The Cannibal
by Cliffhanger247
Summary: REBOOT ON CH37 An infant ghoul stared up at the woman who had killed his mother but no tears nor sobs left that child. The CCG investigator did not kill this child like she did his mother. Instead she followed orders & took the child to a secret facility & there the ghoul was raised, under false pretenses, for one purpose: To hunt & kill other ghouls. He's called The Cannibal. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have much to say here. I love this anime it's great, I haven't gotten around to reading the manga or watching the third season. I'm not sure if there is a third season or like more than that but still I love this show. It's awesome! This first chapter is going to be kinda like a pilot kinda thing to see how I and you, the readers, like the idea.**

 **Just so y'all know I made up a few characters, the main character included. Because I didn't wanna take the time and look up all these people in the series with their... I wanna say Japanese names..? I think it's Japanese, pardon me if I'm wrong I apologize. Also the idea of this is from me by me, I didn't copy or get inspired by anyone's fanfic. It mostly came from the first episode where one guy said "...why don't they just go after the bad guys..." or something like that. But yea that's basically how I got the idea, combine that with the crazy stuff from my imagination and you get this.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **An infant ghoul cried as both his parents were murdered by the CCG. The agents walked into the room and found the child, but they did not kill this baby ghoul like they did his parents. The two CCG investigators took the child back to their HQ, with permission, and in a secret facility the ghoul was raised for one purpose: To hunt and kill other ghouls. Ghouls call him The Cannibal.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Location: Thirteenth Ward**

 **Time: 23:37**

 **Operatives: Saruwatari Ayumu, Hiro Ishimaru**

 **Target: S+ Rated Gina Miharu, SS Rated Kazuma Miharu**

 **...**

It was a cold winter night in Tokyo, as the two investigators slowly walked through the streets of the most dangerous ward of Tokyo. They had a tip off on two dangerous ghoul mates living in the ward. The two ghoul mates were both wanted for multiple murders and in the past year the male ghoul: Kazuma, had committed more than seventeen kills while the female: Gina, had disappeared. The investigators had reason to believe that Gina had conceived a child, if so the baby ghoul would be a chimera ghoul and _very_ dangerous.

"Hiro sir," The female investigator spoke out in a hushed tone. "What will we do if there is a chimera ghoul?" She asked.

Hiro responded, "We have orders to kill both the S and double S rated ghouls. The child will be brought in to headquarters."

Saruwatari, or just Saru as she liked to be called nodded. "Any particular reason why they want us to bring the child in sir?"

He shook his head, "Not sure but we do as commanded." He paused, and turned to Saru. "These ghouls are very dangerous but I have a plan: If we capture Gina first she'll be weak from child birth, that way we can get Kazuma to surrender. But kill them both after he does, I want a new quinque. Come on, we're almost there."

They walked a little ways before an ominous voice stopped them. "Come any further doves and I'll kill you."

"Ah, you must be Hazuma I presume..?" Hiro asked.

"Yes and you are Special Class Investigator Hiro Ishimaru. This ward isn't safe, so have you come to die bastard?" The voice echoed around, making it difficult for the investigators to pinpoint.

"Hmm, someone's done some their homework." Hiro chuckled. "No matter, show us the way to your home Hazuma, we mean you no harm."

"Ha! As if I were to believe _you_ , the man who killed my brother!" Hazuma watched the investigators look around for him from on top a nearby building.

" _Me_?" Hiro asked. "I killed your brother? Hmm." Hiro put a hand to his chin thinking before his expression lightened to a memory. "Ah yes! I did kill your brother! Nakamaru am I right?" Hiro laughed.

Hazuma summoned his kagune in the dark. Hazuma had a large ukaku kagune, giving him the appearance of having strong wings. He was a very impressive ghoul given that he possessed an ukaku he could still hold his own in close quarters combat. He fired off crystallized projectiles at the cackling investigator, giving away his position.

"There you are!" Hiro laughed, clicking the button on his briefcase, it expanded to form a katana blade which Hiro used to easily block every projectile. Hazuma's eyes widened and he stopped his attack on the human.

"What's the matter Hazuma? Don't you like this family reunion?" Hiro asked laughing.

"You're a monster!" Hazuma shouted and swooped down at Hiro.

The two clashed, Hiro's blade blocking Hazuma's strike. Hazuma landed in the light allowing himself to be seen. He was a tall ghoul with a lean, muscular body, wide shoulders and strong arms and legs. He had short black hair combed the side and a short, thick goatee. His eyes were black and red like all ghouls with black veins around them. His ukaku kagune was spread wide and resembled angel wings. But this deadly ghoul was far from an angel.

Hazuma fired off more projectiles at the male investigator, not paying attention to the female, who had slipped past him and into his home.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Hazuma attacked Hiro once again, ducking and dodging his attacks while getting in a few punched here and there. Hazuma kicked Hiro into a wall leaving a crater in the wall. Hiro pushed himself off the wall, wielding his katana to once again block the projectiles Hazuma sent his way. They threw themselves at each other, quinque clashing against kagune, neither able to win. That's when a female voice shrieked out.

"HAZUMAAAAA!"

Hazuma stopped and turned his attention to his house, this was a mistake. Hiro took his chance and impaled Hazuma with his quinque, right through his heart. But it was already broken, as Hazuma watched his wife Gina pushed onto the ground, she was reaching out for him. Both their hands outstretched for each other, only a inches away. Gina's eyes widened as Saru's spear shaped quinque was imbedded into her back. Hazuma watched his love's body go limp on the street. He couldn't move with Hiro's boot on his back and a gapping hole in his chest. He slipped and Hazuma too joined his dearly beloved.

"Was the child there?" Hiro asked Saru.

She nodded, "Yes sir. He's in there, follow me." She led the way into the house, and in a little back room there was a crib with a crying baby inside. The child looked like a normal human, but both investigators knew that this wasn't true due to the distinct red and black eyes of all ghouls.

Hiro turned to Saru, "This is the beginning of a new age of ghoul fighting." Hiro contacted the CCG's headquarters. "Hello sir, this is Special Investigator Hiro Ishimaru, we've got him."


	2. Chapter 2

**The second installment in my new Tokyo Ghoul story. In the last chapter we witnessed a infant, chimera ghoul taken by the CCG from the 13th ward. Let us see what happens next.**

* * *

 ** _WARNING!_** ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!_**

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

* * *

 **Hiro turned to Saru, "This is the beginning of a new age of ghoul fighting." Hiro contacted the CCG's headquarters. "Hello sir, this is Special Investigator Hiro Ishimaru, we've got him."**

* * *

 **...**

 **Location: First Ward,** **CCG Main Office, Secret Underground Facility**

 **Time: 13:24**

 **CCG Operatives: Hiro Ishimaru, Saruwatari Ayumu, Tsuneyoshi Washuu**

 **Directive: Examination of infant chimera ghoul**

 **...**

"How is the creature?" Tsuneyoshi asked Hiro and Saru.

"We just gave him to our lead scientists, they're commencing the examinations on the ghoul now sir." Hiro responded. "But Tsuneyoshi..."

"Hmm?" Tsuneyoshi responded, looking through the glass at the scientists who were commencing the examinations and experiments on the infant ghoul.

"Are you sure raising this ghoul as a weapon is a good idea? He is a chimera ghoul, with both parents being very dangerous ghouls themselves... He could turn on us." Hiro voiced his worries of this project.

Tsuneyoshi shook his head and turned to Hiro, "He won't, we're going to raise him on ghoul flesh."

Hiro's eyes widened, "Turn him into a cannibal..?"

"Yes," Tsuneyoshi turned back to the scientists, still speaking to Hiro. "And if he does they're putting a small device in the back of his neck. It will give him electric shocks every time he disobeys or goes against our orders. This will make sure he does exactly what we want him to do if he does fall out of line. But it won't be activated until he gets older."

"So you're literally going to turn him into a weapon?" Saru asked, looking slightly saddened by the news.

"Yes, this child might be the best way to effectively battle the ghouls. He will have the same scent as the ghouls and if trained properly will be a deadly operative. And if I'm correct ghouls who eat their own kind enough can become kakuja, am I correct?" Tsuneyoshi asked in general.

Hiro nodded, also looking at the examination of the baby ghoul. "You're correct sir."

"If we raise him on his own kind he'll become a kakuja which we can control. And he'll only desire to eat other ghouls. This works in our favor as we'll have a SS rated ghoul fighting for us. For course it won't be for several years." Tsuneyoshi said. "Still this'll hopefully work in our favor."

"Yea, hopefully..." Hiro agreed.

On the other side of the glass three scientists worked diligently on the squirming ghoul child. Taking blood samples, Rc samples, x-rays, and other tests and physical examinations on the ghoul. They also did a brain scan and other tests on the child's physiological health as well as physical health. He passed all the tests with higher than average ghoul levels. The child's Rc type was both ukaku and rinkaku being a chimera ghoul he had two, though not able to wield them properly due to his very young age.

"What should we call him?" Hiro asked Tsuneyoshi.

"Call him by this classified name and nothing else: Agent Chimera." Tsuneyoshi turned on his heel and left toward the elevator.

"Hiro," Saru said. "I don't think this is a good idea."

He nodded, "No matter, I'm going to get new quinques from his parents. Stick around here if you want, but no one else can know about this facility. Understood?"

Saru nodded and Hiro found his way to the elevator. Saru turned away from the crying child being examined. The crying stopped, peeking her interest. She looked back through the glass to see The baby ghoul's testing complete and the removal of the equipment. After the child was cleaned he was taken to another room, and placed in a crib. This room would be where the ghoul child would grow up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all Cliffhanger here with a new chapter in my new favorite series. Mainly because I absolutely LOVE Tokyo Ghoul. And the character I have created will be awesome. Once he grows up of course. I think all y'all are gonna like it, I see a few of you do already roughly around 100 of you have read it already. Speaking of which I'd like to thank Idol-Sequence and MemerDreamer for their follow/favorite. I have sent them both thanks over Pm but I'd like to restate it here. Also there was a guest who left a review but I'm not sure who exactly that was.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 ** _WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!_**

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

* * *

 **After the child was cleaned he was taken to another room, and placed in a crib. This room would be where the ghoul child would grow up.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Location: First Ward, CCG Main Office, Secret Underground Facility**

 **Time: (25 Years Later) 22:37**

 **CCG Operatives: Agent Chimera, Kaito Watanabe PhD, Kumiko Fujimoto PhD**

 **Directive: Infiltrate Aogiri Tree and gain their trust**

 **...**

"Chimera!" Kumiko called, her angelic feminine voice carried across the specially developed training room, built specifically for Agent Chimera. He could often be found in this room pondering upon many things, especially after one of his missions.

Since entering his teen years he's been sent on multiple missions a week, terminating ghouls and keeping them for his own food source. Never tasting human flesh he favored ghoul tissue. But eating his own kind came with a price. He had slowly grown into a kakuja and his kagune had become armored. Chimera was CCG's pet ghoul, doing what they said without question as they raised him to become a ghoul killer. He was brought up on ghoul flesh and became a kakuja very quickly be being fed defeated ghouls his entire life.

Chimera sat on the highest pillar of the training room, staring up at the all white ceiling, not paying attention to the female scientist who raised him. His mind wandering about, thinking about his own life. He's had dreams lately of crumbling cities and dead ghouls and humans alike, and a white haired ghoul with an eye-patch standing in front of him.

"CHIMERA!" Kumiko shouted, now standing at the base of the pillar he was on. " Chimera, I know you're up there! Come down this instant!" She demanded.

He stretched, standing he leapt into air, spinning and flipping through the air, he landed in front of Kumiko.

She smiled a motherly smile at the cannibal ghoul. "It seems like just yesterday I was assigned to raise you Chimera." She sighed. "You've received a new assignment Chimera. An organized group of ghouls calling themselves Aogiri Tree has taken over the eleventh ward. They want you to go in undercover, infiltrate Aogiri and feed back information."

Chimera nodded, "I'm going to need an alias if I am to pass as one of their own."

"Dr. Watanabe has already got that covered for you." Kumiko handed Chimera the paper.

Chimera took the paper and looked over it. "Hmm... Zane Yaban'na huh? That means savage, funny. I wouldn't call myself a savage but it works. Originally from the tenth ward. You said I'm going to the eleventh?" Chimera asked and Kumiko nodded. "I'll head there immediately." The cannibal hugged his maternal figure and strutted out of the training room to his own bedroom. There he donned a suit of armor made special for him. It was comprised of a lightweight breastplate with two diagonal slits in the back for his ukaku kagune to come out, but he wore nothing to cover his abdomen, allowing his rinkaku kagune to be summoned at all times. The breastplate connected to shoulder armor by leather belts and the underside of the metal armor was padded by white fur. He wore metal guards on his forearms and shins and had belt with armor plating guarding his crotch and the sides of his hips. Under that he wore a pair of jogger styled pants and a pair of high top black and white Adidas City of Love shoes. He pulled his long, jet black hair back and slipped on his mask. Styled after the samurais of old it was a chrome black mask with a demon face: a large, wide nose, an open mouth with an expression of angry shouting, with both a mustache and beard. Two hooked horn sprouting from the forehead capped off the look perfectly.

Chimera walked to the garage of the secret, underground CCG facility, where both his vehicles were stored. One was an all black Kawasaki Ninja bike with a custom build as requested by Chimera. The other was a chrome gold and black Corvette Stingray from 2015. Both were at peek condition and Chimera was constantly working on them. It became his hobby as he was locked in the facility when not on missions.

"Hey Dr. Watanabe." Chimera said to the man who was waiting for him in the garage.

"Nice to see you Chimera. Ready for you're newest assignment?" The doctor greeted him.

"Sure am doc."

"I understand you won't be coming back for awhile. Not to worry, the CCG will have Dr. Fujimoto and myself motoring you and your movements. If you need us don't hesitate to call." The human spoke to Chimera like he was one.

Chimera shivered at the way these two treated him. It hadn't always bothered him until of late. Since his last mission when he killed a SS rated ghoul who said to him _'"You're nothing more than a tool to them Cannibal. They never gave you a name and they don't have any compassion for you. If you were to die they would just be disappointed that they don't have their little pet to do the job for them. You're practically a slave, nothing more than a convenience for them."'_

"No, I'll be out there until I get orders to return. Though it may be difficult to stay in contact as I'll be deep inside ghoul territory." Chimera responded, turning away from the doctor who helped raise him.

He took the keys for the bike off the wall, started it up and turned to Kumiko who had joined Dr. Watanabe in the garage. Both were smiling at him as if they were proud of what they had created. A cannibalistic ghoul, a slave to the CCG. He shook his head from those thoughts and turned to the exit of the garage. They raised him so he had no ill will against those two, but he had suspicions about where he came from and how he came to be under the CCG's custody. He wasn't sure if any of them were true but there also wasn't evidence against any of his theories either.

"Alright, lemme out." Chimera said.

Dr. Watanabe placed his hand on a scanner by the door and the door unlocked and opened. Chimera revved his bike's engine as Kumiko shouted at him.

"BE CAREFUL!" She hollered.

He nodded and sped out of the facility.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all, back with another chapter of The Cannibal. This one should be good. The views for this story have more than doubled, now being over two-hundred fifty! Also I'd like to give a shout-out to Xavier Rall for his follow/favorite, as well as PiroWolfxL, I'm aware I have already sent both of y'all a Pm of thanks but I do appreciate it. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

 ** _WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!_**

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

* * *

 **He nodded and sped out of the facility.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Location: Streets of Tokyo**

 **Time: 22:53**

 **CCG Operatives: Agent Chimera**

 **Directive: Infiltrate Aogiri Tree and gain their trust**

 **...**

Chimera raced through Tokyo, everything was a blur as he tore through the streets of the city. He wasn't exactly sure where in the eleventh ward he was supposed to go but he was sure Aogiri would find him and he wouldn't have to do the hard work.

 _'But wait...'_ Chimera thought, _'Why rush into this mission? I have as much time as I need, I could go explore Tokyo and still be able to finish my directive before the end of the week.'_

Chimera slowed to a stop at a red light and turned on his blinker. He was going to go all around Tokyo, he had heard of a ghoul called the Binge Eater living in the twentieth ward. And he really wanted to see if she was all that dangerous. Once the light turned green he turned, heading Northwest for the twentieth ward. He sped down the road, determined to get to the twentieth ward before they realized he was going the wrong direction.

His hopes were dashed as the device implanted in the back of his neck let off an electric shock which forced him to bite his lip under his mask. He tightened his grip on his motorcycle handles and sped up faster. Another pulse of electricity ran through his body leaving him tingly but he wasn't turning around, not this time. He grimaced and kept zooming through traffic as the pain from the shock faded. He knew another was coming and they would keep coming until he turned around and went to the eleventh ward, but he wasn't going to. He longed to be free, and even if it killed him he was going to defy this last order.

A voice from over the com-set built in his mask shouted in his ear. "Chimera, you're going the wrong direction! Turn around immediately if you don't want this to increase." Dr. Watanabe's voice sounded cold and cruel in Chimera's ear.

He let a roar escape his mouth, throwing his head back for a brief second. He had reached the twentieth ward after flying through both fifth and sixteenth wards. He was barreling down a vacant street. The electric shock from the device became too much for Chimera, he let go of the handles and grabbed at the back of his neck, bellowing out in pain. He fell of the back of his motorcycle and it tipped over, spinning and crashing along the road. He dug his nails into the back of his neck, his fingers were met with a warm liquid, oozing out. His finger tips scrapped against a foreign object in his neck, hooking his fingers around it he yanked the small device out of his body.

Looking down at his blood covered hand as his wound healed. In his hand, coated in blood was a small chip with a few tiny wires tangled around his fingers. A small light was flashing, Chimera knew they were tracking him with this, so he clenched his fist, crushing the minuscule piece of technology. He grabbed the com-set and ripped it from his ear and mask strap.

Holding it in his hand he shouted, " I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE, ANYMORE!" He smashed the com-set into the asphalt, his body shaking from the electric shocks, his breath, ragged and uneven.

"Why, hello there..?" An older, male voice called out.

Chimera looked up to see an old man standing a few feet away, in front of a lit building. He wore a warm smile but he smelled like a ghoul. Chimera was on his knees, he reached out for the man but he fell to the ground.

"Help me... Please..." He managed to croak out and he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well dang, y'all really like this huh? Two, maybe three more people have followed or made this story a favorite , and that's awesome. I gotta comment from a guest named Alex who pointed out somethings to me, I went and corrected them so no more problems there. As well as a user on here, who's penname I forget. But he commented that chimera ghouls can't become kakuja, I'm not sure if this is true, I've done no research on the matter but nonetheless I do appreciate the information. I'll probably do some looking into it later in the story.**

 **Last week went by really fast for me, I dunno about y'all. But I'd really like to know what y'all think about this and if I can do anything better, or if y'all would like to see something in this story write a review and I'll try and put it in. I'll also be changing the Location, Time, Operatives, and Directive for most chapters because they won't be about CCG Operatives.**

* * *

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

 ** _WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!_**

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

* * *

 **"Help me... Please..." He managed to croak out and he blacked out.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Location: First Ward, CCG Main Office, Secret Underground Facility**

 **Time: 00:10**

 **CCG Operatives: Kaito Watanabe PhD, Kumiko Fujimoto PhD**

 **Directive: Locate, secure, and bring Agent Chimera back into CCG's custody**

 **...**

"We've lost contact with Agent Chimera sir." Watanabe said over the phone.

Tsuneyoshi's voice responded from the other end of the call, "What?" His voice quelled with rage.

"H.. He defied ou.. our orders." Watanabe stuttered, worried to lose his job.

"I'm going to call my son, he'll get a small group of investigators together but you'll be in charge of briefing them Kaito. Everything must stay one-hundred percent confidential. Only my son and the agents chosen may know of Agent Chimera." Tsuneyoshi commanded, "Is that understood?"

"Y... Yes s... s... sir." Dr. Watanabe fumbled with his words.

"Good. I want this done covertly and no paperwork on this!" The call beeped out, signalling he had hung up.

Dr. Watanabe turned to Kumiko and sighed heavily, "They're putting a task force together, but we have to brief them. No paperwork on this either. Tsuneyoshi wants to keep this whole thing under wraps..." He sighed again. "We gotta get ready for them, they'll be coming down tomorrow morning."

Kumiko nodded, frowning. Chimera would not come back willingly, she knew that from her experience raising him. They would undoubtedly have a conflict. And with a group of investigators after him, he might not be able to defeat them. Sure, Chimera had faced some tough opponents in his life but four investigators versus one SS rated ghoul. But Chimera has been eating other ghouls his whole life, no doubt he was at least a SSS rated ghoul while a kakuja, if he could even become one. Never had he done so before even when facing stronger opponents over his lifetime. But the One-Eyed Owl was the only SSS rated ghoul, Kumiko believed that Chimera could best the Owl. That was one of Chimera's ultimate aspirations: to face the powerful ghoul. Now that he had run away he might actually get the chance.

"Dr. Fujimoto." Watanabe's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Gather Agent Chimera's last test results. We've got to do some research before the squad gets here." Watanabe said in a commanding voice.

"Oh..." Kumiko replied, "Right." She hurried herself to do what he ordered.

'He's going to kill all of them.' Kumiko thought as she got the test results Dr. Watanabe asked for. 'None of the investigators will survive. Chimera has never been stopped or even come close to being defeated. He's slowly faced tougher opponents as he's grown older.' She looked at Chimera's empty room. 'I should've gotten him out sooner, but Dr. Watanabe was always on the prowl. I have to find him and warn him.' She grabbed the folder of papers and hurried to Dr. Watanabe's office.

"Here's those test results you asked for sir." Kumiko laid them on his desk. "I'm not feeling very good sir, is it alright if I head home?" She asked.

Watanabe took up the folder and opened it, looking through the information. He looked up at Kumiko, "Yes, that'll be just fine. I believe I can handle the rest myself. I hope you feel better Dr. Fujimoto." He turned back to examine the paperwork.

Kumiko bowed slightly, turning on her heel she left the room and walked to the elevator. She had to get to Chimera before the taskforce did. Before the tracking system cut off Chimera was in the twentieth ward, that's where she'd start. But the twentieth ward wasn't exactly small like the first ward. She would have to check the database for Chimera's last exact location. But she needed to hurry, he was the closest thing she ever had to having a family and she couldn't let him go without trying to protect him.

She exited the elevator on the garage level and hurried to her car, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She didn't have time for long winded conversations with colleagues. She got into her car and quick was out of the CCG Main Office and on the road to the twentieth ward.

* * *

 **…**

 **Location: Twentieth Ward, Anteiku Coffee Shop**

 **Time: 06:47**

 **Individuals: Rogue Agent Chimera, Yoshimura**

 **Scenario: Chimera joins Anteiku**

 **...**

Chimera groaned as sunlight poured in, falling on his face. 'Wait... Sunlight?' He thought, opening his eyes to the blinding rays that were shining through the curtains.

'Curtains? What the..?' Chimera sat up in bed, and found himself in a tidy, little room with only a cabinet, a chair and a bed which he was currently laying in. On the chair was his armor and mask lain orderly with his shoes on the floor by the base of the chair.

He swung his legs of the edge of the bed and his bare feet sunk into the carpeted floor. The feeling was alien to him as he had lived in the facility his entire life, which had all tiled floors. He squished his toes in soft material and chuckled to himself.

"Awake I see." A male voice called out to him.

Looking up at the doorway, Chimera's eyes met an elderly man standing in the doorway. But a fragrance reached his nose. It was familiar smell that he knew all too well, ghoul. Not only did this old man smell like it but the whole place beyond the old man reeked of ghoul with a hint of coffee. It triggered his primal instincts, he grew hungry, but he gripped the mattress tightly trying not to attack this elderly ghoul.

But he couldn't hold his own tongue, "You smell like breakfast." He licked his lips.

"You must be the Cannibal," The old man started, "Oh yes, I know of you. If you've come for a fight I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. You see I'm quite fond of this coffee shop and the young ghouls I've brought together here. I intend to keep them safe." The old man sighed. "Here at Anteiku it is our policy to help our fellow ghouls in need. You asked for help, I obliged. Please do not wreck my shop."

"Coffee..?" Chimera asked, loosening up.

The old man's expression brightened, "Yes, would you like some?"

He smiled softly at the man and let go his hold on the mattress, "Yes, please."

"Follow me." The older ghoul walked out of the room. Chimera stood and followed him down the hall.


	6. OC Submission: Closed

**1,437 views! Damn y'all, that's awesome! Sure not many outta that number actually like it but I don't care, that's freakin awesome! Okay lemme calm down. Let's see, umm jy24 you, are awesome! I thank you for your continued support and input, it really helps out. As for the rest of you 10 people who have favorited this and 19 who have followed this story. Thanks y'all, it's great to know that y'all like the story.**

 **Now, onto business-**

 **First Issue of Business: I am aware that Chimera's actions were rather sudden and fast paced so perhaps I will add so of his older missions into the story as kinda prequel chapters. But I'm not sure as of right now.**

 **Secondly: Last chapter had two separate settings or scenarios; one at the facility and one at Anteiku. Now this will happen in many chapters, much like the anime which often shows switches from the ghouls at Anteiku to the CCG or to Aogiri.**

 **And Finally Third: IF y'all are interested make yourself a character and I'll put him or her into the story, I mean it probably won't be like a major role but still I'll mention you and possibly have a chapter where your character and Chimera work together or something. Oh also, and I guess this goes with this: Chimera needs a real name. Anyone who has any ideas, put a review in and lemme know. Of course I can only wait until next chapter for Chimera's name as he can't go by the CCG given term his entire life, it'll no doubt raise** **suspicions.**

 **Here's everything I need to know about your character: CLOSED!**

 **Name**

 **Alias**

 **Species (Ghoul, human ect.)**

 **Age and/or birthday**

 **Gender**

 **Affiliation**

 **Ward**

 **Personality**

 **Appearance**

 **Short Background Story**

 **Relationships to other characters (can include Chimera)**

 **-GHOULS ONLY-**

 **Rc Type (Rinkaku, Bikaku, Koukaku, or Ukaku)**

 **Unique States (Kakuja, Chimera, etc.)**

 **Rating (A- to SSS)**

 **-CCG ONLY-**

 **Quinque Type (Rinkaku, Bikaku, Koukaku, or Ukaku)**

 **Class**

 **Division**

 **Rank (Rank 3 to Special Class Investigator)**

 **Honors (If Any)**

 **Now I know that's quite a bit to type out but c'mon y'all, we're writers and readers, responsible for creating our own worlds out of our imaginations, not just going into some else's. Have some creativity y'all.**


	7. Chapter 6

**1,775? Word y'all, 12 favorites and 23 followers sweet! I know last chapter was kinda boring and had NO action and no story at all but I just wanted to put it all out there so y'all would know. I am really grateful to all y'all who like this story, it means quite a deal to me to know my work is actually popular. To be honest really would like to draw my own comic books, graphic novels, and manga but I'm not sure how to start. I'd need speak with someone who is in that line of work.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **"Follow me." The older ghoul walked out of the room. Chimera stood and followed him down the hall.**

* * *

 **…**

 **Location: Twentieth Ward, Anteiku Coffee Shop**

 **Time: 07:03**

 **Individuals: Rogue Agent Chimera, Yoshimura**

 **Scenario: Chimera joins Anteiku**

 **...**

"Here," The old man handed Chimera a cup of coffee on a small plate. "Sip on this while we talk."

Chimera picked up the cup and plate and took a small sip of the steaming beverage, "This is really good, thank you."

The man nodded, "My name is Yoshimura, I am the manager here at Anteiku, it's only a small coffee shop here in the twentieth ward. You on the other hand are only known by the Cannibal, but I'd like to get to know how you actually are though."

Chimera put the plate and cup onto the table, shaking his head. "I don't know much about myself, to tell you the truth. I was raised in a CCG facility for as long as I remember, I can't tell you anything else. I don't even know my real name, they've always called me Chimera."

"Hmm," Yoshimura rubbed his chin with his hand. "You'll need a name so you don't raise suspicions not only for the CCG but for our customers as well."

"Customers?" Chimer asked confused.

"You will be joining us here at Anteiku, as an employee." Yoshimura told Chimera. "If you want my help this is the only catch I have."

Chimera sighed nodding, "I understand… I'll do it."

"Like I said, you'll need a new name to go by. How about Tatsuya Tatsuo?" The Manager suggested.

Chimera nodded, agreeing. "Sounds good."

"I'll send Touka up to speak with you, she'll train you today." Yoshimura stood and walked out of the room, leaving Chimera to his thoughts.

He looked up at the ceiling, "Touka, huh?" He voiced aloud.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short y'all but I gotta good idea for the next chapter so just be patient.**


	8. Chapter 7

**2,171 views at the time I started typing this up. Well it was 2,169 but I checked again and it went up two. And probably go up more as I write this. Anyway I already got a review on the last chapter. A guest named andre asked for a longer chapter. Not to worry andre, this one will be longer. Also I'd like to apologize to the guest LoneWolf6, if you're reading this you were just barely late on the name. Sorry about that, but your idea was a good one, thanks.**

 **I have started to read the manga, I'm only on chapter 29 I think, but I'm still workin on readin it anyway. I really like the manga and the anime. I also began to watch Sword Art Online, it was good until Kirito beat SAO. That's when I lost interest. Anyway back to The Cannibal I checked again and the views went up to 2,178. Y'all are so awesome for that. Thank all y'all so much. Especially to the 25 people who have followed and the 13 favorites. Y'all are the reason I keep writin.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **He looked up at the ceiling, "Touka, huh?" He voiced aloud.**

* * *

Chimera, or Tatsuo as he was to go by from now on, sat in the room alone. He had already finished his coffee and was waiting for the Touka girl to come in. 'Hmm, wonder what's taking her so long?' He pondered.

The door opened quickly, causing him to lean up and look at the person who had entered. She was a rather cute, teenage girl with black hair and bangs that covered her right eye. She had on a obvious waitress uniform on, no doubt it was what she wore while at work. Closing the door behind her she turned to the lone male on the couch.

"Hi." He greeted her.

"So you're Tatsuo?" She started.

"Huh?" He asked, "Oh yea, Tatsuo, that's me." He rubbed the back of his neck laughing, hoping she didn't notice his mistake.

"Mhmm, the manager told me you have a bit of amnesia. You got into a fight with a gang of ghouls and took a hit to the head. He found you outside the cafe, your bike was pretty smashed up too." She said frowning.

Chimera/Tatsuo was confused but decided to go with it, "They smashed my bike?" He exclaimed, his years of working undercover for the CCG allowed him to make this story seem real.

"Heh," She laughed a bit. "How old are you Tatsuo?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm twenty-five. How about you?"

"I'm only seventeen." She looked upset at their age difference. "Come on, I'll show you how to make coffee, it's really easy. After that I'll get you a uniform and you can start tomorrow."

He smiled as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. "Wait, right now?" She pulled him into another room where all the coffee materials were. He looked at all the different types of beans in awe, he had no idea there were this many types of coffee beans.

"Since you're twenty you probably know how to make coffee right?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yea, I do. But I had no idea there where this manys types of beans." Chimera/Tatsuo looked around.

Touka shook her head, smiling, "Here," She grabbed a can that was already on the counter. "Use these."

"You're awfully smiley, ya know?" He joked with her.

Her expression grew angry, "What's that supposed mean?" She asked.

He smirked at her, and a blush rose to her cheeks, "Nothing, you just seem to be happy to help me."

Touka shrugged, covering her blush with her bangs, "Maybe you're just easy to be around."

"I suppose…" He frowned, remembering the last time a ghoul grew friendly with him. He ate her.

"Hey, that was actually a compliment. I don't give those out much, so just be glad I gave you one." She snapped at him, noticing his somber expression.

"Sorry, I was just trying to remember some things about myself." He came up with quickly.

"Yea, like what kind of things?" Touka pried.

He answered honestly to this, "Like where I came from, who my parents were. Why I'm here." He paused and turned to Touka. "Stuff like that."

Touka looked away, "How could you forget things like that?" She asked in a quiet whisper, almost to herself.

But he heard her, "To be honest with you, I'm not really sure." He stuck with the truth. "I'd like to find out who I am though."

Touka frowned, knowing she would have no chance to get to know this man. But she could sense his strength even though he couldn't remember who he was. She could tell something was off though, either he was lying and couldn't tell her or he actually couldn't remember. She couldn't see through this wall of protection he seemed to have up. But why did he need to protect himself if he could barely remember who he was?

"Uhhh, Touka?" Tatsuo's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"You just… like zoned out a lil." He smirked.

"Oh," She blushed, "I was just thinking about something." She sighed, "Come on let's make some coffee."

* * *

Chimera or Tatsuo as he went by now was sitting on the window ledge of the room he was currently staying in above the coffee shop. He was alone to his thoughts, after his second day at work and meeting everyone he was surprised no ghoul investigators came looking for him. He had been there for three days and was getting worried. Though he had only ran away a few days ago and the 20th ward wasn't as small as the 1st. He smiled at his newfound freedom, no doubt they would come, ghouls too would be hunting him for everything he had done in his life. He would have to ready. He planned on training while not working at Anteiku, he had to get stronger to defend himself. He could not grow attached to the people here, he would endanger them if he learned to rely on them. His entire life he had to rely on his strength, skill, and wit to survive all his missions. He never got support from the CCG because they weren't supposed to know of his existence. He had come close to dying many times when he was younger. But he was determined to survive and he had done so, so far. Nothing was going to stop him from becoming the strongest ghoul ever.

"It's not wise to sit there." The now familiar voice of Yoshimura reached in his ear.

He turned and saw the old man standing in the doorway yet again. "You do realize that I must leave here. No doubt the CCG already has a special task force put together and they're looking for me as we speak. I have to leave here, I have many questions I need answered and I do not wish to bring any harm to your people here at Anteiku. I need to leave the ward before they find me, and I will not allow them to know of the ghouls here. You've done right by me, now let me do right by you." He turned and stepped back inside.

Yoshimura nodded and turned to leave, "You'll always be welcome here, remember that."

"I'll keep the name too, Tatsuya Tatsuo. Heh, kinda repetitive but it'll work far better than Chimera." He put on his armor and strapped it on snugly, he slid on his arm guards and tightened them. He slipped on his shoes and picked up his mask looking at it. He slipped it on and turned to face Yoshimura only to discover him gone from the room. Tatsuo stepped out the window, balancing on the ledge he lept from the window down to the alleyway beneath. Both he and Yoshimura knew he couldn't take his bike so no doubt it had been moved or disposed of, he'd have to go on foot. He took a few steps, looking back at Anteiku, he had enjoyed his short few days there, meeting new people and for the first time in his entire life he had made friends. He smiled inside his mask and walked away from the coffee shop.

He heard rushed footsteps behind him, "Tatsuo!" He froze at the sounds of her voice. "You… You're leaving?" He could tell she was upset but he couldn't tell why, they had only spent three days together. "You can't… You just got here."

"Touka," He started, "If I stay here I'll be putting you and everyone at Anteiku in danger." He frowned under the mask now. "Thank you for your hospitality but I must be leaving now."

"But why?" She sobbed, "I don't understand."

"Touka, I know how I am." He paused. "If I told you you would understand why I have to leave, and you most likely wouldn't want me around anyway." He explained, turning to let her see his masked face.

She looked confused, "Why do you have armor on? And a mask..?"

"Touka, do not be angry with me, perhaps we may meet again in the future. I'm sorry, I must leave. I'll never forget you Touka." He was sad under the mask, he turned and ran into the coming night.

Touka dropped to her knees in the street, another guy in her life gone. She didn't know why she wanted him to stay, or why she even cared that he was leaving. They'd only known each other for a few days but he was just so easy to talk to, he made her smile and actually laugh. She didn't understand how he made her feel this way. She wiped the tears from her face and sobbed

A hand was placed on her shoulder, "He needs to leave Touka," The manager's voice spoke calmly. "The doves are after him. He chose not to put us in their line of fire so he decided to leave." Yoshimura lied to ensure Touka would not be angry with both him and Tatsuo. "He wanted to keep us safe. He and I told the lie of his amnesia to hide the fact that he was endangering us. But in the end it was his choice to leave." Yoshimura paused, sighing. "He wanted to keep you safe."

Those last words pained her heart, burying her face in her hands, she cried again. The manager picked her up effortlessly and carried her back into the coffee shop. He too was upset about the young man's departure, but he had to remain strong for Touka and the others. Many ghouls depended on him.

"Why…?" Touka croaked out. "Why do I feel this way?" She cried, clutching to Yoshimura's sleeves. "I barely knew him!" She cried herself to sleep in Tatsuo's room.

Tatsuo had already gotten far away from Anteiku, but the image of the crying girl he had met was still haunting his mind. Shaking his head he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He had to keep the CCG away from her though, and he planned to do just that.


	9. Chapter 8

**So y'all I'm having a rough time deciding who should end up together in the story. So I decided it should be a vote! Yes, a vote! Now it is up to you, as readers and supporters of this undertaking, to decide who ends up with who. Mainly because Imma taurus and I can't make up my mind easily. But once it's made up there's no stopin me! So yea, here's the options: NOW CLOSED!**

 **KanekiXTouka**

 **KanekiXEto**

 **ChimeraXTouka**

 **ChimerXEto**

 **YOU DECIDE!**

 **Now time for a shoutout! LocusScorpion, thanks for oc! I'll make sure he's in the story. This is by far my most popular story, and I have y'all to thank! All y'all are awesome!**

 **Oh lol weird thing, when I started writing this I had a pain in my lower back. Lmao felt like a kagune was gonna rip outta my back. Just a fun lil fact about this chapter I thought I'd share.**

 **Now about Tatsuya Tatsuo, I know it's a weird name with the first five letters repeating. And to tell you the truth I didn't even notice when I first wrote it. It may alter a bit, just so y'all know. But yes Tatsuo will be his name from now on.**

 **Also I'm ditching the location, time, objective bs cause I kinda forgot about it and I don't wanna fix it. So whatever, just enjoy. If you liked them lemme know and I'll put em back in.**

* * *

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

 ** _WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!_**

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

* * *

 **Tatsuo had already gotten far away from Anteiku, but the image of the crying girl he had met was still haunting his mind. Shaking his head he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He had to keep the CCG away from her though, and he planned to do just that.**

* * *

Tatsuo was sitting on a bench, drawing in a small sketch pad he had gotten from Anteiku. He looked down at his artwork and smiled. ' _It looks like Anteiku.'_ He thought, closing the book and tucking it into his jacket pocket. He had gotten the normal clothes from an unfortunate ghoul that crossed his path, something else unfortunate was that he still would feast on ghoul flesh instead of human's even though plenty surrounded him.

He clenched his fist, surely humans tasted better than the coarse taste of ghoul. Yet he couldn't bring himself to eat them, weeks after his escape. Perhaps it was because he didn't want to draw attention to himself while on the run. Though he wasn't really on the run, he was making his way to the 11th ward, he meant to join Aogiri Tree and bring the CCG crumbling to the ground.

He smirked and looked up at the crowds of people walking by, it was quitting time and humans and ghouls alike were both heading back to their homes. He was surprised how well ghouls blended in with humans, and how they took no notice until a ghoul needed food. But Tatsuo knew not all ghouls were like that. During his short time at Anteiku he learned the ghoul known as the Binge Eater had disappeared the same night he got there; everyone thought he killed her.

Tatsuo was deep in his thoughts when another person came and sat by him on the bench. He wore a white trench coat and held a shiny, metal box in his hand which he set down next to the bench and turned towards Tatsuo, nodding to him. Tatsuo returned the gesture and turned to look at the people passing by the courtyard.

The man next to him sighed, "Long day of work, huh?" He chuckled.

Tatsuo smiled at the man, "I suppose, I'm actually in the process of moving so I currently am unemployed."

"Unemployed? A fit young man like yourself should be out working, perhaps even by my side hunting ghouls." The man laughed again.

Tatsuo gasped and his eyes widened, ' _A ghoul investigator?'_ He thought. ' _Wait…'_ He was sure he had heard this man's laugh before, but where?

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" The man asked.

"Oh, nothing really…" Tatsuo trialed off, "It's just ghouls are a plaguing Tokyo aren't they?"

The man laughed that familiar laugh, an eerie, cold, heartless laugh. He turned and looked Tatsuo in his eyes, "Ghouls are monsters and deserve death for the countless they've caused to the human race." He smirked. "Heh, they'll get what's coming to them, mark my words boy."

"That's enough investigator, don't scare that young man like that." Another voice called out.

Both Tatsuo and the investigator turned to see another man standing a few feet from the bench. He also wore a long, white trench coat and also had a metal briefcase. He took a few steps forward and looked down at both of the bench's occupants. "You know we're on an important mission, and we must remain focused. No more distractions by trying to recruit more people into the CCG." The commanding man turned to Tatsuo, "I apologize for my subordinate's behavior. We'll be on our way now." The two men walked away, but Tatsuo could have swore they both looked back at him suspiciously.

He waited a few more minutes after the two men were out of sight to get up and leave as it grew dark. He turned down a side street and into part of the 15th ward that was mostly populated by ghouls. He smirked to himself, the two investigators knew who he was, and he knew they were after him. But he'd be damned if he let them take him back to the facility.

Slipping into a public restroom he took of his heavy jacket and shirt revealing his breastplate and arm guards. He pulled out his mask and sketch pad from the jacket pocket, tucking the small book into the back pocket of his pants, he put the mask on and in that moment the door was kicked in and he was face to face with the laughing man from earlier. He zoomed past him, knocking the man aside with his hand. The investigator raced after him only to have a barrage of crystallized blades fly at him. He clicked the button on his metal briefcase and it burst open to form a katana. The man smiled with a crazed look in his eye, and whipped out another box from under his trench coat. This one expanded into different sword, larger than a katana but with an almost identical appearance; a nodachi!

"Say hello to mama!" The deranged man shouted. Crossing his arms he raced at Tatsuo in an attempt to cleave the ghoul with both blades. But the attack never reached him. Tatsuo stood still and batted the man away easily with one rinkaku claw. The man tumbled through the air but landed on his feet, holding each blade to his side.

"Heh," He smiled, his crazed smile. "That would have killed any other ghoul, I guess you are the one we're looking for." The man's laugh escaped him, and fell into crazed hysteria. "It's been a long time since we last met, you were but a child and I was a newly appointed investigator with a rookie partner. But we slaughtered your parents like cattle!" He laughed crazily.

Tatsuo was surprisingly calm after hearing this news. Even he thought he would go berserk but he stood there steely calm, staring at the laughing man's hysteria. "Where is your partner?" He asked.

The man stopped laughing, sucking his teeth. " What?" He jumped into the air and came crashing down where Tatsuo was. But he had already moved to the side, leaving the investigator attacking thin air. He spun around, wielding both blades simultaneously, swinging at the stone faced Tatsuo. "Am I not enough for you?" The man bellowed, hacking away at the dodging ghoul who was showing no sign of physical wear nor signs of emotional havoc.

The two blades crisscrossed through the air, missing every single time. The man grew tired and staggered back, heaving with exhaustion. He tightened his grip on his swords, he had to buy time while the rest of the team got here. He smirked to himself, he knew he'd be able to overpower this lone ghoul with the whole squad together.

"Ya know, you really need to calm down with the crazed emotions man. I could've killed you at least eight times by now." Tatsuo lectured the man. "You also need to work on your form, I understand that you're using your own unique style but it's unrefined and very gritty. You're leaving too many rooms open for attack. The way you hack and chop shows that you're not focused and trying to hold out long enough for your partner. But please, actually give it your all." Tatsuo's words angered the laughing man and he charged forward again, only to have the nimble ghoul leap up and over his head and away from him. Tatsuo spun around to face the man, now trembling with rage. The man turned and out of the corner of his eye saw his younger adversary leaning casually against a wall.

"Fight me!" The human growled, rushing his nonchalant opponent.

Tatsuo smirked, "You asked for it!"

He leapt into action, finally done toying with this human. He charged the blade wielding investigator, sliding underneath the wild swings of the quinque blade Tatsuo caught the man's legs with his own, tripping him up. Tatsuo rose to his feet, towering over the fallen investigator.

"Get up." He commanded, jumping back a few feet to allow the man to stand.

The laughing man: as Tatsuo had begun to call him, stood, leaning on one sword. He gripped both tight, lifting both blades he starred the ghoul in front of him. He would kill this defiant monster if it cost his life. He gritted his teeth, growling under his breath.

' _How is he so fast?'_ The man questioned himself.

The ghoul smirked and ran forward, too fast for the human to block or dodge. He had the wind knocked out of him with one punch to the gut. He gasped for air and staggered back, dropping both swords and clutching his stomach. A foot to the chest sent the man flying back into a wall. He grimaced, thinking back to the last time a ghoul had slammed him into a wall. Practically twenty years ago, against the SS rated Hazuma Miharu. And if the file Dr. Watanabe gave the squad was true, this ghoul was his son. Though he did not need the file's information to tell that much. Their resemblance was more than obvious to the ghoul investigator.

He crumbled to the ground, weak from the power of the kick and the impact of colliding into the wall. Struggling to his feet, relying heavily on the wall he crashed into for support. He turned to face the ghoul, who was also leaning against a wall, though merely out of boredom.

"Should I give you a few minutes to recuperate or would you rather I kill you now?" Tatsuo asked.

"Damn you, you bastard!" The man shouted back at him. "I am Hiro Ishimaru! A special investigator of the CCG and I will not be bested by the likes of a monster such as you!" He burst into a laughing hysteria.

Rushing forward, with much more speed that earlier, Hiro snatched his swords up off the ground and bolted towards Tatsuo. But the ghoul just leaned to the side as the two sharp blades slashed through the spot he once was. He had simply moved to the side, dodging both weapons.

"I hope you have a successor that can challenge me properly! This was quite boring." Tatsuo lashed out with another rinkaku claw, impaling the man through his left side and out the right. Tatsuo ripped the tentacle from the dead man's chest, practically ripping him in half. Hiro's body dropped to the ground just as the other five members of the special task force arrived at the scene.

* * *

They all stared at Hiro's torn body blankly. None of them knew how to react and Tatsuo watched them with amusement. Until the other man he met earlier today stepped forward, clicking the button on his box, it formed into a great sword large enough to cleave a man in half. Tatsuo became even more intrigued. He smiled a very sinister smile under his mask as the lone investigator walked towards him.

"You will pay for Hiro's death monster." The man spat. "I'm bringing you in _Chimera_."

"It's the Cannibal!" They charged each other.

Tatsuo's rinkaku kagune blocked the strike from the man's great sword and he grew another which slashed a shallow gash into the man's face. The human landed on his feet in shock, ' _Why didn't he kill me?'_ The man wondered. He stared at the armored ghoul in confusion. ' _What is he playing at?'_

The investigator lowered his defense, "You could've killed me there," all the other operatives gasped in shock. "Why didn't you?"

Tatsuo smirked coldly under the mask, "I'm enjoying my freedom. Besides, you have done nothing wrong by me." Tatsuo crossed his arms, and spoke to the man like he would in a normal conversation. "He informed me he was the one who killed my parents, so I took his life for taking my parents from me. Like I said, you have done nothing wrong by me but if you continue to antagonize me I'm going end you like I did him." He gestured to Hiro's dead body. "If you wish to die I will oblige you." Tatsuo's rinkaku kagune pierced through his own skin and out of his back, not one or two, not even three but four scaled tentacles. The lone investigator facing him gripped the handle of his great sword with both hands raising it next to his face he looked from the quinque blade to the ghoul with his kagune squirming around his body, ready for a fight.

"I heard you're a chimera ghoul." The man started, "Prove it!" He charged the ghoul, who stood waiting for him.

Tatsuo simply shook his head and blocked the attack with a tentacle. Then slashed into his leg with another.

"Ugh!" The man exclaimed.

Tatsuo's foot connected with the human's chest, as he did with Hiro, and sent him flying.

"Doshi!" One of the other investigators shouted, running to his side.

Tatsuo tilted his head as the others came to defend their comrade. He looked and saw the fallen Doshi, apparently, pick up Hiro's two swords, leaving his on the ground. Doshi raced paced the others and they flanked him, summoning their quinque they charged the now lone ghoul. But Tatsuo had spent his entire life mastering his kagune, and making himself stronger. He smirked inside his mask again, bending his knees he crouched down and then used both his kagune and his legs to launch himself in the air. The five investigators looked up into the air as his second kagune sprouted from his upper back, glowing wings. They all gasped as the large ukaku kagune spread wide, stretching out like bat wings.

The way the moonlight hit his armor and chimera kagune he looked like a red halo surrounded him, like demon, or an angel of death. And that's exactly what he was, Tatsuo proved it to every ghoul he had devoured in his life and would prove it to these operatives tonight. He dove back down at the group of shocked humans and pierced two of them with his rinkaku and carried them back into the air with him then, the talon like appendages dispersed and he let them fall. The two plummeted helplessly to the ground, shattering bones and leaving their bodies in a heap of surviving body parts.

"I'll kill you for that you fucker!" One of the three men exclaimed.

He grabbed his quinque and began to open fire at the ghoul who was returning to earth. But the large ukaku kagune wrapped around him, protecting him. The wings whipped open, sending a shower of crystallized projectiles at the offending human. They punctured his arms which were raised in defense and he cried out in pain, dropping to his knee.

"You'll die motherfucker!" The man shouted and raised his rifle styled quinque to shoot at the ghoul only to have a sharp pain in his chest.

"Gah…" He stammered, "So… Fast…" The barb dissipated with the rest of the kagune and the shocked man's face crashed into the ground.

"Four down," Tatsuo said, his back to the remaining two investigators. "Two to go!" He leapt into the air, twirling around his ukaku kagune expanded from his back and letting fly more of the hardened kagune at the last two men.

Doshi, the lone investigator wrapped his arm around the other man and they quickly ran for cover behind a stone shrine. Tatsuo's attacks had no effect on the large stone sculpture and he let his feet touch the ground.

"His tactics have completely changed now with that second kagune out." Doshi hissed and slammed his fist against the shrine they hid behind.

"Doshi…" The other man trailed off, "I…"

Doshi looked at his now only companion, "Yea?"

"I… I got hit…" He stuttered, gasping for breath.

Doshi looked down to see two gaping holes in the man's chest. A tear rolled down the other investigator's face as his eyes clouded over and he became limp in Doshi's arms. Doshi roared, shedding his fallen comrade and stood, hurtling over the shrine. He held both Hiro's quinque in his hands, the dual samurai styled weapons would've scared any other ghoul. But Doshi knew that this ghoul was a monster that feasted upon his own kind to become stronger.

"You bastard!" Doshi bellowed, swinging one blade. "I'll kill you!" He swung the other in a crisscross pattern, hoping to catch the Cannibal of guard.

Tatsuo ducked under the first and lept back, dodging the second and giving him the advantage. He growled; a fierce, primal growl and summoned both kagune. The wings and tentacles grew from his back, and he let out a barrage of the hard, crystal like shards as he raced forward at the man.

Doshi was blocking every flying particle sent his way. When the volley ended and looked to see the ghoul too close, lashing out with his rinkaku. The two clashed, kagune smashing against quinque.

But Doshi forgot about the second type of kagune the ghoul had. The large wings morphed into hardened scythe like blades and came down on his shoulders. Doshi cried out in pain as the ghoul's ukaku cleaving into his shoulders but he shifted his body weight, causing more pain, and let go of the katana, allowing the rinkaku to knock it away and the shard bladed tentacle slashed into his side. He grimaced, grabbing the nodachi with both hands Doshi forced the ghoul back and sliced deeply into his tricep.

Doshi knew this wound wouldn't be enough though as he watched it close up almost instantly. He dove out of the way as a rinkaku blade crashed into the ground where he once stood. Rolling around he grabbed up the katana and faltered. His wounds getting the better of him. He fell to a knee catching himself with the nodachi he pushed himself up and scraped bothe quinque against each other giving of sparks and a sharpening sound. He roared into the air and came after the ghoul, but he couldn't even get close.

Tatsuo blocked, deflected and parried every strike the investigator tired with his rinkaku. And with his ukaku he was able to keep him at a distance and wear the human down even further. He knew this man wouldn't be able to last longer with his wounds and his weariness, he was slowing down. But Tatsuo never let his guard down when the enemy was before him. Even if he did defeat this man he wouldn't kill him. This was one of the best fights he'd ever had, and it was against this _human_.

He faltered again and fell. Doshi lay on his back, the wind knocked from his lungs at the impact of hitting the ground. He could hear the ghoul coming closer, no doubt to finish him off. Both nodachi and katana were kicked from his hands and the masked face of the ghoul appeared above him. The moonlight glinted off the black chrome material. The bent horns and the screaming facial expression, with the goatee around the angry shaped mouth. A black mane of hair fell behind the mask, from the eye holes of the mask Doshi could see the red irises of the ghoul, surrounded by the black sclera of the eye. The tell tale kakugan that all ghouls had. Doshi hissed and turned away, knowing this was the end.

"Not to worry, I'll let you live." This was a fun fight. The ghoul's voice sounded as normal as a human's.

' _Fun fight..?'_ Doshi's anger rose. ' _That's all the battle was to this ghoul!? A source of entertainment!'_ "You bastard." Doshi's voice quelled with rage, but he was far too weak and maimed to fight back.

"Heh," the ghoul's hand was around his neck and Doshi was lifted into the air, feet dangling, gasping for air. "Listen here _Doshi_ ," The ghoul mocked. "Remember my name. I am the Cannibal! I only eat my own and there's a reason for that, perhaps we could discuss it at a different time. For now I should get you to a hospital. Don't worry, my parent's will be there when you wake up."

For a second Doshi was confused but his consciousness slipped and he blacked out.

"No doubt the blood loss and exhaustion combined." Tatsuo shook his head. " Hmm, well I'd best be going. You guys can have the rest of them." He said the last part louder so his surroundings could hear.

And several other ghouls came out from their hiding and began to fight over the dead humans but none of them came close to Tatsuo or even dared to look at him. They knew exactly who he was.


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright y'all you've got two more updates before I have to make the choice for pairing. Until then I'll leave off pairing for anyone. It's actually rather bothersome for me to say the least about it. The choices are as follows: NOW CLOSED!**

 **KanekiXTouka=TatsuoXEto - 1**

 **or**

 **KanekiXEto=TatsuoXTouka - 0**

 **Two more updates until the decision. That means chapter 13 is when I will announce the final consensus. You have until then, however long that may be.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Jambee, that's exactly what I said!**

 **blueXredXDemonicAngel, thank you for being the first to place your vote! That makes the score what it is up top.**

 **jy24, your question about Kumiko will be answered. And Kaneki vs Tatsuo huh? I guess you'll get to see that one too.**

 **So I figured out what the pain in my back was. I went to the doctor and it's muscle spasms! Awesome! -_- No, not at all. They hurt like hell and it's hard to sit because it feels like there's pressure on my lower back. So yea I'm not a ghoul and growing a kagune, unfortunately.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **She exited the elevator on the garage level and hurried to her car, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She didn't have time for long winded conversations with colleagues. She got into her car and quick was out of the CCG Main Office and on the road to the twentieth ward.**

* * *

Kumiko stretched, climbing out of her car. She had been following tidbits of information about ghoul murders that she was gathering from watching the news. In the past week over three ghouls had been killed and not by CCG operatives. Most specialists claimed that it was territory disputes but she had a different theory.

She was currently in the twentieth ward, one most docile wards of Tokyo. He could be anywhere, but he most likely wouldn't appear in daylight due to the increased attention he had brought to himself inadvertently. Kumiko had heard on the news that a squad of six ghoul investigators had been attacked in the fifteenth ward. The only survivor was Keeliro Doshi, who was currently recovering the the hospital he was mysteriously dropped off at. But she had a theory about that aswell.

She looked around, it was a nice day and she needed the fresh air after spending so much time inside, following Chimera's whereabouts. 'Hmm, maybe I'll go get some coffee.' She thought and walked down the street, looking for a coffee shop. She came across a small little shop called Anteiku, and walked in. It smelled divine inside the shop.

"Hello welcome to Anteiku!" A man with a pompadour greeted her.

She smiled back, "Hiya." She took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" He asked her.

"Iced coffee with milk." She responded quickly.

"Alrighty, iced coffee with milk coming right up." The waiter said and got to work.

Kumiko pulled out a folder of papers from her bag and started to go through them, but she noticed the waiter tossing glances at her paperwork.

"Hey Touka, go tell the manager about the birds." Her waiter said to a younger girl.

"Okay Koma." She said and went into the back.

"Koma," Kumiko called her waiter.

He came over with her iced coffee, "Yes?"

"I'm not actually with the CCG, I'm looking for my friend." She said in a hushed tone.

His eyes got wide, when she understood what he said to Touka. "How did you..?"

"May I speak to your manager? My friend is a ghoul who disappeared here in the twentieth ward about a week and a half ago." She explained.

Koma nodded, handing her her coffee. "Here, drink this. I'll go talk to the manager."

He went into the back where the other waitress had gone. And a few moments later he returned with the girl and an elderly man who was smiling. The younger girl shot a glare at her before going back to work.

"Come with me." The old man said.

She collected her papers and put the folder back in her bag and followed him to the back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all this certainly is catchin y'all's attention huh? Word. Now about the pairings: NOW CLOSED!**

 **KanekiXTouka, TatsuoXEto - 4**

 **KanekiXEto, TatsuoXTouka - 2**

 **Only because I searched through the reviews and a guest said they were waiting for Kaneki and Eto. So that gives them one vote. I can tell who y'all's favorite ship for this anime/manga is lol. Now unless more people read and vote I think KanekiXTouka, TatsuoXEto is gonna win. There was a guest named KC who voted but MysteriousKnight244 informed me that was them. So that counts as only one vote.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **MyseriousKnight244 said that there are too many OCs and Tatsuo is a lil OP, and I agree. Don't worry, they'll be taken care of. Also he's not that OP he just has the characteristics of both ukaku and rinkaku users. He is NOT invincible however and will face opponents he cannot defeat. So don't worry about it.**

 **jy24 I thank you for your continued support and input in this fanfic.**

 **And finally Crosswald and ale.121 (I think you're the guest who voted) thanks for the vote!**

 **Alright here's something some of y'all might not like. I am a very personal guy and I will actually PM and talk to you about the fanfic if you bring up something important or something that peaks my interest. Sorry, it's just who I am.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **And several other ghouls came out from their hiding and began to fight over the dead humans but none of them came close to Tatsuo or even dared to look at him. They knew exactly who he was.**

* * *

Tatsuo hid behind the wall as the two investigators stormed the house. _'Damn doves!'_ He thought, sneaking a peek around the corner. _'These guys are so fucking persistent!'_ He turned to see an open window across the room, but to reach it he'd risk being seen. They had already injured him once, the wound from the special que bullet had left a burning sensation where it had hit. And he couldn't heal the wound with the bullet still inside him. Tatsuo knew had had to figure something out, and fast.

Windows shattered and ghouls with red cloaks and white masks swooped into the house. The dozen of ghouls easily overwhelmed the two officers and finished them off.

"We don't have time to eat, where's the Cannibal?" A voice shouted from the other room.

Tatsuo looked at the three ghouls who had him cornered against the wall. He contemplated escaping and killing them, but he thought better of it.

"He's in here!" One of the three called back.

A ghoul wearing all black walked in. He had shaggy black hair and a mask that only covered half of his face, letting his eyes be shown. Tatsuo stared him down, his anger hidden behind his mask.

"Looks like we caught you, bastard." The ghoul in black laughed.

"You seem to know who I am." Tatsuo started, "What do you want with me?"

"We're taking you to our base." The other ghoul answered. "You are now officially apart of Aogiri Tree. Follow us." And with that all the other ghouls jumped out the windows and into the night, the ghoul in black stayed behind.

"Come on, you're not running." He sneered, "Follow them."

Tatsuo glared but did as he was told and took a step, wincing at the que bullet lodged in his side. He dug his fingers into the open wound and tore it out of his body and looked at the offending thing. Dropping it to the ground as his wound healed and climbed out of the broken window and jumped down, followed by the ghoul in black.

"Where exactly are we going?" Tatsuo asked him. "The eleventh ward?"

"How did you know that?" The ghoul asked angrily.

"Heard it from my dinner." Tatsuo answered, smirking under his mask.

"You're one sick bastard you know." He responded.

Tatsuo's rinkaku grew from his back, "Don't move. Smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Where's all your lackeys?" Tatsuo turned to the other ghoul, who in turn looked around.

"Do you think..?" He asked, trailing off.

"Get down." Tatsuo shouted and shot a rinkaku tentacle at the other ghoul.

He ducked quickly and looked to see an investigator standing in the shadows. The man was impaled by Tatsuo's kagune. He turned when he heard the sound of another quinque opening and spread his own kagune, an ukaku, and flew past Tatsuo, slicing into another investigator sneaking up on Tatsuo.

"Thanks, uh…" Tatsuo paused.

"Ayato," The ghoul in black answered. "My name is Ayato. Now hurry, let's get out of here."

They rounded the corner to see all of the ghouls that had accompanied Ayato to rescue Tatsuo, laying dead on the ground. Their bodies were basically piled up, each of their heads blown open.

"Sniper. Get down!" Tatsuo tackled Ayato as a suppressed gunshot rang out. A special que bullet whizzed past his ear as they both fell to the ground.

"Stay down, so he thinks you're hit. I'll to locate him, I need you to take him out."

"Got it."

Kicking up Tatsuo summoned his ukaku kagune, ready for an attack. Tatsuo scanned the area, desperately searching for the sniper. Another suppressed gunshot echoed and this this time he saw the small flash from the gun. Ducking to the side, Tatsuo avoided the bullet and shouted at Ayato.

"He's up there!" Tatsuo pointed to a higher building. "I'll draw his fire, you take him out!"

"Right." Ayato nodded and ran in the direction of the building Tatsuo pointed to.

Tatsuo grew eight rinkaku tentacles and readied himself for the next shot. He knew rinkaku were brittle but it'd be enough to stop a bullet. He be able to dodge an expert sniper forever though so he was counting on Ayato to take him out. It was strange, working with someone else but what choice did he have. It was either work with Ayato or they both die. Besides, joining Aogiri Tree was his goal in the first place.

He blocked a bullet with a tentacle and it shattered away at the impact. He deflected another as the bullets were coming faster now. After six more rounds he was down to one more rinkaku tail.

 _'Come on Ayato. Get the bastard before I'm dead.'_ The was a girlish scream and Tatsuo knew Ayato had taken the sniper out. A few moments later he returned with a woman's head in his hand. He lifted it by her hair, showing Tatsuo her final, shocked expression.

"The bitch didn't even know I had snuck up on her until I tapped her on the shoulder." He chuckled.

Tatsuo simply shook his head, "Take me to the base."

Ayato nodded, dropping the woman's head and the two ghouls raced off into the dark night.

* * *

"This place is rather dismal." Tatsuo remarked.

"This is the headquarters for Aogiri Tree. It doesn't need to flashy." Ayato retorted angrily.

"Yea, whatever. Why am I here?"

"You're strong, Aogiri is attracted to ghouls who can do damage." A female's voice called from the shadows on the other side of the room. "And from what I've heard, you can definitely do damage. You're first very human attack was against a whole squad of investigators. The news reported the remains of five men eaten and a sixth in the hospital. He vouched for you and reported that you didn't eat them but killed them and left their bodies to the ghouls of the area. That's sick and twisted, which is way Aogiri took an interest in you. For the past five years ghouls have been disappearing soon after they start causing trouble. Put that together with your age and your reputation you must be the one who's been silencing them. They say you only eat your own kind, with the report the surviving investigator made means that the rumor is true." A ghoul walked out from the shadows. She was wrapped in bandages which covered her whole body. Over it she had a tattered red dress with a hood: two floppy ears coming off the hood to give her more character. She had a floral scarf about her neck as well. "You caught my attention when you started targeting humans Cannibal. So tell me," Her smile became visible under the wrappings. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her bosom against his armored chest, and began to mess with his hair. "Exactly what do you look like under that mask?" Her fingers hooked around the mask straps and pulled it up and off his face. She gasped and smiled, "Rather handsome, why cover it up?" She mused.

Tatsuo looked down at her and ran a finger across her covered face gently. "Why cover yours?"

She took a step back, still holding his mask. "You may leave us Ayato." He did as he was bid and left the room. "Tell me who you are Cannibal, I would like to know."

"I have no name except for the one assigned to me. But while on the run I have gone by Tatsuo. I know neither of my parents. I have never eaten a human, all I know is the taste of ghoul flesh. Whether I decide to keep it that way or not is up to me." He answered coldly and without emotion. "Why am I here?"

"Heh," She broke into grin. "Because I want you."

His eyes cut through her ambiguous words like they had no meaning. "If you would like me to join all you have to do is ask. I was on my way here to do just that anyway."

"How wonderful." She said still smiling. This 'Tatsuo' was amusing her.

"My mask Miss." He extended his hand for his mask.

"Huh? Oh, here you are." She handed it to him giggling.

He took and turned to leave, "If you need me I'll be out for coffee." He smirked at her and walked out.

She felt a slight flutter, "Oh?" She asked herself, watching the armored ghoul walk away. "What an interesting person you are 'Tatsuo'."

"Do you think he'll be good enough?" Another ghoul appeared out of the shadows.

"Perhaps Tatara, but that is also why we have the other getting out of the hospital in the twentieth ward now. If they are equal simply have them try to kill each other off." She smiled dreamily at the thought.

The ghoul in white; Tatara nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"I would like to speak with you 'Tatsuo'." The woman in wraps called him as he sipped on his coffee.

He had removed his armor and sat on the edge of the black leather couch alone. He turned and looked at her standing in the doorway, smiling. He gestured to the couch with a nod of his head.

"You may enter." He replied and set his coffee and plate on the table by the couch.

She sat right next to him, either to make him uncomfortable or to simply tease him. She frowned when neither of her hoped reactions occurred. So she leaned her head on his shoulder, as he sipped his coffee.

"You're quite boring ya know?" She started.

"And you're quite flirtatious with me." He countered in between sips. "Neither you nor me know who I am. So remain from coming onto me Miss." Another sip.

"Humph." She seemed to pout, crossing her arms and stomping her foot, raising her head from his shoulder. "But why?" She whined.

He turned to her, "I would like to find out who exactly I am. Would you like to join me?" He asked her politely.

She stared at him in a weird way. She wasn't used to people speaking to her like this or using manners. The way 'Tatsuo' acted around her was bothersome. He acted as though they were colleagues, working together and only professionally. Like they were businessmen. It pissed her off.

But at the same time he had asked her to accompany him to learn about his past and find out who he was. How was she to respond to that? Maybe if she did he might open up to her and stop acting like he had a stick up his ass. Though she knew she would never care nor give a fuck about the world she made her decision.

"Sure, we'll go tomorrow." She declared.

He shrugged, "Sounds fine. I work for you now so not like I could say no."

A light bulb went on in her head. He'd do what she said because she was technically in charge of him. She knew how she would wrap him around her finger. Her smile must have looked suspicious because 'Tatsuo' looked at her with a questioning expression then shook his head, finishing his coffee.

"See you tomorrow then, bye." He got up and made to leave the room.

She frowned, "Get back here!" She commanded and he paused. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the couch. "Stay here with me tonight." She walked her fingers along his bare chest and leaned on him, wrapping her leg around his waist, trapping him.

He sighed, "If you insist." He leaned back deeper in the couch to get more comfortable, which caused her to become closer pressed against him. She frowned, she loved messing with other's emotions but 'Tatsuo' was being rather resistant about it. It was annoying and she wished he would give in. _'What's he playing at?'_ She asked herself. Though she shrugged it off seconds later, she would enjoy tonight.

"Goodnight 'Tatsuo'." She smiled into his neck.

"G'night Miss." He said sleepily in her ear. His voice was husky and low and it drove her mad. She tightened her legs around him and pulled in closer, not sure what this feeling in her chest was.


	12. Chapter 11

**Well damn. Lots of voting going on in the last few days of the poll. The score stands as of the time writing this: NOW CLOSED!**

 **KanekiXTouka, TatsuoXEto - 6**

 **KanekiXEto, TatsuoXTouka - 6**

 **Damn the tide has turned. To tell y'all the truth I still have no idea who I want to win! UGH! Frustrating! I'm really at a lost on this one. Oh umm since this is rather close you'll probably have to win by two. I also took on guest vote away because it was there BEFORE I started the poll. The results will be in by next chapter so you can only vote on this chapter and it's done.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who put in a vote, it's actually going to help me because I still don't know what I want. You can tell that through my writing.**

 **ale.121 thank you for the suggestions. I'll probably change his name soon as he learns about his parents and stuff. No doubt Eto will probably change his name for him anyway.**

 **Umm not much other than that. Oh! I'm sorry for the short chapters, sometimes I'm just putting in filler chapters that give out slight bits and pieces of information. Usually when I'm talking about fight scenes the chapter will be long, but the only reason they're usually the length they are is because I can write them in a day. So It's convenient, especially when I've got other stuff going on. But I promise I'll try to lengthen them.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **"G'night Miss." He said sleepily in her ear. His voice was husky and low and it drove her mad. She tightened her legs around him and pulled in closer, not sure what this feeling in her chest was.**

* * *

Tatsuo opened his eyes groggily and tried to get up but a foreign weight on his chest kept him down. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them with his free hand, then looking down he saw the bandage wrapped girl sleeping soundly on his chest. _'Surely there was someone else she could torment like this.'_ He thought as he tried to get free again, to no avail. He sighed and got comfortable once more in the couch. He didn't know how much longer she would sleep in.

Little did he know there was another she could torment back in the twentieth ward, at Anteiku, ironically enough. Ken Kaneki hesitantly poured coffee, trying his best to make it perfect. It was strange how the small coffee shop could go from one very powerful and dangerous ghoul as an employee to this artificial half ghoul who didn't even want to be what he is now. Nonetheless Ken Kaneki was a ghoul, artificial or not and his life would never be the same. He knew that, what a tragedy was this turn in his life. He hardly knew what to do or how to live like a ghoul. And being a human at one point in his life Kaneki refused to eat them, even though his hunger was driving him mad.

Back in the eleventh ward Tatsuo stood impatiently as the girl got ready. She peeked around the curtain at the awaiting man and smiled childishly at him. He shook his and motioned for her to hurry up. She came from behind the curtain dressed sloppily, her long green hair was about her in a mess and her clothes were a bit baggy on her. She looked like every bit like an eccentric.

"Well come on now, get dressed." She nodded to him.

He only returned a confused look.

"You are _not_ going out in armor 'Tatsuo' people will notice and the CCG will be all over us." She explained. "I'm pretty sure I've got something you can wear!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran back to her closet.

He sighed and followed her, "This is gonna be a long day." He muttered to himself.

"Oh here!" She said and pulled out a simple button down shirt. "Not really sure why I have this but here," She tossed it to him and it draped over his head. "You can use it for today! Now put it on!" She ordered and he nodded.

He pulled his arms through the sleeves and began to button it when her hands intercepted his and she buttoned it for him. She smiled up at his teasingly as she 'accidently' kept running her fingers against his toned stomach and chest. Leaving the top two buttons undone she turned around and walked out of the room.

Tatsuo rolled up the sleeves halfway up his forearms and followed her into the next room.

"Call me Sen while we're out on the town would you?" She asked him dreamily.

He nodded, "Sure, anything else?"

"Hmm, no not really. Where exactly are we going to start?" She questioned.

He shrugged indifferent, "Dunno, maybe someplace with a computer or two. We could hack into the CCG's files on defeated ghouls in the past twenty years. That might do it."

"Ooh!" She exclaimed, "I have a laptop!" She ran down the hall and returned with a small laptop tucked under her arm. "Here." She handed it to him.

He took it, thanking her and turned it on and he started his search. "Hmm, confidential huh?" He asked as a popup appeared on screen. It read:

 **'Please enter your password'**

Tatsuo punched in the password he had seen Dr. Watanabe use many times and it logged him right into the CCG's database.

"How did you do that?" She asked him, astonished.

He brushed off her question while scanning through files with dates on them. He scrolled through the files until he came up in one from twenty-five years ago. He clicked on the file and it opened, revealing every ghoul that was taken in, defeated, or encountered that year.

He clenched his fist, "This will take forever! It's an organized file of every single ghoul the the CCG dealt with that year." He growled.

Sen watched him with interest, biting her lip at his growl. She was definitely amused by 'Tatsuo'. Though she wasn't sure why. It was painfully irritating to her and she wondered why he caught her attention. The feeling in her chest last night, what was it?

"Here listen to this," Tatsuo began to read off the screen. "Location: Thirteenth Ward, Time: 23:37, Operatives: Saruwatari Ayumu, Hiro Ishimaru, Target: S+ Rated Gina Miharu, SS Rated Kazuma Miharu. That's the first investigator I killed, his report says, 'Both ghouls defeated with relative ease. Kakahou to be harvested and form quinque. Tsuneyoshi's explicit instructions have been carried out. Package brought back to base.' There's a secret coding on the rest of the report, preventing me from reading the rest. But it does have the two ghouls' paperwork attached." He said.

"Why is this so interesting?" Sen asked him, confused.

"Because," He started and clicked onto the attached files. "This is the only operation with an encrypted report. Which means that something not even other CCG members know about. That's rather odd, don't you think?" He explained, already having a few ideas on what the "package" was. And if he was right, he was definitely going to destroy the CCG for what they've done.

"I suppose, want to go to the thirteenth ward and ask around?"

"Yea," He replied, reading the files on the two ghouls who were killed that night. "That's a good idea." He turned to her. His eyes held nothing, not hatred, anger, sadness. Nothing. It bothered her, how could he feel nothing?

* * *

A women stood, leaning against the door, she looked down at the cowering man with a certain hunger in her eyes. Her smile was one of a crazed person.

"P… Please don't kill me!" The man begged. "I.. I don't know anything about him! I just watched the fight. He killed five of them and took one to the hospital! He… he let me and the other ghouls in the area fight over the remains of the dead ones." The man, who was a ghoul, looked up sobbing. "You gotta believe me!" He cried.

Her smiled grew even more sinister, "Oh, I believe you." She said, stomping her foot on the ghoul's shoulder, the heel of her high heeled boot went into him and he sobbed pitifully.

"You're pathetic." She spat. "To think ghouls like you are allowed to live because you're too weak to get on the CCG's radar." She ripped her heel from the ghoul's shoulder but it didn't heel. "Quinque steel in my heels, that's how I was able to hurt you. It's too bad that you got wrapped up in this whole mess. You should have stayed away from him."

"Who… Who are you..?" The ghoul stuttered.

The woman leaned in and whispered in his ear, her voice sickeningly sweet. "My name is Kumiko Fujimoto, but you may call me," In a mere second blade pierced through the ghoul's chest and vanished again. "The Vampire." She suck her teeth into the man's neck.

His eyes grew wide as she sucked hard on his neck, blood sweeping from the wound and into her mouth. Blood gushed from the hole in his chest and his eyes clouded over, leaving him dead in her arms. She pulled away from the man's neck and wiped her face with her sleeve smiling a crazed smile.

She turned and left the house of the now dead ghoul and into the alleyway. She turned and walked away to the scene of the fight over a week ago. The damage to the area was obvious, she sighed, looking up at the sky, _'I'm coming 'Tatsuo'. Wait for me.'_


	13. Chapter 12

**SHE"S A GHOUL!? WHAT!?**

 **Okay y'all the final score in the poll issssssss:**

 **KanekiXTouka, TatsuoXEto - 8**

 **KanekiXEto, TatsuoXTouka - 6**

 **Sorry to all y'all who wanted Etoken or Keneto, so I'll definitely write a fanfic about them together! Maybe a lemon ;) N no I really didn't screen the polls very well but whatever. At least now we have an answer but since it was so close Imma write a fanfic about Etoken Keneto. Oh and btw there will probably be lemons in this story too, jsyk.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **To all y'all who voted, thank you so much!**

 **ANIME FAAN (Guest) thanks for liking the story!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **The woman leaned in and whispered in his ear, her voice sickeningly sweet. "My name is Kumiko Fujimoto, but you may call me," In a mere second blade pierced through the ghoul's chest and vanished again. "The Vampire." She suck her teeth into the man's neck.**

* * *

Heads turned as the women strutted through the building. Most of the men in the room watched her hips swish as she walked past them in a slim, tight fitting, strapless red dress. The women in the room glared at her jealously.

She smirked smugly at them and left the ballroom, walking up the stairs. Her leopard print heels clicking against the marble staircase. She walked through the hallway to the room with the open door. She knocked gingerly on the door frame and walked in. The man inside looked up and smiled at her as she stalked towards him.

"Hello Kumiko," The man said with fake confidence. "It..It's nice to see you again."

She smiled at him, grabbing him by his tie she pulled him in close. She ran her finger and nails delicately across his chin and jawline. She smiled and he laughed nervously back at her.

"I heard you came in contact with an investigator." She whispered, her lips mere inches from his. Her fingers dug into his skin, under his jaw. He let out a gasp of pain as she pinched his carotid artery under skin.

"I… I d… did re… re… recently…" He stammered, knowing she could kill him in an instant.

"Tell me, have you learned anything from him?" She asked, "I want any and all recent information you have on the Cannibal." She pulled her fingers from his neck and licked them clean, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

He shuddered and nodded, walking to his file cabinet. "All you have to do is ask Miss Kumiko, there's no need for threats." He sighed internally, knowing she might still kill him if his information was not sufficient.

She smiled evilly as she watched him, "I know, but it's always fun to keep you on your toes."

He grabbed a file from the cabinet drawer and turned, closing the drawer, he handed her the manila folder. She opened it and scanned through the first few papers. Something must have caught her eye because she stopped and her eyes moved up and down the paper, reading the information.

"Hmm, Aogiri was believed to the on the scene huh?" She smiled disturbingly.

She closed the folder in her hand and tucked it into her bag. "Thank you for your help." Her eyes turned dark and dangerous. "But this will be my last visit." She said and he blanched. "Heh heh heh, don't worry I won't drink you, you taste disgusting." He sighed in relief. "I'll just kill you instead." Her expression lit up as a blade was thrust through his chest. The blade dissipated and she took a few steps back, smiling. "Aw, you died already." She frowned sadly then kicked his dead body against the filing cabinet. She walked out of the room and back down the stairs smiling coldly, she left the building.

* * *

It was dark in the thirteenth ward as Tatsuo and Sen walked to the scene of the operation over twenty years ago. The house was still there, it was abandoned and it had been vandalized several times. There were boarded up windows and explicit graffiti on the walls. Tatsuo stepped over a long broken chain with a **No Trespassing** sign. He turned the knob on the door only to find it locked. He let out a groan and kicked the door in with a loud splintering sound. They entered the house to discover everything inside the house was trashed, broken glass covered the ground, it crunched under their feet as they walked.

Tatsuo's head was reeling, all of this looked so familiar to him. There was a trail of blood starting from down the hall. He tilted his head and followed the blood trail to it origin. He entered a small back bedroom and images flashed in his mind, sounds of a baby crying and the sound of a woman screaming, and even the sound of combat. He staggered back and regained his composer and walked into the room. Sen followed him, noticing him falter upon entering the room.

Inside the room was a knocked over baby crib and over things made for a small child. The sound of breaking glass caused Sen to look down. She bent and picked up a small picture in a broken frame with shattered glass.

"'Tatsuo' look at this." She said shocked. "He looks just like you." She turned to him, her eyes wide.

He took the picture and looked at it for a few seconds. There was a tall man who had short black hair combed the side and a short, thick goatee. He had dark brown eyes. The woman he had his arm around was beautiful, she had long, curly orange hair and freckles covering every visible bit of skin. Her eyes were an electrifying blue. In her arms was a young baby with the man's black hair and the woman's blue eyes. The thing feel to the ground, busting the rest of the glass. 'Tatsuo' could feel his head spinning, the screaming grew louder until he was forced to grab his hair and pulled it hard. His kakugan had flared up and his rinkaku was flailing about the room destroying more things. He fell to his knees and looked up at Sen who was watching with amusement. She thought she would see sadness in his ears but she saw his eyes, there was nothing there still. His kagune retracted into his back and and stood. The screaming in his head had gone and he was perfectly fine.

"What the hell was tha-" She was cut off as He embraced her tightly and hugged her.

She was shocked and didn't know how to respond at first because no one had ever done this to her before. But the feeling her chest grew and she slowly reached her arms around him and hugged him back. She felt his smile against her neck and she face was burning, though she didn't know why.

"Give me a name," He whispered against her skin.

She leaned her head back sighing she smiled, this feeling very alien to her. "How about…"

* * *

 **Sorry to end it there for now lol but I have a NEW contest thing… Well kinda lol, he's getting a new name. Y'all come up with some good ones now! ale.121 already suggested Kyo Kaminari and Kyo Ryuu. Those are pretty good and** **Hitoku Jinshu from LoneWolf6 (guest). I like Ryuu as a name so maybe something with that..? I dunno, just gimme some ideas. And I'll pick out my favorite! Good luck! CLOSED!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Now I know most of y'all must be confused about Kumiko, don't worry her story will be revealed slowly. MU HA HA HA! Ahem. I'm not crazy, I promise.** " _ **But crazy people don't know they're crazy Cliffhanger."**_ **Who said that? *laughs nervously and puts in headphones***

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Crosswald! I'm sorry but that feels repetitive to me again! I'm sorry I'm really picky lol. But appreciate the effort.**

 **I like the two last names ale.121 suggest so I think Imma call him Kaminari Ryuu. How's that ale.121? I hope y'all like his new (third) name. I'm going with this because it doesn't have the same two first letters and it just sounds good. I hope y'all approve!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **She leaned her head back sighing she smiled, this feeling very alien to her. "How about…"**

* * *

"How about Kaminari Ryuu?" She asked, playing with his hair cutely.

He leaned back to look her in the eyes, "Sounds good to me." He smiled at her, his eyes held a twinkle for a few seconds before it faded along with his smile. "Do you hear that?" He asked her, turning to look out the corner of his eye at the busted window in the small bedroom.

"Hear what?" Sen asked, too caught up in the beauty of his eyes.

"Someone's outside." The newly named Ryuu stepped towards the window slowly, broken glass crunched quietly under his feet.

A shuffling sound came from outside and Ryuu burst through the boarded window into the small yard outside. He spun around, kicking his leg up and caught the eavesdropper in the face, knocking them to the ground. He stood above the person, obviously female and glared down ominously. Sen leaned on the window sill and looked down. Her anger rose when she noticed it was another female this close to her Ryuu. Her Ryuu? What? She glared down at the women as well.

"Kumiko?" Ryuu's questioned the women on the ground.

"Chimera, I knew you were here, I could smell you." She smiled up at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He extended a hand and helped her stand.

"Yea, who the fuck are you?" Sen asked, jealous that they knew each other.

"Ah, I am Kumiko Fujimoto." She smiled at the other women. "Nice to meet you."

"How do you know Ryuu?" Sen asked angrily.

"Ryuu?" Kumiko turned to him. "Oh he and I go way back. Isn't that right 'Ryuu'?" She teased.

He took a few steps back, trying to escape. He didn't know how Kumiko had found him or what she was doing here but he didn't want to find out. "Uh… Yea we first met when my foster mom.. uh died and well she was only eighteen when I was fifteen. That was five years ago…" He explained nervously, taking another step back. He shot Sen a look and mouthed ' _We need to go!'_ She looked at him confused but completely agreed with him. She did not like this new women who had known Ryuu longer than she. This woman would have to die!

"Wait," Ryuu stopped trying to escape. " _Why_ are you here?" He asked Kumiko.

Her smile turned devilish, "You stink of our own kind 'Ryuu'. You smell just like a cannibal, which I suppose makes sense, you were raised on ghouls to kill ghouls. But the humans were fools if they thought they could keep you under control. That's why I was so eager to take over and help turn you into the monster you are." She smirked evilly at him. "How much have you told her 'Ryuu'?"

Sen laughed, "I already know he was raised by the CCG to kill other ghouls. That's why I find him interesting you bitch. She cursed at Kumiko who spun around with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Rage was evident in her voice.

Ryuu watched the scene, he was not going to get involved in this female quarrel. Mostly because he didn't seem a reason to; Sen gave off a much more powerful feel than her appearance would let on. He knew this battle wouldn't last long.

Suddenly Sen was on his arm, wrapping her own around his tightly. "He's mine slut." She taunted Kumiko.

Her eyes grew into slits and a kagune claw extended from her upper back in the shape of a grabbing hand. The hand like kagune flew towards Sen who shot into the air, releasing Ryuu's arm. The two females engaged in combat. Sen, who did not show her kagune, preferred to dodge and outmaneuver Kumiko's attacked. Sen landed several kicks and punches on Kumiko, who couldn't keep up with the faster girl. Kumiko backed off, breathing heavily, obviously not used to prolonged combat. Sen simply stood in front of Ryuu, not showing any sign of exhaustion.

"Just who do you think you are?" Kumiko shouted. "That ghoul is property of organization V and you will hand him over to me immediately."

' _Organization V?'_ Ryuu thought, the name not ringing a bell.

"You little bitch." Sen ground her teeth together.

Kumiko fell to her knee as something began to wrap itself around her. Ryuu looked past Sen's shoulder and saw what appeared to be form of detached kagune. The thing seemed to move on it's own and slowly imprison Kumiko in itself.

She struggled against the self forming prison, trying desperately to escape. But it was too late she was already trapped.

"Gah! What is this?" She growled.

Sen looked up, a single kakugan could be seen from her right eye. "Detached kagune. Sorry Miss, but Ryuu and I are leaving." She took his hand and pulled him away.

"You can't be seriously leaving me her Chimera." Kumiko pleaded, using the name the CCG assigned him.

He looked up, Sen could still see nothing in his eyes. He had no emotion, something that intrigued her. How could someone have no emotion and yet still find the drive to do things? She felt hand slip from hers as he turned and walked to stand in front of the other woman. Jealousy panged at her heartstrings. But why?

"My name is Haminari Ryuu now." His voice sound cold, like steel. "And no, I won't leave you here." He faked a smile and it was not lost on Kumiko.

"What's organization V?" His voice had no emotion behind it other than the simple question.

Kumiko scoffed at him, "You're cute when you try to hide your feelings Ryuu." She smiled flirtatiously at him.

His stare didn't falter and she pulled away as much she could, "Oh, you're not hiding them are you?" She toyed with him. "You know what happened to your parent's, don't you? Let me explain it: Your father and mother were two outrageously dangerous ghouls who fell in love. Your father was a member of V but he defected when he met your mother. But he was too good for the organization to lose so they tried to persuade him to join again. He refused, apparently because he's wife was pregnant with you." She recited the words like she had studied them. "A few months later you were born and the returned, they threatened to kill both his wife and newly born child if he did not join and he refused again. V's leaders were outraged and CCG investigators were sent to kill your parents." She frowned, noticing she still hadn't seemed to faze him.

Sen watched from the sidelines, relating his life to her own. It was strange, they were so similar to each other, yet he was a hybrid of two ghouls and she was a hybrid of a ghoul and human. It felt like they could connect on this similar past though. And no doubt he would support her in her goals.

"You were taken under the organization's orders back to a secret facility and raised to kill ghouls that threatened the 'balance'. Which meant you were put up against ghouls much stronger than yourself, and the whole time raised in the dark. I was going to eventually get you out and reveal who you were truly working for but then you decided to go and run away! You were supposed destroy Aogiri! Not join them!" She screamed.

Finally emotion broke onto Ryuu's face, but it wasn't what either women had expected. They both thought he'd be either crushed or angered by the news. But neither were the case as the man simply smiled, a genuine smiled that had them both flustered. He ran his fingers down Kumiko's cheek but snuck a peek at Sen who was angry until she noticed his eyes and she nodded. Kumiko had leaned into Ryuu's hand and closed her eyes.

"Ahh, 'Ryuu' I knew you wouldn't-" A painful sensation exploded in her chest as she was launched into the air, and ripped from Sen's kagune trap.

A thick rinkaku tail was growing out of her chest, blood had splattered all over her body and the pain of the still moving, large kagune in her chest flooded her thoughts.

"You are nothing more a pathetic whore Kumiko." Ryuu's words ripped into her deeper than his kagune. "You joined V by flirting your way in, no doubt in an attempts to gain power and good standing so they wouldn't kill you off. Then accepted the task to help me because you thought I would fall for you and you could become even safer and more protected. While still fucking your way to the top of V. I could smell it on you everyday you came in to work. The strong smell of sexual acts, you reeked of it." His words cut her deep, forcing a tear. "You call yourself the Vampire because you drain your victims dry from their carotid artery." Her sad face turned to one of shock. "That's right," Ryuu smirked. "I know, I always knew you were a ghoul. I didn't know why or how you were helping me though. Now it all makes sense. Too bad that it's too late now. You really were, quite pretty." His smiled dropped and his singular, thick kagune split into separate tentacles and ripped her apart.

With her last breath she cried out, "I love y-" Her body fell to pieces in the dead grass.

Ryuu turned to Sen, "Hello, _Owl_."

Her expression went from one of smug to that of shock. "How did you…?" She trailed off.

He smiled at her, "I knew the whole time. Aogiri is under the control of the Owl and since everyone listens to you and does what you say it was obvious who you were. So fess up and tell me your real name."

She smirked, amused by his confidence. "Eto. My name is Eto."

He matched her smirk and she felt her cheeks heating up. "Nice to officially meet you Eto. Now come on, I promised you a whole day. And seeing as that little investigation only lasted about two hours I say we go get lunch." He extended a hand for her to hold. "Would you like to accompany me Miss Takatsuki?"

She giggled childishly and took his hand, "Sounds lovely!" She exclaimed and they walked down the road hand-in-hand.

* * *

Eto and Ryuu sat together in a booth of a small coffee shop. Several customers had come over and asked her if she would sign copies of the books she had written. Which she did, always apologizing to Ryuu afterwards. He simply smiled at her and watched, sipping his coffee. She turned to him as the last person left smiling.

"It's seems there _is_ something other than torture and murder that brings you joy." He teased her playfully.

She smiled dangerously at him, "Keep talking like that and you'll see how much joy torture actually brings me." She joked back.

"You wouldn't kill me. As I recall it was you who was clinging onto my arm claiming me 'yours' earlier." He laughed, pressing two fingers to his lips.

She blushed, not used to these emotions. "Yea well I-"

He cut her off with the same two finger against her lips and she blushed darker. He simply smirked and pulled his fingers away slowly. She looked down in an attempt to hide her face. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, smirking at her embarrassment.

It was odd, neither of them were used to these feelings. Ryuu having grown up in captivity as a slave to organization V while he thought he was CCG's pet. While Eto had grown up in the twenty-fourth ward, having to fight to survive. Neither had a good life or the proper bringing up. Never having friends nor family that they knew. Eto had Noroi/Noro who helped raise her while Ryuu had the two operatives in charge of training him and punishing him if need be. Neither of them knew how to express feelings other than hunger, anger, and loneliness. Eto did have her personality of Takatsuki Sen and was a writer who had human interaction while Ryuu had only the slight bit of freedom in the past two weeks. He was only a year older than she was, him being twenty-five, her being twenty-four. Yet these too adults didn't even know what feelings was enveloping them. So they both shook it off and turned to each other.

"We should get back to base, we'll need to make plans, not only based on what we learned today but a few other things I have in store. Will you stand by my side no matter what, even if you do not agree with my ideals?" Eto asked Ryuu.

He nodded, "I will. But I can assure you I won't have too many problems with what you've got up your sleeve." Her smile grew sinister and they got up to leave.

* * *

Keeliro Doshi had just gotten out of the hospital. His bones had healed up and scars were what was left of the wounds inflicted upon him by the Cannibal. He carried both metal briefcases, one in each hand. The quinque weapons hand been by his hospital bed when he had awoken, returned to their briefcase style. Only one thing had been on his mind since that night and that was why the ghoul let him live? Was it so he could feel the guilt of failing his entire squad? Or perhaps because the ghoul simply didn't care enough to kill him? If the ladder then why kill the others and why bring him to a hospital. None of it made any sense. Cannibal or not that ghoul should have either killed him or left him dead. Yet here he was, back at the CCG's main office, still breathing while all his companions were dead: ghouls had eaten the remains the Cannibal had left behind.

Doshi gritted his teeth angrily, he wasn't going to let that monster get away with anymore murders, be it against a ghoul or a human. ' _He said '...my parents…' What did he mean by that?'_ Doshi wondered. Where the two weapons Hiro wielded against the ghoul make from both the ghoul's parent's. It was sick if you thought about it like that: Parent's being forced to fight their own child. Doshi shook his head, that wouldn't shake his resolve. He needed to get stronger and to push himself everyday. He was going to defeat the Cannibal.

He sat in his desk, setting down both briefcases, another ghoul had reportedly been murdered today in the thirteenth ward. ' _No shocker there.'_ Doshi sighed and looked at the report. It was a female who had been ripped to pieces. Her arms and legs were strewn across the side of the road nearby an old abandoned house. Her head had rolled down the street and apparently startled two young children who went home crying. The kids' parents were the ones who called in. And another eyewitness said to have seen three young adults: two female and one male, talking outside the house. When the old man looked back about thirty minutes later there was one woman's body scattered along the sidewalk. The other man and woman long gone.

All this was raising red flags for Doshi. Not only did the story not make sense but neither did the outcome nor the victim, who had been identified as the Vampire. A ghoul who would kill her victims by drinking their blood from the artery in their neck. Doshi shook his head, his mind immediately blaming the Cannibal for the attack. If it was him why hadn't he eaten her, and who was the other woman with him? Goshi sighed exasperated. And grabbed tucks of his hair thinking hard.

Ever since the Aogiri had interrupted a near capture of the Cannibal nothing had been heard of either had been heard of since. It had been four days now, normally the Cannibal would've killed another ghoul for food or something but there had been nothing! And better yet Aogiri had gotten involved and had most likely taken him under their wing.

"That's just great!" Doshi muttered to himself. "The Cannibal works for Aogiri now!" He slammed his fist down on his desk in anger and frustration.

There was no way for sure for him to tell if he was right unless Aogiri made a move and the Cannibal was apart of it. He gnawed on his lip thinking. Would it make sense for a ghoul who cannibalizes his own kind to work for a group of ghouls who was trying to take over Tokyo? It might if he owed them some sort of gratitude, like if Aogiri had saved his life.

That was it! The night Aogiri had interfered with the capture of the Cannibal the report stated that a bullet and blood trail were found on the scene. The bullet was brought in and blood tests were done and two types of Rc cells were discovered in the blood. This information was given to him by Dr. Watanabe earlier this morning. Since he and Doshi were the only two still alive on the case. The bullet with both the Cannibal's blood and Rc type found on the bullet that meant he was injured that night and Aogiri rescued him. So he could be working for them now. And if today's attack was him perhaps the other woman he was with was another member of Aogiri, testing him. Doshi nodded to himself and began to get his theory down on paper.

"Investigator Dohsi." A voice called him.

He turned in his chair to see Dr. Watanabe standing there. "Oh hello doctor. Anything new?"

The doctor shook his head, "We've been trying to keep this whole matter under wraps for a long time Doshi. That monster has been eating his own kind for years. The very first case I was assigned was one for the Cannibal. And not until recently had only targeted ghouls so the CCG never acted upon it. We thought he might have been trying to strengthen himself to face the CCG but after years of ghoul on ghoul crime and no attacks led back to him we dropped the case. I've been monitoring him the entire time though Doshi. It is my life's work to make sure he doesn't cause trouble to the people living in Tokyo and I failed. I got a report of an attacked civilian and i traced it back to him. That's why your squad was called in. Unfortunately he has grown too powerful. Being both a chimera and a cannibal. His Rc levels are extraordinarily high even for a ghoul. I'm not sure if he is a kakuja or can become one though. He's never been sighted at one. How did facing him in battle feel? What was it like?"

Doshi looked at the doctor, taking in everything he said and paused a few seconds, thinking back to the fight he had with the Cannibal ghoul. "I wouldn't really call it a fight. He slaughtered Investigator Hiro before we even got there. And the other damage I was able to inflict was a slash on his upper arm, it healed up so fast he didn't even realize I had landed a hit. He sent large scythe like blades into my shoulders, he grazed me along the cheek, leg and side. I didn't stand a chance against him. And none of the others even touched him. Hiro was dead when we got there and the bastard hadn't even broken a sweat! He's more dangerous than you could imagine Dr. Watanabe. There's no doubt in my mind he's an SS rated ghoul." Doshi explained in detail.

"Hmm, I see." Watanabe rubbed his chin. "I'm afraid you're wrong Doshi, he's easily an SSS rated ghoul. In my records of him he's eaten SS rated ghouls from breakfast, literally. And that was ten years ago back when he was considerably younger. Based on records, appearance, and blood health he seems to be in his mid-twenties now. Which means he was at least fifteen killing and eating SS rated ghouls. The CCG might want to update his rating." And with that Watanabe walked off down the the row of cubicles.

Doshi's eyes followed him for a few seconds before turning back to his work. ' _An SSS rated ghoul? That means there's two of them! And if I'm right, they're both apart of Aogiri!'_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all, it is I Cliffhanger! I am aware that everything I have written so far is not perfect and to everyone's liking but tbh I may be writing this for y'all but I'm also doing it for me. And I kinda like all that I've written. So get over it!**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Frexzz: first of all, love the Z's, best letter ever. And thanks for that, it was meant to draw laughs. And yea I thought about and figured that she'd be more kind to someone who actually would ya know exude confidence and not be such a whiny baby. No offense to Kaneki fans! I love him too but he kinda was like that.**

 **ale.121 thanks! I appreciate the names you gave me and tbh I had no idea what to change his name to when he found out who his parents were. So I like it!**

 **jy24, I am aware she was portrayed as such but that was because I hadn't revealed any background information about her.**

 **Both ale.121 and jy24 y'all are really curious about Ryuu and Kaneki. That's good! It'll make it even better for y'all when they meet for the first time! MU HA HA HA! Lol CX**

 **LocusScorpion! I hope you're ready for this chapter dude! ;)**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **Doshi's eyes followed him for a few seconds before turning back to his work. '** _ **An SSS rated ghoul? That means there's two of them! And if I'm right, they're both apart of Aogiri!'**_

* * *

Keeliro Doshi had refused to take another investigator with him as he looked into an area that a ghoul had been spotted in. Previous reports of this area had dubbed this ghoul Arachnid, as he was said to have eight, long, thin kagune blades that looked like spider legs. Why Doshi had refused to take a subordinate with him was unknown to all but himself. He wanted to get stronger, he had to, for his defeated squad. He wanted to become strong enough to stand against the Cannibal. But he couldn't think about that right now, he had to focus on the task at hand and that was finding the Arachnid.

A young man passed by Doshi, he wore blue jeans and a black tee and had spiky hair. The kid had a suspicious air about him as he walked with his back and shoulders hunched over and his hands in his pockets. And the way he looked at Doshi, as if he was going to kill him. Doshi decided that this boy was a ghoul and decided to follow him discretely. He tailed him down the street and the guy must have noticed because he began to walk faster and turn at random. Doshi stayed on him until he had him trapped between a river and the investigator himself.

"Why are you running?" Doshi asked the boy who was facing away from him.

Doshi watched the boy's shirt began to move around his lower back and eight rinkaku tentacles ripped through his skin and through his shirt. "You should leave dumbass! You're alone, you stand no chance against a SS rated ghoul!" The ghoul jumped into the air, flipping over Doshi he landed behind the investigator.

Doshi spun quickly, clicking the button on his briefcase which expanded to form the katana, one of the several quinques he had gotten from Investigator Hiro. The younger ghoul looked at the investigator with an angry expression while the investigator was determined. They clashed, quinque against kagune making sparks fly. Doshi pressed his younger and smaller opponent back, easily matching the ghoul's strength.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" The ghoul shouted at Doshi.

"You murdered innocent people, you monster!" Doshi was pushed back by the young ghoul.

The Arachnid grimaced as his kagune seemed to grow longer, the legs dug into the ground. Doshi watched, horrified as a larger kagune grew from the ghoul's back. The kagune detached from his back and rose up on the long spider like legs. The detached kagune looked like a large, blood red spider. Arachnid let his head hang, obviously exhausted by detaching his kagune. But when he looked up Doshi saw his kakugan blazing with fury.

"I murder only because I have to! But since you are an investigator I'll have no problems killing you!" The ghoul screamed, growing more kagune.

' _How many kakuhous does this guy have?'_ Doshi wondered, dodging a few rinkaku tentacles.

Doshi hadn't forgotten about the large spider standing above both combatants ominously. He parried another claw, and spun around slashing through a kagune blade directed for his head. The brittle rinkaku dissipated under the power of Doshi's attack. That's when the large spider moved, it attacked Doshi separately from the Arachnid controlling it. He suddenly began fighting two enemies instead of one.

The giant kagune spider seemed to move on it's own, like Arachnid was using it as an extension of his mind, not just his body. Doshi dodged the spider's legs while blocking a kagune blade from the ghoul. He had been forced into the defensive: dodging and blocking instead of attacking. He knew it was risk to come after an SS rated ghoul alone but he didn't understand how such a young man was so dangerous until he saw the kagune spider. This was definitely the reason why this ghoul was so dangerous.

Doshi rolled out from under the spider, while dodging the ghoul's attacks.

"Bastards like you killed my parents!" Arachnid exclaimed. "So I'm going to kill you, then they'll be avenged!"

The spider attacked Doshi on it's own while Arachnid chased after him, attacking relentlessly with his eight kagune blades. Doshi blocked the ghoul's attacks, taking a few cuts and scrapes from the numerous kagune, unable to deflect all of them while dodging the kagune spider's legs. He pulled out another briefcase, causing slight confusion to the ghoul attacking. Doshi clicked the button and it transformed into the nodachi quinque he had also gotten from Hiro. He slashed through a kagune which was quickly regrown.

Noticing the frailty of the kagune gave Doshi an idea. He lept into the air, dodging both the spider and the ghoul's attacks. He landed on top of the spider and drove both his quinque blades into the spider. Jumping of the spider's back he landed on the ground in front of the ghoul, his blades still inside the spider.

"You forgot something." Arachnid pointed out.

"No, I didn't." Doshi smirked and the kagune dispersed and Doshi's two quinque fell through the vanishing kagune.

The ghoul noticed this and attacked with all of his kagune blades but Doshi was faster. He kicked off the ground and flipping into the air, snatching his quinque out of the air he came back down. He let out a roar as he sliced through the ghoul's eight kagune. Turning on his toe Doshi brought both blades towards the ghoul's neck who easily blocked them with another kagune tail. Both pushed their body weight behind their weapon, trying to push the other back. Doshi knew he could overpower his enemy but the ghoul was smart and didn't try. He simply retracted his kagune and turned sideways causing Doshi to lose his balance and fall forward.

The ghoul was going to take advantage of the falling man but Doshi was fast. He stabbed his katana into the ground and twisted his body weight around the handle using it as a fulcrum he swung to the other side of the sword and flicked the tip from the earth, sending dirt into the ghoul's eyes and slicing into the bridge of his nose, just barely missing the eyes.

"Agh!" Arachnid shouted, staggering back while trying to clear his eyes.

" **DIE**!" Doshi shouted, swinging his quinque down at his blinded adversary.

Doshi's blades were blocked by a large, spider leg looking kagune. He looked at the ghoul in front of him to see him smiling. His nose bleeding from the cut and his eyes still shut. He was laughing though.

"I can still see you!" He shouted and pushed Doshi back.

"Whaa..? How?" He was baffled.

One kagune blade hovered just next to the ghoul's head, just one. Doshi looked at it and it had eyes, eight eyes arranged like that of a spider.

"Gah!" He exclaimed.

"Hehehe!" The ghoul laughed crazily. "This fight isn't over yet!" He launched himself at the investigator, more kagune expanding from his back.

Doshi slashed through the kagune tentacles as more seemed to grow every time he cut through one. The number of kagune was becoming outrageous. Doshi had to step back in fear as at least twenty rinkaku kagune tentacles swarmed around the ghoul. Doshi stared the monster down from a few feet away.

The Arachnid opened his eyes, running a hand across them clearing them. The eyes on the one kagune faded as the kakugan of the ghoul glared back at the investigator. His countless kagune tails squirmed and twitched around him. Doshi noticed this too, it was disturbing.

"Don't run away, we're having so much fun!" The ghoul laughed and grew tense. He growled, pulling his arms in close and clenched his fists. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Eight kagune spiders detached from his back, leaving one kagune tail left and the ghoul exhausted. His breath was heavy and ragged as he watched the lone investigator battle his eight kagune spiders.

One spider was already too much for Doshi, but eight! Luckily their master wasn't attacking him too, he was struggling to remain standing. Doshi noticed this and became more aggressive against the kagune spiders.

But these eight spiders weren't going to give up as easy as the first one he faced. He jumped from side to side, trying to escape but they had cornered him. Doshi's eyes glint dangerously and he lept into action, cleaving, carving and shredding their legs. He became an animal, cutting the kagune abominations down, turning them to handicapped spiders. After they were all bodies, lying helpless on their underbellies Doshi stopped, breathing heavily. He leaned on the nodachi huffing and looking around a his work. He nodded, getting off his quinque and sliced through each and every spider, watching them vanish. Then he turned to the tired Arachnid who had dropped to his hands and knees, obviously struggling to remain conscious.

"I'm afraid you lose, Arachnid." Doshi said. He stood above the weakened ghoul, raising his dual quinque for the kill.

"This time, you die!" Doshi shouted thrusting the two blades down. There was a gust of wind and he felt no resistance as he stabbed his quinque down. There was nothing for his weapons to pierce.

"What the..?" Doshi asked looking at the empty space where the ghoul just was.

"Doshi!" A voice called him from his right. He snapped his head up to see a familiar masked ghoul, standing in front of the tired Arachnid.

"Cannibal!" Doshi growled. He knew he could not win, and he was already worn from his fight with the Arachnid.

"Go back Doshi, we both know that you can't even keep up with me in a fight. You're already tired, turn around and go back to your base." The Cannibal ordered. "Make sure to put this in your report. I'm taking the Arachnid back to Aogiri with me. We'll have uses for his abilities. Leave now before I change my mind about letting you live a second time!" The masked ghoul's voice rose to a shout.

"Fine! But this is _far_ from over Cannibal." Doshi retorted and left.

"Oh, trust me. I know it is Keeliro Doshi." Ryuu smirked inside his mask and turned to the weary ghoul behind him. ' _Hmm, he smells good. Too bad Eto wants him to join Aogiri. Maybe just one bite… No! I have to do what Eto said.'_ "Hey Arachnid," He started. "Would you like to see your sister?"

"Roora…?" The ghoul managed to say before slipping to unconsciousness.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's go!" Ryuu lifted the younger ghoul with his kagune tentacle and hoisted him up behind him. He shot into the air, the passed out ghoul secured firmly by his kagune. He disappeared into the coming night of Tokyo.


	16. Chapter 15

**Wassup everyone? Last chapter was very… interesting..? I hope he was to your liking LocusScorpion. He is your character. Anyway finally the weekend! Thank god! This week went by so slow for me! Ugh! I had a boatload of assignments and exams this week. So glad it's over. I'm going to enjoy my weekend.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Frexzz, yes you did. Hey look you did again! Lol. Thanks, I appreciate it!**

 **jy24 you're still reading this story? Lmao, awesome!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **"Hmm, I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's go!" Ryuu lifted the younger ghoul with his kagune tentacle and hoisted him up behind him. He shot into the air, the passed out ghoul secured firmly by his kagune. He disappeared into the coming night of Tokyo.**

* * *

"Ryuu, where have you been?" Eto asked him grumpily.

"I was doing what you told me to!" He exclaimed, flabbergasted she was angry with him for doing what she asked him to.

"You took too long!" She demanded, stomping her foot.

He rolled his eyes, "You told me not to get involved unless absolutely necessary! So I waited until they were both exhausted to do intervene. He's quite powerful, but he burns through all of his energy rather quickly, he doesn't have battle sense Eto."

She frowned, "He's young, it makes sense. We'll train him. What about his sister?"

"She's accounted for. She's locked up in one of the rooms downstairs. She hasn't said anything except for demands to see her brother." A dangerous smile played on his lips. "Would you like to speak with her?"

Eto returned his dark smirk, "I would, yes." She stood and followed Ryuu to the room the girl was locked in. He opened the door and they entered. The girl resembled her brother very heavily, it was obvious to Ryuu that they were related.

"Hello there Roora." Eto began, but the young girl just tucked her head in between her knees, hugging them close to her chest.

Eto sat down on the couch next to the girl and sighed, "I'm sorry but your brother is still unconscious Roora. If you want, we can send him up here once he wakes."

This seemed to peak the girl's interest and she peaked an eye out from her knees. She sniffled and hid again.

"Is Mikeru okay?" She whinned into her arms.

Ryuu nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I got to him before the doves could. He's just really tired. He exhausted a whole lot of energy during the fight. Other than being really tired he's fine."

Roora seemed to cheer up to this news, she sniffled and wiped her red, swollen eyes with her sleeve. "O… Okay…" She looked up at the two other ghouls in the room.

Both Eto and Ryuu were essentially what her brother wanted to become: strong, powerful ghouls that could defend themselves and who they cared about. But there was something off about these two to the young girl, they seemed very close to each other. More than just associates or even friends, the young girl blushed at her realization.

Eto smiled, "What is it?"

"Do you love each other?" She asked innocently.

A blush rose to Eto's cheeks and Ryuu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Both were smiling a goofy, embarrassed smile. The little girl smiled, thinking she was right. Then he stomach grumbled and she looked embarrassed.

"Oh, you must be hungry huh?" Eto asked.

"Mhmm, it's okay though. I can hunt for my dinner!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hmm okay, how about you and I go get some dinner while Ryuu goes to check on Mikeru. Okay?" Eto smiled at the young girl.

Her face lit up with joy, "Okay!"

Eto turned to Ryuu who was looking dreamily at her. His beautiful blue eyes took her breath away and she put a hand to her chest smiling back at him.

"Ryuu, would you go check on him while I take little Roora to get some dinner?" She asked nicely.

He nodded, "Anything for you Eto." He left the room, leaving a blushing Eto with a cheesing little girl.

It seems that what little Roora had said had sparked something in both of them. No matter what it was they couldn't let it get in between their plans. So they would both have to shake off the mysterious feelings around them and keep their plans going. Eto and Ryuu had recently devised a scheme to take over the eleventh ward and they couldn't let these foreign feelings in their chests sway them from their goal. Together they would topple the CCG and then they would target the Organization V. They wanted ghouls to live freely and they would accomplish their goal even if it cost them their last breaths or each other.

But had either of them thought of that? Neither had even thought of what the other meant to them until Roora had asked them if they loved one another. They were both at a loss of words to answer the question so they both avoided. What if they did? They had only known each other for a little over a month now. Could they have fallen for each other in such a short time and now even known it? It seemed unlikely to both of them.

' _Do I even know how to feel love?'_ They both thought as they went off to do their separate tasks.

Ryuu wasn't sure but he knew he'd do anything for her and he would give his life to save hers. And he enjoyed seeing her happy, especially when they were killing doves together.

Eto didn't know either but she looked the way he could make her laugh and smile, when she thought she couldn't. He was similar to her and even did whatever she wanted yet he was exceptionally powerful and his power and their power attracted her.

"Come on Roora," Eto led the girl outside. "Pick out whoever you'd like." She smiled evilly.

Ryuu walked into another room of the large apartment like building. There the Arachnid, Mikeru was asleep on a cot. The young man was definitely an impressive warrior. Ryuu had watched the entire fight from on top of the bridge. Even though he had lost Mikeru was a very fascinating ghoul. Though the loss did peak Ryuu's interest in the lone investigator, Doshi.

It was obvious that the lone investigator was extremely skilled in combat as he had survived against the Arachnid, who was an SS rated ghoul. Ryuu's thoughts wandered back to his battle with the investigator and how easily he had taken the man down. Perhaps he had been training or maybe he was driven by vengeance. Either way, Ryuu would make sure to keep the man alive until he and Eto had come up with a plan for Doshi.

Ryuu looked at the sleeping ghoul, who began to stir. "I see you're awake" Ryuu smirked.

"Whaa…? Where am I?" A confused Mikeru asked.

Ryuu leaned against the doorway, looking at the younger ghoul. But he said nothing.

Mikeru sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his head. "I… I was fighting a dove, what… What happened? Where are we? Who are you?"

"My name is Kaminari Ryuu, I was the one who saved you after you lost consciousness during your fight with the dove. I've brought you to Aogiri base, here in the eleventh ward."

"You… You said something about my sister. Where is she? She's not here is she? You can't have her! She's just a little girl!" Mikeru jumped up off the cot and got into a fighting stance. "I'll kill you." He gritted through clenched teeth.

Ryuu sighed, shaking his head. "What makes you think I want to fight you?"

"You don't have a choice!" The younger ghoul ran at Ryuu, swinging a fist at his face.

Ryuu stuck his hand up and caught the punch thrown at him. He twisted the teen's arm and a snapping sound from his arm. Mikeru cried in pain and grabbed his arm and flicked it back into the place. The bone would take a fews days to heal. Ryuu grabbed the younger ghoul's shoulders and kneed him in the gut. Mikeru bent double, clutching his stomach wheezing.

"You're sister is fine. She's with my friend, they're getting dinner." Ryuu told him calmly. "Lay down, that bone won't heal without rest and food. Be patient, they'll be back soon." He turned to leave, "Or not." Ryuu added as he closed and locked the door from the outside.

"No! You bastard!" Mikeru could be heard shouting and banging against the door with his good hand. "Fuck you! Lemme out!" He cried.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to stay in there for awhile. I'll send Roora in when they get back." Ryuu called back through the door. "Sit tight and calm down."

And with that Ryuu walked away, leaving a raging, but weak Mikeru locked in a room. He smiled, for some reason the young man's pain brought him satisfaction. Had hurting people always brought him enjoyment? He remembered on several occasions when he would kill his targets slowly, making sure they would scream and cry, begging him for death. Perhaps he was a monster, he remembered eating a ghoul while they were still alive and another time when he slowly walked behind his enemy, cutting them open every time the wound would close. He smiled to himself remembering his most recent kill. And how he destroyed her emotionally before killing her.

' _Maybe I should've eaten him.'_ Ryuu thought as he walked down the hallway.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ehh, last chapter was short and kinda rushed to be honest. But only because I was really distracted by my girlfriend. So here I am, with a new chapter. I'm going to talk about Kaneki this chapter. I hope… If not, I'm sorry. But hopefully the two of them will meet soon. But Aogiri has to take over the eleventh ward first. So I'll be writing about that too.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Not really any cause last chapter was pretty pathetic but LocusScorpion, I hope you approve of your characters and how I'm writing them.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **ADDITIONAL WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE SEXUAL THEMES DO NOT READ IF YOU WISH TO RETAIN INNOCENCE!**_

 _ **ADDITIONAL WARNING!**_

* * *

 **'** _ **Maybe I should've eaten him.'**_ **Ryuu thought as he walked down the hallway.**

* * *

"Sit down Cannibal." Eto bid Ryuu to sit down.

"What's going on?" He asked, taking a seat.

He looked around the table. There was Eto, who he was sitting next to. Ayato sat at the other end of the table, he seemed angry as usual. The ghoul in white, Tatara sat on the other side of Eto. And there was the masked Noro, mysterious as ever and Yamori, who wore an all white suit. He looked out of place but it was obvious he was dangerous. Ryuu had heard of the ghoul's reputation under the name Jason. The leaders of Aogiri certainly were an odd bunch of ghouls.

"I've ordered a meeting," Eto began. "To discuss the takeover of the eleventh ward." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"So what's this plan?" Ayato asked impatiently. He was eager to kill, that much was blatantly obvious.

The stone faced Tatara spoke up, "We're going to directly target the doves' nest here in the eleventh ward. If we succeed we'll have control over the ward. No doubt they'll organize an evacuation and try to get as many civilians out as possible, which is fine. Our goal is to drive the CCG from the eleventh ward." Tatara explained. "Are there any questions?"

"Uh, yea." Ryuu started, "I've seen the building and it's well defended with anti-ghoul weaponry. What's the plan on getting in?"

Ayato and Yamori hid their laughs poorly. They knew better than to question Tatara's plans. Ryuu smirked when he saw a glint of anger in the normally level headed ghoul.

"We're going to attack during the night, that way they can't see us." Tatara explained like it was an obvious answer.

"Heh, whatever. If you want the mission to fail we can go with your plan." Ryuu leaned back in his chair, kicking up his feet on the table and resting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

Anger was growing in Tatara, Eto could tell. But she simply smirked, finding it attractive that Ryuu would challenge one of the more skilled ghouls of Aogiri. It was amusing to her so she turned to Ryuu and saw him smirking triumphantly then it dawned on her what he was doing. He was calling out a challenge to Tatara. It was so obvious now only a fool wouldn't notice, and that wasn't saying much as the rest of the room's occupants didn't seem to understand. Did Tatara know what Ryuu was doing? She turned to him, he had stood now rage was emanating from her entrusted companion. She smiled at Ryuu, he was smart, perhaps too smart. It intrigued her.

"Are you questioning me, you little shit?" Tatara's voice was filled with unusual anger.

Eto managed to cover a giggle as Ryuu opened his eyes. He looked ridiculously bored at Tatara. "You're not worth my time." He turned to Eto, "I can get into the the building during the day and sneak several members in with me. Once we get inside and give the signal, that when he'll," He cut his eyes at Tatara before looking back at Eto. "Lead the other half of our forces to attack from outside."

Eto was surprised at his ability to devise a sound battle strategy. It was a long shot trying to sneak into the building but it would definitely be better than losing a large number of their forces trying a full out frontal assault. Ryuu's plan called for the ability to infiltrate the CCG, and not draw attention to themselves. Could it be done?

"How is that even possible?" Tatara retorted, "You're plan is absolutely preposterous! The Rc scanners will detect anyone who tries your ridiculous idea!"

Ryuu smirked at Tatara and stood up. "How about we leave the decision to our leader." He looked down at Eto, who was sitting between the two standing ghouls. "Whatever your choice I will carry out your order."

His unwavering loyalty made her blush but she looked down, even though no one could see it through her wrappings. It gave everyone else in the room the impression that she was thinking but Ryuu knew he had already won. He sat back down and grabbed the laptop Eto had bought for him. He opened it and began working, he was hacking into the CCG's database. He loaded the blueprints of the eleventh ward's building and turned the computer to show everyone else in the room. They all stared at it with confusion.

"These are the blueprints of the CCG's base here in the eleventh ward." He pointed to a small corner of the layout. "This is an underground entrance into the building. I've been exploring the tunnels of the twenty-fourth ward and it connects to this entrance. I'll take a handful of ghouls, of my personal selection, and we'll infiltrate the base. When the gunfire starts, that's when the rest of our forces attack from the outside." Ryuu looked up at Tatara. "Any questions?"

Tatara was shocked. How could this new member come up such a good plan? It was obvious he had done research and had studied those blueprints for hours as well as spying around the the building itself before coming up with this plan. Tatara was still angry though, his plan was not only rejected but it was bested by a new member. ' _Why is Eto so interested in this Ryuu?'_ Tatara thought.

"No." He grumbled out and left the room.

Ryuu smirked as Tatara walked out. The others were surprised by the turn of events as well but they slowly filed out of the room.

"Damn, I didn't expect Tatara to let that punk get under his skin." Yamori whispered to Ayato.

"Yea, neither did I." Ayato looked back at the two left in the room. "I wonder what's up with those two?" He mumbled to himself and left the room.

* * *

 _ **Sexual Theme Warning! Read at your own discretion!**_

 _ **Not recommended for children under the age of 16!**_

* * *

"So?" Ryuu said, turning off his laptop.

"So what?" Eto responded confused.

"What do you think of my plan?" He elaborated.

"Oh," She smiled. "It's rather impressive you took the time to come up with all of that. Is that why you've been leaving me during the day?" She asked.

"Yes." He frowned. "I'm sorry Eto, I should've let you know where I was going. But I'm free today, if you'd like to, maybe, spend time with me." He looked down awkwardly.

Eto nodded, "Come with me." She said and stood. She took him by his hand and led him out of the room and down the hall to the room they shared the first night Ryuu spent here. He entered first and she closed the door behind her and locked it. She slipped off her tattered cloak and her bandages began to fall the ground, revealing her bare body.

Ryuu stood rigid, unsure of how to respond. But she stalked closer to him and pressed her breasts against his chest and threw her arms around his neck. Her fingers tangled into his long, black hair playfully. She stared his beautiful blue eyes, they were bright and full of color, like they were glowing. She smiled at him, still not quite sure what she was feeling but after month of being with him she was growing more and more fond of her Ryuu. She finally decided to make her move, hoping he felt the same unknown feeling she did.

She felt his hands grip her hips reassuring her her did, as he pulled her closer to him. She stood on her tippy toes, pulling his neck down a bit to reach him. "You're too damn tall." She whispered to him, her lips were a few centimeters from his. His breath was on her lips as he leaned in. Their eyes closed as their lips met. Eto felt like she was on fire! There were fireworks in her head, and butterflies in her stomach. Her heart was pounding and she melted into him. Ryuu's head was spinning, his heart exploding with this alien feeling.

Their lips began to move as they started to kiss each other more passionately. Eto's hands slid down, under his shirt and she ran her fingers up and down his back. He broke the kiss and lifted his arms up and she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away from the couple who was already kissing again.

Ryuu grabbed at her hips and walked her back and he slammed her against the wall, none too gently. She gasped, her mouth opening and Ryuu snuck his tongue into her mouth. Eto fought back, their tongues battling in her mouth. They pulled away with no winner, both breathing heavily.

"Eto…" Ryuu whispered quietly in her ear and nipped her earlobe gently. A moan escaped her as he trailed kisses from her jawline down her neck.

"Ryuu." She moaned in his ear, her nails began to dig into his back.

But her pleasure increased as she felt his teeth sunk into her, right where her neck and shoulder join. She shuddered, pleasure filling her as he took a bite out of her. She sighed, ecstasy of being eaten filled her but she wouldn't be dominated so easily. Her wound closed and she grabbed onto his arms and flipped them around. He growled which only kindled the fire growing inside her. He tried to fight her but she slammed him against the wall, pinning him with a small but strong arm. Her bite was considerably larger than his was as she ripped a large chunk of flesh from the same place he had bitten her. His wound closed much faster than hers. They began to push and grab at each other, each trying hard to gain control but neither getting it.

Their kisses grew more and more aggressive as they traveled around the room, slamming each other around. Eto had clawed all over Ryuu's back, who had in return given her bruises all over her hips and butt.

They broke for air after a long, hungry kiss and they stared into each other's eyes. Both breathing heavily as their wounds healed. That's when their interaction got more intense as Eto's hands went down to Ryuu's pants and she began to caress him through the only article of clothing that was left between them. She smirked up at him and undid the button, and she eagerly yanked the zipper down. She pulled them down to reveal his boxers, but before she could touch him he yanked her up and pulled her into a kiss as he kicked off his pants. Once again he left a trail of soft kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He sucked and bite at her neck, leaving bright red bruises all over her neck and collarbone. Her breath hitched as his hand found their way to her ample breasts and he squeezed them tenderly, his lips met her nipple and let let out a squeal as he sucked and nipped it gently while fondling the other.

"Ryuu!" She gasped, she was growing warmer.

She could feel his tongue flicking against her erect nipple. She was becoming putty in his hands and even though she loved this feeling, she did _not_ love being dominated! But she could barely fight back, her strength had left her and all she did is tangle her fingers in his hair and moan. She didn't even know she was moaning. He grabbed her ass, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him but it was a mistake, the bulge in his boxers rubbed against her bare vagina.

"Ryuu!" She shouted as he pressed her against the wall, kissing and sucking on her neck as he slammed his hips into her, humping and grinding on her through his boxers. She was so wet it was seeping out from her and soaking her boxers as he pressed his hips against her. She tightened her legs around his waist and buried her face into his neck, moaning in pleasure.

He carried her to the couch, where he laid her down and was about to insert his fingers into her when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

 **Back to the regular story.**

* * *

"Yes?" Eto opened the door to see Tatara standing there impatiently.

"Uh... " Tatara stood wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

The walls were all battered and smashed, there was blood covering the walls and both ghouls in the room were breathing heavily and considerably covered in sweat and blood. Eto's hair was a mess and her breath was ragged. Her bandages lay, strewn over the floor and she was wearing Ryuu's shirt. The original owner of the shirt was sitting sitting comfortably on the couch in just pants. His hair was also rather messy. When he stood Tatara noticed the button of Ryuu's pants was undone and they hung a bit low on his waist. Tatara's eyes grew wide when he realized what had happened (rather what would have happened if he hadn't interrupted).

"What is it Tatara?" Eto's voice was filled with frustration.

"Umh… I was just wondering where you had went ma'am. I heard noises coming from the room and I uhh…" He trailed off not sure what to say.

He was angry, to say the least. Who did this asshole think he was coming in and then fucking Eto? How could Eto allow that? Ryuu should have to work to earn his place! His anger grew when Eto turned from him and blushed, smiling at Ryuu.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" He demanded.

Eto's head spun, her eyes blazing dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"You two can't just be fucking after a month!" Tatara exclaimed, he knew he had to come up with a logical reason other than jealousy. "We have to finalize the attack plans and put them into motion." He came up with on the spot. "You have to decide on who you'll be taking with you inside for the infiltration."

Eto sighed, "I suppose we do," Tatara smirked under his mask. "Come on Ryuu." She ran over and grabbed his hands, dragging him out of the room with her. Tatara growled and punched the wall.

Eto and Ryuu had gotten dressed into normal clothes and were out together enjoying their day away from Aogiri.

"I wonder what's wrong with Tatara." Ryuu said, "I mean all I did was come up with a better plan than he did. What's his problem?"

Eto sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Who cares? I'm upset he interrupted us though." She said, remembering how close her and Ryuu were. The heat of his skin and the feeling he gave her when he bite into her.

"You taste good." She said out loud, not realizing it.

"So do you." He said, shaking her from her thoughts.

"It's never felt so good to be eaten." She whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "What would you like to do today?"

"Well we need to figure out who you want to take with you on your mission." She said.

"Would you come with me?" He asked immediately.

And she gave him an immediate answer, "Yes."

"I'd also like to bring Mikeru with me. He's strong and with the right guidance he'll do damage. As to who else, I'm not sure. Got any ideas?" He asked, turning to her.

"Hmm, Noro would be helpful, and perhaps Ayato." She suggested.

Ryuu nodded, "Sounds good. That should be enough for the plan I have."

"What exactly is the plan?" She asked interested. "Why do you want to get inside so badly?"

"To be honest there's not a personal reason, rather a tactical one. If we get inside and distract them our forces outside will be able to attack easily and with less casualties. I'd rather keep as many of us alive as possible for our final assault on the main nest." Ryuu explained. "It'd be more beneficial if we had as many as possible for that time. There is the risk of them retaliating to our actions with full force. But by following my plan we'll conserve lives so we can survive that attack, if it comes."

Eto nodded, surprised by his knowledge of battle tactics. "How are you so smart when it comes to war?"

"When I was kept in the facility by the CCG I used to read books on war and battle. History books usually. They were rather boring nothing like the books you write, but they were educational for me as I learned different fighting styles and basic battle strategies. As you can tell it was kinda helpful." He laughed a bit at the end.

She smiled, "Come on let's go back. Tomorrow is the day."


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey y'all, ready for Aogiri's takeover of the eleventh ward? Awesom! Me too! This one will hopefully be long, lots of fighting. Well that's the plan anyway. Lol**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Well no one for like two chapters but whatever, I hope the people who are reading this are enjoying it.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **She smiled, "Come on let's go back. Tomorrow is the day."**

* * *

Ryuu woke up early, ready for the events that were to come today. He stood and walked into the bathroom, they were going to take over the eleventh ward today and he was in charge of the group infiltrating the CCG's base. His job was crucial to the success of this entire mission, he had to complete it without fail.

He splashed water on his face to properly wake up then looked at himself in the mirror, he had changed so much since he had escaped CCG custody. His hair had grown even longer and he had grown a patch of hair on his chin, in goatee style. His blue eyes hadn't changed though, they were still electrifyingly blue. His skin had grown darker too, as he had been outside much more.

A creaking bed let him know Eto had woken up.

"Good morning Eto." He smiled and stepped out of the bathroom.

She walked up to him, she was wearing his shirt She walked up to him playfully and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the short kiss and then looked down at her.

"I see you're not ready to go yet" He pointed out the obvious.

"Of course not! I just woke up! I see you're not either." She replied sleepily.

"Ha! Well I look who's distracting me!" He grinned at her.

She pushed him playfully, "Move, I gotta take a shower."

"Alright Eto, I'll wait for you out here." He said, watching her enter the bathroom.

Eto slipped off Ryuu's shirt and climbed into the shower. The warm water cascaded against her bare skin as she rubbed her body down with soap. She closed her eyes and remembered her and Ryuu's interaction yesterday. That was the closest she had ever come to being intimate with anyone. Suddenly something came to mind. What if it wasn't his? She thought jealous that he could've been someone else's before hers. Then she dismissed it, he had lived in a CCG facility his whole life. But still that bitch Kumiko had been there. But that didn't make sense either because he killed her without remorse and said that he never fell of that whore anyway.

Eto relaxed and got out of the shower. Her skin grew cold, no longer under the warmth of the steamy water and she shivered. She reached for a towel but felt one wrap around her and strong arms tighten around her. She was shocked at first but relaxed into his arms when she realized it was Ryuu. She rubbed her cheek against his arm, smiling with her eyes closed again. He was hers, and only hers.

"Come on, it's almost time." Ryuu whispered in her ear. "Need help with your wrappings?" He asked.

"Yes please." She said cutely and began drying of as Ryuu grabbed a fresh thing of bandages for her.

He began at her feet and worked his way up, kissing up her legs as he did. Pleasure filled her and she inhaled heavily. His fingers ran across her skin softly as he wrapped the bandages around her. Once he was done he grabbed her cloak and floral scarf which she pulled on over herself.

That's when she noticed he was only wearing pants tucked into a pair of high top shoes, and still wasn't ready. "What are you doing? Where's your armor?"

"Oh, it's easy to put on, shouldn't take too long." He shrugged.

"Here, let me help you." She mused playfully and she went over to where Ryuu's armor was.

"Really it's not necessary Eto." He refused, knowing it didn't matter what he said.

"Too bad, I'm helping." She said in a childish voice.

She picked up his shin guards and got down on her knees and strapped them on over his pants, looking up at him teasingly. Next she took his specially designed breastplate and fitted it on, over his head and buckled it in place on the side. She then strapped down his shoulder plates on his arms so they wouldn't flop around. And finally she slid his arms into his arm guards and tightened them. She pulled up her hood and handed him his black chrome mask.

"You know I'm going to protect you no matter what." She said, as if she was suddenly aware of how dangerous this mission was.

"And I'll protect you." He smiled as he slipped his mask over his face, hiding it.

The couple left the room and walked into the meeting room, they were the last two there which wasn't surprising.

"Well Cannibal, do you have the ghouls that you'll be taking with you?" Tatara asked, not even looking at either of them.

Ryuu nodded, "I do. I'll be taking Ayato, Noro, the new member: Mikeru and Eto will be joining me on the infiltration mission." He paused and turned to Eto. "They should be all I need."

"The new kid huh?" Yamori wondered. "Why not the Bin Brothers?"

"They're dangerous but their power is together, they'll be better on the outside. Besides I need powerful ghouls on the outside but fast ghouls on the inside for the plan to work."

Yamori nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer he was given.

"Tatara the moment you hear gunfire I need you to commence the attack. Or else all of us inside will die." Eto ordered him.

He nodded, but he wouldn't mind if Ryuu did die.

"Alright, let's go. I'll get Mikeru and we'll head to the twenty fourth ward and begin the operation." Ryuu said, "Ayato, Noro, let's go." The four ghouls left the room.

Ryuu's ghoul squad came to the room Mikeru was in and opened the door. Mikeru was up and watching his little sister Roora sleep. He looked up when he heard the door up and he looked at the four ghouls sadly, knowing what time it was.

"Come on Arachnid, it's time to go." Ayato said, tossing Mikeru something.

He caught it in the air and pulled it down to look at it. It was a mask and looked like a skull with spider fangs where the mouth should be. Mikeru looked up with sadness in his eyes but put the mask on anyway, knowing if he didn't comply they'd kill Roora. He turned to his sleeping sister and frowned under his new mask. Then walked over and joined the others.

"Let's get this over with." He muttered to himself and followed them to the twenty fourth ward's entrance under the building.

After a several minutes in the twisting and turning passages of the twenty fourth ward Ryuu stopped them at random and turned to face the rest of them.

"Alright, it is very important to not be seen, we'll try to clear as many floors as possible with the aid from outside. Once you get scene make sure to draw out gunfire or else we're trapped inside. Survive and this will be Aogiri's first true victory against the CCG. Let's do this!" He said and climbed up a in wall ladder and opened the manhole silently. Then signaled for everyone else to come up.

"Alright, we're on the first floor now." Eto whispered, "Do we split up and take out separate floors or not?" She asked Ryuu.

He shook his head, "We need to take out the third floor first, that's their main communications center. I'll handle that floor. Eto, you and Noro take care of the second floor. Ayato, you and Mikeru okay with this floor?"

"I'm good!" Ayato growled.

"Yea, I guess…" Mikeru frowned.

"Wait, that means you'll be alone." Eto realized.

"It's okay, there won't be too many people on that floor, only the communications technicians. Don't worry, I can handle myself." Ryuu said. "Alright, go!"

With that Ayato and Mikeru ran out and began attacking the people on the first floor while Eto, Noro and Ryuu raced up the stairs. Noro burst through the doors of the second floor But Eto grabbed Ryuu's arm. She pulled him into her and their lips crashed together.

"Come back to me." Her voice filled with worry.  
"Of course." He pulled away and ran up the stairs to the next floor while Eto followed Noro into the second floor.

Ayato was slaughtering people with ease, nothing but civilians were on this floor. But Mikeru had engaged an investigator in combat. His long, thin kagune were be shredded by this investigator's large axe quinque. Ayato had finished with all the people and was about to help Mikeru when a large bulbous kagune grew from the Arachnid's back. The boy let out a roar, his kakugan blazed as a large kagune spider detached from his back. But the large thing was too big to fit in the room and was hindered from reaching it's full height. Even at its crouched height Ayato felt a tinge of fear at the other ghoul's power. Until the spider began to break apart into tiny pieces and the investigator laughed.

"That's pathetic! You're the Arachnid but your little trump card just broke on its own!" He laughed.

But Mikeru smirked, "You lose."

The little shards of his kagune began to move, they were in the shape of small spiders. Ayato's eyes widened at this and staggered back. He looked up from the army of spiders to see Mikeru concentrating heavily. This must've taken a great deal of energy. The investigator tried to stomp on the spiders but it was too late, the tiny kagune spiders were crawling all over him. The began burying themselves inside his skin. Ayati watched this with much interest. Mikeru began to control the shards of kagune buried inside the man's skin and they dug deeper into him. Blood began to trickle out of the countless holes as the kagune dove deeper.

"Whaa… What is this?" The investigator blubbered in both pain and fear.

"Detached kagune! Spider bite!" The Arachnid shouted and the kagune expanded, ripping the skin from the man's body, essentially skinning him alive. His body dropped to the ground and the kagune dissipated.

Mikeru swayed and almost fell, "Damn, that took more energy than I thought it would." He steadied himself and turned to Ayato. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

While all that was going on Ryuu was on the third floor.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" A man asked but got a kagune blade in his chest instead of an answer.

"Hmm, let's see here." Ryuu said and hopped over the computers to see to other cowering men hiding under the table. He frowned under his mask, "Won't even try to fight back? Well that's boring." He grabbed one of them and yanked them up from their hiding place. He hefted the man into the air and threw him at the intricate controls in the room. The momentum of his body smashed through the monitors and he knocked the computers to the ground, cutting off all communications. The man didn't move, his head inside a computer, busted through the monitor. He lay dead on the ground.

The other man looked past the ghoul's legs at his dead co workers. He trembled in fear at the gaze of the masked ghoul. A kagune tentacle appeared from behind the ghoul and he began sobbing and bowed his head, tears falling to the ground.

"Pussy ass motherfucker." Were the last words the man heard.

Ryuu's rinkaku kagune cut the man's head clean off. He spun around and scattered the rest of the communications equipment. Smirking at his job he moved onto the next floor. He smiled crazily as he kicked in the door, turning it to splinters. Everyone looked up and looked shocked and surprised at the sudden appearance of the ghoul.

"Whoever in here wanted to be able to find more ghouls," His smirk grew into one of a psychopath under his mask. "Your wish came true!" He charged into the room and investigators pulled out their que pistols and opened fire on him.

Eto rushed into the room joining Noro, who had already killed three people. She spun around, her hands splayed and she sliced through throats and she thrust her hand into a woman's chest. She ripped her arm out and did a backflip dodging a spear like quinque that just stabbed into the dead woman again.

Eto smiled at the investigator wielding the spear who in return growled in anger and attacked her again. A loud crashing sound could be heard from above and Eto squeezed her eyes closed for a few seconds, hoping Ryuu was okay. She opened her eye and ducked under the spear, dropping to her hands she kicked her feet into the investigator's gut and he clutched his gut but gathered himself quickly. But it wasn't quick enough Eto's kagune blade had pierced through his chest, she flung his still living body around, slamming him around until gunshots could be heard from above and she froze.

' _Ryuu!'_ She thought, flinging the man out the window and she raced up the stairs just as Tatara led the other through the windows of the building.

Eto exploded into the third floor. The communications room was trashed, there was only three dead bodies on the floor and smashed technology all around. She quickly deduced that Ryuu had went to the fourth and final floor on his own. She turned to leave and ran right into Tatara.

"Move!" She simply pushed him to back down the stairs as she practically flew up the stairs to help her Ryuu.

Tatara had fallen back onto his own subordinates and they all tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap. Ayato and Mikeru hopped over the pile of shaken ghouls.

"It's no time for fun and games Tatara!" Ayato shouted as he climbed the stairs.

"Get up, let's go!" Mikeru added as he followed Ayato.

Eto ran into the room, shouting. "RYUUUUUUU!"

She opened her eyes to see him fighting three investigators at once. He turned to look at her, "Oh hey! What took so long?" He joked and she jumped in to help him.

She killed the three he was fending off and then they became in sync, their attacks played off each others, often using each other to finish their moves.

Two more investigators charged them. Eto jumped up while Ryuu ducked down the two doves lost their balance, trying to stop that's when Eto came back down and Ryuu sprung up. The two ghouls sliced through the helpless humans, leaving two halves of each person.

Ayato, Mikeru, Noro, and the other just stood at the doorway in awe of the two ghouls fighting in perfect unison. There was only one left and Ryuu raced forward, Eto speed past him. She was behind the last investigator and she kicked him towards Ryuu who ran right past the flailing man, his ukaku kagune out. He left surgical incisions all over the man's body and blood exploded from the deep, yet precise cuts and he dropped to the ground dead.

Ryuu turned to Eto, "That was easy… Too easy."

Eto nodded in agreement, "You're right. There was barely anyone here."

"My thoughts exactly." Ryuu turned to the others. "How many else was there?"

Ayato shrugged, "I don't know. Why?"

"It was too easy." Ryuu thought for a second. "Hold on." He pushed past everyone and walked up the stairs cautiously. He opened the door to the roof and he there he was: Keeliro Doshi, the lone investigator.

"I knew you'd be here." Ryuu said to the remaining dove.

Doshi's expression remained calm, "Here I am. You're not going to take over the eleventh ward Cannibal. I'm here to fight you."

"Ha!" Ryuu laughed at that. "I'm afraid you're not Kishou Arima!" He spat. "You're simply the weakling who failed his entire squad!" Ryuu taunted him.

Doshi's anger rose at that and he pulled out his dual briefcases. They expanded form the two samurai weapons made from Ryuu's parent's kagune.

"You're going to die for that bastard!" Doshi charged.

Ryuu dodged, letting him run past him, he tripped him up and Doshi almost fell but he caught himself. He spun around, swinging the longer nodachi at Ryuu. Who turned to the side and let the blade sweep harmlessly past him.

Doshi gripped the handles tightly and flicked his wrists trying to catch Ryuu unaware but he leaned back, letting the quinque blades speed over him in a matrix motion. He stood back up, swinging his fist which connected with Doshi's jaw and sent the man flying through the air. He crashed back down and sprawled over the roof, his jaw was exploding with pain but he stood back up.

Ryuu ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "Why do you even try Doshi? You didn't stand a chance against me with your whole squad, let alone yourself. You're out of your league dumbass. Just go back home before I really have to kill you."

"I'm not here to stop you." Doshi said.

"Oh?" Ryuu's interest was peaked.

"I'm here for answers! Why didn't you kill me that night?" Doshi shouted.

The rest of Aogiri was watching the altercation with great interest. And both combatants realized this.

Ryuu shrugged, "Isn't it obvious?" He answered ambiguously.

"No!" Doshi shouted, attacking again.

Ryuu dodged as Doshi swung his blade from his head. "It's not obvious! So tell me!"

Doshi's attacks were getting closer and closer to hitting him. "Tell me!"

His nodachi sliced into Ryuu's leg but it healed up instantly. "TELL ME!"

Doshi brought his swords down on Ryuu's shoulders but they were stopped. He looked to see Ryuu holding the blades with his hands. Blood was trickling down his arms and the quinques.

"I left you alive because you were interesting Doshi." He kicked the man in the chest and sent him flying again. Doshi collided with the ground hard and struggled to get up. Ryuu flicked his wrists, sending blood into the air and splattering it around him and the cuts on his hand healed.

"So tell me, do you plan on keeping things interesting or should I kill you?" Ryuu walked leisurely towards an injured Doshi.

"Fuck you." Doshi spat out blood and leaned against one of his weapons.

"Heh," Ryuu grinned crazily under his mask at the investigator who continued to impress him. "You're certainly on tough son of a bitch, you know?"

"I… Hav… Have to be…" Doshi croaked. "I have to kil… Kill bastards li… like you!" Doshi whipped both arms up, his blade criss-crossing but they froze in Doshi's hand.

"Sorry Doshi," Ryuu's kakugan could be seen glowing from behind his mask. "But I can't let you keep using my mother and father to try and kill me." He clenched his fists and the two blades shattered as he broke each blade in half.

Doshi staggered back at the amount of force Ryuu put into shattering his two quinque. Ryuu spun around, tossing the two quinque shards into Doshi's arm. He cried out in pain then Ryuu's foot slammed into his chest and Doshi was sent backwards, crashing into the ledge of the roof. The force of the impact cause cracks formed in the cement.

Doshi's head lolled from side to side as he tried to stay conscious. Pain was radiating through his body. But worse was the fact that he had come face to face with the Cannibal three times and he still couldn't win. He'd rather die than bring disgrace to his family any longer.

"Ki… Kil… Kill me al… already th… then." Doshi managed to say, coughing up blood.

"Hmm," Ryuu thought and turned away from the defeated investigator. "Maybe some other time." He walked over to the other and turned back to Doshi. "Today Aogiri took over the eleventh ward. That means ghouls can freely walk around and eat without having to worry about doves. If I were you, I'd get out of here as fast as possible." Ryuu suggested.

Doshi ripped the quinque shards from his shoulder and pushed himself up weakly. "I'll kill you one day Cannibal. I will." Doshi fell back to the ground, face first.

"Just kill him already." Ayato said, stepping forward to do so.

Ryuu's arm stopped him, "No one kills him unless I say so. Understood?" Ryuu commanded angrily.

Everyone nodded, except Eto and Tatara.

"What do you want him for anyway?" Eto asked as everyone else went down to eat the dead.

"He's my little test subject."

"Test subject?" She asked.

Ryuu nodded, "I want to see how much pain a person can go through before they snap. And if that gets boring I'll kill him."

"Oh alright." Eto said thinking back to the scientist's laboratory.

"Something wrong Eto?" Ryuu asked her.

"I think I have a better idea for your little project." She smiled evilly.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sigh… Long night. My family went to go see Zootopia and I stayed home. I really wasn't in the mood at get dressed lol. So I'm here writing this in my pajamas. PAJAMA SQUAD! Lmao anyway, umm. So yea they took over the eleventh, now the whole Kaneki abduction and torture thing. Let's see if I can do this right.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Frexzz thank goodness people are still reading this! Lol but umm about chapter seventeen:**

 **You'd be surprised how quickly things can heat up between two people attracted to one another when they're alone in a room. And the only reason she was distracting me is because she was sunburnt lol nun serious.**

 **iprovedvirsu44 thanks for the support! Glad you like it!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

" **I think I have a better idea for your little project." She smiled evilly.**

* * *

"I wonder where that gluten could have gotten to?" Ayato said to himself angrily.

"What?" Ryuu looked up from his book at the constantly angry young man.

Ayato shook his head, "Nothing, we've got orders to search for a ghoul named Rize. She's been missing for awhile now."

"Rize?" Ryuu asked, remembering the name from his short time at Anteiku. "I heard she was in the twentieth ward."

"Are you serious?" Ayato asked, angry at Ryuu for not sharing this information earlier. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" He stood and walked towards Yamori's "hobby room".

"Wait, what are you going to… Ugh nevermind, I wasn't assigned to deal with it so what does it matter?" Ryuu thought to himself.

"It could matter a great deal my beautiful Ryuu." Eto's voice cooed from behind him.

He leaned back in his chair and leaned his head back to look at her. She giggled as all his hair flopped down as he hung her head upside down.

"Why would it concern me? I don't even know who Rize is. I heard she was in the twentieth ward before I showed up there. Everyone seemed to think I had eaten her but I never met the bitch." Ryuu rolled his neck back up to look at his book and kept reading.

"You read a good deal Ryuu. Why is that?" Eto asked, hopping up and sitting on the table.

"Hmm," He looked up at her. "Maybe it's because I was trapped inside a doves' nest and had no idea literature like this existed."

Eto shook her head, "I know you're lying" She swung her legs back and forth because her feet didn't reach the ground.

Ryuu smiled, "Maybe it's because the books you write are very interesting. It's funny how much you reference ghouls in your books and no one notices. It's a wonder how you haven't been discovered yet." He closed the book and set it down on the table. "You know they CCG will definitely arrange a counterattack and try to take us out."

Eto frowned, "Yeah, I know." She dropped back to the floor. "But let's not worry about that. I think we'll cross that bridge when we get there." She turned to leave the room.

Their relationship had changed since their interaction in the bedroom. It had left them both crazing each other but now they both were awkward around each other. It was clearly bothering them both and Ryuu decided to do something about it.

"Eto, wait!" He called to her, standing up.

She turned and looked at him, "Yes?"

"Let's go out today." He suggested.

She smiled, "Get dressed big boy." She winked, "You're taking me to a book signing."

Ryuu smirked, "Yes ma'am."

They went to Ryuu's room and Eto let her bandages fall and left Ryuu staring in awe at her bare body. Eto covered herself with her hands, feeling embarrassed. But Ryuu's hands touched her gently eased her tension. He smiled at her lovingly.

"Don't cover yourself baby, you're beautiful." He gazed into her eyes and she could feel herself beginning to heat up.

"Don't just stare at me! Get me some clothes!" She pushed him playfully and he smiled goofily.

"Oh yea, haha!" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and took his shirt off, he handed it to her. "Here, I hope you don't mind wearing your 'beautiful Ryuu's' clothes." He joked.

She pouted and cut her eyes at him but took the shirt and put it on. Then she pulled on a long skirt on which ended at her ankles. She twirled in front of Ryuu, "TA-DA!" She exclaimed, giggling.

Ryuu's face broke into a lopsided grin. "Ready to go?" He asked, slipping on another shirt.

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Let's see if we can get you to this one on time." He laughed and she punched his arm.

"Hey! I'm not always late!" She complained.

"You won't be if we get to this one on time." They left the building, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Ryuu sat patiently waiting as Eto signed people's books under the alias Sen Takatsuki. As Sen she was very well known author who had many best-selling novels. He knew better than to interrupt her as she spoke to her fans but he was growing bored. He sighed and began to wander around the park where he was waiting for her to finish up.

He watched children laugh and run around, their parents sitting talking to each other. Everyone was on edge and Ryuu knew why. Since Aogiri had taken over the eleventh ward tensions in Tokyo were high. Ryuu smirked, pleased with himself. He was the reason these people were in fear. It didn't matter though, that wasn't why he was doing this. He was doing this to get to the bottom of his parent's deaths and that meant he was doing all of this to find the bastard who ordered their execution and kill them. His goal wasn't to control Tokyo, he wanted his kind to be able to live without being hunted and he would give his life if necessary. The mysterious Organization V was his target and he would take it out, he always completed his missions without fail.

"Ryuu?" Eto's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Oh hey," He turned to look at her. "You're done huh?"

"I am. What's wrong?" She asked, noticing he seemed off.

"Nothing really. I'd like to look more into Organization V, I think." He said, looking down at the grass. "I'm going to get to the bottom of why I was really taken by them. We need to find out what their purpose is and what they want."

Eto frowned, "I already know."

"You do?"

"Yes," She sighed. "Come on. I'll tell you everything when we get back."

"Alright."

* * *

In the twentieth ward Ayato had found Rize or rather "someone who smelled like Rize. He, Yamori, and Nico had taken him with them back to Aogiri's hideout.

Ken Kaneki awoke in a dark room, there was a flickering light a few feet from where Kaneki was sitting. He tried to move but was restrained by chains and handcuffs around both his wrists and ankles. Panic rose as he tried harder to move.

"Don't bother." A deep voice echoed around the room.

"Wh… Who's there?" A scared Kaneki called out in the dark.

A large figure walked out of the shadows and into the flickering light. He wore an all white suit and a hockey mask on his face. The man removed the hockey mask to reveal a large apeish face. Large nose and lips with saucer like eyes. The man's hair was short and blonde, pulled back.

"Don't worry, Yamori is going to take good care of you." The man's smile grew sinister, much like a crazed lunatic.

Ayato stood outside the closed door of the room as the screaming began. "A skinny bastard like him won't last very long under Yamori's attention. He's good as dead." Ayato muttered to Nico and walked away.

"Oh my poor baby Yamori, always so violent. Tsk tsk." Nico tutted and walked away as well.

"One thousand minus seven is!" Kaneki's screams could be heard throughout the hallway as Yamori had his deranged fun.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! How was last chapter? Do I get credit for Kaneki? Lol yea he's finally here! The great Eyepatch! Well you know what I mean.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Ale.121 dude! That's a great idea! I'll try it but he and Eto are potential lovers so… They'll have their crazy love and however they portray it for each other. And umm, Ryuu's power is actually unknown due to the fact that I really don't have an answer to that question. But since Eto can become a kakuja and is a natural one-eyed ghoul it would mean she's supposed to be stronger. However Ryuu has, like Dr. Watanabe said in chapter fourteen, being eating SS rated ghouls for at** **least** **ten years. While we're not sure what rating the ghoul's Eto ate while with Noroi.**

 **Also, as Agent Chimera he was pushed to his limits and beyond and given certain enhancements making him even stronger. If you go back to chapter two it says they'll turn him into a weapon, that's exactly what they did. That includes unknown types of experiments to increase his strength, speed, healing, intellect, and overall deadliness. So take that for what you will.**

 **Like I said, I'll probably do some flashbacks to his time at the facility. That may include experiments as well as missions. It'll definitely include how he was treated and what he was put through as their "pet".**

 **I hope I answered your question. I really don't know the exact answer, but I guess you can assume whatever from my explanation.**

 **halfeyedknight1 Eto has an unknown amount of kagune sacs or kakuhou. That's why she has so many different kagune. But they're all ukaku and come from her upper back, around her shoulder blades.**

 **All in due time Crosswald, all in due time.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **"One thousand minus seven is!" Kaneki's screams could be heard throughout the hallway as Yamori had his deranged fun.**

* * *

"You're pissing me off." Ryuu growled at the larger ghoul dressed in the white suit.

"Well I think it's fun." Yamori grinned at him. "Would you like to join him?"

He went to grab Ryuu who intercepted Yamori's arm and snapped it with ease. Ryuu's eyes cut into the larger ghoul, sending a shiver down his spine. Was this fear Yamori felt? The way Ryuu's eyes glared back into his own. Yamori felt like Ryuu could see everything, like he was reaching inside his soul and ripping it from him.

Ryuu flicked Yamori's arm in the opposite direction he pulled to break it and Yamori let out another howl. "It'll heal easier if the bones are better lined up. Try to keep his screaming to a minimum, I'm reading." Ryuu walked back to his room.

Yamori gave his arm a few minutes before he checked to see if it was healed. He clenched his hand over and over looking at his palm. Fear? Was he scared of that bastard? Yamori laughed to himself, finally someone who he could respect. The Cannibal scared Yamori, even though he was completely insane. Maybe it was the fear of being eaten, or perhaps the fact that Ryuu wasn't scared of the psychopath, maybe because he felt no pain so even Yamori's torture wouldn't affect him, it could've been all of them at once. Either way Yamori was scared of him.

Yamori shook of the feeling and went back into his room where a tortured Kaneki was still chained up. The scrawny kid was still alive, to Yamori's surprise. But it made everything more enjoyable for him as he loved to play for long periods of time.

As he walked back to his room, other ghouls began to part and avoid him. They knew who he was, the Cannibal's reputation was legendary. There were rumors spreading all around Aogiri Tree that he was the Cannibal. Most rumors were that he had been cannibalizing his entire life. Others said that he took a bite out of the Owl and that's why he was so powerful. Some even suggested he had a sexual relationship with the Owl. All of which were true, how ironic. It made most members wonder who the leader of Aogiri really was.

Ryuu entered his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Asleep in his bed was Eto, the One-Eyed Owl. He smiled at her because she had all the covers curled up around her. He sat down in his chair and kicked up his feet on the table. Taking out a book he opened it to the page he was on before he was rudely interrupted by Yamori's hobby.

He heard Eto begin to stir and peeled his eyes away from his book to look at his waking Eto. She stretched into the air, yawning silently. He smiled at her in one of his shirts, which were much too big for her. Her long green hair was a mess as always and she had a sleepy smile on her face when her eyes met his.

"Morning beautiful." He greeted her.

"Come back to bed Ryuu." She pulled the covers up closer around her.

He shook his head, "It's time to get up Eto."

She frowned, "No baby, come to bed."

He sighed, "You know we have to get ready to go Eto. I've got plans for us today."

Her face lit with excitement. "Really? What plans?"

Ryuu smirked, "Get dressed and you'll find out."

"Ooooo, yay!" She hopped out of bed, "What should I wear?"

His smile grew mischievous, "Put on your Aogiri attire, we're gonna have some fun."

She smiled darkly, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Keeliro Doshi awoke to bright light shining down on him. He squinted and tried to raise his arm to shield his eyes but his arm wouldn't budge. He tried to lift his head and see what was preventing his arm from moving but a tight collar around his neck wouldn't allow him to move his head much. Panic rose within as he realized he had no idea where he was.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice called from somewhere to his right.

Doshi tilted his head as best he could and looked for the owner of the voice out of the corner of his eyes. He saw an older man dressed as a surgeon. He had a sadistic smile and a off look in his eyes. Doshi's panic began to grow.

"Who are you?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"My name is Dr. Kanou. Don't worry Doshi, you'll become powerful enough to face the Cannibal soon enough." The doctor smiled at him and pulled his surgical mask over his face.

Doshi struggled to get free as the doctor stabbed a needle through his skin and into his vein.

"Stop! What…what are you doing to me?" Doshi shouted, hoping someone would hear him and come to his aid.

"Relax Keeliro, you'll be an excellent product!" The doctor exclaimed, seemingly happy.

Doshi watched as his blood drained into the syringe. The doctor removed the syringe and went over to his table. Doshi strained his neck against his restraints to see what the doctor was doing.

"Don't worry Doshi, my experiments are executed very sanitarily. Let me clean that wound." He came back and cleaned and sealed the hole where Doshi's blood had been taken. Then he went back to his table.

Kanou looked at Doshi's blood and scanned the amount of Rc cells within it. It was on the higher side of human levels, which was good for Kanou. Doshi's higher Rc levels would make turning him to a ghoul a simple task of surgery and placement of the kakuhou. Kanou walked back over to Doshi.

"I'm going to put you back to sleep for the surgery now, Doshi. Don't worry, you'll have the power to battle the Cannibal. That's a promise." Doshi's protests slowly faded as his voice grew drowsy and slurred. Doshi fell into unconsciousness and Kanou commenced the surgery.

For Doshi, Kanou was going to implant one of Rize's kakuhou into the investigator. Hopefully the skilled man would be able to form more kakuhous once he grew comfortable to his ghoul body. Kanou cut open Doshi's shirt and marked where he would begin his incision. Taking his scalpel, Kanou cut precisely into Doshi's lower abdomen, knowing this would be the last time this man could ever be hurt by an normal steel instrument.

* * *

Ryuu crouched at the edge of a building, looking down at the two people carrying boxes. One was a younger male, around Ryuu's own age while the other was a middle aged female. His eyes followed them as they walked down the streets, each with a metal briefcase in hand. He watched the two humans with great interest, a normal ghoul would've attacked by now, trying for a meal but Ryuu wasn't after dinner. He was after information.

"Investigator Saru," The young man turned to him superior. "I think we're being followed." He whispered.

"Hmm." She responded in a hushed tone. "I know, I noticed a few blocks back. A young women has been tailing us for quite sometime. Draw her into an alleyway, she may be a ghoul. So be careful Iwoa."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered in response and followed her down a dead end alley.

Ryuu watched Eto go to follow them but he whistled and she froze. He stood, taking a few steps back then he ran forward and jumped to a building on the other side of the street. He crept to the edge of the building and looked down at the two doves standing at the ready, facing the entrance of the alleyway.

Ryuu smirked, knowing he had them cornered. Summoning three rinkaku blades he dived down and killed the young man with ease. The female had no time to react as Ryuu attacked her, the other two rinkaku barbs pinning her against the wall. Her briefcase dropped to the ground and she let out a cry of pain at the two kagune stabbed through both her shoulders.

"Dammit!" She cursed. "Who are you?" She asked, pounding her clenched fist against the kagune stapling her to the wall.

Ryuu turned, showing her his masked face. The light of the moon glinted off his armor and black chrome mask. His kakugan could be seen from the eye holes of his mask. He flexed his arms and summoned his ukaku kagune. The woman's eyes grew wide she gasped.

"You're Agent Chi-"

"My name's Kaminari Ryuu now, Investigator Saruwatari Ayumu. And I'd like to know more about my parent's."

"I… I don't know much…" She struggled as her body weight began to weigh on the kagune tentacles and it cut her more. "I ca… can tell you every… thing, if you let me d… down."

He nodded, complying to her request. He ripped his kagune from her shoulders and she fell to the her knees. The gaping wounds in her shoulders prevented her from retaliating, if that was her plan. She struggled to stand as he couldn't push herself up. Ryuu stepped towards her, gripping her arms tightly he slammed her against the wall again.

"Tell me!" He shouted in her face.

"I… I was following orders given to me and my superior. We were to kill your parents and bring you in. You were reported to be a chimera even before we had even taken you back to the facility. I'm not sure where the information came from but we followed orders. We brought you in and I watched them take blood and Rc samples. Then I left and was never allowed to return. I could never speak of you or the facility ever again." She rushed out.

"Who were parents?" Ryuu demanded.

"Hazuma and Gina Miharu. Your father, Hazuma was an SS rated ghoul, your mother an S rated. They… They were obviously in love. And they died together as lovers should." She spat at Ryuu. "Sick monsters created another of their kind that kills. Seems the CCG couldn't keep you under control." A forced laugh escaped her throat. "You bastard, kill me and eat me already!"

Ryuu smirked under his mask, "I'm afraid I don't eat your kind. I eat my own kind." He lifted his mask to reveal his face to her. He barred his teeth, he had sharpened canine teeth and jagged molars with sharpened as well. "I'm a monster, a _Cannibal_."

Her eyes widened again, "You're… The Cannibal..?"

"And you're now useless." He dug his fingers into her arms and ripped them from her body.

She shrieked in pain but Ryuu wasn't done. He began to beat her with her own torn limbs. She fell to the ground, bleeding and bruised. He stomped on her head with his boot.

"This is what you deserve for taking a helpless baby's parents from him!" He put his mask back on. "Too bad he's not helpless anymore bitch!" He bent his leg at the knee and stomped back on her head, crushing her skull under his force.


	21. Chapter 20

**Well Kanou was finally introduced and Doshi's becoming a ghoul! What? Yea, crazy right? I know. Anyways, umm let's see sorry about the wait in between chapters 19 and 20. I had a long week of bs and school. So now let's see, umm Kaneki is in the story so that means next chapter will be the CCG invasion on Aogiri Tree. But this chapter is a special, introducing a new character.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Halfeyedknight/halfeyedknight1, I know you're the same person and this chapter is for you.**

 **No other shoutouts except to the the people who followed and favorite this story and me! Y'all are awesome and I'm doing this for all y'all.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **Taking his scalpel, Kanou cut precisely into Doshi's lower abdomen, knowing this would be the last time this man could ever be hurt by an normal steel instrument.**

* * *

Doshi's head was pounding, as awoke. He blinked his eyes slowly trying to adjust to the bright lights. He tried to look around but realized he was still strapped down. He could feel that his shirt had been removed from his body but other than that nothing seemed different. He leaned his head back down, still having no idea where he was or what that doctor had done to him.

He heard footsteps coming directly behind him and he strained himself to see who it was. A face appeared above him. It was a man, but not the doctor that was in the room earlier. No, this man had light blue eyes and dark green hair. He wore a calm, collected expression and gazed at Doshi with keen observation, possibly searching for something.

Doshi stared up at the man with confusion as to what he was looking for. The green haired man seemed to be gazing at Doshi's abdomen with great interest.

"Who are you?" A puzzled Doshi asked.

The man looked down at him with a cold expression but didn't answer. "You're Keeliro Doshi, right?"

"I am, but who are you?" Doshi repeated, getting slightly frustrated.

"Who I am is not important right now Doshi. What you are is of great importance to me though." The man's eyes returned back to Doshi's abdomen. "I don't suppose you know what Dr. Kanou has done to you yet, but you will. It'll will be my job to look after you."

"What do you mean? What'd he do to me?" Doshi asked, he could feel fear of the unknown growing within him.

The mysterious man's blue eyes turned back to Doshi's, "You're a ghoul now Doshi."

"What? How is that possible?" Doshi did not believe what he had just heard.

"Simple, Dr. Kanou transplanted ghoul kakuhou into your body, giving you ghoul DNA. Your body will slowly begin it's adjusting. Just know that I am in charge of security and protecting Kanou's experiments while they're out and about. You're a new model though, so I'm not sure he'll let you go just yet." The man explained. "As for this 'Cannibal' you're speaking of, he's the one who brought you here. Something about making your confrontations more interesting as you are too weak as of now. He seems like an enemy I would like to face."

Doshi's fear was replaced with complete emptiness. Him, a ghoul? How could this happen? Was this the Cannibal's plan from the beginning? Doshi hated that monster, and his hatred for him would only continue to grow.

"Release my restraints. I'm leaving." Doshi stated steely calm.

"I'm afraid only Dr. Kanou can do that." The man's face disappeared from Doshi's view and he heard footsteps receding from him. "I'll be back to speak with you again tomorrow Doshi, until then try to speak with the doctor about your current state." The sound of a heavy metal door opening echoed from behind Doshi. "I'm sure he'd be more than willing to explain if you're cordial with him." Doshi heard the door close and he knew the nameless man had gone from the room.

Doshi closed his eyes and pictured the man in his head: light blue eyes, dark green hair, very calm, almost too calm. Doshi was sure he had seen the man somewhere before, but where? He racked his brain for an answer but none came, all he could think about was what the man had said. Had he really been surgically turned into a ghoul? How was that possible? Wouldn't his human body resist the ghoul part and his immune system kill it off? Unless… The ghoul organ donor had the same type of blood he does. Doshi had the rare AB blood, was it possible the ghoul had the same? It must've been or else he wouldn't be a ghoul right now.

Doshi clenched his fists. This was the Cannibal's doing! It was that monster's fault Doshi was like this! But he wouldn't ever fall to a ghoul's level and eat humans, he couldn't. Maybe he should become like the Cannibal and eat other ghouls? Would that be the way to survive this new hell of a life? Doshi pondered on this, perhaps he was strong enough to battle the Cannibal and win with his new ghoul body. Doshi thought he could do it and there was nothing going to stop him.

He was deep in thought when the door opened and another person entered the room. Doshi couldn't tell who it was but he heard the sound of skin hitting metal not to far to his left. He turned as best he could to see and he saw someone standing with their back towards him. He looked past the person to see two hands, laying on the table. The person moved away from the table and Doshi was able to see two battered and bruised arms laying on the table. They were both covered with blood and bent and broken at odd angles. Doshi's eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong Doshi? Aren't you hungry?" A familiar voice teased him.

He looked at the person by the table to see the masked ghoul he had come to hate. The Cannibal stood but a few feet away from him and still Doshi could do nothing.

"You bastard!" Doshi shouted, struggling against his restraints. "What have you done to me?"

The Cannibal just stood there, staring at him through the eyes of his mask. "Don't worry Doshi, you're one of us now. You get to finally know what's it's like to live like an animal on the run, being hunted for simply trying to survive. Enjoy your new life, it'll be great." And with that the Cannibal left the room, leaving the two severed arms on the table.

Doshi stared at them intently, a enticing aroma reached his nose and it made him sick. He knew it was the human arms the Cannibal had left in the room. That only made Doshi hate him more. He would make sure to kill the bastard himself once he got out of here! He shouted and screamed as he struggled against the belts holding him down. Trashing against his restraints, desperate to get free and give chase to the destroyer of his life. He longed for it, the day when he could kill the Cannibal.

The moment Ryuu had left the room he heard Doshi begin to scream and shout curses at him. He smirked, knowing he had the former investigator right where he wanted him. Ryuu walked away from the door and down hall, on his way out he passed by a young man leaning against the wall. He had light blue eyes and dark green hair and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Over the t-shirt the guy had a hoodie with an image of the Joker (from Batman) on it.

Ryuu's electric blue eyes clashed with the young man's light blue ones. They only held the gaze for a moment as Ryuu walked by. Ryuu could tell he was a human and no doubt the nameless man knew who Ryuu was. It made him feel good about himself to a certain degree. People knew the Cannibal and what he was responsible for: the takedown of the eleventh ward.

The mysterious green haired man watched as the Cannibal walked across street. A few cars sped by and the ghoul had vanished. The man smiled to himself, things were certainly getting interesting here in Tokyo.

* * *

A mysterious woman appeared to Doshi in his dreams. He determined that she was the ghoul who's kakuhou he now had inside of him. She was very beautiful and she enticed Doshi to give up on humanity and feast on the two arms his adversary had so graciously given him. Doshi would always argue with the women, stating he would never eat a human but he'd gladly kill and eat a ghoul.

Usually the woman would leave him be after he said that but after two days of not eating and Dr. Kanou constantly stabbing him in his eye, he grew hungry. Doshi didn't know why the doctor wouldn't let him go but he decided he wasn't going to stay here anymore. His thoughts were all bottled up with his emotions. Unable to release anything Doshi finally lost to his hunger and let out a roar. He ripped his arms through the belts holding down his arms and clawed at the restraint around his neck. He tore through the leather and pulled himself up. Kicking his legs with all his force his legs shot through the restraints, leaving them ripped in half and useless. He ran over to the table and gorged himself on the two arms with gusto. Once all the meat was gone there was nothing but sticky, gnawed on bone. Doshi threw them from him in disgust of what he had just done but he had already began to feel better. His stomach no longer aching with hunger pains.

He turned to the door, knowing that was his way out. He stood up from the bloody mess he had made from the arms and walked out of the room. He looked both ways down the hallway, not sure which to take. He sniffed the air, with his new ghoul senses he could smell all manner of things. He smelled the enticing fragrance of blood but he chose to ignore that. He smelled humans and ghouls everywhere in both directions. But to the left he could smell a sort of freshness, so he headed to his left.

He was rewarded when he reached a door, pressing it open he exited the building and entered the night's darkness. Feeling a cold breeze blow he looked down at himself.

He realized he had no shirt on and that he was covered in blood. Stitches and scabbed over wounds covered his body and his pants were torn and frayed. He worn no shoes on his feet and had no socks on either. But his appearance and attire weren't going to stop him from finding the Cannibal.

He ran across the empty street and into the night that had fallen on Tokyo. Doshi needed to find out where he was and it would be easier to do so once he noted the shops and buildings in the ward. An odd scent reached his nose and he went to seek it out. He ran down another empty street and came across a partially open manhole. Doshi approached with caution, looking around before he lifted the heavy manhole cover and looked inside. He expected to see a sewer system but instead saw a large tunnel which was dimly lit. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Doshi went down the ladder and closed the opening behind him.

Doshi dropped down, to the floor of the tunnel and the sound echoed throughout. It was an odd place and it reeked of ghouls down here. Doshi knew what this place was, it was the infamous twenty-fourth ward; said to be the place where the One-Eyed Owl hails from. That made Doshi shudder. He had never been in the tunnels before, nor had he ever wanted to. This was an abhorrent place even to ghouls and Doshi didn't want to spend more time here than he had to. But he needed to get away from the Dr. Kanou and the mysterious, green haired man as quick as possible so that he could find the Cannibal again.

Voices echoed from up ahead.

"I can't believe this bitch actually tried to run." A gruff voice said.

"I know. I guess we can have our fun then eat her." A sleazier voice laughed.

"Let's do it." The deeper voice agreed.

A muffled woman's cry forced Doshi to break into a run to save her. He rounded a corner and saw two men holding down a helpless, bound and gagged woman. One man was large and muscular, with a tank top on and camouflage pants on. He was bald and had piercings in his ears, eyebrows, lips and nose. The other man was tall and lanky with a upturned nose and very squinted eyes. He had on baggy shorts and a shirt that was much too short, making it look like he had on a crop top. He had a tall mohawk and facial tattoos. The woman's hands were tied and her clothes were ripped and torn. She had a rag tied around her face and stuck in her mouth.

They must've heard him because all they people turned and looked at the lone investigator turned ghoul.

"Who the hell are you?" The tall guy asked.

"My name is Doshi. What do you think you're doing to that woman?" Doshi asked calmly.

"What's it look like smart guy? Rape then eat her." The muscular guy turned back to the woman, his hands rubbing up her thigh.

Doshi was quick, quicker than he had ever been. He didn't know how he was going to fight these guys without his quinques but he thought he could tap into his new ghoul abilities and summon a kagune. He kicked the larger man down the tunnel.

"What the-" Doshi cut the tall, skinny guy off with other foot. Sending him down the tunnel with his companion.

The two men stood, only knocked back a few feet from the woman, who Doshi stood in front of. He felt an unfamiliar pain from his lower back. He growled as he felt something pierce his skin, he knew what it was though, a kagune.

He didn't know it but one of his eyes had changed to a ghoul's kakugan while the other had remained a normal human eye. He clenched his fists and glared at the two men, his rage was growing. He had hunted and killed ghouls since he was eighteen and now he was twenty-nine. He wasn't going to let these two get away. With these new ghoul abilities Doshi could actually hunt them down and blend in with ghouls. Little did he know that's exactly what his rival's original purpose was.

Doshi didn't know what shape his new kagune was but the two men looked scared. It twitched and spasmed as it changed shape to form a stegosaurus tail. Long spikes grew from the sides of the appendage. He roared, charging forward at the two ghouls. They both summoned their kagune, the larger man had a koukaku and the skinny man had a bikaku. Doshi didn't care, he spun in the air whipping his kagune around. The spiked tentacle tore through the koukaku with ease and the long prongs punctured the man's chest, killing him. Yanking the spikes from the man's body and swung his legs at the skinny ghoul, catching his face. The kick sent the ghoul to the ground, face first. Doshi's feet hit the ground and his kagune stabbing into the downed man's chest, the long spines rupturing inner organs, leaving him dead.

Doshi's kagune dissipated and he fell upon the slain ghouls like a hungry beast. The woman watched as Doshi killed her captors with admiration and thanks. But it turned to horror as the ghoul who saved her attacked their dead bodies with relish. Tearing of flesh and the dripping and trickling of blood could be heard. She squeezed her eyes shut until it had stopped. All she heard was the sound of heavy breathing. Opening one eye she saw the man kneeling above to to defeated, his back to her. Behind him she saw torn and mauled bodies of her would be rapists. Fear was evident in her eyes when the man stood and turned to face her.

"I'm going to untie and ungag you. Please do not scream or run. It's dangerous in these tunnels." Doshi said to the woman. "Do you understand?"

She nodded furiously and Doshi undid the ropes around her wrists, then he pulled the gag down form her mouth. She looked afraid.

"Do not tell anyone of me, understood?" He said to her.

She nodded, afraid of what he was going to do.

"I'm going to show you the way out and you're going to forget all about me and what happened down here." She nodded again as Doshi stood up and offered her a bloodstained hand. She took it apprehensively, knowing it was covered in blood. Doshi helped her up and let go of her, leaving blood covering her hand.

"Follow me." He walked back in the direction he had come from and climbed up the ladder and lifted the manhole cover. He helped the woman climb up the ladder then closed the hole.

"Forget what happened tonight. Tell no one of my existence or that I am a one-eyed ghoul. Tonight never happened!" He whispered to her.

She nodded and began to walk away. She paused at the end of the road and turned while talking. "Thank you…" But he had already vanished. She looked down at her now bloodstained hands and a confused smile appeared on her face as she thought about the strange ghoul who had just saved and spared her life.

* * *

Doshi had been wandering around the labyrinth of tunnels for hours now and he didn't know where he was. But when he came across an exit in the form of another manhole he climbed out of the tunnels. It was still night, possibly very early in the morning. Doshi closed the hole behind him and looked around. He was in the middle of the road, he only knew that because a car sped by him. Next thing he knew a car ran right into him, he smashed against the windshield, shattering the glass. More cars crashed into the back of the car that hit him and caused a traffic pileup.

He pushed himself from the busted windshield and slid off the hood of the car, falling to the asphalt. Grimacing at the wounds he just received. He groaned as he rolled over on his back. He laid there as his wounds healed then he stood, using the car that hit him for balance. People had gotten out of their cars and were looking at the pileup. Many were on the phone, calling the hospital and police. Doshi looked around at people staring at him. His single kakugan was most likely showing because the people around him took steps back

"Doshi!" A familiar voice called and he turned to see the Cannibal standing on the other side of the road.

"Cannibal!" He shouted back.

"So you ran away from Dr. Kanou? That's very irresponsible of you. You're a ghoul now right?" The Cannibal's masked face was the same as ever. Light reflected, and dancing along the black chrome material.

"I'm here for you Cannibal!" Doshi summoned his kagune. The tail grew from his back and then the long barbs grew from the tentacle.

The Cannibal tilted his head, "Is that a dinosaur tail?" He asked with interest.

"It'll be your death!" Doshi shouted and ran at the chimera ghoul.

His stegosaurus tail like kagune sped toward the Cannibal, who simply turned on his heel then his toe in one swift motion, dodging Doshi's attack. The Cannibal went to kick Doshi but he was blocked by another kagune that had grown from the one-eyed ghoul's back. Doshi was pleased with himself at being able to grow a second kagune, knowing that he had formed another kakuhou inside his body. He swung his original kagune at the Cannibal who blocked it with his arm.

Doshi's eyes grew wide, the Cannibal was strong enough to stop a kagune with just his arm! The armor on the ghoul's arm must've helped soften the blow, either that or the Cannibal felt no pain at all.

A fist to Doshi's face sent him crashing to the ground, but he recovered quickly. Jumping to his feet the two ghouls commenced their fight once again. The Cannibal grew two rinkaku blades to match Doshi's but they did not have the long spikes on the ends. The chimera ghoul's kagune were long with thick, club like ends. The two ghouls clashed, their kagune smashing against the other.

But even as a ghoul Doshi didn't stand a chance. An extra kagune grew from the Cannibal's back and impaled Doshi through his stomach. He spat up blood and clutched the gaping hole in his abdomen as the kagune vanished.

"I'm sorry Doshi, but you're not ready to face me yet. Go back to Dr. Kanou and get stronger." The Cannibal put his foot on Doshi's shoulder and kicked him down.

Doshi looked around and people with their phones out, almost everyone was filming this fight. ' _How sick?'_ Doshi thought, ' _These people would rather film this fight than to help someone who could be dying! Maybe humans are the monsters…'_

The Cannibal spoke up, as if reading Doshi's mind. "So, none of you are going to help him just because he's a ghoul?" He shouted, "You humans make me sick! You hunt and kill our kind simply because we try to survive! We can't eat food like you humans can! Damn bastards like you don't understand we need to eat you to live! It's the same as you eating cattle and fish! We all deserve to live!" He roared at the top of his lungs. "I don't really care for you humans all too much but I myself have never eaten one of you. Would you like that to change tonight?"

"No." Doshi croaked out and stood, the wound in his stomach hadn't even begun to heal.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from attacking the Cannibal. He turned to see a hooded figure standing there. He wore a mask, giving Doshi the impression that he was a ghoul. (The mask looks like Scorpion's from Mortal Kombat X) Doshi looked at the man's eyes and saw that they were light blue and he knew who it was.

The green haired man that had visited him earlier while in Dr. Kanou's lab. Doshi didn't know what this man was going to do against one of the most dangerous ghouls in Tokyo. He walked past Doshi and stood a few feet from the Cannibal, their eyes clashing with one another. Doshi saw the odd holster on the man's back. There was an x-shaped form with a small pouch in the middle. To both sides of the pouch were two sheath like holders with what appeared to be steel escrima sticks.

"I'll help him." The young man said and reached over his shoulders for the two metal rods.

He drew them from their sheaths and they expanded, one forming a gladius the other a buckler. The man stood in front of Doshi, ready to defend him.

Doshi didn't know if this man was a CCG operative or something else but Doshi knew that if the Cannibal didn't kill the man in front of him, he'd be going back to Dr. Kanou's lab. And that was the last place Doshi wanted to go but he couldn't move very much because the cavity where his stomach should be hadn't healed yet.

"I have no quarrel with you Cannibal, be on your way." The man said, his voice sounded robotic through the mask he wore.

The Cannibal nodded to the man, "Make sure he doesn't get out again, he's of great importance to me." The chimera ghoul looked around as sirens and flashing lights grew closer. "Looks like we've got company, I'll leave you to deal with them." And with that the masked ghoul disappeared into the night.

The masked man turned to the police who had gotten out of their cars and had their guns out, ready to open fire.

"Get up!" The young man shouted at Doshi.

"What?" Doshi asked.

"My name is Tsuki Conri, I'm the guy who spoke to you at Kanou's lab. And if you want to stay alive get up." The man: Tsuki, hissed.

Doshi pushed his weary body up, noticing the hole in his abdomen had began to heal. "What are you going to-"

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" A policeman shouted at them.

Tsuki's two quinque turned back into the form of escrima sticks and he returned them to their sheaths. "When I say 'Run!' you run. Understand?" He whispered.

Doshi nodded, "Got it."

Tsuki threw down a few small pellets and they burst open into a cloud of smoke. "Run!" He shouted and they both took off into the night, heading for the entrance of the twenty-fourth ward tunnel. They heard shouting and gunfire behind them, making them quicken their pace. Both quickly jumping down, forgetting about the ladder, Tsuki sealed the entrance behind them and they raced down the tunnel as fast as they could, covering a good distance, making sure no one could follow them. They finally came to a stop, both breathing heavily.

Tsuki rested his hands on his knees, Doshi leaned against the wall of the tunnel. Neither said a word to the other as they caught their breath. After a minute or so Tsuki pushed off his knees and spoke.

"Come on Doshi, we'd best head back to Kanou's laboratory."

Doshi protested, "I don't want to go back there."

"Those two ghouls you killed, you did it with the power that Kanou gave to you. Under the right training and with the right amount of time, you can become strong enough to actually fight the Cannibal. That's what you want isn't it?" Tsuki asked Doshi.

"Yes." He responded.

"Oh by the way, the two ghouls you killed… Who were they?" Tsuki asked as they began to walk again.

Doshi shook his head, "I don't know but they were going to rape and eat an innocent woman and I couldn't let that happen."

"Ah, then you did the right thing." This left Doshi thinking but he could tell the conversation was over. So they walked in silence the rest of the way back to Kanou's lab.


	22. Chapter 21

**Damn, last chapter was so long! Crazy how it only took me a day to write though! And I even went out with my girlfriend for like two-three hours yesterday and I still got to write all that! I have to say y'all this is getting mighty interesting, you can thank halfeyedknight for Tsuki Conri by the way y'all.**

 **Also halfeyedknights term half-eyed ghoul will be used in this story! I do have permission to use it from halfeye so it's all good. I think y'all are going to like this idea.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **jy24 you're alive! Lmao lemme stop. Umm yes he did, mainly because like Kaneki he didn't want to eat but unlike Kaneki he gave in and actually ate out of his own free will. And the video of the fight? Well since it was at night and it was rather fast paced it'll probably be hard to tell who the combatants are. Though I'm sure people will know the Cannibal was there but they won't be able to find out who Doshi or Tsuki are. But that is an excellent question! This time I had answer!**

 **To the people who followed and favorite both me and this story, thanks! I saw like four or five of y'all that were new. Awesome, thanks everyone!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **"Ah, then you did the right thing." This left Doshi thinking but he could tell the conversation was over. So they walked in silence the rest of the way back to Kanou's lab.**

* * *

Doshi and Tsuki entered Dr. Kanou's lab. The doctor was sitting in his chair obviously doing some sort of experiment.

"Hey Doc." Tsuki said, removing his mask.

Kanou looked up from the microscope, "Ah I see you brought Keeliro back to us safely! I knew you would Tsuki." The doctor smiled.

"Well not exactly…" Tsuki said, "The Cannibal found him and gutted him. But he ate two ghouls down in the twenty-fourth ward. They're bodies are still there, if you'd like to recycle their kakuhou."

"Hmm… The Cannibal huh?" Kanou frowned, "He has seemed to take quite an interest in you Keeliro. But yes Tsuki, could you bring them to me?"

Tsuki nodded, "I'll take the refrigerated truck to go get them." Tsuki left the room to retrieve the two ghoul bodies.

"You ate ghouls Keeliro?" The doctor turned back to his microscope. "You don't know it but that will cause a mutation in your being. You'll form a kakuja. But be careful, if you don't eat enough you'll only be a half kakuja and won't be able to control it. Sit down Keeliro, and tell me about the two ghouls you ate."

Doshi took a seat next to Kanou who turned and looked at him. Doshi began, "Well they were going to rape and eat an innocent woman and I-"  
"No no no." Kanou interrupted, "I don't care about all that, just tell me about their kagune."

"Oh…" Doshi said, frowning. "Well one had a koukaku, I think but I know the other had a bikaku." The doctor's face lit up at this news. "They didn't really use them though, they were both too slow to keep up with me. But when I was battling the Cannibal I did manage to summon a second kagune."

The doctor grew even more excited, "Excellent! I'll use the two ghouls for more experiments. As for the second kagune you grew, that is wonderful news! Your body is already creating new kakuhou sacs, quite quickly I might add. It would seem that you're adapting to your new body very easily."

Doshi nodded in agreement, "Why do you want to make more?" He asked.

"Oh with those two ghouls you killed?" Dr. Kanou asked and Doshi nodded. "I'm not going to make more artificial ghouls Keeliro, I'm going to take their kakauhou sacs and implant them inside of you." He looked completely serious.

Doshi shook his head and stood up, backing away. "No you're not!" He shouted.

Kanou frowned, "I thought you'd be more enthusiastic about this Keeliro. After all you'll have almost every single kind of kagune, leaving out ukaku because we have yet to find a donor with an ukaku. No matter, you'll receive every kagune in due time."

Doshi blinked, staring blankly at Kanou. This man was serious about this but Doshi still didn't know how he felt about it. "And if I refuse to be apart of this experiment?" Doshi asked.

"Oh I'm afraid you have no say in the matter Doshi." Kanou turned back to his microscope again. "I'm going to commence the operation once Tsuki returns with the two ghouls you killed. Hopefully a few of their kakuhou are still intact."

"You can't make me." Doshi got into a fighting stance.

"I'm afraid you've already lost this argument." Kanou tossed Doshi a small can which he caught and looked at. The can burst open and a gaseous smoked sprayed Doshi in his face. "Rc suppressant. Now don't move, or else this will hurt."

Doshi looked up blinking and a needle was jammed into his eye! He screamed as everything became black.

Tsuki came back in, pushing a large chest on wheels. Kanou had chained Doshi down, this time with quinque steel. Tsuki wheeled the large chest over to the side where Kanou was working. He flicked open the latches and opened the lid so Kanou could see what was inside.

Packed around by ice there were four small sac looking organs. Each appeared to have moving particles inside. Kanou took two vials of a strange pinkish liquid and injected it each sac.  
"Now let them sit for a few moments while the blood alterer takes effect." Kanou told Tsuki then he went over to Doshi who was unconscious and on his stomach. Kanou took a marker and drew his incision marks. Since he'd be adding two new kakuhou into Doshi's body he'd have to make two separate surgeries on Doshi today. Hopefully the blood alterer would work and allow the surgery to take place.

"Kanou, I think it's ready." Tsuki informed the doctor who immediately came over to see if his experimental liquid had worked.

He looked at the sacs and then took syringes to all four and withdrew blood. He tested the blood of each and it had successfully changed from the original blood type to type AB. Kanou was thrilled that his invention had worked and quickly set out for his quinque steel implements.

"Thank you for labeling which kakuhou was which Tsuki, or else this could've been much harder for me." Kanou said as he pulled on a surgery mask.

Tsuki nodded, watching the doctor with keen eyes. He was originally against Kanou's experiments but someone he cared for had undergone the procedure. After he discovered why he changed his views of the strange doctor and his surgeries. Tsuki still didn't know how he felt about these experiments but he didn't stop Kanou as the doctor cut into Doshi's back with a quinque scalpel.

Tsuki left the room, not wanting to watch the surgery as it always made in question his own morals. So he decided to go see one of his best friends. Leaving the building he walked outside and walked down the street. He arrived at the small coffee shop to see that it was closed. He walked in front and saw that there were new windows up and he peeked inside to see his best friend setting up chairs and tables.

Tsuki smiled at Koma, his best friend. They had met when they were just children, Koma was a few years older than Tsuki. The circumstances they met in weren't the best either. It was after Tsuki's father had been killed and he was living on the streets when he met Koma. The older boy took Tsuki to an orphanage where the two grew up, their friendship had been through a bit of a roller coaster but now they knew each other's secrets.

Tsuki went to the door and pushed it open. The familiar bell rang with the opening of the door and Koma turned around, saying, "Sorry we're clo- Tsuki!" His face broke into a big grin.

"Hey Koma." The two friends embraced each other in a short hug before they stepped away from each other.

"So I heard the Midnight Dragon showed up again last night." Koma said in a singsong voice.

"Yea I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Tsuki acknowledged the fact that he was sighted. "But first, what happened here?"

Koma frowned, "Aogiri showed up and made off with one of our waiters. They totally trashed the shop in the process. Everyone else left to go get the guy back while the Manager left me to fix up the shop."

"Need any help?" Tsuki asked, eager to spend some time with his best friend.

"Uhh yea sure. Thanks!" Koma smiled and the two went about restocking cups and plates, they set up chairs and tables and even got to new coffee machines to work. They spent about three hours cleaning up and restoring the shop to its original glory. Then they both sat down at the bar, marveling at their job well done and sipping coffee Koma had prepared.

"So, tell me about what happened last night." Koma said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Tsuki sipped his coffee before responding. "Two ghouls were fighting on the highway. One of them was an asset to my employer, the other has been dubbed by both the CCG and ghouls as the Cannibal." When he said this Koma's eye widened but Tsuki continued. "The Cannibal easily defeated the other ghoul but I had to intervene due to the nature of the ghoul's origin he was important. Apparently people were filming the fight and police arrived on the scene due to a car crash that was caused." Tsuki took another sip of his coffee, "Did you watch the video?"

Koma nodded and pulled out his phone. He pulled the video up and showed it to Tsuki. It was dark and shaky but he could make out the two ghouls fighting. One had armor on while the other was shirtless. Tsuki could also see the kagune as they clashed and he heard the speech that the Cannibal gave. Then he appeared in the video. Tsuki frowned as his silhouette could somewhat been seen as well as his use of quinque. The video continued until he made a smoke screen then it cut off.

"Ugh!" Tsuki dropped Koma's phone on the bartop and threw his head back in frustration. "Dammit!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, relax man." Koma said, trying to comfort his friend. "At least they didn't see your face."

"Yea yea yea I know! But still this isn't good! The CCG could figure who I am from the quinques I use." He growled out, burying his face in his hands.

"I don't think so dude. It's hard to tell what they are from the video." Koma said rewatching it.

Tsuki sighed, "That's good I guess."

"Yea, don't worry about it Tsuki." He smiled.

Tsuki relaxed, Koma always knew exactly what to do to calm him down. They were like brothers, best friends since they were kids.

* * *

Ryuu had arrived back at Aogiri's base at the perfect time. The CCG had commenced its attack on the ghoul hideout and fighting had already insuded. He was going to look for Eto but remembered that she wasn't here. He went about, killing CCG troops with ease. The whole thing was quite boring to him, there had to be someone strong enough for him to fight. He walked out and stood on the roof, there he saw a group of people fighting what appeared to be the One-Eyed Owl, but the scent that accompanied the ghoul was more masculine than Eto's. This peaked Ryuu's interested.

He was about to go over and see what this other Owl was all about when he heard another fight break out to his other side. He looked over and saw something that made him freeze. There she was, the girl he thought he'd never see again. She was there, fighting with Ayato.

' _Why is she here?'_ He clenched his fists. ' _What the hell is going on?'_ He turned back to the fight with the Owl and he came to a realization. These were the people from Anteiku! Rize was the Binge Eater and the night he arrived she disappeared. The same night he arrived two college students were involved in a construction site accident and were taken to Dr. Kanou's old hospital. He must've taken Rize's kakuhou and put it in the boy! And when Ayato and Yamori went to go find her they must've found Kaneki instead! Kaneki must've been taken in by Anteiku as that was there policy. ' _Hmm, this Kaneki seem is an interesting specimen.'_ Ryuu thought, ' _I guess I'm not going to be helping Touka escape.'_ He leaned against the railing and watched Ayato easily defeat Touka, that's when a third person arrived and started to batter Ayato.

Ryuu sighed to himself, "I guess I should go help him."

He took a few steps back and then charged forward, leaping into the air. His ukaku expanded from his back and he sped by, slicing into the white haired boy who was attacking Ayato. He landed with a superhero pose, a few feet away from the rest of the combatants with his back to them.

"Well hello there," He stood and turned. "It's nice to finally meet Yamori's little play thing." Ryuu taunted the boy.

"I will not allow you to hurt Touka." The white haired Kaneki's voice was hoarse even more so due to the eyepatch mask.

"Oh, you're one of those one-eyed ghouls. I heard that they're really rare. Too bad you're not a natural one-eyed. Or else this would be way more fun!" Ryuu shouted and raced at Kaneki.

Before the two could reach each other Ayato had attacked them both. "No you cannibalistic batard! That one-eyed freak is mine!"

Ryuu froze and nodded to Ayato who attacked Kaneki. Ryuu frowned behind his mask, ' _I guess I won't be fighting anyone tonight.'_ He turned and walked away but instead shook his head and turned. He wanted to fight this one-eyed ghoul!

He watched as Ayato and Kaneki fought, growing more and more anxious. Until finally Kaneki slammed through a building, using Ayato as a battering ram. The white haired man breaks half of Ayato's bones and says something to the half-death ghoul before walking away. But he stops when he sees Ryuu standing there.

"I'm impressed." He said, "You managed to take down Ayato with relative ease. I hope you're not too worn down for me." Ryuu said, standing there casually.

"You have no relation to any of my friends, so I won't spare you like I did Ayato." Kaneki said standing stock still.

"Heh, you're very interesting. It's clear that you've gotten stronger, but then again you must've had quite the resolve to survive those ten days with Yamori." Ryuu brought up Kaneki's torture again. "I know how you came to be Kaneki," He rhymed. "And how you got mixed up in all this. Would you like me to help you?"

Kaneki stared back and Ryuu, "Help me?" He asked, suspicion and curiosity hidden behind his drone voice.

"Join Aogiri, you can become stronger…" Ryuu smirked under his mask. "To protect those who you hold most dear."

"Touka…" Ryuu heard Kaneki whisper and he smirked, charging the half ghoul.

Kaneki didn't expect it and was he was caught off guard by Ryuu's rinkaku kagune which impaled him through the gut, leaving the white haired ghoul helpless. Ryuu smiled and began to swing Kaneki around, smashing him into walls and buildings.

"See!" He shouted as he slammed Kaneki back onto the roof. "You need to become stronger!" He withdrew his kagune and walked towards the battered Kaneki. Ryuu crouched down and whispered to him. "Join us at Aogiri and I'll make sure you become strong enough to protect everyone you love."

Ryuu stood and extended a hand to Kaneki who took it saying, "I accept your offer."

Ryuu pulled the white haired man up Ryuu noticed his stomach wound had already healed. "Go about your own business, I need to speak with someone." Ryuu said and looked up at the horizon, focusing on a specific spot he nodded and headed that direction.

Unknown to Kaneki Eto and Tatara were waiting for Ryuu at the building he had looked for. And they had watched the whole thing.


	23. Chapter 22

**So now you know the plan for Doshi, he's gonna get new kakuhou sacs. That means he'll have three types of kagune. I dunno, I'm just experimenting with some crazy ideas coming from my brain. So yea, I hope y'all like it and before y'all get pissed at me about Ryuu kicking Kaneki's ass hear me out.**

 **Like I said, Ryuu went through all sorts of experiments as Agent Chimera and he's been cannibalizing his whole life. While Kaneki only recently ate Yamori's kagune and didn't really like eating humans before that. Besides Kaneki was most likely worn down a great deal from his fight with both Yamori and then Ayato.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **ale.121 I will definitely take you up on that offer dude.**

 **halfeyedknight glad to know you're still a supporter.**

 **Miyako15 yes he is but not to worry he'll become something totally awesome! Also about those two 'T's, is that a face or T.T for Terrible Time? Lol**

 **LocusScorpion go for it, I don't have a problem with that.**

 **Frexzz damn, you must've put the idea in my mind! Lol I'm just kidding.**

 **hoobab I've already sent a PM answering your question but thanks!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **Tsuki still didn't know how he felt about these experiments but he didn't stop Kanou as the doctor cut into Doshi's back with a quinque scalpel.**

* * *

It was dark when Doshi awoke, which was odd. The last thing he remembered was Dr. Kanou stabbing a needle into his eye. That bastard! Doshi tried to roll onto his back but he was sore. He remembered the doctor saying something about implanting more kakuhou into him. He sat up and found himself in a small cot. He didn't know where he was but he swung his legs over the edge of the cot, his bare feet met a cold concrete floor.

"I see you're awake once again." A male voice called.

Doshi looked up to see Dr. Kanou who had spun around from his desk, who's lamp was the only light in the room. The doctor smiled at Doshi proudly, something which made the recently formed ghoul: Doshi, slightly slightly nervous.

"We were able to get the two kinds of kakuhou into your body Keeliro." Kanou stood and walked towards the shocked human-ghoul.

"What… What am I now? A half ghoul or a full ghoul?" Doshi looked down at his hands which were still stained with blood from his escape.

The odd doctor shook his head, "Neither Keeliro! You are the first ever half-eyed ghoul!" Glee filled Kanou's voice as he spoke.

' _Ha… Half-eyed ghoul?'_ Thought Doshi, both shock and fear creeping into the former human's mind.

"What does that mean?" Doshi asked Kanou, still looked at his hands.

"You are the sole being that has all types of Rc cells which means you can summon and type of kagune!" Exclaimed the doctor with joy. "You are one of my most wonderful creations Keeliro! I do hope you are pleased."

Those last words struck a cord. Rage and anger replaced the fear and uncertainty within Doshi. Rising to his feet and in a flash he held the doctor in the air by his neck. The man's feet dangled in the air helplessly as Doshi squeezed on the doctor's throat.

Kanou looked Doshi in his eyes to see a partial kakugan in both eyes, black sclera surrounding Doshi's normal green irises instead of a ghoul's red ones. The doctor was pleased with himself, he had created the first of a new species. He could die in peace knowing that he had proven ghouls and humans could become one.

Doshi's anger was causing his blood to boil as his fingers tightened around the doctor's throat. But just before he could achieve his goal the doctor fell to the ground, Doshi's hand still around the man's neck. Doshi turned, his half kakugan blazing with bloodlust to see Tsuki standing there, gladius quinque extended into a long thin blade which reached across the room and easily sliced through the half-eyed ghoul's arm. The dripping blood became like string which pulled the severed hand away from the unconscious doctor's neck and back to Doshi's arm.

Impressed at the Doshi's regeneration abilities and slightly shocked by the half kakugan, Tsuki flicked his gladius to the side, the extended blade turning to slice Doshi in the abdomen. The former human flipped over the blade with such speed Tsuki couldn't even see him until he was right under his nose. Tsuki's eyes widened as Doshi's fist flew upward, connecting with the human's jaw with enough force to shatter the bone. Tsuki crashed to the ground in pain, his jaw made the same sound as rice crispies.

Doshi's shadow cast down over the fallen man, who looked up to gaze back at those half kakugan. They unnerved him to no end, why would Kanou create something like this? Could Doshi even control his primal instincts and fight the urge to eat?

He watched as the strange half-eyed ghoul walked away from him, leaving the room. Tsuki didn't know what to do, or what he could do as his jaw was completely busted. But he stood anyway and followed after the berserker ghoul. Trying to call out to him to catch his attention but Tsuki couldn't even manage a sound without his jaw becoming enveloped in pain. But his scent must've wafted to the odd creation's nose. He rounded on the injured human, the green irises almost glowing.

Tsuki gulped, not sure what he could do so he got into the best fight stance he could with the pain erupting from his jaw. Doshi's back practically exploded as all manner of different kagune grew from the half-eyed ghoul. There were wing like ukaku, shield like koukaku, tentacles of rinkaku kagune and multiple tails of bikaku. They are whipped around and squirmed uncontrollably, Doshi roared he was nothing more than a blind berserker in this state.

Armor began forming around the half-eyed's body, the armor was like large plates layered over each other. A large wolf like mask, helmet formed over Doshi's head two jagged slit eyes formed on each side of the nose, giving the kakuja four eyes. A long flowing black cape grew out from behind the armored kakuja, making his appearance all the more imposing. **(A/N: Basically looks like the berserk armor off of Berserk)**

Knowing he stood no chance against this raging berserker, Tsuki took a step back. Obviously sensing his fear, the now uncontrollable kakuja charged forward, intent on the kill. Before the two could clash however the armored froze, inches from the unprepared Tsuki's face. He looked to see the half-eyed ghoul struggling against himself to kill the man in front of him.

Tsuki watched in awe as Doshi began to claw and rip himself from the kakuja armor, freeing himself from the berserk state. He roared in triumph as the bone like armor faded, dissipating from around his body. Doshi fell to his knees, exhausted from fighting his own kakuja.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" whispered Doshi to Tsuki then fell to the ground, losing his consciousness.

* * *

 **Yea sorry it's been awhile. Writer's block. Which sucks, so I just kinda let it kinda flow but I didn't want to force it too much. Kinda blasting water at the cracks of the block of concrete so to speak. But I hope y'all like the idea of Doshi, he's gonna be very important.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I have to say y'all I have had a long week! It went by so slowly for me it was awful!**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **But I got four reviews on the last chapter! And one on chapter five which actually made me take a good look at my story with what he pointed out and he was right, plus some information he gave me will be used in the story. So thank you Billmastergamin115, you helped out a great deal! All y'all should use his system:**

 **Think it**

 **Write it**

 **Add to it**

 **Re-read it**

 **Improve it**

 **Re-read it again**

 **Pleased with it?**

 **Publish it.**

 **I know I'll be using to to improve the quality of this fanfic.**

 **Now as for the rest of y'all: Miyako15 Doshi too be honest my favorite character in this story as the present time, barely beating out Ryuu. There are multiple reasons for that because of a few actual things I have planned in the story, everything else is just coming out as I write.**

 **hoobab to answer your question kakujas happen when there's a high concentration of Rc cells or something like that. I'm not sure but Doshi's body just had a large amount of Rc cells implanted so he couldn't really control what was happening in his own body. So there you go.**

 **Frexzz, you are a saint! And yes Ryuu won't confront Doshi for awhile now.**

 **jy24 still happy you're reading this crazy ass thing lol.**

 **That's not a bad idea bipolar-penguinz. But I think something within the animal's DNA will fight against the ghoul's DNA. Unlike what he did to Doshi, it only worked because ghouls and humans have similar DNA to ghoul it allowed for an easy blood change. Sorry.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **Ryuu stood and extended a hand to Kaneki who took it saying, "I accept your offer."**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in Tokyo and there was a light breeze which made the day rather pleasant to all of the city's inhabitants. People could be seen enjoying the nice day as they went out and about on their own business. Many parents were watching their children run around and play at parks and playgrounds. While other people were just walking around doing menial tasks such as shopping and such. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful day.

That even was true for a certain black haired man as he walked through the crowds of people with two younger men at his sides. Ryuu wasn't sure why but he was just in a good mood today. Sure he had to train both Ken Kaneki and Mikeru Mukumuree but that did very little to damper his mood. He felt excited if anything to be training these two ghouls. Having seen both of them in action before, Ryuu knew that this day was going to be highly entertaining for him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Asked Mikeru with an irate voice.

Ryuu didn't bother looking back at the angry young ghoul but replied, "Stay quiet, we're almost there."

"Almost where?" Shouted an exasperated Mikeru.

A frown etched it's way onto Ryuu's face from the bothersome young ghoul. It was irritating, to say the least.

Clenching his fists, Ryuu turned on the younger ghoul, "Just be quiet!" Shouted Ryuu. "You're ruining my mood." He heaved a deep breath.

Mikeru had taken a step back, afraid to be the target of the chimera ghoul's anger. Several passersby had stepped around the three, alerted by the eldest man's outburst. Most were not intent on ruining their own pleasant days by dealing with these random people.

Taking in a deep breath, Ryuu closed his eyes and internally calmed down. He opened his eyes and glared at Mikeru. The electric blue of his eyes unnerved both the younger ghoul and the bystanding Kaneki. His eyes bore into Mikeru with an intensity not noticed by the people who passed by. They seemed to glow, giving light to even the darkest parts of Mikeru, the things he had tried to hide.

"We're going to start you training." Explained Ryuu, he gazed at the half-ghoul out of the corner of his eyes. "You too, Ken." Mused the older ghoul. "Now enough questions Mikeru. I'll explain everything when we get there."

"Fine." Grumbled the angry teen.

They continued on their walk through the city and soon found themselves by the ocean. The waves crashed against the sandy beaches and the smell of the salty air reached their noses, causing a stir and shift in the teenage ghoul's mood. Mikeru seemed to relax a bit, thinking they were here to enjoy the beach and all its wonder. A single boat was beached on the shore and several of Tokyo's many islands could be seen in the distance.

"Why are we here?" Asked a slightly confused Kaneki.

Ryuu pointed out to an island, "That is where we're going. Get in the boat." Answered the chimera as he walked across the sandy dunes to the speed boat.

"Which one?" Wondered Kaneki, following his superior across the shore. "There's a bunch of them out there."

"We're going to one that's not inhabited by people. Now get in the boat." Ryuu ordered Kaneki.

"Wait, we're going to an island?" An aloof Mikeru asked, just joining the conversation.

"Yes, now please, get in the boat." Commanded Ryuu once again, growing frustrated with his youngest companion.

Mikeru climbed into the boat after Kaneki as Ryuu pushed it off the shore with his ghoul strength. Trending through the water he hopped in and started the boat's engines. They roared to life and the motor lowered into the water slowly. Ryuu's face grew marred in frustration as he tried to concentrate on turning around without beaching the vessel again. Once they were clear of the sand beds and reefs he began to increase his speed.

"Ryuu!" Kaneki had to shout to be heard over the roaring of the waves.

"What?" He shouted back.

"Why are we going to an island again?" Questioned the whited haired half ghoul.

"Because," Ryuu did a slight turn of the head. "You two aren't skilled enough to actually survive against investigators. You have the strength, just not the skill. I'm in charge of training you." Turning back to the water in front of him, Ryuu altered their course and turned back to Kaneki. "You can call me sensei if you want but I'd prefer that you not."

"Okay…" Kaneki trailed off, obviously in thought.

Mikeru looked ahead, after hearing what Ryuu said. He remembering his last fight with an investigator before he was taken by Aogiri. The man had fought him alone, with not one but two quinque. Mikeru had almost defeated the man if it hadn't been for his desire to utterly destroy him. He wasted all his energy by detaching his kagune when he should've focused on his dual offense with just one kagune spider. Something he tried to fix in his last fight during the takeover of the eleventh ward.

Most ghouls were in awe of Mikeru's control over his kagune and it's power but he could remember a time when he was put down for his weakness. He and his younger sister's father was murdered by the CCG, his mother driven mad by grief and anger took it out on her own son. Beating him and cursing him for not being strong enough to help his father. Mikeru always took the beatings, he let his mother's words consume him and be began to drown in them. Until he finally snapped and fought back against her, summoning his kagune for the first time. They engaged in a fight but it didn't take the young Mikeru too long to fatally wound his own mother. When he found out that she had been abusing Roora, his younger sister, too he killed his mother and ate her.

He didn't eat her for food, no he ate her simply because he hated her with every fiber of his being. Because of cannibalizing his own mother Mikeru's kagune became something of an enigma to just about everyone, including himself. But he still wasn't an expert at it, by far. He only ever used it to kill those who threatened him and Roora. They tried to live peacefully and scavenge but usually someone, whether it was a ghoul or a bullying human, would try to mess with them. Mikeru was merciless to anyone and everyone who tried to hurt Roora. He blamed the CCG for every terrible thing that happened to her, he didn't care about himself but his sister didn't deserve what had happened to them.

So that was his drive: his younger sister. He didn't know much about the others but he wondered what drove them to do what they did. Mikeru had seen Ryuu fight and it seemed as if he enjoyed it. Like killing and bloodshed was some sort of entertainment to the chimera ghoul. The teenager had heard stories of the cannibalistic ghoul and how he had first appeared over ten years ago, always killing and eating other ghouls, never humans. Mikeru had also heard the rumors of how the older ghoul had taken a bite of the One-Eyed Owl. That was certainly something with made Mikeru scared of the cold and cruel chimera ghoul.

He turned to his other companion: Kaneki. Mikeru knew even less about him. All he knew was that Kaneki was the one Jason was torturing for ten days before he broke free, cannibalized his tormentor and then proceeded to kick Ayato's ass, breaking half the angry ghoul's bones. That shocked the young ghoul. Mikeru recently learned that it was Ryuu who was the one that defeated the pale haired man, convincing him to join Aogiri.

' _Is it odd that all three of us have cannibalized?'_ Pondered Mikeru as looked ahead to a small island they were headed for.

"There it is." Ryuu said to the others.

The island was covered in a dense forest with pebble beaches and jagged rocks forming a bay for them to pull into. The boat's hull crunched against the rocks of the shore and Ryuu tossed an anchor out of the boat which crashed against the pebbled shore noisily.

"Let's go." Exclaimed the cannibal and he hopped out of the now stopped water vessel.

"Where? I thought this is where you said we were going." Reminded a growing impatient Kaneki.

The chimera ghoul rounded on the half human and swinging his leg in a wide arch, roundhouse kicking the unsuspecting hybrid.

"We're here to train." Shouted Ryuu with a smirk playing on his lips. "That means you two are going to start doing exactly as I tell you."

A soaking wet Kaneki shot out of the water, flying at the smiling cannibal. Before the wet ghoul could land a hit a long tail impaled him through his stomach. Kaneki grimaced in pain at Ryuu's rinkaku kagune lodged in his belly. He was thrown across the stony beach and came tumbling and crashing down against the hard rocks.

Mikeru looked from the fallen half-breed to the imposing chimera with confusion. But his confusion was corrected as Ryuu's fist sped through the air and impacted with his gut, knocking the wind from the teen's lungs. Mikeru threw up blood and fell to his knees while holding his stomach.

"You are both weak. That is why I chose to train you two." Ryuu pulled his leg back, "You should feel honored that I find both of you so interesting!" His leg cocked forward in a blur. His foot connected with Mikeru's jaw, the force of the kick sent the ghoul into the air and crashing back down again.

"When we're done on this island you'll be able to stand up to the most powerful of opponents and defeat them with ease. You're both weak and fragile, like eggs that have not yet hatched. But I'll make sure you hatch, not as chickens but as dragons." The smirk returned to Ryuu's lips as he watched his two 'pupils' push their bodies up.

Kaneki and Mikeru were put through grueling tasks under Ryuu's tutelage. Whenever they didn't complete a task he had for them he thoroughly beat their ass. He would take both students on in matches, and with his dual kagune he would face them and defeat them. But Ryuu didn't only beat them down, he gave them advice and taught them how they should never rely on each other when fighting or they'd be helpless alone. After three days of starving them, Ryuu proved how they must not always rely on their kagune either, but that their bodies were equally dangerous.

During a spar between his two students he said nothing and only watched. Mikeru made the first move, the ever impatient teenage ghoul attacked the one-eyed ghoul with furiosity. His fists moved with great speed as Kaneki ducked and weaved the younger ghoul's attempts. But the the bleach haired ghoul couldn't dodge the roundhouse kick Mikeru aimed at his face and Kaneki was forced to take the full force of the powerful kick. Mikeru wasn't going to give the cross-breed ghoul and human time to recover and he pounced upon his enemy. His fists lashing out, delivering punches with such speed and strength Kaneki couldn't see them but he could feel them pummeling his body.

Finally having enough Kaneki wrapped his legs around Mikeru's waist and twisted his body weight while pushing himself off the ground he turned the table of the fight and forced Mikeru down underneath him. The hybrid began to repeatedly hammer his fists into the teenage ghoul, who took them as if he was being his by a gust of wind. Shooting his arms up Mikeru dealt Kaneki a swift punch in the gut and wormed his way out from under his advosary.

The two rinkaku users stood a few feet from each other, their wounds healing. Kaneki's had healed much faster than Mikeru's but that didn't stop the aggressive teen from summoning his kagune. Long spider like legs grew from the full ghoul's back. The half human grew his own kagune in return. Both were rinkaku types so neither had an advantage over the other, all it came down to was how skilled the two were. That would be the edge in this fight.

They charged each other, primal roars escaped both their throats as they clashed. Kagune smashed against kagune. They whirled the tentacle like weapons around, each blocking and deflecting the other's attacks. Often they would try to get a punch or kick in only to have the other dodge or block it.

Mikeru was hard pressed trying to fight his older opponent. Kaneki's kagune was thick than his and was easily overpowering the long thin, spider like appendages. What angered Mikeru more was the level headed nature Kaneki showed during the fight, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ryuu. Mikeru finally decided to turn the tide and end this sparring sensation. He flew along the ground, bouncing along the shore, looking like he was floating as Kaneki charged after him, trying to finish off the younger ghoul.

Ryuu raised an eyebrow at Mikeru's tactics but soon caught on when he saw the large, protuberant amount of kagune that was growing from the boy's back. Mikeru roared, something that sounded like a cross of a triumphant lion and a wounded gazelle. The kagune spider detached from his back and grew to its full height. Kaneki froze in his tracts at the appearance of the large spider then looked at Mikeru who had grown eight more kagune.

"Let's see what you've got, half-breed!" Taunted Mikeru as he and his kagune spider attacked the one-eyed ghoul.

Kaneki couldn't keep up with the onslaught of the spider and the ghoul combined. Mikeru began landing hits on him, causing the hybrid to dodge and avoid both the kagune spider and its master. He couldn't even get a hit in! He had to think of a plan and fast!

Kaneki barrel rolled out from underneath the kagune spider and away from Mikeru's reach but the young ghoul was coming up on him and fast! Leaping into the air, Kaneki brought his kagune down on the large spider, sending his rinkaku into the thing like a lance. He slashed right through the spider and came down in a superhero landing as the kagune spider fell to the ground fading away in a red mist.

Kaneki looked up at Mikeru, his mismatched eyes rewarded an audible gulp from the younger ghoul. They were about to take up the fight once more Ryuu raised his voice, telling them it was over.

"That's enough!" Shouted the chimera ghoul. "You both did well but still need some work. I see you each have a preferred way of fighting and I will teach you how to maximize your effectiveness on the battlefield. Come on, after three days I bet you're both starving."

The two ghouls were both breathing heavily and visibly worn down. They followed their mentor to a large fire pit (which he made them build) and they sat down on stumps awaiting their food.

It was the third day they had been training on the island and they were finally eating the packages Ryuu had brought along. Both noticed how it wasn't as sweet as the taste of human and deduced that they were eating ghoul.

"Be careful, eating ghoul flesh is a rather dangerous affair. It can lead to psychological issues if taken too lightly. Half-kakujas are ghouls who have cannibalized but not enough. They can't control their own powers and become nothing short of a raging berserker. You have to be cautious." Ryuu said and continued to eat.

"Ryuu," Kaneki spoke up which caused the cannibal to look up at him. "How many ghouls does one need to eat to become a kakuja?"

Ryuu swallowed a bite and looked up into the sky, pondering the white haired ghoul's question. "Hmm, to tell you the truth I don't really know." Answered Ryuu, looking back at the hybrid. "Why do you ask?"

"Well they say you've been cannibalizing your whole life, so you would have to be a kakuja by now, yet no one has ever seen you use it at all." Explained Kaneki, which earned a nod from Mikeru.

"Some people say that to become a kakuja it's more about what goes on up here," Ryuu pointed to his temple, indicating he was talking about his mind. "Than what goes on in here." He patted his stomach. "For some ghouls their born kakujas. I ate a guy who was a born a half kakuja, at least that's what he said. The guy claimed to have never eaten ghoul flesh before but it didn't matter, he was weak even as a kakuja." Finishing his meal Ryuu continued. "Back when the CCG used me as their little pet I was sent out to kill all sorts of dangerous ghouls. I always came back with a full stomach, not once did I ever give up. I fought for my life on some occasions. That was ten years ago, now I don't know of a single ghoul who could best me in a fight."

"You're rather cocky Ryuu." Sneered Mikeru, who had also finished his meal.

"I suppose I am. But you are strong too Mikeru. You've displayed amazing control and abilities over you own kagune, you're able to detach and control its shape. That's something most ghouls have only heard stories about." The chimera ghoul turned to Kaneki. "And you're definitely no pushover either Ken, your regeneration is on par with mine and your strength and speed have increased drastically. I saw what you did earlier today too, the three clawed kagune, an interesting idea, I may have to use it for myself."

Both Kaneki and Mikeru were baffled, "You can control your kagune's shape too?" Shouted a flabbergasted Mikeru.

"Yes, I can form my shapes and things from my kagune," Ryuu's face was engrossed in an angry expression. "Though my ability of this didn't come naturally. It was given to me by the scientists of the CCG. They did many things to me while I was in the facility, somethings which I have buried deep within my own memory. Of course I've told you both a bit about my history, let me know a bit of yours."

Mikeru frowned, not wanting to talk about his past and Kaneki obviously didn't either.

"No matter," Called Ryuu at their silence. "I already know a great deal about you both. That is why it was my idea to have you both join Aogiri." Both ghouls were shocked at what Ryuu had to say. "I find you both interesting. You two and another I have taken a great deal of interest in. You both come from humble beginnings and yet have become powerful ghouls in your own right. I will not disclose your history to each other nor anyone else if you wish me not to. Though most of the higher ups of Aogiri already know. But I'm assuming you both already figured that much." Ryuu looked down at the small fire they had made. "We'll be up early in the morning tomorrow so get some sleep now."

Both 'students' did as they were told and crawled inside their sleeping bags to get some rest. The first time their master had allowed them to eat or sleep since the three days they had been on the island. And Kaneki was grateful for it. Mikeru however was contemplating what Ryuu had said earlier. '" _...now I don't know of a single ghoul who could best me in a fight…" Is he really that powerful?'_

* * *

It was dark inside the ominous labyrinth of tunnels and passages of the twenty-fourth. Ghouls of the worst manner could be found lurking here in the darkness. Scurrying about like rats in the shadows, but they fought like hyenas over the scraps of meat they had left. None of them wanting to go hungry, fore they knew they'd be next on the menu. Little did they know an odd pair of kakugan eyes were gazing at them from down the passage.

A ghoul poked his nose into the air and sniffed. He smelt something other than the shredded human they had in front of them. The other ghouls payed him no heed and went on, ripping apart what was left of the human body. The sole ghoul followed his nose down the corridor the direction where the sweet, enticing, oddly different aroma was emanating from. The fragrance only got more alluring to the ghoul as he rounded the corner.

His eyes fell upon a lone figure, sitting with his back propped against the walls of the tunnel. He had tarnished white trench coat on with a high collar that blocked most of the man's face from the ghoul's vision. The sweet smell of the man was more than enough to make the ghoul's mouth water though, he didn't care about the ravaged remains of the human that his friends had he had found an altogether new prey.

"You've got a nice scent to ya" The ghoul spoke to sitting man.

"You smell of blood and sweat." Replied the man in the trench coat, standing up.

His head was hung and he was looking down at the ghoul's feet. The ghoul in return was gazing at the top of the man's head with confusion as to what exactly was going on. The fragrant odor of the man in front of him was overcoming him as his eyes morphed into a pair of kakugan and his mouth became to water even more.

"I'm gonna eat cha." The ghoul licked his lips in anticipation.

"I highly doubt that." Raising his head to show the ghoul the odd kakugan he possessed. The abnormal green irises surrounded by black made the ghoul step back, letting out a loud gasp of shock. A dark glint in the trench coat clad man's half-kakugan.

"Imma just have a bite!" The ghoul shouted, most likely alerting his group of the altercation.

Throwing himself at the man in the trench coat the hungry ghoul summoned his kagune. Long crystal like spikes grew from around the ghoul's shoulder blade and all around even the top of his shoulder, making him look like he was partially made of stone.

The half-eyed ghoul in the trench coat smirked, a deadly smile that unnerved the charging ghoul. He hesitated in his attack and it cost him. The strange eyed man flew past him, tearing the ghoul's kagune from his shoulder with his teeth. The ghoul let out a howl of pain as his predatory weapon was ripped from his body. The man filled himself with the ghoul's kagune but didn't stop there. The wounded ghoul whimpered in pain as a hand pushed into the still open wound and ripped out the remaining kakuhou inside of his shoulder. He collapsed to the ground, crying in pain and watched horrified as the half-eyed ghoul devoured his kakuhou in front of him. But complete and utter terror claimed the sobbing ghoul as he watched his own kagune grow from the other man's shoulders.

"Wha… What are you?" Stuttered the ghoul in fear.

"My name is Keeliro Doshi and I am the one and only half-eyed ghoul."

The other ghouls came around the corner to see their comrade's head being ripped off by Doshi's bare hands. But they weren't fazed, they'd kill this bastard for not only stepping on their turf but killing one of their own. The leader stepped forward, he wasn't particularly large, nor was he in anyway an imposing figure but no doubt he had far more mastery over his kagune than the others in the gang. But the fact that the guy looked like a twelve year old made Doshi skeptical about this whole situation he was in.

The lead of the gang of ghouls was wearing baggy pants with suspenders which hung around his hips instead of actually holding his pants up. He had on a flashy tee shirt with a sleeveless jacket on over it. The hood of the jacket was loose on the boy's head. All and all he looked like a juvenile delinquent.

"Why you in my turf 'n' killin' one o' my boys?" The small ghoul asked. It sounded like he was trying to act like a thug.

Doshi frowned at the youth, "I was hungry."

"Hungry huh?" The thug kid repeated, "Well boys, show 'im what we do ta someone who messes wit our gang." Ordered the young ghoul.

Three of the other ghouls nodded and stepped forward ready to fight Doshi, who frowned even more. He watched them each bring out their kagune, ready to fight. The one on Doshi's left was another ukaku user while the other two were bikaku. Stepping back Doshi lowered himself into a fighting stance and rooted himself in the ground. The ukaku user got to him first, no surprise to Doshi. The ghoul tried to easily decapitate the lone fighter. Doshi simply brought up a koukaku shield to block the light kagune.

The ghouls all smirked, thinking they knew Doshi's kagune type and predicted he'd be slow. As the two bikaku users came in Doshi smacked them aside with another koukaku tail. All three ghoul landed in a heap against the wall of the tunnel. Doshi's koukaku dispersed. As he charged the the leader with speed they didn't predict he had. Fear rose in the young ghoul's eyes at the appearance of the larger ghoul in front of him. Unfortunately he wasn't even able to get his kagune out before Doshi had stabbed four rinkaku tentacles into the kid's stomach.

He coughed up blood, "What the…?" Doshi ripped the child ghoul apart, sending his scattered body parts across the tunnel.

Turning to face the now cowering remains of the ghoul gang Doshi smirked, walking forward leisurely as they got up and tried to attack him once again. And again the ukaku ghoul reached him first but Doshi knocked the ghoul away with another koukaku shield, then quickly switching to his ukaku kagune, he cut down the two bikaku with ease. Using an astonishing amount of speed to race around the two, slicing into their flesh, drawing blood.

The ukaku ghoul had recovered and tried to attack him from behind but Doshi blocked the barrage of crystallized projectiles with koukaku shells that layered up like an armadillo. When the layers opened Doshi sent his own barrage at the ghoul with his ukaku kagune and was rewarded with the screams of a wounded ghoul.

Turning his attention back on the two bikak, Doshi continued his relentless attack with his ukaku. His kagune shaving through their skin and into their flesh once again. Finally tired of toying with them Doshi opened up two long fern like ukaku and sent vollies of hardened kagune at his enemies, turning them to pincushions. He swung around his large koukaku, which wrapped around his arms forming large, armored blades, while his ukaku turned into thick spines along his upper back and shoulders. Doshi lept forward, cleaving through the bikaku tails and into the ghouls. They both fell to the ground, dead.

The ukaku ghoul, outraged at the death of his companions attacked Doshi but to no avail. Doshi's koukaku kagune was too strong for the lightweight ukaku to pierce. So he just waited until the ghoul was almost spent, before even attempting to attack. The ghoul leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He knew he couldn't defeat Doshi, there was no chance for him now. He was already dead.

Doshi's kagune retracted into his back, leaving the remaining ghoul confused.

"Who… What are you?" The ghoul asked.

"Get up, this fight isn't over until one of us is dead." Barked Doshi.

The ghoul pushed himself off the wall and engaged Doshi in a match of fists. But Doshi beat the weary ghoul senseless. First hitting him with a right jab, then followed up with a left hook. Doshi gave the shaken ghoul a knee to the gut then took his head and smashed it against the wall.

Doshi then threw the ghoul onto to ground face first, his fingers dug into the ghoul's back and ripped into the skin and through the muscles. Leaving the weary ghoul a cry, whining, screaming mess. He spasmed, his arms and legs shaking and flailing uncontrollably as Doshi ripped a kakuhou from his back and ate it.

"Only one kakuhou? How pathetic." Doshi spat on the ghoul's torn open back. Then he stomped his foot through the open wound and onto the spine, shattering it which left the ghoul paralyzed. "If you're lucky some other ghouls will come by and put you out of your misery, unlike what you did to that poor man you and your friends ate while he was still alive." Doshi left the paralyzed ghoul alone in the grimy tunnel and went his own way.

As he walked Doshi thought back to his recent encounter, he was amazed at how he had mastered the use of his kagune. Even for full blooded ghouls it took them years before they could do anything akin to what he had just done. It was all thanks to the Cannibal… Doshi found that strange, why would he let Doshi become even more powerful? Was it still of entertainment? The ghoul had told Doshi that he found him interesting, whatever that meant? Could this whole half-eyed ghoul scenario be what the Cannibal wanted? To make Doshi more powerful so they could have an actual battle, or maybe the Cannibal just wanted to show Doshi what being a ghoul was like. Either way Doshi's feelings and thoughts towards the strange chimera ghoul had changed. Not to one of hatred and desire of destroying but one of interest and curiosity. Something the cannibalistic ghoul felt towards the former human.

' _Huh? That is strange.'_ Doshi thought as he continued through the tunnels of the twenty-fourth ward. ' _I wonder if maybe he and I could sit down and talk about all this? Perhaps it'd solve the problems between us. After all, it seems I'm becoming just like him...'_


	25. Chapter 24

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Omg! I've been so busy and I had writer's block and ugh! I've been working on this chapter ever since the last one was posted. So about a whole week!**

 **Hey y'all, wanna know something I just realized? Ya know how Kaneki cracks his knuckles one at a time with his thumb? I realized that I do that! I've been doing that for years, even before I ever saw or knew about Tokyo Ghoul! I dunno, that's just kinda cool to me. Anyway… Umm there has been some thought on a Flashback story that will be about OCs in this story. It would be about their pasts and what they did up until they came into this story here. So my question is: Would that be something y'all would be interested in? Would y'all read it? Review this chapter and gimme an answer.**

 **Shoutout!**

 **AppleCreamPie, sorry didn't get you in the last chapter's shoutouts you probably posted your review as I was working on the chapter.**

 **Miyako15 I'd like to thank you on that. I've read my fair share of fight scenes as well as seen a good amount with my own eyes, so I try. As for Doshi and Ryuu meeting up? Well that's going to very interesting.**

 **I know, I did too halfeyedknight. And oh they're going to be brilliant! Also, sorry about Doshi breaking Tsuki's jaw /: I hope that didn't offend you or anything. Tsuki's tough though and will be back in action probably this chapter or the next.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **The first time their master had allowed them to eat or sleep since the three days they had been on the island. And Kaneki was grateful for it. Mikeru however was contemplating what Ryuu had said earlier.** _ **'"...now I don't know of a single ghoul who could best me in a fight…" Is he really that powerful?'**_

* * *

"You can never run from an enemy! Even if it costs you your life, you must fight!" The chimera ghoul hollered at his two trainees. Something about that sounded vaguely familiar to Kaneki but he couldn't put his finger on it. Where had he heard that before?

Lost in thought the half ghoul didn't notice the kagune tentacle aimed in his direction. The powerful rinkaku pierced through his abdomen, practically gutting him. The white haired hybrid coughed blood up onto the large limb, looking up at his attacker. His mentor was the one who had run him through, the rinkaku kagune whipped around, sending Kaneki crashing into Mikeru. The two ghouls landed in a jumble of limbs, Kaneki's blood splattered around. Untangling themselves from one another the two ghouls sprung to their feet ready to face their teacher.

Ryuu, who was still far stronger and faster, was already in their faces. Racing past both of them he jumped into the air, contorting his body in a manner that would've broken a human's back for sure. Ryuu extended his legs with in a swift motion, dealing a boot to each student's temple. The two younger ghouls stumbled as Ryuu landed in a squat. Twirling around, his ukaku grew from his back as muscular blades which stabbed into both other ghouls.

Mikeru grimaced in pain but Kaneki took the blade in his gut effortlessly. The one-eyed ghoul then proceeded to summon his own kagune which he used to pry himself off the ukaku blade and throw himself from the skirmish. The large gaping hollow in Kaneki's chest had already finished healing. The half human weaved to his left as a wounded Mikeru as thrown at him. He turned to his mentor with his sole kakugan blazing, he charged the older ghoul.

He never reached Ryuu due to the crystallized shards that the cannibal fired off at him. Kaneki knew about ukaku from Touka, he knew they were dangerous from long-range. But he was able to dodge most of the crystal bullets sent his way. Most of them. Two lone splinters embedded in his shoulder and elbow with deadly accuracy. The fragment that hit his elbow practically severed his arm!

Kaneki knew his regeneration would fix that as he raced forward, six tentacles primed and ready for battle. The colorless haired ghoul propelled his kagune forward in an attempt to spear his instructor but the chimera ghoul was much faster due to his ukaku kagune. Ryuu threaded his way through Kaneki's attacks, using his ukaku to deadly effect. Surgical like cuts were left covering the body of Aogiri's newest addition. The lacerations sealed and the blood seeped back into them before the gashes closed without a trace.

"Your regeneration is abnormally quick." Noted Ryuu as he gyrated his waist, blocking Kaneki's kagune with his own. "Even for a ghoul, not to mention a rinkaku." The black haired ghoul shot off hardened projectiles at his opponent. "That's certainly something to behold." Ryuu spun around, punting an incoming Mikeru.

Kaneki noticed that with arrival of the spiky haired teen caused a shift in the fight. But not a positive one for he and Mikeru. Neither of them could make a move without Ryuu stopping them immediately. It was like the eldest ghoul could predict their exact moves and was ready to counter it. They were hard pressed to try and even move about let alone land a hit on the more experienced ghoul. Ryuu's ukaku kept them on the defensive while his rinkaku lashed out, keeping Kaneki on his toes.

Internally cursing himself for his inability and weakness, Kaneki took Ryuu's rinkaku in his gut which seemed to confuse both other ghouls. The black nailed ghoul slid his body along the long tentacle.

"What are your doing?" Shouted an afraid Mikeru.

A roar ripped from Kaneki's throat as the kagune blade tore through his abdomen. Ryuu watched in awe as his half ghoul pupil used the rinkaku tentacle as a rail going through his body. Kaneki used his own kagune to stab his master the same way he had been impaled. The two ghouls were face to face, both glaring each other down refusing to withdraw their predatory limbs. Kaneki's momentum pushed Ryuu back, sending pebbles scattering across the shore as he tried to dig his feet into the ground.

The cannibal might've had his stomach punctured but he felt no pain, surprising Kaneki. How could he feel no pain when there was a huge cavity where his stomach should be? Was he even a living creature? Kaneki looked from his kagune in Ryuu's gut then up to at his face. His singular kakugan staring back at Ryuu's normal pair of red and black ghoul eyes. The older ghoul winked at Kaneki, confusing him then a shower of crystallized fragments rained down from the chimera's extended ukaku.

Kaneki grimaced, trying to move but both combatants were transfixed by each other's kagune. The hybrid couldn't escape the hail of hardened kagune bits that stuck into his arms which were raised in defense. A few passed his arms and grazed his sides and face.

Neither was prepared for what happened next. A large spider leg smashed the ground next to the still connected ghouls. They both turned to see comfortable looking Mikeru sitting on log watching them. A massive kagune spider had closed in on them unsuspectingly.

"Haven't forgotten about me, have you?" The teenage ghoul asked.

"Heh, I would never Mikeru!" Smirked Ryuu, turning back to Kaneki. "I'm not sorry."

With those words Ryuu twisted his body and tore his kagune through Kaneki's side, destroying several other organs. The hybrid ghoul cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The cannibal whirled around, blocking an attack from Mikeru. His long, thin tentacle pierced through the thicker one of his mentor. Mikeru's kagune spider began to attack the chimera ghoul alongside its master.

"Your spiders are very," Ryuu hurdled into the air, breaking off the tip of Mikeru's kagune. "Annoying!" Shouted the ghoul, landing on the spider.

"You'll see just how annoying they are!" Bellowed Mikeru as another spider grew from his back.

The young ghoul showed no hesitation as he charged Ryuu. The spider detached from Mikeru's back, he hopped onto it as it rose to its full height. He was facing Ryuu, both on the backs of kagune spiders. Mikeru knew there was no way he could defeat his master, he didn't have the strength, forget the skills he had developed. The young ghoul knew Ryuu would defeat him but that didn't mean he would give up. Casting a glance at the shore, Mikeru saw Kaneki for the most part healed and ready to fight. A smirk played on his lips when he looked back at Ryuu.

"He won't be able to help you." Ryuu's ukaku grew, joining his rinkaku. "This has been fun, but I'm afraid we have to get back to Tokyo soon."

Bounding into the air, Ryuu killed the kagune spider with four tentacles into its back. He used those as springs and launched himself into the air his ukaku formed his normal bat wing shape and crystallized kagune shards rained down on both his pupils. The recently healed Kaneki didn't see the attack and was easily dispatched with fragments raining down on his head. Mikeru jumped back off the spider as the hardened bits punctured the detached kagune. But in midair Mikeru couldn't dodge his teacher's next attack. The tentacle ripped through him, meaning Ryuu had won.

Mikeru crashed to the ground, his body transfixed by several shards. Groaning he tried to stand only for his teacher to kick him in the gut.

"Oof!" Exclaimed Mikeru, rolling in pain to clutch his stomach.

"You're still too weak to fight me but with the skills and training you've received here you'll be able to hold your own against investigators. You'll be training even more when we get back to Tokyo." Ryuu said, squatting next to Mikeru. Walking over to Kaneki Ryuu put his boot on his shoulder and rolled Kaneki over so he was on his back. Then he looked down at him, "That was a big risk you took back there. By taking the hit instead of dodging it, that's usually how you lose a fight but in your case you were able to catch me off guard and you're the first in a long time to be able to actually do any relative damage to me. Yes, your regeneration heals you quickly, unfortunately you never followed up after the initial attack like I did. That was the difference in our case." He cast an eye to Mikeru who was picking out crystallized kagune. Speaking more but still to Kaneki. "Get up, we're going back to the base."


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey y'all, it's finally spring break for me and I have to be honest: I am so glad school's out! Omg! This week has been long and awful! Lots of stress and stuff but hopefully writing this chapter will keep my mind off it all. That's the plan anyway, lol.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Hoobab this is before Kaneki gets Naki. Umm to tell you the truth I don't really know what all I want to do with Kaneki just yet but I know what I want to do with Ryuu and whatnot. So please be prepared for somewhat of a branching off from the original Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **And yes, Doshi is the best! I'm currently working on a picture for him. Hopefully it turns out alright. He will be in this chapter!**

 **LocusScorpion, I do hope you're ready for your second character.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **He cast an eye to Mikeru who was picking out crystallized kagune. Speaking more but still to Kaneki. "Get up, we're going back to the base."**

* * *

It was a calm night throughout the streets of Tokyo, many had already made it to their homes. Most were too afraid to venture out at night, in fear of ghouls who were growing ever more daring. It wasn't safe during daylight hours as of late. But humans weren't the only ones who suffered from the movements of the ghoul organization Aogiri Tree. The ever present danger of the CCG hung over the ghouls' heads like a load of heavy steel beams. But tonight there was something much worse than the box carrying 'doves' that turned most ghouls' blood cold.

The Cannibal was walking through the streets but tonight was different. Something was off with him, the sadistic ghoul seemed distracted. As he passed by ghouls who were eating they grew nervous but he simply kept walking by, not paying them any heed. Most turned to each other in confusion as the armored ghoul practically danced around the bloody streets. A duffle bag slung over his shoulder moved freely around with him.

His mask hid his face which was plastered with a genuine smile. Though no one else could see it all would agree that it looked misplaced on the fearsome cannibal. He lolled around, twirling and humming to himself as he swayed about seemingly happy. The mask he wore couldn't cover up the wonderful feeling in his chest as he made his way to a tall skyscraper, an apartment penthouse.

"What's put you in such a fine mood?" A child-like feminine voice cooed.

Spinning on his heels the masked ghoul saw the object of his happiness. A petite woman clad in an odd fashion sat atop a lamp-post. Her legs dangled freely while she swung them in the air. Even with her face covered by her wrappings her smile could be seen by the ironclad cannibal below.

"Are you ready to go Eto?" He asked her, reaching his arms up to catch her.

Sliding off the post she descended into his arms and embraced him in a short hug, "Oh Ryuu, I was the one waiting on you this time." Joked the bandage wrapped woman.

"Sorry dear, I was taking care of a few things." Ryuu replied, "Did you miss me while I was gone?" He asked, referring to the days he was gone, training Kaneki and Mikeru.

Sighing happily, she took his hand in hers. "Extremely, never leave me again." That last bit sounded a bit like she was pouting, so Ryuu turned to her, removing his mask to show off his, in her opinion, very handsome face. She smiled up at him and they walked down the dark street hand in hand.

Two pairs of eyes watched them as the ghoul couple walked to Aogiri's base. A pair of bright green eyes and a pair of light blue eyes.

"Hmm, it seems that they may be a couple, but they're definitely members of Aogiri. What do you think Doshi?" Asked the the light blue pair of eyes.

"Hmm, the Cannibal has a soft spot for someone. Ehh Tsuki?" The bright green eyes returned.

Tsuki watched the couple intently, they seemed so happy together. It made him wonder why they were both so sadistic and cruel to others. Perhaps they both had terrible pasts and related that way? He shook his head, he was thinking too deeply into it. They were still both terrible people. Having killed so many others, Tsuki would have to put them both down.

Doshi must have noticed the angry expression on Tsuki's face because he whispered to his companion. "Tsuki, you know you can't beat them. They're far too strong for one person alone. The Cannibal himself took out a whole CCG squad, who knows what he could do with the other ghoul by his side!" Doshi's voice seemed a tad panicked. "Besides I need to speak with the Cannibal anyway."

"Yea, alright." Tsuki snarled.

"Come down, let's follow them." Whispered Doshi and he ran silently across the rooftops, followed by a reluctant Tsuki.

The half eyed ghoul and the human stalked the ghoul couple as they merrily danced, holding hands and spinning around childishly. Both men looked at each other in a confused manner when a cold female voice made them turn around quickly.

"You shouldn't spy on others, it's rude." The owner of the voice was black female with short hair and dark eyes. She wore a simple jacket and jeans and seemed of little to no importance to the two spying on the couple below.

"Who are you?" Tsuki's hands reached up and grabbed his dual quinque steel sticks. Removing them from their sheathes they expanded into gladius and buckler.

"Heh, no need for that." She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at Tsuki, who hesitated slightly.

Using his his hesitation to her advantage the woman hopped into the air and kicked the Tsuki in the chest, which sent him across the rooftop. Doshi immediately jumped into action, dodging a kick he rolled to the right then popped up to his feet. Tsuki, too, was already up again racing forward.

The two engaged the the unnamed ghoul together. Tsuki's quinque gladius extended to reach her. The ghoul did a series of back-flips and landed on the far edge of the building rooftop. Doshi charged forward, lashing out with clenched fists. He pummeled the female ghoul, who raised her arms in defense. She flung her arms outward and sent Doshi away. He did a midair somersault and landed next to Tsuki.

"My name's Keeliro Doshi and if I'm right, you work for Aogiri." He dodged another kick, pivoting his body to the left.

"I'm Doragon Surayaa and you're correct!" She cocked her leg back, tensing up her leg she sent a roundhouse kick Doshi's way.

He smirked, raising his arm up he blocked the kick, much to Surayaa's surprise. Grabbing her leg Doshi locked her so she couldn't move without breaking her own leg. Panic rose in her eyes when she saw the odd pair of kakugan staring back at her.

"Wha… what are you?" She asked in fear.

Doshi released her leg, which caused her to lose her balance. She waved her arms wildly as she began to fall but she never hit the ground. A firm hand was wrapped around her waist, securing her from tumbling down. She looked up to see Doshi steadying her. Looking into his odd kakugan she grew unnerved and fled, leaping high into the air and disappearing into the dark night.

"Huh? Wonder what caused her to freak out?" Wondered Doshi as his eyes shifted back to normal.

While Doshi and Tsuki were distracted Ryuu and Eto had escaped their pursuers and arrived at their destination. A large apartment complex. It was a high level apartment where rich businessmen would live. But Eto was quite popular as an author under the alias Takatsuki Sen so she had penthouse on the top floor.

Though they couldn't enter the building dressed how they were, so the two decided to change. Ryuu took off his armor and mask switching them in favor of a simple v neck tee shirt. He pulled on the shirt and put his armor in the bag. Eto took off her Aogiri mantles and stuffed them in the bag as well. Ridding herself of her bandages she put on a large sweatshirt and a pair of pajama shorts. Her appearance caused Ryuu to smirk.

"What?" She asked cutely.

"Oh nothing." Replied Ryuu as he zipped up the bag. "Come on, I want to see how rich humans live." He followed after Eto as they entered the apartment complex.

Inside was beautiful, there was a chandelier dangling from the ceiling, crown molding, expensive furniture on top of sleek hardwood floors. All of which was mostly white with accents of wood and and gold. Ryuu usually didn't understand why humans cared so much about money but seeing at what money could buy he finally understood.

"Come Ryuu," Eto tugged on his arm. "We're going up the elevator." She smiled to him and then get into the elevator. Choosing the top floor they went up to the very top.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a beautiful sight. A spacious living room with an U shaped couch which surrounded a circular coffee table. There was also a fireplace built into the wall, which could slide open to reveal a large flat screen television. The room also had an amazing view of the city.

Eto smiled at Ryuu and sat down and looked up at him. "You can get comfortable Ryuu, this is your home now."

"Home huh?" Ryuu sat next to Eto on the couch, pondering the word.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eto, noting the chimera ghoul was not himself.

"I never had a home…" Pausing he looked Eto in her eyes. His electric blue eyes gazed back into her normal green ones. His eyes held no emotion, yet they held many. Something Eto had failed to realize the first time she looked into them. To her, Ryuu seemed like he was very different, nothing like anyone else she had met. It always drew her in, she didn't know why or how but he always made her heart start thumping faster.

Before she knew it her lips met his and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. He returned her gesture and kissed her back softly. Pulling away after only a few seconds the couple looked deeply into each other's eyes as an unspoken conversation commenced. This gentle interaction was much different than their first. This time they felt a different feeling, again something alien, something new. But what could it be? Neither the hybrid nor the chimera could possibly know without doubting it.

Eto wasn't stupid, she had read about love and it always struck her as pointless and ridiculous. Yet now at her head was whirling and her heart was pounding, she began to rethink her assessment on the foreign topic. She sighed as fingers stroked her cheek and her hand went up to met his. Entangling her fingers with his they both leaned in again, this time the kiss was longer but slow and passionate. The couple was lost in each other for a short time before they separated, faint smiles on both their faces.

"You have one now, my dearest." Ryuu smiled at her words and they snuggled up to each other and looked out the large window. "After all, this is a wonderful suite." Eto joked, giggling.

Sighing Ryuu nodded at his partner, "It is Eto, I'm grateful that you choose to share your home with me."

"It was nothing, you're mine Ryuu and you will stay with me." Eto teased him. "Forever." Whispering in the last part she kissed his jawline.

He hummed in pleasure through closed lips as she placed her kisses along his skin. "Eto…" He interrupted her. She responded with a hum against his neck. "We were being followed on our way here."

These words made Eto sit up and look at him with a questioning face. "Are you sure?"

Nodding Ryuu explained, "There was two of them both male, one had a deluded smell of ghoul but the other was human…" Trailing off he stood and walked over to the window, which had a view of the entire city. "I have encountered them before but I'm not sure what their goal is as of yet. If they wanted to fight they wouldn't have attacked when we were both together… So maybe he still wants to kill me." Whispering the last sentence Ryuu turned to the woman he'd grown extremely fond of. "I'm going to need my laptop sweetheart."

Eto hopped up from the couch and skipped down the hallway like a child, something with made Ryuu smile one of his rare happy smiles. Returning she had a laptop tucked under her arm. She sat at the dining room table and beckoned Ryuu over. Taking a seat Ryuu opened his laptop and waited for it to load. He logged into the CCG database once again and typed in a name:

' **Doshi'**

Only one file popped up for the name so Ryuu clicked on it. There was an image of the investigator in the top right corner: brown hair, green eyes, a tad bulky.

"His name is Keeliro Doshi." Ryuu read out, "He was a young special class investigator, only twenty-nine. He became special class after defeating a small ghoul organization called the Swarm in the eighteenth ward alone after his commanding officer was killed by the same organization." Ryuu paused and rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm," He continued. "It has a list of his missions here. He was appointed head investigator on the Cannibal Chase, in which he was the only survivor. Later chose to go after the Arachnid alone but the Cannibal intervened." Ryuu smirked at the information and read on. "He was stationed at the CCG's eleventh ward base where he went missing during the Aogiri attack. Hmm he's considered MIA." Ryuu turned to Eto who was deep in thought.

"So~ you think that he escaped Kanou again?" Asked Eto.

Ryuu shook his head, "No I think Kanou got what he wanted done and let Doshi go. I'm not sure who the human was but when Doshi and I fought on the highway a human intervened."

"Well that's annoying!" Eto exclaimed.

"It was," Ryuu continued. "The next day the video of the fight got out and people were calling it all sorts of names, there was 'The Cannibal versus Dinoghoul!' 'An Actual Ghoul Fight!', but the one that caught my attention was this one…" Ryuu minimized the CCG server and opened up YouTube. Typing in 'Midnight Dragon Sighting' which pulled up hundreds of shakily taken videos of Doshi and Ryuu's fight.

"The human calls himself the Midnight Dragon, it's said that he protects ghouls from the CCG as well as humans from ghouls. No one knows who he is or what his goal is but he's no doubt the human that was with Doshi tonight." Ryuu closed down his laptop. "I don't know why though, last time we fought he was working for Kanou."

"Strange things are starting to brew here in Tokyo Ryuu." Eto's voice was cold and pitiless. "With our movements as Aogiri things are shifting in a way we couldn't have predicted. Humans and ghouls are aligning themselves, and not to mention V is still on the move, trying everything they can to counter our movements and cut Aogiri down." Eto said gritting her teeth as an angry expression plastered her face.

"Not to worry Eto, I'll take care of Doshi and the Midnight Dragon. You focus on finishing your newest book!" Ryuu smirked evilly and got up to leave. "I'll be out for awhile, I'm going to try and track them down."

Eto nodded, slightly upset. She wanted to spend this night with her Ryuu but other circumstances had arose. She cursed silently, because something always came up that stopped them from achieving a consummation of love. Could they ever become a couple of lovers, so engrossed in their love that nothing could stop them. She shook her head, that was no doubt impossible for the two cold-blooded and ruthless ghouls. Frowning at her train of thought she went about to finish her latest book.

While Eto was typing Ryuu had donned his arm and climbed to the roof of the apartment building looking out at the large, lit city of Tokyo. He slid on his mask and took a deep breath. Thousands of scents reached his nose, all of them were vague, the objects too far off for him to pick up on a specific scent. He handsome features became marred by a deep frown as he looked out in the direction he and Eto had came from. He had to strain his eyes even with his enhanced senses to peer through the streets below. He saw two people sitting on the edge of the roof of another building complex. Ryuu let a cruel smirk play on his lips and he launched himself into the air, spreading his ukaku he sailed over the to the building where his two unsuspecting targets were sitting.

He landed behind them with a silent gust of wind. "Hello again, Doshi."


	27. Chapter 26

**Spring break! Omg I love you sooooo much rn spring break! No school! Hooray! I actually have time to write and stuff now yay! Also I can stay in pajamas all day long!**

 **AWESOMEEEEE! Okay, let's calm down and get serious for a moment. I finally got over my writer's block and was able to crank out two chapters within a short time, well six days but that's better I guess. Now lemme see what I've got to work with here on the…**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Crosswald, your review was the first on chapter twenty-six. I believe I sent you a PM answering your question. But you'll see what I mean this chapter.**

 **Yes Doshi and Ryuu have met again Miyako15. But don't be nervous this chapter is gonna be plot building not so much fighting as all the other chapters.**

 **Umm to the other sixty-three of y'all who have followed this story thank you. I'm glad y'all like it. And to the fifty-six who have this as a favorite, just as much thanks. And each and every one of y'all who have added me as a favorite author or are following me as an author.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **He landed behind them with a silent gust of wind. "Hello again, Doshi."**

* * *

Doshi and Tsuki turned around to see the armored cannibal standing there. His ukaku kagune was extended in the form of large bat wings. The moonlight reflected off his chrome armor and mask dangerously. The black and red kakugan of the chimera ghoul could be seen through the mask's eye-holes. The said eyes glared back at the two with a silent interest that they both missed. A smirk touched the masked ghoul's lips as his eyes scanned over the two in front of him.

"What do you want Cannibal?" Doshi asked, clenching his fists.

"I understand that you two were following me and my date earlier tonight. Why?" Replied the Cannibal.

"Your date? Who is she? And who are you?" Asked Tsuki, the only human at the scene.

"My my, you're awfully full of questions, now aren't you?" The Cannibal asked. "I assume that you're the Midnight Dragon. At least that's what many have been saying and according to the video from that night, I'm right. Aren't I?"

Tsuki frowned inside his own mask and pulled out his quinque. "I am the Midnight Dragon! I defend those who cannot defend themselves. That includes innocent ghouls from the CCG and innocent humans from evil ghouls. You're one of higher ranking on my list _Cannibal_." Tsuki spat out the word like poison.

"Is that so?" The armored chimera asked in a teasing voice. "Well I'm not here to speak with you, Doshi!" He turned to the green eyed man. "Why are you here?"

"I actually wanted to speak with you." Replied Doshi.

"Is that so?" The masked ghoul mused. "Not trying to kill me anymore?"

Shaking his head Doshi explained, "No, recent events have caused me to reconsider many of the views I had while apart of the CCG. Leaving behind my human beliefs for new ideas. I won't ever eat a human though, that will never change."

"Heh, you sound just like me Doshi." A laugh escaped the ghoul's lips. "Although only recently did I taste a human, they're quite good. But something about you humans raising me to only eat other ghouls will never leave me."

"Who are you exactly?" After all the times they had met Doshi was only now asking.

"My name is Kaminari Ryuu." The Cannibal responded.

"Ryuu huh? You obviously work for Aogiri but that's not important. I'd like to meet up, somewhere less…" Doshi trailed off, looking at his surroundings. "Open. Besides I know I'm interfering with your date."

Ryuu looked around and agreed, "Tomorrow, one o'clock at the Golden Bean coffee shop. Be late and I'll kill you."

Doshi nodded, "I'll be there."

"Oh and he's not invited." Ryuu gestured towards Tsuki. "If he comes, I'll kill you both."

Tsuki cut his eyes that the chimera ghoul but before the human could argue against the idea Doshi had already agreed.

"That's fine." The green eyed man said nodding.

"Doshi!" Tsuki tried to assert his hasty decision. "This isn't a good idea! You could be-"

"It's decided then. Doshi, I'll see you tomorrow at one. And you better not be late." Ryuu ran across the building's rooftop then bounded from roof to roof back to the large apartment building. Doshi watched him go.

"Doshi! This is a terrible idea! He could kill you!" Tsuki removed his mask and voiced his worries about the meeting.

"Don't worry, if he was going to kill me he would've done it already." Doshi left Tsuki with these words and walked the other way.

"Doshi! Don't walk away from me!" Tsuki ran after his green eyed companion.

"You act like you're my mother Tsuki." Doshi aired carelessly.

"Well someone's gotta look out for you!" Tsuki growled at Doshi.

"The only reason you're looking out for me is because you're being paid to." Retorted Doshi, anger rising in his voice.

"Yea yea yea, well I'd consider us friends by now, wouldn't you?" Asked Tsuki looking up at his older compatriot.

"Yea but I'm ten years older than you kid." Mentioned Doshi.

He wasn't lying either. The half eyed ghoul was twenty-nine and Tsuki was only nineteen. Yet in an odd twist of fate they were partners almost. A human and ghoul, or rather a genetically created one-fourth ghoul. It was all because of the Cannibal: Ryuu, that this came to be. Without him Doshi would have never been on at the CCG's base of operations in the eleventh ward. And if Doshi had never been there he would have never been defeated by Ryuu and brought to Doctor Kanou or met Tsuki.

Frowning Tsuki sighed, "Yea, I guess. So you're really going to that meeting tomorrow?"

Doshi nodded, "Yes. I'd like to get know other ghouls and how they live. While apart of the CCG I hunted and killed ghouls without question but lately I've been questioning many things I believed back then. It's strange how easily things can change in one's life. But I never expecting this, I always thought I'd end up being killed in the line of duty. Now I'm a ghoul, the very thing I once sought to destroy." Doshi looked up into the night sky and Tsuki followed his gaze. "I've forgotten what it's like to be human. Everyday ghouls try to kill me in those tunnels and I have to fight to stay alive. It's much different than being a ghoul investigator. Back then I was fighting to protect others, now I'm fighting to survive. Now I understand why ghouls never seemed to have a sense of comradery. There are still many thing I don't understand and that is why I need to go to that meeting tomorrow."

"I understand that things are hard for you now Doshi but if you get involved with the Cannibal the CCG will come after you, you'll no longer be safe and you'll become a target and Kanou will be forced to cut ties with you. That means me as well." Tsuki looked up at the taller man, worry in his light blue eyes.

Doshi chuckled a bit, something which confused the human. "I'll be fine. Remember all the powers and abilities I have now? I'm sure I'll be alright but if it does come to that, I'm gonna need a mask."

Tsuki nodded, "I'm sure the Cannibal can take you tomorrow. We have to get back underground, there's doves." He pointed down at the streets below. Two men were limping along down the street. They were supporting each other and one had what appeared to be a broken leg. Several ghouls were walking behind them slowly as if they were enjoying playing with their food.

Tsuki put on his mask, "I'll take care of this Doshi, you get back to the twenty-fourth ward. No one can see your face." Without leaving time to argue, Tsuki took a step back then ran forward and leapt into the air.

He soared down the side of the high skyscraper with ease. Just before he could hit the ground he pulled out one of his quinque and the small buckler formed a larger shield which he crashed into the sidewalk with. The noise must've attracted the attention of everyone on the street. He pushed himself up from the smashed sidewalk as his shield returned to it's normal size. The two hobbling investigators saw him and readied their weapons for a fight but Tsuki just walked past them, pulling out his other quinque which formed a gladius.

"I'll take it from here, you two get to safety." His voice was robotic inside his mask, he then turned his attention to the six ghouls who were watching the scene. "Six on two, that's not very fair. How about all of you versus the Midnight Dragon!" Tsuki didn't give them a chance to respond. He charged forward brandishing both quinque in hand.

The ghouls tried to prepared for his oncoming attack but he was faster than they expected. Sliding under the kagune of a koukaku Tsuki sliced through the ghoul's legs with his gladius quinque. The ghoul fell to the ground, his legs cut cleanly through. Tsuki hopped to his feet and blocked shards from an ukaku with his shield, which expanded to a larger size. As it shrunk down Tsuki swung his sword arm towards the ghoul, extending his gladius blade to reach his enemy. Raising his buckler to block another ukaku he sliced into the first ukaku ghoul with his gladius then whipped around as the gladius returned to its normal length and cut down the other ukaku wielding ghoul. With three ghouls down the other three were two other koukaku and a bikaku. Frowning inside his mask Tsuki readied himself for their attack.

"Le… le… let's get outta here!" The ghoul to Tsuki's left said and took off.

"I'm with him!" The other koukaku left, following his fellow koukaku wielder.

But the bikaku stood still, "Well it's been a few hours but I thought you'd remember me."

Tsuki took a step back in shock, "Surayaa?"

"Yup," She popped the 'p' sound. "Where's your friend? Doshi, wasn't it?"

"He's not here." Tsuki watched the female ghoul with great interest. His eyes darting about taking in every little motion she made. He was looking for an opening.

Surayaa sighed, "I don't have time for this, it's taking too long. We may meet again Tsuki." She called over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

Knowing he couldn't attack her from behind where her kagune was Tsuki sheathed his quinque back into his odd holster and turned to look for the two weary investigators. But they were already gone, having listened to his advice they left quickly. Nodding to that conclusion Tsuki went to meet up with Doshi in the twenty-fourth ward.

"That was quick!" Doshi smiled at his companion upon his arrival.

"That Surayaa chick was there." Tsuki said, removing his mask.

"What?" Exclaimed Doshi, growing suspicious about the female ghoul in question.

"Yea, I took out three of them the other two ran. Surayaa just kinda walked away saying she talk to me later." Tsuki walked down the tunnel. "Come on, let's get back to my apartment."

"Yea, better there than down here." Joked Doshi as they walked down the winding tunnels and corridors of the twenty-fourth ward.

After half an hour the two men climbed out of the twenty-fourth ward and were in a dark alleyway.

"I'm glad my apartment isn't far from here," Tsuki grumbled, "I'm exhausted. It's been a long day."

Nodding his head, Doshi agreed. They made their way down the street to a large apartment complex. Not nearly as large as the one Ryuu had taken his date to but large enough. Walking up the stairs wearily and came to Tsuki's apartment. He fished for his keys in his pocket and unlocked the door.

It was a cozy room with a small living room and kitchen. There was a bar that separated the two and off the living room was two other bedrooms each had a bathroom and walk-in closet. All in all it was a very inviting home. There were two couches in the living room and a small table between them. A television was fixed to the wall so people on both couches could see. The TV faced the kitchen so that whoever was cooking could look above the bar and watch as well.

Tsuki kicked of his shoes and went to his room, "I'm going to be out and about tomorrow. I won't be back until around five or so. Kanou needs me to run some errands. So I might not see you until after your meeting. If you come back."

Doshi frowned at Tsuki's back. Truth be told he'd grown fond of the young man. Tsuki reminded Doshi of himself when he was younger. He sighed, "Alright, goodnight Tsuki." Doshi went into the guest room.

Collapsing on the bed Doshi laid there, unable to sleep. He was too anxious about the meeting tomorrow. After all he could be joining Aogiri Tree.

* * *

 **Don't forget to tell me if y'all would read a OC history story!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Now I know y'all are upset and think Doshi is going to join Aogiri Tree but calm down y'all. Just read the story.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Crosswald, your review is the first on the last chapter. Thanks! And good, this chapter should explain someone stuff. And Doshi's coming to terms with the fact that he's a ghoul.**

 **Just read on hoobab. Doshi's intentions are a bit different than what you would think. And NO, NO they are NOT high! Omg hoobab! Okay maybe they are. Jk jk. Now about Doshi's ghoul status… umm he's like ¾ ghoul. I think I messed up last chapter but he's half-eyed because it's cool and I like the green kakugan.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **Collapsing on the bed Doshi laid there, unable to sleep. He was too anxious about the meeting tomorrow. After all he could be joining Aogiri Tree.**

* * *

Doshi awoke to a thin sliver of light stabbing him in the corner of his eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter he shifted his body and rolled over. The small bit of sunlight breaching his closed blinds hit the back of his head. The tired man opened his eyes to look at the bedside clock. It was currently 8:30, much later than Doshi would normally wake up. But he couldn't sleep well last night so he thought it was fine.

Groaning, Doshi sat up in bed and stretched his arms above his head. ' _One o'clock huh?'_ Doshi thought to himself and got out of bed. He looked around and remembered he was in Tsuki's guest room. Sighing the green eyed man stood up and walked over to his things. He's need to wear decent clothing if he was going out in daylight. Clothing? Strange how this would be the first time he'd ever see the Cannibal's face.

' _Kaminari Ryuu, I guess it's time to see what you really look like.'_ Doshi sighed and removed his shirt. His body was covered in crisscrossing scars, some faded, other vibrant. The dark scar tissue remained there even after becoming a ghoul. The the wounds he got now just left faint scars across his muscular form. But they were still there. Doshi liked the scars, they reminded him that he had been hurt and kept fighting, he had gotten back up after being pushed down. Although most of them reminded him of how fragile he was. Even with all his muscle and all his training and skill, he was fragile.

The buff man frowned at himself in the mirror and pulled a black tee-shirt over his body. It was a tight fitting shirt that showed off his toned body well. He took off his worn, blood splattered trousers in exchange for comfortable blue jeans. Doshi pulled on a new pair of black socks and went into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taming his wild hair he left the guest room, grabbing his phone. He slid his feet into a pair of black loafers and left Tsuki's apartment, locking the door behind him.

' _8:57'_ Doshi thought, looking at his phone. ' _I've got four hours before I have to meet with him and Tsuki's going to be busy all day. What should I do?'_ His stomach growled as if answering his question. ' _Food it is then.'_ Doshi left the apartment complex and made his way down the street to a nice little coffee shop Tsuki had taken him to once.

Anteiku is what the little blackboard sign outside the shop read. Today they were having a sale of half priced coffee anything. Doshi smiled at the news of half priced coffee and went in.

"Welcome to Anteiku!" A female's voice greeted him.

She was cute but far too young for Doshi. She looked like she was still a teenager. Her hair was combed over the right of her face covering one of her eyes, which were deep blue. Doshi sat at the bar, same place he sat when he came with Tsuki.

"Hey, what'll it be?" The man behind the bar asked.

Doshi looked up at the man to see a familiar face (and pompadour). "Hey, haven't I met you before?"

"Yea, you came in with Tsuki right?" Pompadour asked, "Name's Koma, is Tsuki coming in today?"

Doshi shook his head, "He's busy today. And nice to meet you again Koma, I'm Doshi."

"Ah, yea, I remember your eyes. Bright green, kinda hard to forget. Ha ha!" Koma laughed to himself. "So? What can I get you?" Koma asked again.

"Hmm, just a cup of original should do. I've got a meeting in…" Doshi pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, 9:33. "Three and a half hours across town in the eighth ward."

"Coming right up!" Declared Koma and busied himself making Doshi's coffee.

The green eyed man turned his attention to the television on the wall. A story of two investigators who got out of the eleventh ward last night was on.

"Both men were a little worse for wear. First class investigator Shiro Zashin is currently in the hospital with a broken leg, while his fellow first class investigator Ogino Kiyonori has several fractured ribs and deep lacerations all over his body. The latest reports of situations of the eleventh ward are bleak to say the least. Here's more from CCG's special investigator Itsuki Marude." The news reporter said and handed the microphone to a tired looking man. He had what appeared to be a permanent frown on his face.

"Our attempt to retake the eleventh ward was unsuccessful and due to our failure the ghoul organization know as Aogiri Tree has taken control over both ninth and tenth wards. But not to worry, the CCG has our best operatives working on the Aogiri case. Everyone is advised to be cautious, the CCG is currently commencing evacuations of the ninth and tenth wards. I have nothing else to say on the matter." The investigator Marude grumbled and walked off the screen.

"Here you go." Koma handed Doshi his coffee. "Crazy stuff is happening with that Aogiri huh?"

Doshi nodded and turned to Koma, "No kidding. Tsuki saved those two investigators last night. He's the reason they're alive." Doshi sipped on his coffee.

Koma nodded, "Yea, that's who he is. He's been trying to save people's lives for as long as I've known him. He's a good guy." Koma's expression turned dark. "I don't know you too well but you smell faintly like a ghoul but I heard your name on the news, you were the only survivor of the Cannibal Chaser squad. You ended up in the hospital mysteriously. So tell me, who are you?"

"I don't think this is the best place to have this conversation Koma." Whispered Doshi then took another sip of his coffee.

"Alright, head to the conference room, tell the manager I sent you in. Talk to him." Koma's eyes examined his customer carefully.

"Alright." Doshi drained his cup and then dug out some yen to pay for his coffee. "Thanks for the coffee." He got up and walked through the employees only door. Down the hall a short ways was a large room, in the room was chairs, a low table. An elderly man was standing looking out the window, his hands behind his back.

"Ahem…" Doshi cleared his throat.

The man turned around and smiled at Doshi, though it seemed forced. "Hello there. How may I help you?"

"Koma sent me back here. He told me to speak with you. My name is Keeliro Doshi, former special investigator of the CCG, and now…" Doshi trailed off, looking at the ground. He looked up showing the man his odd pair of green kakugan. "I am the one and only half eyed ghoul."

"Oh, well this is an odd sight, even for me." The old man's smile faded into one of confusion. "My name is Yoshimura, I am the manager here at Anteiku. Please sit and tell me how this came to be." Both ghouls sat in chairs and Doshi began his tale.

"I was assigned on the Cannibal Chaser squad. He whipped them all out but me, claiming he had taken an interest in me. I was then assigned on the Arachnid case which the Cannibal intervened and took the Arachnid to Aogiri…" Doshi frowned but continued. "Then I was sent to the eleventh ward to monitor Aogiri Tree's movements. When they attack the base I fought the Cannibal again. I lost and he took me prisoner… I was experimented on given three kakuhou, each from a different type of ghoul." Yoshimura's face grew surprised at this. "I've been allowed to roam freely for the most part… But I have a meeting with him later today."

Yoshimura's frown only grew, "Tatsuo… That was the name he went by when he was here."

"What? You know the Cannibal?" Doshi was in a complete state of shock.

"Yes." Yoshimura responded. "He was nothing like the rumors said while he was here at Anteiku. He was kind and didn't hurt any staff nor customers." Yoshimura looked up at Doshi. "But he was only doing that because he needed to hide from the CCG. I could see the lifeless look in his eyes. They always held no emotion. He often would scream in his sleep, he's a tortured soul and needs saving… Like my daughter."

"Sir," Interrupted Doshi. "It's 10:16 now. I have to be at that meeting at one. It's at Golden Bean Coffee shop in the eighth ward… Would you accompany me?"

Doshi's request caught the older man off guard. He thought it over and nodded. "I will go, my right hand man, Yomo can drive us. Until then is there anything else you need?"

"Not that I can think of sir… If this meeting goes as planned I'll become part of Aogiri. I need to know what being a ghoul is like, I'm still new at this after all."

An idea dawn on the old ghoul, "Join us here at Anteiku, we can help you." Slight happiness was in the ghoul's voice.

"I don't know sir." Doshi hesitated accepting the manager's offer. "I have to join Aogiri sir. It's the only way. The ghoul I need to grow close to is the Cannibal. And that's the only way I can do so sir. I'm sorry." Doshi frowned, looking down at the ground.

"I understand," Nodded Yoshimura. "I will still accompany you to your meeting."

"Thank you Yoshimura." Smiled Doshi who got up to leave.

"No problem Keeliro." Yoshimura returned the smile.

Doshi left the room to leave Yoshimura deep in thought. ' _I wonder if they have met? Eto and Tatsuo… together they'd either make each other worse or better…"_ The old ghoul looked down at his hands. ' _I do hope they can help each other but I already know what their goal is Keeliro. They're after V.'_


	29. Chapter 28

**Doshi, joining Aogiri Tree? I dunno, just read and find out. Anyway I've been kinda on a writing spree lately, three chapters in less than forty-eight hours! Totally awesome! This will be my last update during spring break, school's tomorrow. Yay! -_- no, not yay but whatever.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Thanks jy24 for correcting me. Lol it was late and I was tired when I was finishing up that chapter. But I did go and correct it.**

 **And Miyako15 thanks for letting me know. You're actually the first to let me know so yea, thanks! I've already started working on it, like two weeks ago I just don't know if y'all would like it so, thanks for letting me know.**

 **Hoobab I think I sent you a PM about that.**

 **And finally WickedDemon69 nice name lol. And thanks!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **An idea dawn on the old ghoul, "Join us here at Anteiku, we can help you." Slight happiness was in the ghoul's voice.**

 **"I don't know sir." Doshi hesitated accepting the manager's offer. "I have to join Aogiri sir. It's the only way. The ghoul I need to grow close to is the Cannibal. And that's the only way I can do so sir. I'm sorry." Doshi frowned, looking down at the ground.**

 **"I understand," Nodded Yoshimura. "I will still accompany you to your meeting."**

* * *

Articles of clothing were lying about the room in various locations. The sheets were scattered about and jumbled around limbs which were also coiled up together. Their bodies were pressed against each other tightly and remnants of blood and other bodily fluids were dried splatters on the bed. The lovers were entangled in each other's arms.

It was 11:47 and both Eto and Ryuu were still asleep. After the night they shared it was acceptable to both as their dreams ran wild in their heads.

 _Ryuu's Dream_

 _He was wandering through dimly lit streets, leaving nothing but death and destruction in his wake. He gorged himself on his victims, their screams lost upon his ears. Crowds of people stood in his way. No, not people ghouls, hundreds of ghouls. They all looked familiar as if Ryuu had seen them before. Then it struck him, these were all the ghouls he had ever eaten. Each and everyone of them stood in front of him, barring his path._

" _Move." He called out forcefully but they didn't budge. "I said move!" Shouted Ryuu, summoning his dual kagune._

 _The ukaku grew out from his shoulder blades, spreading like bat wings. The six rinkaku tentacles were covered in spines and had a sharp barbed end._ **(A/N: Like a xenomorph tail!)** _Ryuu clenched his fists and charged the horde of ghouls._

" _I've killed you all once, I can do it again!" Roared Ryuu as he clashed with the first ghoul._

 _This ghoul's kagune was a koukaku, wrapping around his arms and hands to form large armored gauntlets. Ryuu remembered this ghoul, he went by the alias the Boxer. He was a fearsome ghoul before Ryuu was sent after him as Agent Chimera when he was sixteen. The Boxer almost killed him, if Ryuu hadn't have eaten his own kagune then he would have died._

 _The problem with Ryuu's enemies was that they were all S+ rated ghouls. And that's why he was sent after them because they were too much of a hassle for the CCG. Ryuu knew he could defeat his enemies one on one but them all together was a different story._

 _Sending a shower of crystallized shards down on his first foe as he blocked the ghoul's kagune, with two of his own. The bullet like crystals transfixed the ghouls and he was forced to retreat, only to find two of Ryuu's remaining rinkaku pierced through his stomach and chest. Ryuu whirled around, throwing the ghoul from his kagune, the spiny tentacles tore through Boxer's body as he flew off into the throng of other ghouls._

 _They moved to the side, watching the dead Boxer crash to the ground as another ghoul came up to battle Ryuu. This ghoul was known as the Blind One. A rinkaku ghoul who was said to be born blind but the lack of eyesight only enhanced her other senses. She was notorious for her love of children's flesh and she was exceptionally dangerous with her kagune being numerous thin tentacles all coiled up around each other to form one large kagune._

 _She was faster than Ryuu remembered as her kagune flicked towards him. He angled his body to the left as he rope like kagune sped past his right, cleaving off his arm. Ryuu gritted his teeth and continued charging forward, his ukaku sending a volley of hardened kagune fragments at her. She had no time to retract her kagune and deflect the projectiles so she was forced to roll away._

 _Hopping to her feet she whipped her kagune around, trying to trip Ryuu. He noticed what she was trying to do and hopped into the air, gliding on his ukaku wings he soared towards her. His rinkaku pinned her kagune down as he flew towards her. His foot connected with her jaw and he sent a barrage of punches into her face as well. Grabbing hold of her bottom and top jaw Ryuu ripped her head in two._

" _Who's next?" He spun around, blood glistening on his armor and mask._

 _His arm orbited around him until it reconnected with a few stings of blood._

" _Ryuu!" A female voice called him._

" _Who's there?" He asked, looking through the crowd_

" _Ryuu wake up!"_

Ryuu awoke with a start and realized he was no longer in the ghoul infested street but in nice room. He looked up to see Eto sitting in bed, next to him. She had a worried expression on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Ryuu, sitting up.

"You kept shouting…" Eto frowned, "Sounded like you were fighting."

Sighing Ryuu kissed her softly, "It was just a dream baby." He stretched, yawning. "What time is it?"

Eto looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's 12:13. You've still got forty-five minutes before you have to go to your meeting." A naughty smirk spread on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Wanna have some more fun?"

"Forty-five minutes huh?" Ryuu pondered, but Eto already pushed him down and was climbing on top of him.

"Too bad 'cause I want to." She whispered in his ear and kissed against his jawline and neck.

"If I'm late it will reflect poorly on me Eto." Ryuu tried to argue.

"I don't care." Retorted Eto and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

Grimacing Ryuu flipped them over and pinned her down, holding both her hands above her head with one of his own. The blood seeped back into the bite as it closed up. His eyes glared down at her dangerously and he bite down on her in the same place she had bitten him. He then kissed the exposed flesh softly before it healed.

"I have to go my love, but I'll be back soon after. I promise." Frowned Ryuu and he removed himself from on top of her.

"Fine!" Eto pouted, "I'll just write some more I guess."

She bite her lip when she saw his exposed body, no longer hidden under the covers. His muscular form was flawless and he was tanned very nicely. Not to mention what Eto had played with last night. It was her first time ever and she definitely considered it the best night of her life. He slid on a pair of boxers that sheltered Eto's new favorite toy. On top of his boxers Ryuu put on black trousers and a belt. He pulled on a white tank top and then a plain white button down shirt. After putting on his socks and shoes it was 12:24. He walked over to the bed and kissed Eto ever so softly, both getting lost in the kiss.

He pulled away, "I've got thirty-five minutes before I'm late. How do I look?"

Eto looked him up and down, biting her lip with lust in her eyes. "Sexy."

"Heh, we can play when I get back." Smirked the chimera ghoul and he kissed her once more.

"Promise?" She asked in her childish voice.

"I promise baby. See you later." He got up and left the penthouse room, down the elevator and out the apartment to the Golden Bean coffee shop in the eighth ward. It was time to meet with Doshi.


	30. Chapter 29

**Alright I've teased y'all enough! Doshi and Ryuu ARE meeting this chapter, I promise. Also Yes, Eto and Ryuu did have sex. No, I'm not writing lemons for it because when I wrote that one chapter I was very embarrassed and uncomfortable writing it. So no more adult scenes for y'all. Deal with it!**

 **Now about several things here, I have a big art project I need to work on and that will be taking up a great deal of my time. So if there is a long wait in between chapters it's because of that. I'm sorry but I've got to keep up my grades as much as possible if I intend to graduate next year.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **A guest, well perhaps multiple guests reviewed three chapters so I'm here to explain. Review on chapter eight: Yes, Touka was nice to him because he didn't come off as a petty jealous douche, or a sniffling whiny coward. Secondly how is chapter one heart warming? His parents were murdered! And finally thanks for the review on chapter twenty-nine! Here's the next one!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **He got up and left the penthouse room, down the elevator and out the apartment to the Golden Bean coffee shop in the eighth ward. It was time to meet with Doshi.**

* * *

Doshi was sitting with Yoshimura and Yomo in the Golden Bean, discussing, in hushed tones, about the meeting to come. The half eyed ghoul was getting tired of people telling him that this meeting with the Cannibal was a bad idea. Yoshimura tried to convince Doshi to let him speak with the chimera ghoul alone, without Doshi there but Doshi refused. He took a sip of the coffee and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Yoshimura but we're already here. And it's," Doshi checked his watch. "12:59. He should be here soon."

And just as Doshi said those words a young man walked into the coffee shop. He had on an expensive black suit, a button down shirt and no tie. He had on black loafers that matched his suit and a pair of sunglasses on. When the rich looking man removed his sunglasses Doshi caught glimpse of a pair of electric blue eyes which contrasted nicely with the man's long black hair. He must have seen Doshi's company and frown as the young man walked towards where the three were sitting.

"Keeliro Doshi, it's nice to officially meet you." The man extended his hand to shake, with Doshi did with hesitance. "We spoke last night, I am Kaminari Ryuu."

Doshi's eyes widened, if only for a moment. He never expected the Cannibal to be such a wealthy man. After recovering from his shock he tilted his head in a confused manner, wondering why he was talking like this. Ryuu, noticing Doshi's confusion, looked around the coffee shop. Doshi followed his gaze and his face brightened to an understanding.

"Ahem," Doshi cleared his throat. "Yes we did. I'm here to ask about joi-"

Ryuu cut him off, "Why did you bring company?"

"Oh," Doshi looked at Yoshimura and Yomo, who were sitting next to him. "Well I-"

"Why are you here?" Ryuu asked Yoshimura, by cutting Doshi off again.

"I'm here because Doshi asked me to accompany him to his meeting." Yoshimura answered.

Ryuu didn't not show any signs of annoyance towards Doshi but instead narrowed his eyes at the old ghoul. "You are not an interest of mine Yoshimura."

"Perhaps not but I would like to ask you a few things Ryuu." Spoke the elder.

Ryuu turned back to Doshi, "I'll take his questions first, if that's alright with you Doshi?"

The green eyed ghoul got the idea Ryuu was telling him instead of asking so he simply nodded, regretting bringing Yoshimura along. Ryuu turned back to the ghoul manager of Anteiku with his emotionless eyes.  
"You were saying?" Asked Ryuu.

"Where is Ken Kaneki?" Yoshimura got straight to the point.

"Ah yes, the Eyepatch." Ryuu nodded. "He's around, currently he's helping the Black Rabbit with takeover of the ninth and tenth wards. He's a wonderful asset to Aogiri, we'd be a fool to let him go. Besides he's only a part of our organization so he can be strong enough to protect all his friends. That means you at Anteiku." Ryuu's emotion never changed, not once. He seemed like a robot. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Nodded Yoshimura. "My daughter? How is she?"

A small smile appeared on Ryuu's face when Yoshimura brought up Eto. This didn't go unnoticed by the elderly ghoul. It confirmed his suspicion that Eto and Ryuu were making each other happier.

"She's," Ryuu paused trying to think of the word to use. "Wonderful." His slight smile still present. "Is that all?" He dropped the smile without noticing it was there.

"Last question, why do you want to speak with Doshi?" Yoshimura asked his final question.

"Because he and I have quite the history as of late. And I'd like to get to know him and perhaps even recruit him." Ryuu turned to Doshi, "So, will you join Aogiri Tree?"

Doshi nodded, "That's actually why I wanted to meet with you today. I was going to ask you about the details of the organization and how to join."

"Well to join is simple, you just get inducted by a higher ranking member, like myself. The details of our organization, well that's a bit more complicated. Most members think we're doing this for power and to control Tokyo and Japan itself but to a few of us there are ulterior reasons." Ryuu's words reeled in all three of the ghouls listening to him. "But you reason for joining is you own, you just have to participate in Aogiri movements and any missions you are assigned. The rest of the time you're free to do what you want. No revealing Aogiri secrets to others and no betraying the organization."

"That seems fair." Doshi leaned back nodding.

"So Doshi, would you like to join Aogiri Tree?" Ryuu asked the half eyed ghoul.

"I would." Nodded Doshi again.

"Alright then, no need for us to stick around here any longer, let's go get you everything you'll need. Ryuu stood, followed by Doshi.

"Sir how can we just let him join them?" Yomo asked Yoshimura as the other two ghouls walked out of the shop.

"There's simply nothing we can do Yomo." Frowned Yoshimura.

Walking down the streets together Doshi remained silent while Ryuu was on the phone.

"Yes, he's joined Eto." Ryuu spoke into the phone.

A reply came in that Doshi couldn't hear.

"Alright baby, I'll see you after I get him everything he needs."

Another reply.

"I love you. Bye baby." Ryuu hung up the phone.

That caught Doshi off guard. Ryuu, the cold, cruel, relentless ghoul known as the feared Cannibal, the Chimera King loved someone? That was strange. Eto? Wasn't that Yoshimura's daughter? Doshi shook his head and smirked at Ryuu. He really was an interesting person. How could someone so ruthless against his own kind love someone of his own kind? That just doesn't make sense.

"I'm assuming that you don't have a mask, correct?" Asked Ryuu out of the blue.

Frowning Doshi shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Hmm, that's a problem. Let's go get you one." Ryuu said and began to work his way into the inner-city.

They walked for awhile and Doshi was beginning to think Ryuu was going to kill him. They were deep within the inner-city of Tokyo when they arrived at a mask shop. The name read HySy ArtMask Studio.

"We had to go all this way to get here?" Doshi asked, skeptical about this place. It looked like a dump.

"Yes, the owner is one of the best mask makers in Tokyo." Responded Ryuu as they entered.

They entered and it was even more appalling to Doshi's eyes. Checkered floors, low lighting, and trashed papers and drawings in one corner. There were dozens of odd masks lying about, some mounted on the walls, others on pedestals for customers to see. It was odd that the CCG hadn't found this place yet. A mask shop would be one of the first places one should look for a ghoul.

Speaking of a ghoul, an odd man turned to look at them. He had black hair, styled into an undercut and several tattoos covering his arms. His eyes were in kakugan form and his clothing different than what Doshi was used to. He had on a grey tank top underneath a black wrap sweater, along with harem pants and black sandals. He also had a black necklace with round, white gems hanging from it, gracing loosely about his neck.

"Hello how me I help you?" The man, obviously a ghoul asked.

"Hey, Uta right?" Ryuu asked.

"That's me." His voice seemed relaxed, as well as his entire character. "You smell familiar, have we met before?" The owner, Uta asked.

Ryuu nodded, "I'm the Cannibal."

Uta leapt back, "You're not here to bring me in are you?" His voice no longer relaxed. "Or eat me?"

Shaking his head Ryuu looked at the tattooed ghoul with a blank expression. "No, I'm here for a mask." Stated Ryuu bluntly.

"Oh… Don't you have one?" Uta asked, still being cautious.

"Not for me," Ryuu gestured to Doshi. "For him."

Uta walked up to Doshi and sniffed him. "Interesting scent you've got there. I had a customer who smelled similar. Though you have more of a mix than he did. Anyways sit down here and I'll get your measurements and preferences."

Nodding Doshi did as Uta instructed.

"I have payment for the mask as well." Ryuu mentioned.

"Oh yes, that will be helpful." Uta smiled. "Just put it over there." Uta said carelessly, pointing to his desk of clutter.

Ryuu walked over and placed a stack of yen, enough to pay for the masks materials as well as Uta's craftsmanship.

"Do you have any allergies? Rubbers or metals?" Uta asked Doshi.

"No." Doshi replied simply.

"Do you want a full face mask? I think half faced are better to start with but it's up to you." Asked Uta.

"Hmm well I want everyone to be able to see my eyes." Doshi answered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Uta, confused.

Doshi looked up at him, his abnormal green kakugan staring up at Uta.

"Well that'd certainly be something I'd show off." Uta replied, fascinated.

"Any lovers?" Asked Uta, completely at random.

Doshi raised an eyebrow but didn't falter. "Umm well not recently but I did have a relation a few years ago."

"Hmm, interesting." Uta scribbled everything onto a small drawing pad in his hand.

"What's that got to do with making the mask?" Questioned Doshi.

"The more I know about you the more motivated I'll be to make your mask." Answered Uta, jotting down another measurement.

Sighing Doshi spoke, "Well if you must know I was once a human. I was ghoul investigator of the CCG. Odd how things have changed. But back then I was a first class investigator, my superior was a special class. She was beautiful and kind, courageous and smart. She never made a blunder while on the job. I loved her. She was married though and only saw me professionally and as a friend." Doshi frowned as Uta listened intently, Ryuu was looking about, secretly listening as well. "Together we took down many ghouls. But she seemed to be getting more and more tired and worn down. Until one day she came to my house, crying. It was odd to she her that way but I let her and asked her what was wrong. Her husband had been beating her and she finally couldn't stay. After they divorced she stayed with me and her attitude improved as well as her morale. It didn't take long for us to start dating. But unfortunately she was killed in the line of duty."

"I see... " Uta trailed off. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was entirely my fault, I let our relationship get between our work. If I hadn't been so selfish she would still be alive now. Though there's now way she could love me for what I am now, so maybe it was all for the best." Doshi shrugged somberly.

"Perhaps." Agreed Uta in a voice barely above a whisper. "What's your number?" Uta asked.

"Excuse me?" Doshi raised an eyebrow.

"So that I can call you when the mask is complete." Uta explained.

"Oh here." Doshi pulled out his phone and gave Uta his phone number.

"Alright, I'll call you when I'm done with the mask. Come back and get it then." Uta sat down at his cluttered desk and began doodling designs for Doshi's mask.

"Thank you." Doshi bowed and left.

"I'll be out there in a minute Doshi." Ryuu called to Doshi.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside." Doshi nodded to Ryuu who returned the gesture.

Once Doshi had left Ryuu turned to Uta. The pale ghoul paid him no heed as he worked on his designs.

"No Face." Uta's head snapped up when Ryuu spoke those words.

"How did you…?" The mask maker trailed off, turning to face Ryuu.

"Thanks for making him a mask Uta." Ryuu changed the subject. "I'll see you around, Clown."

Uta's eyes widened, stricken by shock. An expression the tattooed ghoul usually didn't display. Once Ryuu had left he quickly turned to look through his things, that's when he saw it. His mask was propped up against the wall. Overseeing his entire desk space. Uta was sure it wasn't there before they came in. He narrowed his eyes, he'd have to watch out for the Cannibal, that ghoul was dangerous.


	31. Chapter 30

**Okay, so this is starting to get difficult to write. I don't have as much time as I used to and now I'm beginning to get bored of the Tokyo Ghoul storyline. Well not bored but it's just really hard tryna interweave my characters and plot with the original Tokyo Ghoul one. So I guess what I'm tryna say is I might start to improvise and change most of it. Well that was the plan anyway it's just writing this chapter got me thinking and I need to do it sooner than later.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **RaphaeLTA thank you for reading my story and letting it inspire you. It's a great feeling to know I've touched someone's life.**

 **Also Guest, whoever you are I'm glad you're keeping up with this. That means alot to me. Umm Uta is scared of Ryuu because of reasons I will definitely explain in a future chapter. And yes Ryuu does have "ninja sneaking skills" and was able to find Uta's mask. I'm not sure Ryuu's dream scared you though. And I don't have the slightest clue what Doshi's mask should look like yet. Sorry.**

* * *

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

 ** _WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!_**

 ** _WARNING! WARNING!_**

* * *

 **...he'd have to watch out for the Cannibal, that ghoul was dangerous.**

* * *

It was beginning to get colder in Tokyo. The nights grew longer and the days, shorter. That meant ill tidings for all human civilians of the large metropolis. Ghouls were growing more and more courageous, often seen in daylight, feeding and whatnot. With the movements of Aogiri Tree the CCG was hard pressed to focus on destroying the ghoul organization, leaving all other ghouls able to walk free.

Recently a ghoul transport to Cochlea, a ghoul detention center, was ambushed and the prisoner taken by Aogiri. This had almost the CCG on edge, worried if the organization would attempt to attack the prison. Though most investigators had shrugged off the idea, stating that it was impossible to break into Cochlea, others believed that Aogiri did mean to attack the building and to free more prisoners. These theories were rejected by most of the investigators, they were too confident. They were ignorant to the power of Aogiri Tree even now. And for that ignorance, they were paying the price.

Ryuu smirked as he splashed blood across the walls from his victims. Most members of Aogiri were killing investigators and fighting jailers but he was called the Cannibal for a reason. He tore into a prisoner of Cochlea, blood spewing everywhere as he did so. Removing his mask he stuffed his face with the bloody mess of ghoul flesh below him.

"Cannibalistic bastard!" Shouted a voice from behind him.

Not wanting to be rude, Ryuu stood and put his mask back on. Turning his body to face the one who shouted at him he saw another ghoul, several feet away from him, kagune ready for a fight. Ryuu's blood soaked hand left a bloody handprint on his mask. The thick, crimson liquid dripped from his fingertips and was splattered all over his breastplate and bare abdomen. He looked at the ghoul with a crazed smile hidden behind his mask. Clenching his fists Ryuu began to walk towards the ghoul at a leisurely pace.

"Oh look another snack." His voice was as cold as ice.

Before the other ghoul could respond Ryuu had vanished from sight. Panicking, the ghoul looked around, desperate to find his enemy. Upon turning around he was met with a fist, right in his face. The power of the punch sent the ghoul flying back. He staggered, and touched his fingers to his face where he felt a warm liquid. Looking down at his fingers he deduced that it was blood. That angered the unnamed ghoul and he charged Ryuu angrily. A primal roar escaped his throat as he tried to impale the masked Cannibal with his kagune. Ryuu turned his body, dodging the koukaku blade that ran along the ghoul's arm. Grabbing the ghoul's arm Ryuu slammed his knee into the extended limb, breaking it.

The ghoul cried in pain at the snapping of his arm. The scream was cut short by Ryuu's spined tentacle piercing through his chest. The chimera ghoul twisted his rinkaku tentacle inside his prey's body then flung the ghoul to a nearby wall.

A voice chided Ryuu, "You shouldn't be attacking the prisoners Ryuu."

The owner of the voice was Eto, she stood with Tatara at her side. They were standing on the walkway which lead to the control room. Bodies littered the aisle around the two ghoul leaders. Ryuu turned from the two and he smiled behind his mask at Eto, then frowned realizing she meant he wasn't doing what he was supposed to. The Cannibal nodded his head and leapt over the railing heading down to the floor Kaneki and Ayato were supposed to be on. He came down in a superhero landing, bent knees but landing on foot with his fist smashing into the concrete floor A web of cracks formed in the ground around the three points of contact. Those around looked to see new arrival as he looked up at his surroundings. Blood speckled armor and a bloody handprint smeared across the normally black chrome mask.

Ayato was fighting an armored investigator and he seemed to be having a hard time with it. Ryuu shrugged, figuring that the young ghoul would be able to handle himself. Turning in just enough time Ryuu was able to dodge an investigator's quinque. The weapon sped past his face at great speed and made an impact with the ground. Before the investigator could recover from his missed attack Ryuu sent a fist into the muscular man's gut. The investigator bent double at the power of Ryuu's punch and stumbled back, trying to breathe. He huffed heavily, swaying from side to side. Ryuu watched as his newest enemy wobbled around.

The investigators gripped his quinque tighter and stood up straighter, ready to fight again. Wondering why this ghoul hadn't tried to kill him while he was recovering. What was this ghoul playing at? The investigator charged Ryuu, swinging his large koukaku quinque. Ryuu blocked the attack with an armored armor, much to the investigator's surprise.

"How did you…?" The man never finished his sentence as a rinkaku tentacle swiped his legs from underneath him.

The unnamed human fell to the ground, dropping his quinque. The weapon clattered against the concrete floor, the man collapsing face first. The investigator had only enough time to stop himself from hitting the ground, with his face. And just as he went to push himself back up, he received a kick in his ribs which sent him tumbling across the floor. With ribs possibly broken the ghoul investigator winced in pain as he tried to rise once again.

"Stay down." Ryuu growled at his downed enemy.

"Never! I'll never back down before a ghoul!" The weary man stood. Unarmed but he did not waver before his enemy. Ryuu watched as his opponent tried once again to fight.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Ryuu taunted, "You're like an annoying little bug! I'm going to squash you now!" Ryuu's ukaku slid past the slits in his armor and joined his rinkaku, shocking the opposing man.

"You're a chimera…? That's uncommonly rare of a ghoul." The man huffed unsteadily.

"I am aware of that human." Ryuu spat at the man. "You're actually strong, for a human. I've faced stronger though." Chuckled the masked Cannibal.

"Cocky bastard, covered in the blood of innocent people! All the children you've orphaned from you need to eat! Your kind makes me sick and you may be able to kill me today but people will never stop raising up against your kind. We will never stop defending ourselves." The investigator bellowed. "I will fight to my last breath to kill you basta-" Ryuu's rinkaku lodged in the man's chest.

"Yea that's nice, I don't care. Like I said you're nothing more than a bug to squash." Ryuu lifted the man into the air with his kagune and spoke to the dying man. "Should I make your persistent ass my first human meal?" Asked Ryuu, "Heh no, I think not." The chimera stabbed a second kagune into the man, this one in his stomach. He pulled, ripping the man apart. Dropping both halves of the man, Ryuu turned to any other investigators on the floor.

That's when he saw Kaneki, or what looked to be Kaneki. The armored kagune looked nothing like Kaneki's original rinkaku. Black plating with red veins, there were razor sharp hooks on the edge. The kagune looked like a giant, armored centipede. The very look of the kagune was enough to scare the investigator that Kaneki was facing. Ryuu took a look at his surroundings again. There was an unconscious Ayato sprawled out along the floor. Kaneki was facing an armored investigator and dealing with the man very easily. Only Kaneki wasn't quite himself. He fought like a raging berserker, he was bouncing off walls, dashing around so fast it was hard to keep up. He had a new mask, a downturned beak, with one sole eye in the center.

 _'A kakuja?'_ Wondered Ryuu, then immediately shook his head. _'No, only a half kakuja.'_

As soon as Kaneki was able to defeat the investigator CRC gas went off. It was to keep the ghouls from summoning their kagune but it would only last as long as the gas did. Ryuu still had the element of surprise since the only other person in the room was Kaneki. And that didn't matter as the white haired hybrid feel upon the vanquished investigator and began to eat. Ryuu could hear crunching, like the sound of gravel when we walk over it but he couldn't see anything through the fog like gas. He sniffed the air but only the gas's odor filled his nostrils. Spitting, trying to relieve himself of the smell and taste of the gas he heard voices along with the crunching sounds.

 _'Where oh where are you, little bugs?'_ He thought to himself and stepped forward.

To him, his light footstep seemed to echo around the spacious room. Ryuu looked around, trying to find the people who had entered the room. The sound of angry shouting and fighting started up to Ryuu's left. He spun around and peered in that direction, trying to pierce through the gaseous fog with his eyes. Glimpses of kagune tentacles whirling around caught his attention and he saw Kaneki battling a new investigator. This man had an even large quinque than the investigator Ryuu had just killed. And he was using it to easily slice through Kaneki's kagune. This new investigator was shouting at Kaneki, words that didn't make sense to Ryuu as he was picking up another sound. It sounded from above, so Ryuu looked up to see what was the cause of the crashing and roaring from above the dome roof. Then it burst open. The One-Eyed Owl pried the roof open, its large claws and armored kakuja were monstrous compared to Kaneki's half kakuja. Ryuu smirked behind his mask at the sight.

 _'So this is Eto's kakuja?'_ Thought the chimera ghoul.

The behemoth sized kakuja armor swept down and grabbed up both Ayato and Kaneki, then turned to Ryuu. A giggled echoed from its mouth, it was a strange sound but made Ryuu smile underneath his mask once more. Legs tensing the One-Eyed Owl soared up through Cochlea's structure and left the building, and Ryuu who turned to face the investigator. The man stood there, staring up at the giant kakuja as it escaped with Eyepatch and Black Rabbit in it's claws.

"Huh, you missed your chance buddy." Ryuu called out to the investigator.

"Another ghoul?" Asked the man upon seeing Ryuu.

"You guessed right, I guess I'll see you around?" Ryuu asked.

"Tsk," The investigator sucked his teeth. "Get out of here. I have to tend to him partner." Glared the human.

Ryuu stared back, through his mask, at the man. An emotionless expression was hidden by the angry one on the mask. Blood still coated Ryuu's form, along with the remaining handprint on the mask. Ryuu looked every bit a bloodthirsty murder to the special investigator. Who repeated himself, "I said go! I'm sparing you today."

At those words Ryuu laughed, "Ha ha ha! You, sparing me? That's amusing. I am much more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Ryuu's ukaku erupted from his back. Tensing his leg muscles Ryuu released the pent up energy and catapulted himself into the air, leaving behind the investigator.


	32. Chapter 31

**Damn, this took TOO long to write! I'm sorry y'all. I'm actually really, super sick and feel awful at the time of finishing this. Plus I had a hard time with my laptop doing updating and junk and the fact that I had to incorporate new characters into this one because they will be important! Now as to what their importance is, I cannot say, that'd be spoiling the ending.**

 **Also when you get to the part about Doshi's mask if you don't understand what it looks like just look up: Bone half-mask by NoahW. It's on his deviantart page and it looks awesome! It's basically what I wanted Doshi's mask to look like.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **WickedDemon69 I hope I wrote Mutt well. I've already got plans for him the future so yay!**

 **Ciel-Phantomhive13 I do have a wattpad account though I'm not a fan of the writing system they have, so I don't use it often. But thanks for liking my fanfic!**

 **jy24, I'm aware it's like the anime. Only because I'm just now reading the manga, which is WAY better and I'm now aware of that but unfortunately, it's too late to go back and change everything so it is what it is. And yes, Kaneki actually will complete his kakuja form in this fanfic. NOW ENOUGH SPOILERS!**

 **Miyako15 as you requested, Doshi is in this chapter. I hope you like his mask. And thanks for the support of the storyline stray, it was probably gonna happen anyway.**

 **hoobab Ryuu just killed some random dude, I didn't want to kill off either Shinohara or Amon just yet. And as always your favorite Doshi, as ordered. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **At those words Ryuu laughed, "Ha ha ha! You, sparing me? That's amusing. I am much more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Ryuu's ukaku erupted from his back. Tensing his leg muscles Ryuu released the pent up energy and catapulted himself into the air, leaving behind the investigator.**

* * *

In the eleventh ward of Tokyo members of Aogiri were gathered in an arena like area. The center was a large, circular pit with a gravel floor. High walls surrounded the pit and rose up about fifteen feet from the ground. The walls rose up to another floor, this one at an incline upward. This level had rows of seats arranged like that of a sports stadium, overlooking the pit below. Currently at least a thousand ghouls were packed into the stands, all shouting and cheering on the spectacle below.

Inside the pit was two Aogiri members fighting one another. One was obviously male, dressed in a tattered trench coat, jeans, and shirt. He had a black mask on styled like a short snout dog, it had barbed wire wrapped around the face which was red in color. He was know as the Mutt by the CCG and that's what everyone in Aogiri had taken to calling him. A new recruit that Ayato found alone in the streets, he didn't know anyone nor did he get along with them.

The ghoul he was facing was a ghoul most ghouls of Aogiri didn't recognize. She was black and had short hair. Dressed casually enough with a jacket and jeans. She had an emotionless expression on her face. She dodged her enemy's rinkaku tentacle, that looked like a dog tail, by jumping to the side. Running towards the Mutt, her own kagune expanded in the form of four fox tails. She batted away a rinkaku tail with one of her own kagune and sent two others towards her enemy. The masked ghoul dodged the attack with impressive speed but was unable to avoid the third tail that was aimed for his chest. He took the kagune, gritting his teeth.

It was like she could tell what he was going to do before he did it. This ghoul obviously had much more experience than he did, she had landed three hits on him just for trying to hit on her. He chuckled a little, this whole fight was because he tried to come onto her. Obviously that was a mistake, he realized that now. His childish, almost dog like behavior often got him into trouble. And this time was no different.

He tottered back when she removed her kagune. His wound healed slowly and he brought his elbows in tight and howled, like a dog, into the air. Suddenly his body was enveloped in crude, primitive armor. A spiked collar formed around his neck along with random strands of kagune flinging around like chains. A new mask covered the ghoul's face, this one looked more like a demon dog, like a hellhound. The muzzle grew, forming a more muscular form. Large fangs grew from the maw of the kakuja mask. Armor coated his entire arms, down to his hands which formed giant clawed, paw-like hands. His legs were engulfed as well, the armor forming dog like legs with equally clawed paws. His original kagune was also cocooned by the kakuja armor, forming a skeletal like tail. The whole kakuja was black with red veins pulsating throughout.

"Oh, a kakuja huh?" The female ghoul mused. The kakuja enfolded ghoul barked at her angrily. "I can do that too." She smirked at him. Her body was also surrounded by armor, much to everyone's surprise. Her kakuja armor wasn't very different than her opponents. Except her armor matched the color of her orange and red bikaku tails. Armor covered her body, forming long, thin strands that layered over each other like fur. Her face was covered by a fox mask, long ears grew out of the armor. Her form was more sleek, and lithe than her hellhound appearing enemy. All the onlookers were surprised to see the two canine styled kakuja facing of against each other.

They circled around each other slowly, their eyes looking over one another, trying to find an opening. They continued this routine for three more circular patterns until the larger fox styled kakuja attacked the larger hellhound kakuja. They clashed against each other, clawed paws striking out at their enemy. They clawed at each others' faces, tearing into kakuja armor with their own. The female ghoul in the fox kakuja sank teeth into the hellhound styled kakuja. She tasted blood on her tongue and bit down harder. The ghoul inside the hellhound kakuja howled in pain but pushed the other kakuja away and swatted at her with his armored tail.

"I'm going to kill you, you dog!" The female ghoul taunted.

The Mutt took the bait and charged her ferociously with his clawed paws outstretched, ready to rip her to shreds. Her more agile kakuja allowed her to dodge to the left, avoiding his attack, but his large form continued barreling past her and he crashed into the arena wall. His kakuja armor left cracks in the solid concrete and he slumped down against the wall as his armor faded away. The female's kakuja did the same and she walked out of the room, but not before receiving a wolf whistle from her downed opponent.

Doshi was in the stands watching the whole fight and he was impressed to say the least. It surprised him how easily the female had defeated the Mutt, who was now collapsed against the wall of the arena he had ran into. The ghoul probably had a concussion, Doshi rationalized. Not that it was his problem. He got up and left along with a few others, some stayed to watch more fights below but Doshi had enough and decided to leave the large arena.

The moment he was out in the open Doshi took a deep breath of fresh air, closing his eyes, and exhaled loudly from his nose. As soon as his eyes opened his phone began ringing. Fishing it out from his pocket he looked at the number on the screen, it didn't have a number to it so Doshi answered the call apprehensively.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Uta speaking. Is this Doshi?" The voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"Ahh Uta, yes this is Doshi. What is it?" Asked Doshi.

"Your mask is complete. You can come by and pick it up whenever you like." Uta answered.

"Oh, excellent!" Exclaimed Doshi, "I'll head there now."

"Alright, I'll be waiting here for you." With those words Uta hung up.

Doshi stuck his phone back into his pocket and shook his head. He had no idea how to get to Uta's shop and he didn't know where Ryuu was. How was he supposed to get there?

A firm hand clasped him on his shoulder and a familiar voice called to him. "Hey Doshi, how'd you like the fight?"

Turning his head, Doshi saw Ryuu standing beside him. Next to Ryuu was a small female, her whole body wrapped in bandages. Doshi recognized her as the ghoul Ryuu was with a few nights ago. She was an oddity to Doshi but he had seen many strange things, she didn't bother him.

"Oh yea, they were… interesting." Doshi lied, not agreeing with ghoul's entertainment. "Uta just called, he said my mask was ready." Said the green eyed ghoul.

"Good, I'll accompany you there." Ryuu turned to the bandaged ghoul. "Babe, is it alright if I take Doshi to get his mask?"

She seemed to smile behind the bandages. "Yes, I've got to finish my book.

That sentence was again odd to Doshi but he assumed she meant that she had to read or something.

"Alright," Ryuu kissed her cheek through her bandages. "I'll see you in a few hours baby."

Ryuu took off and Doshi followed, confused about their relationship. It had to be that old man Yoshimura's daughter. That was Eto.

"So~, that was Eto, wasn't it?" Doshi asked Ryuu.

Ryuu nodded, "Yes, that was. What about it?"

"Nothing really. When we were at Golden Bean Yoshimura asked about his daughter. Eto is his daughter, isn't she?"

Ryuu rounded on Doshi, a blank expression plastered on his face. "It's not your concern Doshi. Now

come on, let's go get your mask Doshi." Ryuu turned and Doshi jogged after him sighing.

Ryuu certainly wasn't one to open up about himself, that made Doshi's job harder. The only reason he wanted to join Aogiri was to get closer to Ryuu. Doshi wanted to know more about the cannibalistic ghoul. Like what drove him to become a cannibal? What were his parents like? Wait, did Ryuu even have or know his parents? So many questions but Doshi used to be a ghoul investigator, he could figure it out.

They walked in silence, questions teeming up inside Doshi's mind. But he knew Ryuu would refuse to answer them. There had to be a way he could get the chimera ghoul to open up to him. Though none came to mind. So the green eyed man was forced to leave his questions unanswered and unasked.

"I wonder what it's going to look like." Ryuu finally spoke up, startling Doshi.

"What?"

"Your mask, I wonder what it's going to look like." Repeated Ryuu.

"Oh, yea." Doshi nodded, "Me too actually. I hope it's nothing ridiculously over the top though."

Ryuu seemed to shake his head with an amused smirk on his lips. "I guess we'll find out, now won't we?"

"Ryuu," Doshi started. "Why don't you eat humans?"

There was a short pause before Ryuu answered, saying; "I was actually abducted by the CCG as an infant. They raised me on ghouls flesh and if I was ever caught eating a human I was punished severely. So ghoul's are the only thing I've ever eaten, aside from water and coffee as drinks. Though sometimes I get the urge to taste one but I never do. I have no problems killing either humans or ghouls though. Anyone who stands in my way will be cut down." Ryuu's answer bothered Doshi. CCG took in an infant ghoul? Why? "I'm assuming you have more questions but how about you answer one of mine for everyone of yours I answer?" Assuming this was more of a statement than a question, Doshi merely nodded.

"Why did you originally join the CCG?" Asked Ryuu.

It had been so long since then Doshi didn't remember, it took him awhile to think on it. "Hmm well I honestly don't remember the exact reason. Maybe I thought I could fix this world by eliminating threats to mankind. I don't know. It seems strange now, a silly thought. I wanted peace so I took up one of the most violent occupations of human history." Doshi chuckled and Ryuu nodded at his train of thought. "You said the CCG abducted you as an infant, why have I never heard of you before I was assigned to the case?"

Ryuu sighed, "I assume it is because they thought no one would trust the higher ups if it was revealed that they were working with a ghoul. Also every mission I was sent on was covered up as a territorial dispute. But they did have to come up with a few answers so I became the Cannibal. Dr. Watanabe was assigned to me when I turned twelve, he was in charge of all my missions and making sure all my cover stories were solid and sound. The story of me attacking a human is a lie, I escaped CCG custody and that's why the case on me was opened."

That was a good deal of information for Doshi to take in but before he could process it, Ryuu asked his own question. "Are you comfortable with you life as a ghoul, Doshi?" A hint of concern was in the Cannibal's voice.

Doshi was shocked, he didn't expect Ryuu to care about him so he shrugged. "It's alright I guess. I'm still hunting ghouls and killing them though and I haven't mastered my kagune yet. What Dr. Kanou did to me is still hard to wrap my mind around. Why did you have me turned into a ghoul?"

Ryuu looked at Doshi, interest was hidden deep behind his blank stare. "You're interesting. I originally was trying to see how much emotional trauma you could take but when Eto came up with a different idea I decided it would be fascinating to see. So I handed you over to Dr. Kanou and he followed my instructions on turning you into what you are now. It was my idea to make the perfect ghoul, a pedigree of ghoul nature. You have all four types of kagune because I made it so Doshi." Ryuu looked away from the shell shocked Doshi, "Final question: I know you didn't join Aogiri to simply destroy the CCG, you were once human there's no reason you'd want to wipe them out. So tell me, what's your goal in joining Aogiri?"

"I…I needed to learn more about how ghouls live. Not the peaceful ones like Yoshimura though. They obviously stay hidden simply for wanting to live and be allowed to live. And they have every right to do that. But more violent ghouls such as yourself and the majority of members of Aogiri Tree don't want to simply live a normal life like the ghouls at Anteiku do. You want to conquer, to destroy, to consume. And I guess I'm here to learn why you want that." Doshi sighed and shook his head. "Humans and ghouls aren't that different you know? Being a human at one time and a ghoul now has shown me that. If ghouls and humans could get along and form some sort of agreement then the world would be a better, more peaceful place. It's possible for that to happen, we just need to be able to understand each other."

Doshi's words hit Ryuu like a truck. He was astonished that someone would actually want to have humans and ghouls bond and form one society where both species could live in peace. Shaking his head Ryuu laughed to himself about the idea. He'd seen what humans were capable of. He would never trust a human as long as he lived, and that might not be much longer. Aogiri was gaining more and more power of Tokyo's ghoul population and the CCG were beginning to do sweeps across the city, exterminating any and all ghouls they came across. It was only a matter of time before they found Aogiri's new hideout and attacked it. Though the organization's numbers had increased drastically with their raid on Cochlea. Ryuu was sure that after the CCG exhausted all their resources sweeping the city, Aogiri could take out the main nest.

"We're here." Ryuu said as they arrived at HySy ArtMask Studio.

They entered without knocking. Uta turned in his chair, his eyes widened in fear at the sight of Ryuu but quickly narrowed back to normal. He stood, knowing why they were here and led them over to a pedestal covered by a cloth. Removing the sheet to reveal a manikin with mask strapped to it's face. It was a half mask as Doshi desired, the edge ending just under where his eyes would be. The color and style were that of bone, a nose bone that went between the eyes, with open nostrils so Doshi could sniff out prey. Ornate carving and layers of the bone like structure were under the eyes, and along the edge here the jawline would be. Two swirled, curved pieces along the cheeks, but the mouth was an almost section with the texture of something that used to be living. Uta unstrapped the mask and handed it to Doshi, who took it and immediately put it on.

"Well, how does it look?" Doshi asked.

"Simply striking." Uta responded, pleased with his handiwork.

Ryuu nodded in agreement, "Looks good. Now take it off, we're leaving."

Doshi did as he was bid and followed Ryuu out of the studio. Ryuu let Doshi out first but lingered in the shop for a moment.

"No Face, when the time comes I'm going to call on you. If you don't do as I ask, you should say goodbye to your precious Clowns." Uta gulped at Ryuu's words, worried about what the Cannibal would ask of him. Uta hated feeling scared, he was supposed to be the top dog in the fourth ward but the reputation of the Cannibal preceded him and Uta knew how dangerous that ghoul really was.


	33. Chapter 32

**So this one is kinda boring, not much going on but I have something big planned. And it'll be WAY longer than this chapter. Sorry about the shortness by the way. I was getting tired of all the school work and whatnot and didn't want to make y'all wait over a week for another chapter. So here it is, pretty cut and dry.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **WickedDemon69, thanks. Mutt will be very important in the future of this story and possibly series (if I decide I want to write a second one). He's also pretty awesome of a character, just gotta get some CD (character development). And he will, though Ryuu may kick his ass for tryna flirt with Eto, jsyk.**

 **PK Samurai you could not be more right, but I'm afraid I've moved pasted chapter one a long time ago.**

 **Hoobab Doshi IS going to fight in the arena. And yes his mask is awesome! Ryuu is a very scary ghoul, that used to eat other ghouls. Uta's scared of him because they've meant before.**

 **Ciel-Phatomhive13 it really is weird. But it is a good place to read things though. And I'm trying to get better.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **Doshi was shocked, he didn't expect Ryuu to care about him so he shrugged. "It's alright I guess. I'm still hunting ghouls and killing them though and I haven't mastered my kagune yet. What Dr. Kanou did to me is still hard to wrap my mind around. Why did you have me turned into a ghoul?"**

* * *

It was winter in Tokyo, a cold breeze rolled over the vast city, chilling all its inhabitants. Most people were inside their homes, enjoying the warmth of their heaters and company of their loved ones. It was no wonder not too many people were out at a time like this: the dead winter of Tokyo, Japan. But those who were out moved sluggishly, as if the cold affected their bodies the way it does cold-blooded reptiles. Civilians that were out happened to all be bundled up with heavy coats and jackets, trying to keep the cold from penetrating through.

Colorful scarfs and mittens as well as ear muffs were normal this time of year. What wasn't normal for this time of year were the two men outside in cold air, in the middle of a courtyard, alone. They seemed to be talking to one another, those who caught a glimpse of the pair could only wonder what they were talking about and for what reason they would stand, in a seemingly random spot, in the frigid Tokyo winter.

The truth behind the two men and where they were standing was far from random. The man on the right was tall and bulky. He had short but shaggy dark brown hair Other than is tall, muscular build the only thing that remotely stuck were his bright green eyes. The man on the left was shorter, of average height. He had long, unruly raven colored mane of hair, pulled back enough to reveal his forehead but not enough to make it look slicked or combed in anyway. His electric blue eyes contrasted with his dark hair perfectly, making his eyes ever so striking.

"As it would seem the CCG have ordered an attack on Anteiku," Ryuu began. "They think that's where the One-Eyed Owl resides."

"But why?" Doshi asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure the details of the operation but I do know Aogiri will be going in. I know Eto will want me by her side but I have to keep an eye on Kaneki. He seems to be slipping as of late. I cannot let him fall, he is of great importance to me and my plans." Answered Ryuu.

"Your plans? What do you mean?" Questioned Doshi.

"You didn't think I was apart of Aogiri to simply take over Tokyo, did you?" Ryuu asked sarcastically, knowing only one other person knew his true reason for joining Aogiri. "I'm after something more."

"Something, more…?" Doshi repeated, confused.

"Yes. There's another organization, they're very dangerous and very secretive. They work in the shadows trying to maintain a "balance" between humans and ghouls, so to speak." Ryuu explained, "They're the reason my parents were murdered, and the reason I was turned into CCG's little pet." Doshi expected Ryuu to put anger into these words, but the chimera ghoul spoke with no emotion at all. "I don't want to take down the organization for revenge though, no, I want to take it down because of the same reason Aogiri wants to get rid of the CCG. Freedom. Ghouls have been oppressed for so long simply because of what we are. It's time that we did something about it. Perhaps destruction and violence are not the proper means of getting that done but there is no other way. Peaceful ghouls like those at Anteiku aren't bringing around any change, they're just sitting there, doing nothing as the doves come down on top of them. During my few days there I learned about them, I didn't want to bring hell down on peaceful fools so I left. It seems like it didn't matter in the end." Ryuu's words struck Doshi like a truck. "Yet still, we're going to help them for whatever reason. I assume it's because Yoshimura is Eto's father, though I'm not sure if that's really why."

Doshi nodded, looking at the ground. He looked up to see someone approaching them. "Ryuu," Doshi called, "He's here."

"I see him." Ryuu whispered.

They remained silent as the new arrival approached them. He held a metal briefcase in his hand, an obvious sign that he was a member of the CCG. He had on a suit and a heavy white overcoat to keep him warm. His hair was shaved close to his head, much like military style. He had a scar that passed right under his left eye, which was now discolored and red unlike his other eye which was a natural amber color. He stopped in front of the two waiting ghouls and looked from one to the other before speaking.

"I've brought what you asked for, by doing this I am betraying not only my work but my own species. You better have compensation for my efforts." The man said.

Ryuu laughed internally, this man actually thought they were going to pay him! People could be such fools. Not saying this Ryuu instead nodded.

"Give me the key card and I'll give you payment." Ryuu demanded.

The man fished into his pocket and pulled out a plastic silver card with a black bar along the side. Ryuu took the car from the man's hand and examined it intently. He then nodded and slipped it into his pocket.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Ryuu turned to leave, with Doshi by his side.

"What about my payment?" The man asked.

"Oh right, your payment. How could I have forgotten that." Ryuu spoke over his shoulder, evident danger in his voice.

Giving Doshi a quick nod Ryuu continued to walk away. In a flash Doshi had down his job, beheading the man with a quick slash of a rinkaku tentacle. Dusting himself off, Doshi turned on his heel and followed after Ryuu, who was only a few feet ahead. A slight jog and he had caught up to him.

"Someone might've seen." Doshi voiced his worries.

Ryuu shook his head, "They won't say anything, everyone here is a ghoul."

They both looked back to see several people stalk closer to the dead body cautiously. After a few moments of alertness they fell upon the body and began to rip and tear at flesh, desperately trying to quench their hunger. Ryuu seemed a bit distasteful at their arrival but nearly as much as Doshi.

"Scavengers. They're usually weaklings who can't hunt for themselves. They'd resort to eating another dead ghoul or one of their own if they were hungry enough. You can usually find them in packs since they aren't strong enough on their own." Ryuu turned and continued walking, leaving Doshi to watch the scavengers.

Doshi felt his stomach rumble. He was a little hungry, maybe just a snack. He lowered his chin to glare at the ghouls, his hair shadowed his eyes. Without giving it anymore though Doshi charged the six ghouls feeding on the dead man. They all looked up as Doshi charged them, he summoned his rinkaku and ukaku. Ryuu watched with amusement at Doshi using the same kagune combo he did, before his own kagune grew out and he attacked as well.

"What? Chimeras?" One scavenger exclaimed.

"There's only two, let's get 'em!" Another called out.

Once they were done with their conversation they looked up to only see one ghoul in front of them.

"Where's the other one go?" A third scavenger asked.

"Look behind you." Doshi said in a cold voice.

The three ghouls turned around to see their three companions being torn apart. Ryuu had snuck up behind them with his superior speed. He used three of four rinkaku limbs to impale the three unsuspecting ghouls. He then shredded their bodies by crystallizing his ukaku wings and firing off hardened shards. Doshi took their distracted state as an opportunity to to kill the other three easily.

"That was too easy." Doshi looked down at the six dead ghouls.

"Come on, let's eat." Ryuu dropped to one knee and stabbed his hand into one.

Doshi followed and they began to dine on the dead ghouls, neither touching the human.


	34. Chapter 33

**Okay, so this was a long one and I got a little overboard with the fight scene but there was no way I was gonna let one of two awesome badasses win so easily. Anyway it's almost my birthday! Yay! Other than that nothing really interesting going on.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Hoobab, you're gonna love this one!**

 **Miyako15 they're kinda become friends. It happens if you spend so much time with someone and have to get along with and work with them.**

 **Ciel-Phatomhive13 your name is really long. I've always gotta look at three times to make sure I spelled it right lol. Thanks, I'm feeling SO MUCH better!**

 **And guest "Reference", it was yea, good eyes.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **The man fished into his pocket and pulled out a plastic silver card with a black bar along the side. Ryuu took the car from the man's hand and examined it intently. He then nodded and slipped it into his pocket.**

* * *

To say it was cold was an understatement. Snow had not yet fallen but the sky had dark, ominous clouds hanging over the city, like a forewarning for danger that no one ever paid heed to. The wind had calmed down as if the air was stagnant. It was deathly calm with baleful, inky black clouds in the air. Out on the docks of Tokyo the water was high, close to the edge of the barrier, occasionally splashing over. Salty spray rolling over and onto the steel, wetting the walkway. On said docks, there was shipment of assault rifles for Japan's SDF (Self-Defense Force). The large container was surrounded by hundreds more that looked just like it. This fact made it difficult for two ghouls walking through the docks, undercover as CCG investigators.

The taller one was wearing a recently washed white trenchcoat over a suit and tie. His normally shaggy brown hair was now combed tediously to an acceptable style. Bright green eyes (that belong to Keeliro Doshi) were darting around, taking in everything about his surroundings. In his hand he held one of the many quinque left to him by his late partner: Hiro Ishimaru. Doshi wasn't sure which quinque it was but they were all left to him. Sure he had to kill an investigator and take their key card to get them it was worth it, as Hiro had numerous quinque and they were all left to Doshi.

As usual, Doshi was accompanied by Kaminari Ryuu. His long black hair was held back by a black and gray cloth headband. Under the headband were his black brows which crowned his electric blue eyes. His eyes glint dangerously but he had an emotionless expression plastered on his face. He wore a suit as well under a white overcoat which was stolen from a 'dove' that he had killed. He also held a quinque in his hand, unlike other ghouls he wasn't disgusted or afraid of the weapons. They approached a stack of shipping containers.

"How the hell are we supposed to find the right container?" Doshi asked.

"We just had to look through all of them." Ryuu looked from one end to the other. There was twelve by eleven containers, each was stacked between four and six receptacles high. Ryuu leaned his head back, closing his eyes and took a deep sniff of the entire area, his nostrils widening as he took a large wiff of the surrounding air. His eyes snapped open, "Look out!" He shouted and tackled Doshi just as a volley of lightning bolts blasted past them. The air around them grew hot, almost as if it was burnt. The loud sound of lightning striking metal rung out loud through the dock. The heavy steel container was left dented and singed, bits were slightly melted and it had shifted greatly. Due to movement of the bottom container the rest came tumbling on top of the two ghouls.

Before they could be crushed Ryuu's rinkaku burst from his back in the form of four spiny tentacles with bladed tips. He batted two of the five falling boxes away from them and towards the direction the lightning blast had come from. The other three crashed loudly with deep banging and booming against the steel ground. They dented and scraped against each other and the ground. Doshi slammed against the ground with a loud thud. The wind was knocked from his body and he was sure a few bones were shattered because of the impact. He knew that those would heal up in a few minutes, he'd have to give them time. Ryuu was able to stop his fall with his extra two kagune tentacles. He landed on his feet, pulling out his mask from inside his coat he put in on, turning to look past the fallen containers.

"What the fuck was that?" Shouted Doshi, rolling onto his side to look at Ryuu but the said chimera wasn't there. He heard another long bang and turned to see Ryuu slicing through a container that was sent flying at them. "Huh? What's going on?" Doshi looked past Ryuu as he pushed himself to his feet. In front of Ryuu was another person clad in a white overcoat. He was male, had white hair, glasses and a stoic expression, showing no emotion like Ryuu. He held an odd quinque in his hand. It was pointed towards them, steam was rolling off the four blades. In his other hand he held a black and gold briefcase. Doshi's eyes widened and he fell back to the ground both out of shock and pain of a fractured shoulder blade and a few ribs. "Ryuu, be careful. That's-"

"I know exactly who it is." Ryuu responded, his voice was muffled by something Doshi couldn't see but he assumed it was his mask. Doshi immediately hid his face with his arm and pulled out his mask which he placed it on his face and removed his arm to look at the famous Kishou Arima, CCG's Death God. Said man stared at Ryuu and the ghoul back at him. They both had no emotion in their eyes, it was unnerving Doshi. Ryuu looked through the eye-holes of his mask while Arima looked through his glasses.

The white haired human was the first to speak. "Cannibal?" He asked like he didn't already know. His voice was empty, like there was nothing inside him. It wasn't strange to Ryuu, he had looked up Arima's background on the CCG's database. An investigator since he was a teenager, that would certainly affect a person's attitude and behavior. Ryuu's eyes morphed from his normal blue to black and red kakugan behind the mask, veins swollen around the eyes. His ukaku erupted from his shoulders, joining his rinkaku. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Arima spoke and leapt into action, his quinque transforming into a blade like weapon. Ryuu stood, awaiting his enemy's arrival.

Doshi was surprised at the patience Ryuu was able to display before him. Most ghouls who let Arima attack first were as good as dead but Ryuu let the Death God come to him, that was almost unheard of. As Arima came in for what would surely be a killing blow Ryuu finally moved as the blade swept harmlessly through the air. Ryuu all but disappeared before both Doshi and Arima's eyes but the seasoned investigator knew better, using his momentum he spun around, slicing through the air again but he was once again met with thin air. This time he was mildly surprised, normally a ghoul would try for a surprise attack after displaying that kind of speed. Arima looked across the dock to see the chimera ghoul standing atop another stack of shipping containers.

"You're speed is incredible, I'll give you that. But I'm not here under CCG's orders." Arima spoke, catching Ryuu's attention. "I'm here under orders of V." Ryuu's gazed at Arima intently as if he was weighing the truth of the human's words. After a short while Ryuu nodded, signaling Arima to continue. "Since you killed our last member that was in charge of looking after you, I've been assigned to watch your movements. I understand that you're now a member of Aogiri, that leaves us two options: you either leave Aogiri Tree and give us all their information and secrets _or_ I kill you now."

"Both your options are shitty." Ryuu spat out and hopped down off the stack of containers and landed on the dock, a fall that could've easily injured a human. "I have a better one: You fuck off so I can finish what I was doing. How's that sound?" Ryuu's voice was cold but not filled with anger or fear, just cold and factual.

An amused smirk played on Arima's lips but was quickly replaced with an indifferent expression. "I'm not so sure I like that option either. If you refuse to rejoin with V I'll have to put you down." Arima clicked the button on his other briefcase and it expanded into the form of a lance attached to a gun-sword handle with a spiked pommel. His first quinque changed back to it's long range form and he fired off another bolt of lightning Ryuu's way. Ryuu raced forward, a few inches from the tip of the bolt he dropped down to his knees, sliding under and watched the lightning crackle and zap the air above him. He hopped to his feet, sending a volley of crystallized shards at the investigator. The man easily blocked them by changing his lance-like quinque to its shield version, the shards shattered against the hard material. With IXA still in shield form Ryuu came down, sending his rinkaku around the defensive tool and into the ground, pinning Arima in between the four limbs. Ryuu fired off more shards only for the shield to defend the human who then used his other quinque to slice through the kagune limbs, sending Ryuu back to the ground.

The two combatants stood in a stare off for awhile before Arima spoke again. "Well done. Not many can last thing long against me. I'm impressed, but I'm afraid I can't let you go." Arima aimed his quinque, Narukami, at Ryuu and fired off several bolts lightning at the ghoul. Ryuu knew he couldn't survive the attack with his bare body and decided to finally let the cat out of the bag, but not wanting to reveal his true strength. In an instant a crude set of armor formed around his body and was able to absorb the brunt of the attack. But the flash from the lightning hitting his body hid the fact of the armor. The lightning sent from the weapon crackled around the armor cracking and tearing apart as it was hit with three bolts of lightning. As smoke rolled off Ryuu's body to reveal a perfectly fine Ryuu, his faux armor already shedding away, the vapor mixing with the smoking, hiding the fact that he was a kakuja.

"You survived four consecutive attacks from Narukami with nothing more than your body. That's not possible." Arima summarized. "I really don't want to kill someone was powerful as you. Return to the organization Cannibal." Arima dodged a rinkaku tentacle and slashed through it with IXA. When the kagune regenerated instantly Arima was forced to leap back as the spiny limb swept at him, trying to knock him off balance. Arima looked at Ryuu, their expressions neutral but both knew exactly what they were doing and how serious this battle was. They weren't glaring out of anger nor were either panting from exhaustion.

"I'd love to stay and amuse you, 'Oh Great Arima'," Ryuu said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he faked a bow. "But I must be taking my friend and leaving now."

"Your friend?" Arima questioned, not remembering that Ryuu had came here with Doshi. Just as Arima asked Doshi attacked, his rinkaku lashed out at the human, who spun around and cleaved through it with IXA. Ryuu attempted to attack the man from behind, knowing it wasn't a good idea. Arima continued his rotation, knowing what was going on and he slashed into Ryuu's chest once with Narukami and once with IXA, leaving two parallel gashes along his chest. Ryuu didn't even flinch at the pain, and he sent a fist towards Arima. The white haired investigator weaved under the punch and flicked his wrist upward and hacked off the offending limb. Ryuu stared at Arima as his arm fell to the ground. He took a steps back and looked down at himself, he wasn't surprised to see the wounds in his chest were already healed, the trail of blood connected like strings and his arm moved like a kite, swung around and reconnected with the rest of his arm. Arima frowned slightly as the sight of Ryuu's insane healing factor. But wiped it off his face as Ryuu came at him again, this time with a feint punch, using the momentum of his body to swing himself into a leaping roundhouse kick with struck Arima in his temple.

"You hit him!" Doshi exclaimed, in awe of someone being able to strike Arima. After all the stories he's heard of the White Reaper it seemed almost impossible to land a hit on the man. But here on the dock, in front of Doshi's own eyes, Ryuu's foot had connected with the man's head. Arima staggered back, quickly recovering himself but not quick enough as Ryuu came in with a fury of fists and feets. Arima, despite his skill, strength, and battle prowess couldn't keep up with the ghoul's enhanced speed. It was beyond any other ghoul Arima had ever seen, including the One-Eyed Owl. He felt himself getting struck several times by the ghoul's fists in various places, such as his ribs, shoulders, face, and stomach. The first and last hit to his stomach was with enough force to make the man want to vomit, but he kept his composed nature and swung IXA at the Cannibal. The ghoul's speed was enough to dodge the swing but not the reverse slash that Arima used with a quick wrist motion. Ryuu took the hit and the koukaku quinque left a large laceration on his left shoulder. Ryuu didn't feel a thing and he dropped lower and kicked his legs up, connecting with Arima's chest he sent he man flying through the air. Arima was temporarily stunned but recovered in midair, spinning and twirling around he landed skillfully on his feet, unharmed by the kick. Though he'd be lying if he didn't say his chest hurt like a bitch! But Arima wasn't prepared for the ghoul to be in his face when he landed and took a spined tentacle across his shoulder. He attempted to dodge but the jagged spines tore through his coat and scrapped his shoulder. Arima cursed himself for letting the ghoul draw his blood and took a step back to recompose himself.

"You bleed, same as everyone else Arima." Ryuu's voice was laced with danger as he closed in on the human. Arima tightened his grip on both his quinque he swung them both in deadly arcs at Ryuu, like his shoulder wasn't hurt at all. Ryuu ducked back to avoid a swipe of IXA across his face then stepped forward, blocking both quinque with his rinkaku and he sent a shower of crystal fragments down on the man. Arima immediately dropped back, avoiding the shower of death. Ryuu's missed attack did not weigh on his and he immediately attacked with his rinkaku, using them as blades, trying to slash and stab. They clashed, quinque against kagune they were practically matched.

Doshi watched in awe at the two warriors, duking it out. He jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning, ready for a fight Doshi came face to face with Tsuki Conri, he had on his mask and his hoodie was up. His baby blue eyes reflected the dim light of the moon. Doshi was honestly shocked to see the teenager here. How did he know where they were? Had he followed them? If so, why? Doshi looked at the human in a confused manner.

"I'm here to get you out of here. Yoshimura wants to talk to you." Tsuki said, noticing Doshi's confusion. But his explanation only made the half-eyed ghoul more confused. "Come with me, you'll be back by the time they're done." Tsuki motioned to Ryuu and Arima, who were locked in fierce combat. Doshi looked at the two for a moment, thinking about what to do. He turned to Tsuki and nodded, following the young man away from the fight.

Said fight had intensified and the two were slashing and stabbing at one another, neither able to get the edge, though Ryuu could've sworn Arima was getting more sluggish. Arima dodged a swift ukaku strike but couldn't avoid the spined rinkaku which knocked him aside and opened the man's undefended back open to attacks. Ryuu fired off a round of solidified kagune pellets at the human but Arima spun around and fired Narukami at Ryuu. Lightning crashed against the hardened, the kagune shards were vaporized by the lightning and steam rose in the air as the two fighters stepped away from each other. Ryuu leapt forward, trying to catch Arima off guard, unfortunately the glasses clad human had the same idea. Both fighters clashed in the middle as the steam cleared. Arima had a second slash mark, this one on his other shoulder but his koukaku IXA was embedded in Ryuu's abdomen. The ghoul looked from Arima's face to the offending weapon buried in his gut, then back to Arima.

"You misplaced your little toothpick." Ryuu shifts his body, quinque still lodged in his belly. The weapon wrenched his intestines but that didn't stop Ryuu from whipping his body away and walk-kicking up Arima's body. Kicking the man's knees, hips, gut, chest, and face. Arima stumbled back, once again stunned by Ryuu's kicks. Ryuu kicked off from Arima's face and flipped in the air then landed gracefully on his feet. The torn open wound in his stomach had healed completely already, his regeneration was beginning to irk Arima. Any other ghoul would have died from all the wounds Arima had inflicted upon his enemy but Ryuu had just healed from anything. It was annoying Arima to no end! Every time he was able to land a hit the ghoul's body would instantly heal up and it didn't help that he seemed to have limitless stamina, able to continue fighting even after and during regeneration.

"I thought the Undefeated Investigator would be more of a challenge. Though you're not the first to actually do some damage, you've certainly done the most. I, too, am impressed Arima." Ryuu said while dodging a slash from IXA. "But I'm still not joining V, their definition of peace is a lie. Just like your power." Ryuu's words caught Arima off guard and the ghoul was able to push the man back. Arima recovered quickly and blocked another barrage of crystal shards by switching IXA to defensive mode. He used the shield as a mount to fire bolts of lightning from Narukami. This tactic put Ryuu on the defensive, he had to jump, twist, and run around to dodge the bolts, constantly trying to throw off the tracking device. The ghoul was finally forced to sacrifice his kagune by blocking the bolts, the tentacle limbs were vaporized and turned to smoldering stumps as Ryuu landed on his feet. He looked up at the man holding both quinque at his sides and he sighed. "This is getting ridiculous. Surrender now and I won't kill you."

Ryuu's words amused Arima to no end. He didn't respond, instead he switched both quinque back to offensive form and proceeded to attack Ryuu with wicked speed and strength. Ryuu dodged to the left then back flipped away as Arima tried to find him again with Narukami. Ryuu landed several feet away and stood stoic and calm. Arima didn't let him wait and followed up by firing Narukami at the ghoul as he charged forward. But as he ran at the ghoul he wasn't able to see the temporary kakuja armor from around the ghoul's body, only to be destroyed by the bolts of lightning from the ukaku quinque. When Arima arrived at the smoking form of Ryuu he wasn't surprised that the ghoul had survived the several blasts from his quinque, he had done it earlier. Arima attacked the ghoul but was met with thin air. He turned quickly to slice through behind him but hit nothing but air again. He was confused and looked around, failing to find the ghoul anywhere. He knew the ghoul hadn't died and he knew he couldn't have gotten far but Arima didn't see his enemy anywhere.

Meanwhile Doshi was talking to Yoshimura, Yomo, and Tsuki were there too. They were all wearing heavy coats, Yoshimura had a hat while the other had their hoods up. Yomo also had his mask on, same as Tsuki and Doshi. They stood around, silent for a few moments and listen to the sounds of Ryuu and Arima's fight. After a few minutes it was silent. The silence caught their attention, Yoshimura nodded to Yomo who jumped up and scaled a stack of containers to go check on the fight. Tsuki followed Yomo up the large steel boxes and they disappeared from view, leaving Doshi and Yoshimura alone.

"Hello again Keeliro." Yoshimura began, he looked Doshi in the eyes. Doshi gazed back at the old man.

"Hey Yoshimura, what do you need?" Doshi asked, wondering why the old man was here. Why had Yomo and Tsuki come along too? How did Yoshimura know of Tsuki? Perhaps through Koma, that would make sense. Doshi pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on the elderly ghoul in front of him.

"Could you please give this to my daughter?" Yoshimura handed Doshi an envelop sealed shut. Doshi noticed it had slight heft to it, there must've been something very important inside. He decided not to ask and instead nodded. He turned to leave when Yoshimura placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from leaving just yet. "Is Kaneki doing alright?" The old shop manager asked.

Doshi looked over his shoulder, "He is. He'll be very important to the destruction of V." Yoshimura was startled by Doshi's words. He took a sew back, his normal cheerful and calm expression now one of confusion and shock. "Ryuu has been making plans for quite some time now. After Aogiri moves against the main "Nest" he's going to set his plan into motion. He 's already chosen which members he'll be taking with him. Your daughter and I are two of his main supporters, we'll definitely be going with him." Doshi explained, "I haven't been a ghoul for very long time but I've come to learn how being a ghoul works. I'm learning so much about the way you… the way we live. I have to help free us from under the thumb of corruption. And even if that means destroying the CCG and killing people, I'll do it. I'm tried of people lying to me and controlling my life. For years under the CCG I was sent to hunt and kill ghouls, and I did it without question. It cost me the life of the woman I love but I never stopped to think about the ones I had put through the same thing. It's time to repay my crimes by helping ghouls, I am one now so it seems appropriate." Yoshimura nodded, smiling at Doshi's words.

Their conversation was interrupted by a flying shipping container. Both ghouls dived down to avoid the box which crashed to the ground where they just were. Doshi sprung up ready to fight, his eyes landed on the inscrutable face of Kishou Arima. The usually untarnished ghoul investigator had one small gash through both his shoulders. Doshi watched him carefully, not wanting to miss any motion the man made. Arima was about to attack when out of nowhere Ryuu crashed to the ground, his knee dug into the steel floor his knuckles denting the ground in the shape of his fist, a dents compressed in the still under his feet with his landing. He looked up at Arima then raced forward so fast he disappeared before everyone around him. In an instant he was in front of Arima and dealt the man a swift punch in the gut which sent him into the air. Arima wasn't even fazed by the hit and easily fired rounds of concentrated Rc cells from Narukami. Ryuu must've damaged the tracking device earlier because all the bolts landed around the ghoul, which emanated loud bangs as they struck the steel floor of the loading dock. Ryuu bounded into the air, flying through the smoke and met Arima in the air. The two clashed in a flurry of kagune and quinque blades. Kagune fragments and lightning bolts flew randomly from the two as they came back to earth. Arima sliced through Ryuu's rinkaku with IXA but was forced to leap back, away from the sweeping blade of the ghoul's ukaku.

During all this Doshi was helping Yoshimura away from the fight. He knew the old ghoul could take care of himself but tonight was not the nigh for bravery, certainly not against Arima. Ryuu was the only person that had possibly ever even touched the man in a fight and he kept going! Doshi and Yoshimura had exited the docks without anyone noticing and were on their way back to Anteiku when Yomo dropped down beside them. The masked ghoul nodded to Doshi, signalling that he could handle it from here. Doshi nodded back and turned to go help Ryuu, he knew the Cannibal would need it against the strongest the CCG had to offer. But before he could return to the docks Doshi was stopped by Tsuki pointing his quinque gladius at Doshi's chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Tsuki which made Doshi raise an eyebrow. "You can't go back there Doshi. You shouldn't even be apart of Aogiri and now you want to go and risk your life for someone who is? Come back with me Doshi, come to Anteiku." He whispered the last part as if this conversation was deeply painful for him. Doshi simply shook his head and used his index and middle finger to push the blade away from him. He walked past Tsuki wo turned to look at him. "I don't understand why you have to be like them." A tear escaped his eye, "I… I thought you and I were friends."

Doshi sighed and turned around, "You don't understand what's going on Tsuki, and I can't explain it to you because there's not enough time. If I could maybe you would understand and you are my friend but…" Doshi stuttered, "I have to do this. I was turned into a ghoul and it was for a reason. But now I'm a half-eyed ghoul, one of a kind and I have to use my abilities to help my kind. Maybe there will be a day when we can meet again. Until that day, don't look after me. Kay?" Doshi didn't give the young man time to respond, instead he charged back to the shipping dock, to help Ryuu.


	35. Chapter 34

**Now I know I did get carried away with that Arima vs. Ryuu fight but it was so awesome! And even though I didn't write the ending I do know how it ended. Just read this and you'll know. Now Ik there's not too much action in this one but it's like 2:30 AM here (Easter Standard Time of USA) so I'm actually really exhausted. Lol not really but it's hella late.**

 **Anyway I'm going to post chapter one of The Cannibal Flashbacks like right after this is posted. So go check it out, it's a purely OC world, well for the most part, it explores the lives of all the OC's of this story before they enter the story line. And yes, it is cannon!**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **WickedDemon69 you're the only one who reviewed last chapter before I posted this one so thanks! And I'm actually not sorry about this lol just read it, you'll understand. But I couldn't resist!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

" **I have to do this. I was turned into a ghoul and it was for a reason. But now I'm a half-eyed ghoul, one of a kind and I have to use my abilities to help my kind. Maybe there will be a day when we can meet again. Until that day, don't look after me. Kay?" Doshi didn't give the young man time to respond, instead he charged back to the shipping dock, to help Ryuu.**

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Doshi asked Ryuu, who was leaning on the railing of the Tokyo Skytree. He seemed to be looking at the mask in his hand instead of out over the vast city, lit by artificial lights of street lamps, car headlights, and building signs and windows. All the light cast upon the city hid the many stars that would've been in the sky that night. The mask that was in Ryuu's hands and of so much importance belonged to Ryuu himself. He gazed down at the reflective material intently as if questioning why it did that. He sighed and turned to see Doshi leaning against the railing, looking up at the moon instead of down. Ryuu looked over the half-eyed for a moment before he answered the question.

"Why do I still wear this armor and mask if it represents the very organization I seek to destroy?" Ryuu answered Doshi's question with his own. Doshi nodded, still looking at the moon hanging way up high in the sky. He understood, Ryuu was up here pondering the organization which had controlled him his entire life up until a year ago. Ryuu had reasons to resent V for what the organization had done to him but he didn't. He simply wanted freedom for other ghouls, that was certainly odd considering he only ate ghouls. What exactly did he plan on doing after he achieved his goal? Would he kill himself? Doshi didn't want to think about that but what else would Ryuu do? Doshi decided to focus on the question Ryuu asked.

"Perhaps because it's the only thing you've ever know. Why? Are you considering getting rid of it?" Asked Doshi. They were having a game of questions again. Though this time they were actually trying to get to an answer for one simple question. Doshi turned to Ryuu and their eyes meet, they'd grown to become friends, so to speak. It was sort of a strained relationship as Ryuu was either with Eto lately or off doing missions or planning. Doshi meanwhile only came with him on some missions and occasionally asked Doshi questions about their future plans. They had come to a mutual understanding and Doshi began to better understand what Ryuu wanted. But what Doshi didn't understand was why he did it, the ghoul at his own kind yet he wanted to free them? It made no sense to the half-eyed ghoul.

Ryuu's voice pulled Doshi from his thoughts, "You're probably right Doshi. And I have been thinking about it recently…" Ryuu trailed off, thinking about what to say next. "What do you think? Should I go get a new mask?" Ryuu's proposed a thought provoking question and Doshi really had to think about it. That mask was all Ryuu had ever known, he'd practically grew up behind that mask. How could he easily get rid of it? But with a new mask he would feel more free, more separated from his past. Doshi thought that he should support the idea, besides it'd be cool to see Ryuu in a new mask.

"I think you should go for it. We can go by Uta's tomorrow. How's that sound?" Doshi suggested, which earned a nod from Ryuu he then mentioned something about Eto and how he had to get home. He jumped over the railing to nearby skyscraper, expanding his ukaku to glide over. And just like that Doshi was alone on the Skytree. He looked back up to the sky to see the moon. He smiled up at it, somewhere in all this mess he had a purpose, a reason for being here. He didn't know what it was just yet but he knew that everything that happened in his life was leading up to one important moment. He could feel it, the importance of being one of the main characters. Then he smirked and looked down at his shoes, he shook his head. He wasn't a character in some silly anime or manga like he used to read and watch when he was a little kid, this was real life and he'd have to treat it like that. He still hadn't mastered the use of his kagune but he remember the last time he tried to use his kakuja. The only thing he really remembered was seeing Arima and Ryuu both stabbing him. When he jumped into the fight to help Ryuu against Arima he must've lost control and went berserk. They probably worked together to subdue him then went their separate ways. Doshi frowned at himself, he needed to master his kagune and the only person he really knew was Ryuu and he was much too busy to take the time to help Doshi.

Doshi turned and looked down at the city, he watched the lights of cars move along the roads which were still slightly busy even this late at night. He frowned harder, thinking of what he would be doing if he was still human, still an investigator. He then chuckled to himself and shook his head. That'd never happen again and now he embraced his ghoul side, he'd accepted it as part of life's journey. His stomach rumbled and he knew was hungry again. He had to eat so often compared to other ghouls, Ryuu hypothesized it was because he had four different types of kagune, he needed more food to stay going. Doshi agreed to Ryuu's theory mainly because the one time he did eat a human he was still hungry and felt like he hadn't eaten anything, therefore he had to eat other ghouls because their higher Rc count reached the level he needed to intake.

He reached into his inner jacket pocket and removed his mask from inside. Placing it on his face he then gripped the railing and launched himself over and into the air. He quickly summoned his ukaku which he used to glide down to a nearby building. He landed effortlessly and took an accustomed sniff of the area, he was met with a faint aroma which he knew belonged to Ryuu. This was probably the same building the chimera had landed on when he left. Doshi walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down to see a dark alleyway. He sat down and kicked his legs over the edge then slid the side of the building, his feet met the ground and he cracked the asphalt with his landing. He whipped his head both directions to make sure no one saw him. Then, taking in deep whiff of the new surroundings and he was met with a metallic scent, one he knew meant blood. His eyes morphed, the sclera turning black and the veins around his eyes growing swollen and red. He tensed his legs, closing his eyes he took in a deep breath through his nose before exhaling through his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he sprinted down the alleyway.

Doshi arrived at the source of the smell in a matter of seconds. In front of his eyes was a dead ghoul and another seriously wounded. The reason for this was the two people in white overcoats wielding quinque. Doshi's sudden arrival broke apart the tension in the area and was replaced with confusion at the random appearance of a new ghoul. The surviving didn't know who Doshi was or what he was doing here, so she remained cautious but the 'doves' got ready to fight. But once they saw his odd green kakugan they stepped back. Doshi didn't give them a chance to run, he was in the larger man's face instantly. He lashed out with just his fists, the punches were fast and he could hear the sound of breaking ribs as he repeatedly hit the man's chest. It happened too fast the other investigator couldn't even move to help before his partner fell to on his back, writhing in pain which only grew worse with every movement.

Before the other man could call out for help Doshi's hand was around his neck and he was slammed against the wall. He dropped his quinque, which clattered to the ground, and clawed at the ghoul's hand around his neck. He squirmed in the ghoul's grasp, his legs kicking back and forth. The green eyed ghoul kicked away his weapon and it skidded across the asphalt several feet away. The man tried to pry himself free but was unable to break the ghoul's hold on him. He looked into the ghoul's bright green kakugan, and realized that if he was going to be killed it would've happened by now but instead this ghoul was just slightly choking him. His feet had even found a small ledge which he only had his heels firmly lodged into.

"I'll let you live," Doshi spoke to the investigator. "Only because I find it boring and useless to kill weaklings like yourself. Besides, you aren't enough to fill my appetite." The ghoul threw him to the ground and turned to the dead ghoul and the wounded one. The female ghoul was cowering, she was too wounded to fight or even run. The investigator watched in fear and horror as the green eyed ghoul devour the dead ghoul. His fingers were sinking into, digging into the dead ghoul's skin, breaking through the tissue and tearing it from the bone. The ghoul then turned his back to the investigator, he must've taken his mask off to eat.

Doshi set his mask down on the ground and began to eat. He looked over at the cowering female ghoul and then tossed her a peice of meat. "Eat, you'll heal faster." Doshi said. She shook her head furiously, not wanting to cannibalize at all. Doshi frowned at her and shook his head. "Fine by me, go ahead and die. I'll just eat you too." Her eyes widened and she immediately scooped up the slab of meat and bit into it. It was clear that she was discusted by the taste but she ate it anyway. Doshi looked at her to see her wounds healing up slowly. "Get out of here. That guy's getting back up." Doshi said and grabbed his mask, he put it on and left the blood smear mark on it, knowing he could clean it later. The female ghoul stood, a little wobbly but she leaned against the wall and she stumbled away from the fight that was about to happen. Doshi turned to the investigator who had stood and picked up his weapon. He sighed, "I said I wasn't going to kill you, please don't make me a liar."

The investigator screamed at Doshi and charged. Doshi sighed again and dodged the man's wild swing easily. He recovered from his missed attack rather quickly to Doshi's surprise and was forced to dodge an upward strike. Doshi was going to keep toying with the man when he felt his stomach grumble again. He frowned and decided he'd better end this faster than he wanted. The investigator brought his quinque down on Doshi who easily dodged. Doshi then grabbed the man's shoulder and swept his foot under the man's legs while pushing the opposite way on his shoulder. The man fell to ground and had the wind knocked from him upon impact. Doshi then stomped on the man's lower left leg, shattering the bones inside. A pain filled scream ripped from the human's throat. Doshi then stomped on the man's dominate arm, shattering both bones in the forearm. The man cried out, tears of pain filled his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, I just don't want you to bother me while I'm eating. Now hush before I break your jaw." The man tried his best to stay quiet but an occasional sob would escape his quivering lips. Doshi growled under his mask and dropped back down to his knees in front of the dead ghoul and proceeded to finish his 'meal'. Once he was done, making sure to eat the sac like kakuhou so the CCG couldn't turn it into a weapon and because it had a high concentration of Rc cells, Doshi grabbed his mask and put it on, more blood staining his bone white mask. He looked down at the two investigators, now both unconscious, and thought about how he used to do what they did. So much has changed…

* * *

Mikeru was sitting in a chair, alongside him was Kaneki, Doshi, a new recruit named Ryoto, and Eto who Ryoto was currently hitting on. Mikeru watched with annoyance as Ryoto tried and failed to get Eto interested in him. Growing angrier the teenage ghoul was going to stand and say something before Eto finally spoke up. "You're very annoying, besides my boyfriend would kill you if he knew what you were trying to do." Eto voiced aloud.

"Huh? Boyfriend? He can't be that tough." Ryoto smirked, "I'd probably kick his ass, right guys?" He chuckled for a few seconds before realizing no one was laughing with him. Looking around like he wanted backup, everyone avoided eye contact with him, knowing who Eto's boyfriend was. "Aw come on! There's no way her boyfriend is stronger than me!" Ryoto seemed to pout which no one in the room found attractive. And as it on que Ryuu had walked into the room when Ryoto said that. His normally stoic face was replaced with an angry on. He looked at Eto who seemed to have pleading eyes behind her bandages. Mikeru could tell what was about to happen.

In the blink of an eye Ryoto was pinned to the wall by several crystallized shards. Everyone looked at Ryuu as his ukaku dissipated. He was glaring daggers at the joking ghoul. Ryuu walked over to the trapped ghoul slowly, his eyes unwavering but his expression had returned to his normal emotionless one. "You want to talk to Eto?" Ryuu asked, expecting the ghoul to answer, but as Ryoto opened his mouth to speak Ryuu punched him in the gut, his fist ripped through his abdomen and through the wall the was pinned to. Ryoto shouted in pain and gritted his teeth which were now coated in blood. Ryuu ripped his arm from the other ghoul's body and flicked his arm to his side, blood splattering around him. "Well you can't talk to her in like that and I _will_ kill you." Ryuu then hit his upside the head, knocking the ghoul unconscious, he left Ryoto pinned to the wall with a hole in his stomach and he sat down at the table. "Now then about our plans…"


	36. Chapter 35: Ready for Reboot!

**Alright, thanks to help of a writer here on fanfic by the name of RevTheory (he's actually pretty awesome jsyk) I'm going to be fixing some of the many problems that occurred early on in this fanfic. I know that I did say I'd do this in the story titled Flashbacks but with some reflection and EXCELLENT points made by Rev I'm going to be recreating the story entirely so to speak. I have noticed a large amount of flaws with it myself, most notably in the first several chapters. Okay well the whole thing really but that's because of first 15 chapters or so. So guys if y'all are upset about this I'm sorry but I'm going to basically reconstructing the story.**

 **No, I won't be deleting the fanfic and I'll just rework it. Attempting to fix any and all problems and flaws that I find and that all y'all find. I think I'm just going to plug it in right after this chapter because y'all already love this and I'd hate to make all of y'all go look for a completely new story. So Chapter 37 will really be a Chapter 1 reboot. Now because of this I am going to want as much criticism as possible, but seriously guys creative and constructive criticism. I hate when people are rude about stuff like that and I'm also not a big fan of someone saying, "OMG you're the best! I love it!" every damn chapter. And technically I am guilty of this myself and I'm working on getting better. And yes I do know I did kinda blow off one reviewer who tried to critique my fanfic but that was because he was rude about it. Well that's how I took it. Now I do love all y'all and that's the reason I'm doing this. To make this fanfic even better!**

 **Also I'm going to be changing the rating on this fanfic because there is adult themes in it as well as it's pretty dark, if y'all haven't noticed. So it'll now be rated M, sorry guys I'd rather not get this story removed. So yes, Imma change the rating. Besides most of Ryuu's childhood and conditioning under the CCG is pretty dark stuff: experimentation, grueling training and conditioning, and his missions. All this will explain how he comes to be who he is in the last few chapters of the story.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **I'd like to thank you RevTheory! You're a great help to me and I do look up to you as an author, strange huh? But without your help I would've never got off my ass and went to fix the problems that we both know are there. Thanks man!**

 **WickedDemon69, LocusScorpion, and halfeyedknight all of your OCs will be reinstated into the fanfic when I get to the part to add them in. I'd like to thank y'all for taking the time to submit your OCs.**

 **hoobab and Miyako15, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. But don't worry Doshi will still be in the new version of the story. So yay for Doshi but sorry for lettin' y'all down on this one, but I'm staring over!**

 **I'd also like to thank any and everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this fanfic! Y'all are definitely awesome! Thank you.**


	37. Ch 36 Reboot Ch 1

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **An infant ghoul stared up at the woman who had killed his mother but no tears nor sobs left that child. The CCG investigator did not kill this child like she did his mother. Instead she followed orders & took the child to a secret facility & there the ghoul was raised, under false pretenses, for one purpose: To hunt & kill other ghouls. They call him The Cannibal.**

* * *

 **CCG Database**

 **...**

 **Location: Thirteenth ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 01/13/1990, 23:37**

 **Operatives: Special Class Hiro Ishimaru, Associate Special Class Nitta Tokie, Second Class Saruwatari Ayumu, Second Class Seo Ikku**

 **Objective: Locate and take down SS-rated Angel and S+-rated Executioner**

 **...**

* * *

Tokyo, the seaport capital of Japan. A vast city with over 30 million registered people populating the large metropolis and perhaps even more due to tourists and other unsavory kinds of visitors that every large city had. Tokyo was a lively city, those who didn't agree were surely lying to themselves. Even now, in the dead of winter the expansive mega-city was still an active one. There were people moving sluggish on the sides of the roads, all bundled up to protect their bodies from the remorseless cold that had enveloped the entire country this time of year. Cars sped by at relatively normal rates, everyone seemed to have a place to go tonight, whether it was their homes or out on the town to have a good time with their friends and/or family. Everyone seemed to have fun or relaxation on their minds, except for a group of four people in white overcoats.

These were people everyone steered clear of, but watched in awe and aspiration as they walked by. These people were the defenders of this city, they protected its people from the supernatural force of their predators. Two male and two female and they were all dressed similarly in suits. Each one of them had large white overcoats over their clothing singling them out of the crowd. Making it obvious that these men and women were members of the CCG of Tokyo. The CCG or Commission of Counter Ghoul was a military like organization founded in 1890 as federal agency. They serve as a criminal investigative body in cases connected to ghouls. And each member follows the Ghoul Countermeasures Law, which happens to be the legal foundation of the CCG's prosecution of ghouls.

Ghouls, ghouls however were something else, something entirely different. They might appear as human but anyone who has ever seen one and lived to tell would say something completely different. Their eyes are black and red called kakugan, and burn with hatred and a deep hunger that all the monsters had, the hunger for human flesh. Ghouls were creatures, or rather monsters in the eyes of the public, that devoured humans. Their very existence was an abomination to modern society and for that reason the CCG was created, to destroy the monsters who meant to devour all semblance of human life and existence.

Other than the fact that ghouls were monsters who ate human beings not much was known of them by the public population. The CCG tended to keep information on ghouls classified and not open to the populous. Perhaps that's what made the people scared of ghouls, the fact that they were almost unknown subjects. But that's what made them both look up to and fear these people in white coats, they fought to protect the people without hesitation. With weapons made specifically to combat ghouls, as normal human killing tools were ineffective against a ghoul's naturally tough skin, the investigators would battle against ghouls for the sake of the people and to rid humanity of their devilish predators. It was something scary, as well as something to be grateful for. And for that reason a few people bowed to them as they walked by.

The investigator in charge of this assignment walked slightly ahead of the rest. He was young, perhaps too young to be such a high ranking investigator but here he was leading an operation. He was of average height for a man of twenty-nine years old, everyone thought this young man was going to be like the famous Kishou Arima, until it was discovered that he had several mental problems. These mental issues affected his appearance as well as his actions in combat. Because he was borderline insane Special Investigator Hiro Ishimaru had sunken in cheeks, much like a corpse and large bags under his eyes like he never slept. His bloodshot orange eyes were covered by stands of long, thin, beige colored hair. His thin lips were turned up in a mischievous smile, like he knew something the other investigators didn't.

The other senior investigator had been assigned to Ishimaru by the chairman himself. She was a pretty woman, several years older than her young superior but she had much more experience and a level head on her shoulders. Her blue eyes were a perfect shade of azure and she had long blonde hair up in a tight bun. She was short but no one ever underestimated the no nonsense female investigator. Her name was Nitta Tokie but she was more commonly referred to by her coworkers as the CCG's Viper. A female investigator with a strict adherence to the rules, as well as being an Associate Special Class and not to mention a hell of a sharpshooter. She was really only on this mission because it was her job to "babysit" Ishimaru and make sure he didn't do anything that wasn't in accords to the CCG's bylaws. She'd been working with the young eccentric for almost a year now and she still couldn't quite figure him out.

The other two investigators were both young, the other female investigator, Saruwatari Ayumu, the youngest of the group and Seo Ikku were both Second Class. They followed their superiors to the CCG van that they'd be taking to the location of the two ghouls they had tracked down. Ayumu and Ikku both were a bit off-put by Special Class Ishimaru's behavior but were afraid to act out on it because of the reputation of Tokie as the Viper of the CCG. So they both walked awkwardly behind the two older investigators in silence.

"The two of you will sit in the back, Ishimaru you're up front. I'll drive." Investigator Tokie said when they reached the CCG van. She then opened the driver's side door and climbed in without another word. The way she spoke was nothing more than a demand for respect, she'd no doubt bite into you if you disobeyed her, so all three complied with her command.

Once inside Ishimaru spoke up, "Hey~ aren't I a higher rank than you~?" He mused, probably not expecting an answer.

But Tokie gave him one anyway, "You may be a higher rank but I have more experience so as a direct command from the chairman himself I am in charge of you. You are to do as I say, when I say and if you break any of the CCG's rules and regulations I am to put you down Investigator Ishimaru. So please, don't make me kill you." Her voice rung out through the van, a bit of sincerity was hidden behind her cold, calculating eyes. Perhaps she actually cared about the mad investigator she was forced to take care of, or maybe she just didn't want to get in trouble with the higher ups.

Turning from the now silent Special Investigator, Tokie slid the keys into the ignition and the van's engine roared to life. Satisfied with the sound she nodded to herself and went about adjusting mirrors and buckling her seat belt. Once she was sure to have all appropriate road regulations, she locked the van doors and pulled out of the parking spot. She drove down the road, constantly checking her speed, surroundings, fuel, and whatnot. All the while Ishimaru was flipping through radio stations, trying to find one he liked. The two younger investigators who sat in the back were having a hushed conversation to themselves.  
"Do you know what we're actually doing tonight?" Ikku asked Ayumu. "I mean I know we're going after a couple of ghouls but they're both really powerful, aren't they?" Worry was evident in the young man's voice, he was scared.

Ayumu sighed, "Yea, but we'll be fine. We've been training for this since we enrolled in the Academy Ikku." She looked away from him, not wanting his worries to increase if he noticed that she too was nervous.

Either Tokie had overheard them or she was simply briefing them on the operation because she spoke up in her monotone voice. "Tonight we're going after what's believed to be two ghoul mates. They live in the thirteenth ward and that's why we've been assigned to them, because that's the ward we've all been transferred to." A gasp escaped Ayumu's lips at the words of the older woman, while Ishimaru simple chuckled to himself at the news. Tokie continued, "The ghouls we're after tonight are the well know SS-rated Angel and S+-rated Executioner. They're both very dangerous but it's believed that they now have a child…" She trailed off, while concentrating on turning down a road and they entered the thirteenth ward. "If so she'll be weary from birthing and constantly looking after the child. Your jobs are to backup Investigator Ishimaru as he fights Angel while I deal with the Executioner." Tokie was obviously talking to Ayumu and Ikku. "If there is a child in the house I am to take care of it. Understand that no one is allowed inside the house except for me unless Angel returns inside. I am going to use Executioner as a hostage, distracting Angel long enough for the three of you to take him out. If I am defeated and killed, abandon the mission and return to the Main Office in the first ward. Understood?!" She raised her voice, bellowing at the occupants of the van.

"Yes ma'am!" The two younger investigators in the back responded in unison.

"Hey~ Tokie~," Ishimaru started in a singsong voice. "I dunno what orders you've got but Imma higher rank than you~." He giggled reminding Tokie that her superior was slightly insane. "What's your classified mission?! I wanna know~!" He chuckled to himself and turned to breathe on the windows, which fogged up, he then drew a smiley face through the fog. Laughing childishly then his expression grew dark. "I hope I get the final kill. Hehehe, I really wanna new quinque!" His grin grew wide and toothy as he changed the smiley face to one of a dead man with 'X''s for eyes and it's tongue sticking out. "Lookie what I drew _mama_!" He put emphasis on the word 'mama'.

"Don't call me 'mama'!" Tokie grumbled and kept her eyes ahead.

After a few more minutes of riding in the van and what seemed like an eternity of listening to Ishimaru bothering Tokie, they finally pulled to a stop on some random road in the thirteenth ward. Once Tokie had turned off the vehicle Ishimaru hopped out of the car, dragging his metal briefcase with him. His retreating laughter could be heard from inside the van.

"Dammit Ishimaru!" Tokie cursed, quickly unfastening her seatbelt. She climbed out of the van and dashed after the child-like man. "You're going to get yourself killed!" She shouted after him.

Both Ikku and Ayumu quickly exited the van and raced after their superiors, not knowing what they were rushing into. They came to a screeching halt when they turned the corner. Tokie had Ishimaru held tight in a headlock, his face was turning purple as he struggled against the strong woman's hold on him. Tokie let go at the sound of an ominous voice calling out to them from the shroud of darkness.

"I was gonna try 'n' stop ya but it looks like y'all is too busy fightin' each other!" The voice was deep and full of anger but it somehow sounded smug.

Tokie let go of Ishimaru who dropped to his hands and knees gasping for breath. She whipped her head around, trying to find the owner of the voice but to no avail. She spoke back, hoping it would better reveal the ghoul's location. "You must be Angel, yes?"

"'N' if I am?" The voice echoed around them, almost as if there was surround sound.

"Why don't you just come on out Angel, we already know you're here, there's no need to hide from us." Tokie shouted into the night's darkness.

"Yea, why don't I?" Angel responded, still hidden somewhere in the shadows.

His repetition of Tokie's question annoyed her but she didn't let it show. She knew that if she let this ghoul get to her she'd lose this fight. Ishimaru had stood up and stuck his tongue at at her, which she simply rolled her eyes at and continued looking around for the ghoul. She could only go so far though, not wanting to leave the light of the lampposts. Those were the only way they could see.

* * *

The ghoul, however was amused as he watched the investigators look around for him. He looked down at them from his vantage point on the building. The darkness of night shrouded his form from the investigators. He looked closely at each of them, noting that there were four in total: two male, two female. The eldest female seemed to be in charge, as she had done most of the talking. The elder male was childish, he seemed not to take his job seriously. Angel also noted how nervous the two youngest where, this might've been their first time meeting a ghoul. A cruel smile spread on Angel's lips, he'd make sure that he didn't disappoint.

Jumping down from the building he landed, with a quiet thud, in the light of a small streetlamp. He stood and looked around at the investigators. He wore half mask which was nothing more than a blank visor that covered his eyes, feathers extended from the edge of his mask to the side and top. It made him look like a faceless bird of some kind. It was a wonder how the ghoul could see what that mask covering his eyes.

Angel chuckled a little at how they jumped when he first landed, "How 'bout I send y'all ta heaven how, huh?" His kagune expanded from his back in the form of large angel wings. They were red like muscle with pinks and tans. The wings were pulsating like Angel was flexing them, gauging their lethality.

Tokie stepped forward, "Activate your quinque investigators." She commanded then placed her own on the ground.

The ghoul looked at her, titling his head in confusion at the investigator. She slowly unbuttoned her over coat and then let it hang loose around her, the cold winter breeze chilled her body. The muscles in her arms tensed, he eyes darted from the ghoul to the building he was standing in front of. He didn't seem to be guarding the apartment so Tokie quickly deduced that his mate wasn't within. The female ghoul must've been in the building behind them and Angel was trying to distract the investigators. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. She opened her eyes suddenly, her hands moved like they had a mind of their own, so graciously and swift. Angel noticed and released a volley of crystallized shards of kagune her way but it was too late, her hand had reached whatever was inside her coat.

She exhaled.

 _ **Bang!**_

Tokie's body was turned with her right side facing the ghoul, her chin touching her right shoulder. Her arm was extended and held firmly was a pistol loaded with Q bullets (the only type of bullets that could pierce a ghoul's skin). The pistol was ironically a Viper JAWS nine millimeter. All around the investigator were the hardened shards, stuck in the ground like quills. The the other end of the pistol was the SS-rated Angel. He had a hand clutching his abdomen, blood covered the hand and trickled down both arm and stomach. Angel's mouth was contorted into an expression of pain and anger as he gritted his teeth and clenched his free fist. He spat out blood which had now stained his teeth and he snarled animalistically at the investigator.

" **Imma kill ya!** " Angel shouted, blood flinging from his lips. His body was enveloped in an elegant armor that looked like it was full of Celtic knots which were all bright, glowing red while the armor that plated under and around the knots was darker, maroon color, the color of blood. He removed his original mask just as his face and head were covered by the odd armor. His eyes became slits in the armor, glowing red and angry. He had several horn like extensions off the back of the helmet much like the feathers of his original mask. His wings were also coated in the organic armor, turning the dark maroon color, and much thicker near their base at his shoulders.

"O~h a kakuja, how cool~." Ishimaru finally spoke up, his quinque was activated and an ukaku quinque that took the shape of an all black katana with simple cylindrical hilt and a slight curve to the blade. He spun the weapon around in his hand and around his body with such speed and mastery it was astonishing. "I wanna turn you to a quinque!" Ishimaru charged the kakuja with no thought whatsoever causing Tokie to curse herself.

"You two," Tokie shouted at Ayumu and Ikku. "Help Investigator Ishimaru! Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

The two young investigators nodded and charged forward hesitantly. Both had their quinque primed and ready to fight. Ayumu's koukaku quinque was an odd spear like weapon with lightning bolt shaped blades on both ends. Ikku's quinque was a bikaku in the form of a large rectangular blade with a long handle, the sword looked too heavy to wield but Ikku swung the quinque at Angel regardless. The kakuja blocked the sword with an armored wing. Ikku's attack was enough for Ishimaru to get past Angel's defenses and land a hit on the ghoul's body.

The katana styled quinque bit into the armor and slashed right through. Ishimaru back flipped several times to avoid the ghoul's sweeping wing. Ayumu took the chance now that Angel was trying to fight two other investigators. She ran forward, twirling her spear around her, then jumped into the air and came down with a deadly downward stab but she was knocked from her trajectory and crashed to the ground, her shoulder popping out of place. Angel had used his superior speed to avoid her attack as well as take her down. Ayumu, now on the ground with a dislocated shoulder, tried to stand but winced in pain.

"C'mon, Ayumu~ pop your shoulder back into place and let's kill this guy!" Ishimaru laughed maniacally and rushed the ghoul.

While the three of them were battling Angel Tokie had secretly entered the dark apartment. In her hand she held her briefcase, her pistol tucked back into her holster hidden under her coat. She was walking slowly up the stairs to the second floor, already having checked the first floor. Once she exited the stairs and onto the hallway of the second floor she heard crying, several lights could be seen under the cracks of the doors. Tokie expected as much, the gunshot no doubt woke several occupants up but she headed for the sound of sobbing. She walked halfway down the hall when a door opened, Tokie froze. A woman walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The women was quite beautiful as well as tall. She was wearing pink fuzzy pajama pants cute cat faces on it which covered her long legs. She had a black tank top on too. Her hair was orange, curly and long her face was covered by freckles and her eyes were a baby blue but they were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Tokie didn't let her appearance fool her, this woman could be the Executioner.

Tokie's theory was proved correct when the woman's eyes morphed into the tell-tale sign of ghouls' kakugan, red irises and black sclera. The woman's shirt began to ripple and shift around her waist and two spiny tentacles sprouted from her lower back and pointed at Tokie, anger was evident in the ghoul's eyes. The calm investigator placed her briefcase on the ground and stared at the ghoul with a unflustered expression. The ghoul didn't question the investigator's odd choice and charged her, intent on doing what she does best: kill. Tokie commenced the same movements she had done with Angel outside. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath through her nose as the ghoul got closer. Her eyes snapped open, hands darting to the pistol inside of her white overcoat. The female ghoul was dangerously close now. Tokie exhaled and squeezed the trigger.

 _ **Bang!**_

The special Q bullet had found its mark, penetrating the ghoul's abdomen and tearing through her body. The exit wound did more damage to this ghoul than to Angel mainly because of the rinkaku type kagune. Tokie theorized that she had hit the kagune sac, known as the kakuhou (which held Rc cells within for a ghoul's kagune) and ruptured it, leaving the ghoul completely defenseless. Said ghoul stumbled, blood pouring from both entry and exit wound, which refused to heal due to the lose of Rc cells within her body. She dropped to a knee, pain and anger etched all over her face. Tokie tucked her pistol away and picked up her briefcase. Her slow walk towards her enemy only served to further infuriate the downed ghoul. She snarled and brandished her teeth, which would have been pearly white if not stained by blood. Tokie frowned, she found it a shame that such a pretty woman happened to be a monster. The ghoul must've noticed because she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The redhead spat out, blood coating her lips.

"I was just thinking that if you weren't a ghoul, you'd be very beautiful." Tokie's expression relaxed a tad bit to a sincere smile but only for a moment. "Too bad though, Executioner." Her expression turned murderous and she swung her metal briefcase forward and struck Executioner in the temple with enough force to effectively kill the ghoul.

While all this was happening, back outside the Ishimaru was darting about, slashing through armor and dodging crystal projectiles that were fired at him. All the while he was cackling like a madman, his eyes wide with happiness. Ayumu and Ikku were not able to keep up with their insane superior nor the ukaku kakuja form of Angel that was before them. Angel and Ishimaru seemed to be in a dance as it were, constantly dodging and parrying each other's attacks, getting close only for the other to slip away. It would have been an amazing spectacle if it weren't for the roaring of the kakuja and the eerie laughter of the demented investigator. The clashing of kagune against quinque echoed around whenever the two would actually clash. The black katana blade was biting into the weaker armored kagune, and whenever Ishimaru had an opening he would take a slice at the armor that enclosed the ghoul.

The two had been going at it for quite sometime, with Ayumu and Ikku occasionally trying to help Ishimaru. Though the last attempt did not go according to plan. While the ghoul was focused on firing at Ishimaru Ikku had tried to attack the kakuja from behind, hoping to cleave through the armor and possibly damage the kagune and/or kakuhou. Angel had seen the tactic coming though and in the blink of an eye, spun around, hacking off Ikku's left arm. The young investigator dropped to the ground, trying to hold in his screams of pain while tears streamed freely down his face. Ayumu quickly rushed in, to rescue Ikku. She dragged him away and tried to support his bloody form back to the van where the medical supplies were.

A gunshot rang out and Angel stopped in his tracks. His gaze turned from Ishimaru's insane form to the apartment complex where his wife and child resided. It was the last mistake he ever made. Ishimaru charged forward silently, using the distraction to his advantage. He drove his sword through the kakuja armor and into the ghoul's chest. Angel didn't even look at Ishimaru, he didn't make any sound of pain or agony, disappointing the mentally unhinged man. The ghoul looked at a specific window of the apartment, only to see it shatter with a large weight against it. The kakuja armor faded away leaving a shocked and distressed face of a handsome man with black hair, and a nicely trimmed goatee. His eyes were still kakugan, staring helplessly at the form of his lover's broken and bent form, sprawled over the broken shards of glass. Bloody tears streamed down Angel's face at the sight of her. Ishimaru's laugh was barely registered in Angel's ears as he cried over her dead body. He outstretched his hand, reaching out for her. Angel tried to call out and cry her name but the only audible thing that escaped from his throat was a gurgling sound.

Bored with watching the ghoul's actions Ishimaru twisted the katana and then pushed on the handle, wrenching the blade though the ghoul's heart, killing him. Angel's body unceremoniously slumped against the blade. Ishimara planted his foot on Angel's shoulder and pushed the ghoul off of his weapon, smiling gleefully.

"I did~ it!" He laughed almost playfully to himself, a deranged grin plastered on his face.

While Ishimaru was dancing happily around his kill Tokie was holding a child in her arms. The child was crying but no tears nor cries came from the infant, he simply stared up at the investigator with wonder in his black and red kakugan. If not for those distinct ghoul eyes Tokie would have mistaken this baby for a normal human. She looked at the infant ghoul with a stern expression, then pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Kaiko?" Tokie spoke to whoever was on the other side of the line. "This is Investigator Nitta Tokie, I've recovered the child. I'll bring him to the facility immediately." With those words she hung up the phone and looked back down at the babe. "You're going to be quite useful to the organization my little friend."

* * *

 **So I'm going to be putting the author's note down here now. Well, how was chapter one of the reboot? I hope y'all liked it. It took me awhile to get everything down but there it is. Lemme know what y'all thought in the reviews.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **WickedDemon69, thanks for the help and support.**

 **Sagrn I believe I sent you a PM concerning the issue. But that was a good suggestion.**

 **jy24 you're still reading this story so it must be decent at least. As one of my first supporters I'm very grateful for your input into the story and I'm glad you're supporting the reboot now. And I did PM you as well, right?**

 **LocusScorpion you do realize that the story isn't over?**

 **hoobab I'm godawful at grammar and whatnot too so that's why I reread this chapter like five times before I thought it was okay. And I guess you'll have to wait and see if Kumiko is in the story or not. *Evil laughter* that's right, I can do it too!**


	38. Ch 37 Reboot Ch 2

_**W ARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **"Hello, Kaiko?" Tokie spoke to whoever was on the other side of the line. "This is Investigator Nitta Tokie, I've recovered the child. I'll bring him to the facility immediately." With those words she hung up the phone and looked back down at the babe. "You're going to be quite useful to the organization my little friend."**

* * *

 **Unknow Database**

 **...**

 **Location: Secret Underground Facility, Twenty-fourth Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 1/14/1990, 04:12**

 **Operatives: Nitta Tokie, Hatsuyo Isso, Kaiko, PhD Omura Roka, PhD Iida Aneko**

 **Objective: Examination of infant chimera ghoul**

 **…**

* * *

After successfully completing her mission for the CCG, Nitta Tokie had made several phone calls. Now that she had informed the organization she truly worked for, she took the infant ghoul to the secret facility she was ordered to take the child. Currently she was riding in the back of an all black limousine. The windows were all tinted the same color as the vehicle itself, making it impossible for those outside to see who was within and what was going on. Tokie was sitting in the back of the limo, in a bundle of blankets she held the newborn ghoul in her arms. Currently the babe was sipping on a bottle, like normal babies would drink milk from, except this bottle was filled with a crimson liquid: Blood but not human blood, the blood of other ghouls.

It was a vague fact to the CCG that ghouls could form armored kagune by cannibalizing other ghouls, but the organization Tokie worked for knew this. Something about the higher level of Rc cells consumed caused a mutation within the kagune, it became armored as well as the ghoul's entire body. The CCG just thought of these ghouls as abnormals and called them kakuja. They were very difficult to deal with but that's why Tokie had left Angel to the others, she knew of his kakuja nature and didn't wish to risk her life when so much was at stake. She needed to bring the child into her organization, they're going to start raising new cleaners for the organization and they want only the most powerful individuals with potential.

And this ghoul did have potential, it was rumored that Angel and Executioner's child was a chimera ghoul. Chimera ghoul's were a rarity among the ghoul world, where a ghoul whose parents possess different Rc types would inherit both. Rc types determined what type of kagune the ghoul would have and the kakuhou would be located in a place on the back depending on the Rc type. There were four different Rc types: Ukaku, located on the shoulder area, Koukaku, located under the shoulder blade and upper back, rinkaku, located around the lower back and waist, and bikaku, which was located at the tailbone. If this ghoul was a chimera he would have two different types of Rc types, meaning he would have two different kinds of kagune. That was superior to regular ghouls in many ways, due to the different and distinct weaknesses the different types of kagune had. A ghoul with two different kagune would have much more advantages than ghouls with just one type of kagune. If this child was going to grow up to become a cleaner and rid the city of troublesome ghouls, he'd have the edge.

Tokie absentmindedly held the bottle in the baby's mouth as he suckeled on the liquid inside the bottle. She was speaking on the phone once again, this time to someone she was much more commanding than she was Kaiko. Her lips were turned downward in a slight frown as she spoke to whoever was on the other end of the call. The newborn ghoul sucked freely on the bottle as Tokie was on the phone.

"Isso, are you there?" Asked Tokie and waited for a reply.

"Yes, Tokie. What do you need?" Replied the voice on the other end. The owner of the voice, Isso, was female by the sound of her voice.

"I'm on the way to Ikusei Facility, meet me there." Tokie ordered Isso.

"Actually I'm already on the way there. The Shikkō-sha called me earlier, he said I've got a new assignment at Ikusei. I'll be there in a few minutes." Isso responded.

"Excellent." Tokie looked down at the ghoul in her arms, he had drained the bottle of ghoul blood and was now falling asleep in Tokie's arms. "I'll met you there then." Hanging up the phone Tokie put it in a cup holder and then looked out the window as the limo wheeled down the streets of Tokyo at a leisure speed. Her thoughts traveled to the Shikkō-sha, he was a member of the organization and he was _very_ dangerous. One of the only humans in the organization to take down SS-rated ghouls, Tokie was another. But the Shikkō-sha was more dangerous than Tokie simply for his ability to never be hit. Having seen the man in combat, Tokie could attest to the fact that he was almost impossible to land a strike on. Tokie, who was normally calm, cool, and collected she was always unnerved by the Shikkō-sha, he was _too_ strong for human to be. She suspected him to be a ghoul until she saw him prick his finger to bleed for a test the organization was commencing. Other than that one time Tokie had never seen the man even lose a drop of blood, it wasn't natural for someone to be so blemishless. Even Tokie had been injured before, but she'd ever seen him injured, nor did he seem to age in the past four years Tokie had known the man.

"We're here ma'am." The driver spoke to Tokie.

"Oh," Tokie exclaimed, shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked out to see that they had arrived at a small shop in the outskirts of the nineteenth ward. The driver got out of the car and went around to open Tokie's door for her. "Thank you Kenjiro, you don't have to wait for me."

"You're most welcome madame." The driver, Kenjiro replied.

Tokie exited the limo with the baby in her arms and walked to the door of the building. Upon first glance it looked like any other small shop you could find in Tokyo. But on further inspection there was a card swipe. Tokie grabbed out a plastic silver card with a black bar along the side. She slid the card through and it opened a keypad and a small screen. Punching in a passcode then unlocked the door, Tokie gripped the handle and placed her thumb on the top of the handle it scanned her thumb. The door opened when she pulled on it and she entered the small building. It was only a staircase, movie theater styled blue lights lit the trip down. Tokie careful walked down the stairs, careful not to trip and fall or worse, drop the child. Once reaching the bottom it opened up into a long hallway, lit by thin light stips along the floor, which was dark tile, but while the floor was nicely polished tile, slick and smooth the walls and ceiling of the hallway were carved out of stone, rugged and craggy.

Tokie's steps echoed across the empty hallway, waking the baby in her arms. The ghoul's eyes opened slowly and he looked around, trying to see in the dark tunnel. Noticing the darkness the infant fell back to sleep soon after. Tokie was grateful of that, she didn't want to have to carry a screaming and crying child. After a few moments of walking, Tokie reached a large room at the end of the hall. The room had several other halls that branched off in various directions. And waiting in the center of the room were more members of the organization: Kaiko, Dr. Roka, Dr. Aneko, and the woman Tokie called earlier, Isso.

"You got here quick." Tokie spoke to Isso when we approached them.

"You were just a tad too slow, Tokie." Joked Isso, then fell silent when Kaiko approached them.

"I see you have the child." Kiako began, "Give him to Dr. Roka and you may leave Tokie, or stay and watch the procedures."

Tokie nodded and handed the male doctor the ghoul child. The babe shifted slightly as he was passed between persons but easily settled back down. His black and red kakugan had faded to form baby blue eyes, Tokie thought they looked exactly like his mother's eyes. He wasn't smiling like most babies would, nor was he screaming and crying. Just staring about, taking in all about him. It was odd for a child to be so silent but the members weren't complaining, it'd be terrible if the infant began to wail down here.

Footsteps echoed from the left of the room. Tokie whipped her head around to see who was there but as soon as her eyes fell on the person she wished she hadn't, walking towards them was the Shikkō-sha. He was clad in a leather trenchcoat over a plain white, button up shirt, with a tie. He had on fingerless gloves on his hands and a pair of black jeans and samurai styled boots on with padding and toes covering his legs and feet. His face was covered by a kabuki mask which was white with squiggly red lines adorning the mask along the edges and around the eyes. The mask had no mouth or nose, only eye holes which through them peered two green eyes which looked almost mechanic if you looked too intently at them. He held no quinque in a metal briefcase, like a ghoul investigator would, instead he had devices that could transform into quinque hidden in his trenchcoat.

"Is this the child?" He asked, looking down at the baby ghoul in Dr. Roka's arms.

"Yes Shikkō-sha, we were just about to commence the tests." Roka responded.

Kaiko spoke up, "I assume you have everything under control now, Shikkō-sha?"

The masked man nodded his head, "Yes, I'll handle everything else. You may leave now Kaiko."

Kaiko bowed and walked away, leaving Tokie and the doctors with the Shikkō-sha. He turned to Tokie, behind his mask his eyes looked her over. She watched him, wondering what he was thinking. She didn't have to wonder for too long.

"Nitta Tokie?" He asked and she nodded. "I've read your reports. Your results in the field are remarkable. You have fair experience as well as a high IQ and above average physical performance. You've taken down numerous ghoul targets for our organization as well as successfully infiltrating the CCG and becoming a high ranking member. Impressive."

Tokie bowed in thanks, "Thank you Shikkō-sha," She stood. "Words I don't deserve from you. Shouldn't we get the examinations done?"

"Of course, Dr. Roka, Dr. Aneko let's get on with the examinations." The Shikkō-sha ordered.

"Yes sir, right away." Both doctors nodded and headed to a room with two-way mirror along its walls. Tokiem Isso, and the Shikkō-sha stood outside as the two doctors entered and began tests on the infant ghoul. They drew blood with a quinque steel syringe, not wanting to stab the baby in his eyes. They also did brain scans and x-rays on the sleeping child. Tokie watched with a strange interest as the newborn was examined. It wasn't something she would normally be interested in, she would've left by now but she wanted to know why the Shikkō-sha had called Isso here and why he was here.

"Shikkō-sha," Tokie began, he responded with a hum, turning from the procedures to face Tokie. "May I ask why Isso is here?"

"Ah, yes Isso is here because she will be in charge of raising the child. If his upbringing is successful we'll have a new cleaner on our hands." His answer was precise and simple, as usual.

Tokie nodded, "So she'll become the ghoul's maternal figure?"

"I think Isso would be better fit to answer that question." The Shikkō-sha turned back to the doctors looking over the baby.

"Well Isso?" Tokie asked, also looking back at the baby on the other side of the glass.

"Yes, I'm raising him. Hopefully everything goes according to plan and he'll be helpful to the organization." Her voice was seemed hopeful but there was doubt hidden behind her eyes.

"And if it doesn't?" Tokie asked, watching the doctors check the child's heartbeat.

The Shikkō-sha cut in, his voice cold and emotionless. "Then he'll become a failed experiment, just another ghoul to hunt down."

Tokie frowned for a moment but it was masked by her normal stoic face. "I'm heading home for tonight, today is Sunday and I don't have work for the CCG. If you need me, call my home phone." With those words Tokie left the Shikkō-sha and Isso to watch the infant ghoul. But as she walked back down the hallway she couldn't help but feel like this whole thing was a bad idea.

* * *

"What should I call him?" Isso asked the Shikkō-sha.

"Call him Agent Chimera, he needs no name other than that." The man behind the mask replied. "Remember, we're turning him to a weapon. He's not going to be something you should care about. Just make sure he grows and develops properly Isso."

"Right." She looked down, wondering how difficult it would be. "But won't eating other ghouls affect his mental state?" She asked.

"Perhaps, if so the scientists will handle it. They'll be in charge of monitoring his mental as well as physical health. I'll be training him once he can walk and talk properly. Once I deem him ready he'll be sent on his first assignment." The Shikkō-sha paused and turned to look at Isso, "It's very important that he doesn't know the truth about his true parents. If he ever learns the truth it's possible he'll turn against us. Oh!" He exclaimed, "I did had Dr. Roka insert a small device into the back of the child's neck, it's connected to his nervous system, _if_ he does go out of control that device will go off and it will kill him. It's nothing more than a precaution."

Isso's eyes widened in shock, "B… But why would you-"

He cut her off, "It's simple, we don't want our weapon to get out of control or possibly fall into the wrong hands. I'd rather kill the ghoul than him turn against us. He could reveal our organization to others if he goes rogue and we don't take care of it. So that device is for… Insurity purposes."

A hint of fear shown in Isso's eyes. She had heard stories about the Shikkō-sha but she never imagined him to be this… Cruel. He spoke of the like it was nothing more than a tool to him. The masked man was almost a robot with his emotions.

He didn't seem to care about her shock, he continued to speak. "As I've already informed you, the child will be raised on the flesh of other ghouls, that cannibalism will cause him to form a kakuja. It'll be interesting to see a chimera kakuja in action." His last remark seemed to be to himself. "He's kagune and body will become armored and much stronger. It's a mutation we're hoping for early on, you asked if his mental state will be affected? Most likely it will but just tell him that he has a rare blood defect and due to his chimera nature human blood doesn't have enough Rc cells for him to keep running. He has to eat ghouls so that he'll stay alive. It's not a total lie." He looked at Isso to see that her shock had turned to an stern gaze, he approved of the shift in attitude and continued. "Being a rare chimera ghoul he has two types of kagune, his mother's rinkaku and his father's ukaku. That's actually why I choose him, those two types of kagune are positioned so if one has a weakness the other can make up for it. It was a shame to loose his father from the organization but he should've known he couldn't keep his child from us." The Shikkō-sha's words rocked Isso to her core but she steeled herself, she knew she couldn't be soft on the child, the organization was trusting her.

The Shikkō-sha nodded to Isso and left her in the room by herself. She'd be spending a long time there from now on. As he walked away, the Shikkō-sha began to think to himself. His thoughts traveled to the father of the chimera ghoul. The two of them had been friends within the organization until the child was born. When the Shikkō-sha discovered the child's nature as a chimera ghoul he wanted him for the organization but Angel had refused. The Shikkō-sha was the one who called for their termination after Angel refused to hand his child over to the organization. ' _Poor Hazuma Miharu, you couldn't protect your wife or yourself, you couldn't even keep me from your child. He's mine now Hazuma and I'll raise him as a weapon, an object of my will. And with you dead there's nothing you can do to stop me.'_

The Shikkō-sha walked into another room of the facility. This room was larger than the main center room, but just as empty. This room was all quinque steel, the floor, walls, and ceiling all made of the special metal. There were four doors to enter the room, each had a sloped incline down to a circular arena but there was a higher walkway around the entire room with low walls and railings, separating the walkway from the inner arena. There were bar lights along the wall where it met with the ceiling and from the ceiling there was a large watch station. It looked like a full glass ball with metal supports. Inside the station was a computer and board, which controlled the room below.

The Shikkō-sha nodded in approval of the room. He'd train the ghoul here, and in a few years the pristine, shiny metal would be splotched with blood, scraped up and dented. He didn't plan on taking it easy on the young ghoul, he'd turn the child into a weapon for the organization. A new cleaner is just what they needed and this chimera ghoul would fit the bill perfectly after he grew and trained up a bit. The Shikkō-sha had no doubt that his old friend's son would be one of the most dangerous cleaners their organization would ever have.

' _Still, it's a shame you had to die Hazuma. If you had just complied with my request this wouldn't have happened. And perhaps you could've trained him. But now it's my job, I'll make sure he becomes exactly what V needs.'_

* * *

 **So this is late but exams and whatnot are keeping me kinda busy. I've been working on this on ever since the last chapter came out. So yea, it's been a work in progress for awhile now. It's not as long as the first rebooted chapter but I think it works. Lemme know what y'all thought. Anything I can fix?**

 **Also, sorry for all the discriptive shit. I felt it nessacary to explain ghoul biology and what not. It felt right to explain it with the nature of the chimera because that's what the ghoul is.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Sagrn: Angel was definitely fun to write. I thought that I'd use a spiritual, kinda heavenly base for him because in the original he had angel wing ukaku. So it really liked what I did with him. And yes, that line was my favorite character quote of like forever. And yea, sorry he had to die.**

 **Those were my thoughts exactly Miyako15! And yes, more detailed was one of the goals. A few other goals were more character separation, making everyone talk differently, I think I did that. I'm not sure because almost everyone so far is really smart and rich. Well kinda rich, it's a perk of being with V. Doshi will be in this one, but not till later because of storyline reasons.**

 **I was originally gonna do that, LocusScorpion. But I decided to just reboot it in this. I didn't want y'all to have to go find a whole new story.**

 **hoobab, if you don't know: Kaiko is actually a character in the anime and manga. He's a mysterious member of V. He's got strange dark lips and wears dark clothes and stuff. He's kinda important to his story. Ishimaru is completely crazy, well he's… No he's crazy. He, Ikku, and Ayumu aren't from V, only Tokie is. Obvious from this chapter, I think. And Harry Potter huh? Didn't even think about it like that. And he's got his mom's eyes but looks like his dad, yea totally Harry Potter lol. XP**


	39. Ch 38 Reboot Ch 3

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

' _ **Still, it's a shame you had to die Hazuma. If you had just complied with my request this wouldn't have happened. And perhaps you could've trained him. But now it's my job, I'll make sure he becomes exactly what V needs.'**_

* * *

 **V Database**

 **...**

 **Location: Secret Underground Facility, Twenty-fourth Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 7/23/1998, 11:32**

 **Operatives:** **Shikkō-sha** **,** **Agent Chimera, PhD Omura Roka, PhD Iida Aneko**

 **Objective: Test experimental regenerative serum**

…

* * *

It had been eight years and a mane of unruly raven colored hair now covered the top of Chimera's head. His baby blue eyes contrasted with his dark hair and made him look almost perfect. Almost. He would have been if not for the what he was doing. He was sitting in his room, alone, eating. Simple enough except for what he was eating. He was eating the only thing he could eat, ghoul flesh. The young ghoul wasn't bothered by the fact that he could only eat his own kind, sure the meat was tough to bite but it made him stronger, at least that's what his master told him. He trusted the Shikkō-sha and was proud to be his apprentice. So the ghoul sunk his teeth into the coarse tissue, taking a large bite of the slab of meat in front of him. He had just finished his martial arts training with Shikkō-sha for the day and gladly feasted on his bloody meal. The thick crimson liquid trickled from the corner of his mouth and stained his fingers.

He'd spent the past eight years in Ikusei Facility and ever since he could remember Isso and Shikkō-sha had been raising him. Isso simply took care of the necessities that Chimera needed, such as bringing him clothes, food and making sure he bathed regularly. Shikkō-sha only took care of his training and discipline. Chimera didn't know his parents and even though he didn't know who his parents were he knew neither of these people were his mother or father. The Shikkō-sha, certainly not. That man had a heart of stone and never showed any emotion for anyone. Isso was nice enough but she seemed to have no maternal feelings for Chimera. They told him that his parents gave him to Shikkō-sha because they were being hunted by another group of ghouls. The leader was named Yoshimura, he left the organization about two years ago. Knowing that his parents were killed by what used to be an ally made the young boy angry. His parents were betrayed by traitors. So even at his young age he was an orphan, under the protection of the organization. He was grateful for them taking in and he was determined to get stronger and repay the favor by working for the people that had taken him in and avenging his parents. That's why when Dr. Roka told him that in the laboratory, he'd be working on experiments to make Chimera stronger, the ghoul got excited.

After finishing his meal Chimera stood up and left the dining room and headed towards the lab Dr. Roka was in. The doctor was mixing chemicals together in a beaker, one was a crimson liquid in the beaker the other was a powder like substance which he was measuring out and pouring it into the beaker. He then took a stirring rod and began to mix the powder into the liquid which turned bright red and became thicker, more syrup like. Chimera watched with wide eyes as the doctor stuck a syringe into the red matter and suck it up into the tube. When the doctor looked up from his work he saw Chimera standing at the door watching him. Roka's eyes widened and his smile grew wide.

"Chimera!" Dr. Roka exclaimed, "You're just in time. I have a new experimental serum I'd like to try out. It's made of concentrated Rc cells with a special stimulant that will hyperactivate the Rc cells. That _should_ make your regenerative abilities more active and you'll be able to heal faster. But unfortunately I'm going to have to inject the serum through your eye."

"Why would ya have ta do that?" Chimera asked with an innocent voice.

A robotic voice spoke up from behind Chimera, "Because a ghoul can only be pierced by normal steel through their mucus membrane. That means your eyes."

Chimera turned to see his sensei standing behind him. The masked man was clad in his normal attire except without the leather trench coat or tie. His button up shirt wasn't tucked in nor was it fully buttoned revealing odd tattoo like markings the covered the man's chest. Chimera had never noticed them before as whenever they were fighting Shikkō-sha would wear a gi and had it tight on his body. The markings peeked Chimera's interest but what his master had to say seemed more important.

"So… what's that mean?" Asked Chimera, still confused.

Shikkō-sha grabbed the boy's arm tightly and the young ghoul yelped in pain and tried to pull away but Shikkō-sha had a vice like grip that he couldn't escape. The masked man dragged Chimera to a metal table and slammed the boy down, then Dr. Roka and Dr. Aneko closed the metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Chimera writhed around, attempting to escape. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind. He didn't understand why they were doing this, he didn't know what was happening. Normally Chimera would be able to break these cuffs, he had before when Shikkō-sha had put a pair of handcuffs on his wrists but everywhere the metal touched his skin it burned. Chimera could feel it biting into his skin as he tried to free himself. Shikkō-sha turned from his apprentice and left the room, like he knew what was to come.

"If this serum works that means I'll be able to improve your healing factor and possibly even give it to humans so they can heal just as ghouls do!" Dr. Roka exclaimed happily. "Of course you probably don't care about that. What matters is strengthening your regeneration factor. You'll be able to survive the worst injuries."

"Wha… what does that mean?" Chimera looked at the strange man, as he came closer to him, syringe in hand that Chimera now knew was aimed for his eye.

"It means that you'll be invincible!" The man in the lab coat thrust the syringe for Chimera's eye, puncturing it.

The trapped ghoul screamed in pain at the needle in his eye. The doctor pressed the end of the syringe and injected the young chimera with whatever was inside the vial. Then he leapt back as the young ghoul child thrashed against his restraints, screaming and shouted as whatever liquid was in the vial drained into his body and through his veins. Chimera could feel the foreign stuff course through his veins. He began to fade away, the world was becoming black, his consciousness was fading. Inside of Chimera's body the Rc cells that were inside the serum began to bond with his own cells, the hyperactivated Rc cells merged with his regular Rc cells. They went through a metamorphosis, growing into grotesque shapes, then into more geometric forms of pyramids. The strong Rc cells then morphed from normal Rc cells, changing once more, this time to armored cells, the kakuhou they were inside also became armored. His eyes snapped open, the once baby blue eyes were now practically glowing, they were now electric blue. The pierced one healed instantly as the sclera grew black and his irises went from the new brilliant blue to red, veins were visible from around his eyes

Dr. Roka laughed in awe of what he had done but he didn't expect what happened next. The table broke underneath the flailing youth as armored rinkaku tentacles in the shape of xenomorph tails, they were black with bright reds glowing underneath the armored spines punched through the table. The kagune battered around the room, breaking and shattering equipment. The young ghoul wrenched his arms from the special quinque steel cuffs leaving them warped and twisted. The doctor lost his smile of triumph when he saw the ghoul free.

"Uhh… I… I was try… trying to help… help you Chi… Chimera… Don't… don't kill me…" Pleaded the man but his pleas were lost upon deaf ears.

Chimera was spinning around, roaring at the top of his lungs. He couldn't control what was happening, he saw nothing but red as an organic mask covered his face. The mask was styled like that of a lion, he had tunnel vision, he shook his head and saw the man in the lab coat cowering in the corner of the room. Chimera had four rinkaku tentacles stabbed into the ground, his body dangling in the air. He sniffed the air deeply, the scent of various chemicals wafted his way from all around the room.

The young chimera ghoul roared, blinded by rage he attacked the trembling scientist. " **Die die die!** " More kagune tentacles grew from the ghoul's back and flew forward, stabbing into the human. The numerous kagune blades yanked out and repeatedly pricked the now bleeding man in various places. But Chimera didn't stop. The countless kagune then stuck through the man's arms and legs, pinning him to the wall.

" **Die! Just die already!** " The child grabbed on clumps of his hair, screaming at the ground, his whole body shaking. While Chimera attacked the man Dr. Aneko tried to escape while he was focused on Roka. Fear was racing through her and all she could do was fumble around with the keys. She turned to look over her shoulder to see her coworker being viciously murdered by the young ghoul.

" **I said die! Die die die!** " The ghoul cursed his tormentor and grew his other type of kagune. They spread out like blazing angel wings, crystallized kagune fired from the wings and transfixed the man, one going through his eye, killing him.

" **AGH**!" Chimera shouted and threw his body at the dead man, bursting through the heavy wall. His body now covered with cuts and scrapes he used his kagune to crawl over to the dead form of the man like some kind of insect. He hovered above the man's dead body, his wounds already healed, he kept sticking the dead body with his rinkaku, while his ukaku continued firing hardened kagune projectiles at his surroundings, several finding their way into Dr. Aneko's back. She slumped against the door, which she finally managed to unlock, her eyes dead as a fish, five hardened shards embedded in her back.

Meanwhile Chimera's rinkaku speared the dead man over and over and over as he screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked down to see nothing more than a pile of bloody, mangled organs and crushed bones. When the familiar sound of his mentor's toed boots hitting the floor echoed from down the hallway Chimera's head jerked up from the bloody mess and he saw his teacher standing several meters away.

The young ghoul's rage was now replaced with fear and sorrow. He could tell his master was upset with him, he had killed both Dr. Roka and Dr. Aneko. No doubt Shikkō-sha was angry with him. The masked man began to walk towards Chimera, slowly as if he was dragging out this moment on purpose. Chimera's kagune faded away and the boy landed on the ground. His bare feet met the warm blood that was slowly spreading across the floor, oozing out of the dismembered body of Dr. Roka. The vital fluid soaked Chimera's feet, staining them. He watched fearfully as Shikkō-sha approached him. The man was once again fully clad in his normal attire. Leather trench coat over a white button up shirt, with a tie around his neck. Black jeans and samurai boots covering his legs and feet. His kabuki mask hiding his face, his neon green eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness of the underground facility.

"I knew this would happen," Shikkō-sha started. "Now that you're done with your violent outburst let's see how much that healing factor's improved." The masked mentor wrapped his arm around Chimera's shoulders and led the ghoul to the training room.

"You… You're not angry with me?" Chimera asked, still slightly afraid.

"Not at all. Like I said, I knew this would happen. I just want to test your new abilities." With these words Chimera steeled himself for a fight.

They entered the training room and Shikkō-sha let go of Chimera and walked to the other side of the room. One slim metal bar slid his jacket sleeve and into his hand, he twisted the cap with his thumb and it expanded, forming a Japanese yari spear. Chimera stepped back in fear, they had never fought with weapons before, so seeing the spear for the first time was frightening. Before Chimera could react Shikkō-sha charged the unexpecting ghoul. He reached Chimera in a matter of seconds and tried to impale him. In a moment of fear and desperation Chimera jumped out of the way as the spear and its wielder sped past him. Chimera then got into his normal fighting stance, the one that he normally used when they did martial arts training. Shikkō-sha rounded on him and slashed at Chimera with the long bladed spear. Chimera dropped down, squatting on one leg and kicking up with the other. His foot connected with Shikkō-sha's chest and the force of the kick sent the man into the air. Chimera shook his head, and his confidence grew seeing that he was able to land a hit on his mentor but he knew not to get cocky, something Shikkō-sha had taught him. An odd feeling bubbled in his lower back and suddenly four spiny tentacles exploded out. They looked like the same ones from earlier but these weren't armored. Chimera tensed the muscles in his legs and as Shikkō-sha began to fall back to the ground he sped forward. He zoomed past the falling man and swung his kagune at him like a baseball bat but Shikkō-sha spun in midair and used the spear to slash through the kagune. The sharp spear blade easily cleaved through the extra limbs and the masked man landed silently on the ground. Chimera's kagune simply regrew and he used them to attack his master again. Shikkō-sha backflipped to avoid being transfixed by Chimera's kagune.

Rising to his feet Shikkō-sha sliced through another kagune blade, "You shouldn't rely on just your kagune in a fight Chimera. That's why I'm teaching you martial arts first."

Chimera nodded, closing his eyes he took a deep breath then exhaled while opening his eyes. He charged his master, kagune trailing behind him. He leapt towards Shikkō-sha, kagune clashing with quinque. Chimera used his kagune to force the spear from his sensei's hands. The spear clattered to the ground as the two began to fight in a blur of fists and feet. Chimera used his advanced speed and strength to match the adult man. But Shikkō-sha had more experience that Chimera and forced him back with several punches and kicks to the ribs. Chimera backed up to regain his composer then attacked his master again. This time he used his kagune and martial arts skills to his advantage. Shikkō-sha was forced to dodge the spiny tentacle but was instantly hit by a roundhouse kick. He was sent crashing to the ground but quickly somersaulted away as another tentacle pierced into the metal floor where he just was. Shikkō-sha landed right next to his spear, he snatched it off the ground and sprung to his feet in enough time to dodge a third kagune blade.

Chimera raced towards Shikkō-sha intent on winning this sparring match. Shikkō-sha spun his spear around and then rushed at Chimera. He used the spear to slice through the brittle rinkaku tenacles. They met in the middle and Shikkō-sha swung the butt of the spear at Chimera's head and the metal pole againstthe young ghoul's head. Chimera fell to the ground, blood trickled down the side of his head, matting his long raven hair.

Chimera pushed himself up, the busted skin already healed. He retracted his kagune and it bubbled back up in his back. "You wanted to test my regeneration right?" Chimera shouted.

He charged Shikkō-sha, his speed was so incredible that he disappeared before his eyes. He spun around, knowing what Chimera was trying to do. He swung the longer bladed spear in an upward arc as the young ghoul appeared all of a sudden. He used his spear to slice into his left arm, severing the limb from the ghoul's body. Chimera didn't make any sound of pain, simply grimacing. His arm stayed suspended in the air, the blood floating along with it. In an instant the arm and blood all retracted into Chimera's body and he was whole once again. Chimera's rinkaku erupted from his lower back and he used them to attack his master with while mixing martial arts in with his ghoul abilities.

Dodging to the right Shikkō-sha stepped forward and in a swift motion, stabbed Chimera in the chest. No screams or cries were emitted from the young chimera. Shikkō-sha looked his student to see an emotionless expression on the ghoul's face. Not even tears escaped his eyes, which had changed back to the new electric blue. That caused Shikkō-sha to tilt his head in confusion. Chimers stood there, silent with a yari spear embedded in his chest and he showed no sign of pain at all. Shikkō-sha withdrew his weapon and instantly the wound closed up, all organs that had been harmed healed as well.

Chimera watched his master's confused expression but didn't question it. He backflipped away, kicking the masked man's jaw as he twirled away. Shikkō-sha's mask flew from his face and slid across the slick metal floor. He quickly covered his face with his free hand as to hid it from Chimera but the young ghoul had already seen. The man's bottom jaw was mechanical, armored along his jaw but fake metal teeth with a lipless mouth met his upper lip.

"So, that's why you hide your face. You gotta fake mouth." Chimera pointed out the obvious.

Shikkō-sha's spear retracted back into it's odd can form and he put it inside his jacket. "You're new healing factor is impressive but why did you not cry nor scream? Surely that must've hurt you." Asked Shikkō-sha, astonded that Chimera was not hurt by either of his attacks.

Chimera shook his head, "Not really. It just kinda… stung."

* * *

 **Sorry this one took so long, I was finishing up with school! Yay school's out! Hellooooo summer break! Lmao Hopefully I'll be able to update more, now that summer's here n I don't have ta go to school all day long. That's the plan anyway, of course I'm going to go hang out with friends, my girl, and my family. So I'm not really sure what my update schedule is gonna look like. But thanks for being patient with me y'all.**

 **Also Shikkō-sha's face looks like Raiden from Metal Gear Solid. That's the whole jaw thing I was goin' for. I'm sorry it's kinda short but really this was supposed to be much shorter, I lengthed it because I didn't like how short it was originally. So just ya know tell me how this one was. Anything I can fix? Lemme know in the reviews.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Sagrn I believe I sent you a PM about all of your questions.**

 **hoobab, I did NOT know that he was a person. Shikkō-sha isn't even his real name, it's a title. It mean Enforcer in Japanese. And I hope that was gory enough for you for now. There's gonna be more next chapter when things get serious.**

 **I'm glad you didn't mind the detail Miyako15. And I regret to inform you that Doshi's not gonna be in the story for awhile. Sorry /:**


	40. Ch 39 Reboot Ch 4

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

" **You're new healing factor is impressive but why did you not cry nor scream? Surely that must've hurt you." Asked Shikkō-sha, astounded that Chimera was not hurt by either of his attacks.**

 **Chimera shook his head, "Not really. It just kinda… stung."**

* * *

 **V** **Database**

 **...**

 **Location: Ikusei Underground Facility, Twenty-fourth Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 2/03/1999, 15:07**

 **Operatives:** **Agent Chimera, Shikkō-sha,** **Hatsuyo Isso,** **PhD Kaito Watanabe, PhD Furuta Eishi**

 **Objective: Test mental stability of the chimera ghoul**

…

* * *

It had been several months since Chimera's last visit to the doctor, Mainly because he killed the last two and Shikkō-sha had Isso searching the organization for an acceptable replacement since then. Finally finding two new doctors, one of which had been developing another experimental serum. Though this serum didn't enhance the healing factor, instead it would link the kakuhou and the brain allowing Chimera to control his kagune perfectly. Of course there were many potential side-effects that Dr. Eishi was worried about. Shikkō-sha also expressed his concerns as well but green-lighted the project. Chimera didn't know anything about the new experimental serum so he was simply training with Shikkō-sha. They were sparring and it was getting intense.

The nine year old twirled through the air, his spiny kagune whirled around him like a deadly ballerina skirt. But this ghoul was far from a dancer he landed on the ground, as Shikkō-sha charged him with a modern looking matchlock pistol in one hand and a wakizashi in the other. Both were quinque with the pistol working like a regular pistol, except with concentrated Rc cells. The combination of the short sword and pistol allowed Shikkō-sha to get in close but also be able to fight Chimera at a distance, that was helpful because the ghoul had learned how to use both types of his kagune at once. The ukaku were almost exactly like his father's kagune, blazing angel wing ukaku to match his spiny, blade tipped rinkaku. He released a volley of crystallized shrapnel at Shikkō-sha who in return pulled the trigger of the quinque pistol, firing three rounds back at Chimera. Shikkō-sha was able to dodge the shards which sped past him harmlessly while two of his three shots hit their mark. Chimera gritted his teeth at the two wounds to his shoulder and side but they healed almost as fast as they were delivered. The pain instantly faded away leaving Chimera was just numbness in the areas he was shot.

Chimera used his ukaku to glide through the air towards Shikkō-sha, his rinkaku primed and ready to kill. Shikkō-sha however had different ideas, he charged Chimera and leapt at the ghoul. The two met in the air, the quinque and kagune colliding with each other. Sparks flew and both master and apprentice seemed to have the same idea, Shikkō-sha fired his pistol while Chimera shot a barrage of crystallized kagune. They broke the stalemate to dodge each other's projectiles. Chimera used his advanced speed to attack Shikkō-sha before he could land. The young ghoul tackled the man but Shikkō-sha threw him off as soon as they crashed to the floor. The masked sensei curled into a ball and rolled over only to spring to his feet and fire his quinque pistol at Chimera, who had smashed into the railing on the edge of the arena. His kakugan grew wide when he saw his mentor aiming the pistol at him.

As Shikkō-sha's finger touched the trigger everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion around Chimera all of a sudden. He pushed off the railing and bolted towards Shikkō-sha. He swung his fist at the man's face, the punch sent Shikkō-sha flying backwards as the concentrated Rc round exited the barrel of the pistol.

To Shikkō-sha Chimera vanished as soon as he pulled the trigger and in less than a second he was sent across the room. The masked mentor's back thudded against the metal floor, craning his neck at an odd angle he rolled over and rose to his feet. He spun around, firing the pistol repeatedly at Chimera. The young ghoul took the rounds to his body without flinching. Blood sprayed from the several wounds as Shikkō-sha continued to fire the pistol as he walked slowly over to Chimera. He flipped his wakizashi around into a reverse grip and sped past Chimera at a speed impossible for a normal human to reach. The wakizashi was now coated in blood which dripped down from the sleek blade slowly. Flipping it back around to a normal grip, Shikkō-sha flicked his wrist which sent the loose blood splattering across the floor. Shikkō-sha's quinque shifted back to their can forms and he tucked them into his jacket as Chimera's bloody form fell face first onto the battered floor.

"Your regeneration will heal you, though even with your modified healing factor it'll take awhile for you to recover." Spoke Shikkō-sha over his shoulder to Chimera.

Ruptured organs and shattered bones could be seen from the large exit wounds caused by the pistol's ammo. Blood was pooling around Chimera's downed form, it would stain the metal floor and Chimera's clothes. The crimson liquid seeped out from both entry and exit wound of the ammunition. A deep and long gash was cut into the ghoul's chest from the wakizashi. Shikkō-sha used enough force to slice through the muscle and into the bones, cleaving through them as well. Chimera's hand twitched in the pool of his blood that he was laying in. A shaky arm raised up and planted the bloody hand roughly against the metal, the blood splashed noisily at the force Chimera slammed his hand onto the ground. The noise caught Shikkō-sha's attention and he turned around to see Chimera's arm up, like he was going to push himself up. Blood dripped off the ghoul's arm as he raised the other, the vital fluid flowed off his arm as he planted the other hand in the puddle of blood. Chimera's arms shook as the nine year old ghoul pushed his fatally wounded body up to stand. Once on his feet Chimera swayed weakly, he feet shuffling in the pool of his own blood.

Shikkō-sha sucked his teeth, he was trying to train Chimera so that the ghoul could fight and withstand pain but the damn kid didn't know when to stay down. His determination was frustrating but also something Shikkō-sha could be proud of. Unfortunately times like this reminding Shikkō-sha of Chimera's father.

' _That bastard Hazuma was stubborn too!'_ Thought Shikkō-sha, referring to Chimera's father.

Shikkō-sha opened his jacket and grabbed a metal canister. He twisted the cap with his thumb and it expanded into the traditional samurai weapon: the katana. Shikkō-sha glared at the barely standing, bleeding out ghoul and sprinted forward. He swung the katana at Chimera, knowing this would put the ghoul down for today but he only felt his blade pass through some form of liquid which splashed up onto his face and hands. He spun around to see what he hit but there was only a column of blood swirling around. He followed the tornado of crimson to see Chimera on the other end. The blood was branching off and rushing into the wounds in his chest like flood water. The nine year old stood, looking down. His hair hung over his eyes, overshadowing them as his blood flew back into his body. It blotched his face and the ground around him as it coursed into him with such speed. Bloody spray seemed to mist in the air around Chimera as his wounds closed up on themselves. It looked like he had a red halo around him, like some angel of death.

It was an appropriate look as his ukaku erupted from his back in their flaming wing form. Chimera's ukaku immediately fired round of hardened kagune at Shikkō-sha and it didn't stop. Chimera raced forward with his ukaku still releasing countless amounts of projectiles. Shikkō-sha was forced to weave out of the way but it was like Chimera had a tracking device on the masked man because he followed him, walking at a leisurely pace while firing kagune shards at him. Suddenly Chimera stopped attacking Shikkō-sha and froze, his ukaku bubbling back into his shoulders. Shikkō-sha turned and faced his _much_ younger opponent, katana still in hand. He watched carefully from behind his mask. Chimera suddenly screamed as a crude set of armor burst from under his skin and engulfed the young ghoul inside, a mask covered Chimera's face resembling the lion of the wind. His shaggy black made the mane of the lion like warrior that Chimera had become. His rinkaku grew from his back in the form of two armored spines that were black with pulsing bright red underneath. The bladed tips were hardened armor and black as the spines. They twitched and writhed around freely. Shikkō-sha tightened his grip on his katana but didn't move.

A growl emanated from Chimera, it grew into a roar and Chimera flew towards Shikkō-sha, kakuja armored kagune primed and ready to skewer Shikkō-sha. The masked man tensed the muscles in his legs but still didn't move from his position. Chimera was on him in an instant, two kakuja kagune shoot towards Shikkō-sha. The man launched himself from the spot just before the kagune speared into the ground where he just was. Chimera ripped them from the steel with a loud scraping sound and whirled around to block a slash from Shikkō-sha's katana.

Shikkō-sha was forced back at the force of young ghoul's attack. He grabbed out another canister and turned the lid and it expanded to form the wakizashi from earlier. Shikkō-sha bowed silently to Chimera before bolting into action. He moved too fast for a human and Chimera wasn't able to follow him. Appearing behind the chimera ghoul Shikkō-sha took both blades and attempted to severe his brittle rinkaku but the armor that encased the kagune deflected the blades. Chimera shot his kagune at Shikkō-sha without turning around, forcing the man to dodge. Shikkō-sha leapt into the air as the armored tentacles swept through the air where he just was. He came down on Chimera's shoulders, he thrust the wakizashi into Chimera's left shoulder and then kicked off from his student, the sudden movement ripped the smaller blade from Chimera's body, cleaving off his arm. Shikkō-sha landed on the ground, spinning around on one foot he rushed Chimera again. The young pupil roared at the loss of his arm and four more armored rinkaku exploded from his back. Chimera sent the original two at Shikkō-sha as the man grew closer. The leather clad man dodged the first and crossed his two blade and met the second and used his swords like scissors, snipped the other. They were close now, Shikkō-sha's longer katana slashed across Chimera's chest but only skidded across the armor. Chimera sent another kakuja kagune at Shikkō-sha and swatted him aside with a quick flick.

Chimera's detached arm began to stir, the blood began to float around the arm, connecting the severed limb to the main body of the boy. Crimson fluid that had soaked Chimera's side treated into the stump as the arm orbited around him with strings of blood whipping it around. Shikkō-sha watched as the arm suddenly reconnected like it was never chopped off. Chimera's clipped kagune twitched, and squirmed at it grew, extending out of the back like an armored worm. Shikkō-sha didn't relent, he hurtled towards Chimera with both quinque ready to slice through whatever Chimera sent him. The kakuja roared like a lion and ran at Shikkō-sha. Shikkō-sha moved with blinding speed and in the blink of an eye his blades were pierced into Chimera's chest, the armored kagune had all been hacked off. Removing his blades they changed back into the thin cans and Shikkō-sha tucked them into his jacket. Chimera's mask and armor dissipated into a reddish steam, as he dropped to his knees he coughed up blood. It trickled down his chin and splashed onto the floor.

"I'm going to have to stop taking it easy on you," Shikkō-sha looked at his trainee. "You were able to land three successful attacks on me. You're almost ready for your first mission. Isso will bring you some food so you can heal properly. Once you're done eating meet me in the laboratory." Ordered Shikkō-sha and he walked out of the training room.

' _I'm still too weak!'_ Chimera thought to himself and fell onto his hands to support himself. ' _I gotta get stronger! I gotta eat more, train more, 'n' I gotta get more experiments done ta me! It'll hurt but I gotta! That's the only way I can get stronger.'_ Chimera's arms gave out on him and his head smashed into the metal floor.

A few moments after Shikkō-sha had left the room Isso entered the training room. Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her. Blood stained floors and walls were battered, dented, ripped, and torn. In the middle of it all was Chimera, he was laying, face first, in a pool of his own blood. She hurried over to the young ghoul and helped him sit up. His wounds were healing but slowly, he was no doubt exhausted and she didn't know how many times he had to heal during the sparring session today. Shikkō-sha wasn't known for his mercy, why would he show it on a child being raised as a weapon? The answer: he wouldn't.

Sighing Isso rested the plate of Chimera's lap. She didn't expect him to have enough energy to eat but the young chimera ghoul fell upon the slab of ghoul flesh like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He devoured it within seconds. After finishing his messy meal his wounds had fully healed and Isso also noticed that all his blood had seeped back into his body. It was strange that even his blood would return to him but Isso figured it had something to do with the serum Dr. Roka injected into Chimera months ago. She hadn't been at Ikusei Facility that day, due to an important meeting for the organization but Shikkō-sha had told her about it and she was forced to take care of Dr. Aneko's dead body and what was left of Dr. Roka. Chimera's power scared her. Shikkō-sha had warned her that he wasn't mentally stable at the moment, something to do with a half-kakuja, Which wasn't good. That's why Chimera was going to the laboratory right after this.

"Come on Chimera, Shikkō-sha said you're going to the lab now. They need to run some tests on your mental health." Isso finally spoke up.

Chimera swallowed the last of his meal then nodded. "Okay." He stood up without a problem and left the training room, leaving Isso to ponder how someone so young could endure all this punishment.

* * *

Chimera entered the laboratory to see two new doctors waiting for him. Both were male one was younger than the other, he had glasses and short blonde hair which matched his purple eyes. His companion was older with graying hair, which to Chimera looked like the salt and pepper Isso would put on her lunch. The man's eyes were brown but faded from old age. They were both clad in white lab coats. Shikkō-sha was also there, he was the first to speak to Chimera.

"Chimera these are your new doctors. This is Dr. Eishi," he gestured to the older man. "And this is Dr. Watanabe." Shikkō-sha pointed to the younger doctor. "They're going to be monitoring your mental health."

"Why do they needa do that?" Chimera asked, looking at the men with a child-like interest.

"Currently you possess a half-kakuja, which isn't good as it often causes mental issues and we'd like to avoid that for you. Don't you agree?" Explained Shikkō-sha.

Chimera nodded, slightly understanding what his mentor was saying. He turned to Shikkō-sha with a worried look in his eyes, "Did I do something wrong?"

Shikkō-sha shook his head, "No, you just haven't eaten taken in the proper amount of Rc cells yet. So these men are going to make sure everything is okay up here." He put his finger on Chimera's forehead. "We don't want you to go berserk and start killing people randomly again."

At the mention of his blunder Chimera frowned and looked at the ground, avoiding his master's gaze. He shook his head somberly. Shikkō-sha looked from the young ghoul to the two men and nodded, they replied with nods themselves and went about collecting the tools and materials needed for the tests.

"The doctors will be doing some tests on your mental health, it's best to just let them do their job." Shikkō-sha's monotone voice was more of an order than a suggestion.

Chimera nodded again, knowing what would happen if he lost control again. Shikkō-sha would not take kindly to a second mistake. Sure he was slightly tolerant during training but he would still punish Chimera for mistakes. If he did that for a misplaced foot, what would he do if Chimera killed a second pair of scientists. The ghoul child walked over and sat on the replaced metal table the doctors went about sticking odd suction cup like wires to his head which were hooked up to an odd machine with a monitor with a bunch of words, numbers, and graphs on it. Chimera didn't understand the meanings behind any of them so he just closed his eyes and listed to the beeping that emanated from the screen. After several minutes Chimera felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the older man, Dr. Eishi trying to get his attention.

"Chimera, I have been working on a new serum." At Eishi's words Chimera grew fearful, but Eishi calmed him. "No no no, it's nothing like what the late Dr. Roka was working on. This will link the kakuhou and the brain allowing you to control your kagune perfectly. Unfortunately there are several side effects I'm worried about: such as loss of brain cells, permanent mental retardation, development of several mental based diseases such as depression and anxiety, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, OCD, AD/HD. There's also a risk of autism." Admitted Dr. Eishi.

Chimera nodded, thinking about all the side effects of what the man was trying to do to him but if it was successful Chimera would be able to control his kagune. Was it worth the risk? Chimera didn't know if it was but the real question was if he was willing to take the risk? He was.

"I'll do it." The blue eyed boy agreed to test the serum.

Dr. Eishi's eyes lit up with excitement, the same excitement Dr. Roka's did Chimera remembered. To say he was scared was a lie, he was more nervous than afraid. He was nervous of all the said side effects, would he develop any of them? If so would it hinder his progress and stop him from achieving his goal? So yes, Chimera was nervous.

"Wonderful!" Eishi exclaimed. "Would you like me to give you an edible Rc suppressant or would you rather me inject it into your eye?"

"Umh you can just inject it." Chimera's reply caught the elderly man off guard as he was already reaching for the suppressants.

"Are… are you sure?" Asked Dr. Eishi, "I have the suppressants right he-"

"I'm sure." Chimera's young voice was determined, it was odd to both the two doctors but Shikkō-sha simply nodded, approving of Chimera's decision. That filled Chimera with even more determination.

"Al… alright, injection it is. Although I am going to have to strap you down, I hope you're a-"

Chimera cut the man off again, "I know." He laid down on the table.

Dr. Watanabe didn't question the boy's decision and immediately closed the quinque cuffs on his wrists and ankles. "Hope those are tight enough." The young man said.

Chimera glared at the young doctor, "They're fine." The boy could tell they weren't going to get along.

Shikkō-sha walked up to Chimera, pushing Watanabe aside, " _If_ this does work, you'll be able to control both your kagune. So good luck." With that Shikkō-sha left the room.

"Alright, here we go." Eishi said, flicking a syringe with his middle finger. "Are you ready?"

Chimera nodded and readied himself for the pain of his eye being punctured. The doctor smiled sadly at him before jabbing the needle into his eye. Chimera screamed, pain exploded from his eye, engulfing his entire body. He writhed and squirmed in his restraints, trying desperately to resist the pain. He clenched his fists tight, turning his knuckles white. It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Chimera. The pain was radiating over his entire face, he wanted to just tear his own skin off. He struggled against the quinque steel cuffs but soon the pain began to ebb away. His body felt numb, and he felt weak, like he couldn't lift his own arms. Chimera sat there with his eyes shut for a brief moment then his eyes snapped open, they were blazing kakugan. Chimera ripped himself from the quinque clasps. He ripped through them like they were made of paper. He glared at Eishi an angry expression on his face.

"Finish with this, I'm going ta train." The boy barked at the old doctor.

Eishi nodded, slightly afraid of the boy in front of him, "Y… yes, right."

He started up the monitor again and it scanned Chimera's brain. It took a few minutes and Chimera did the same thing he did the first time they scanned his brain. He closed his eyes and sat, waiting for it to be done. He listened to the odd beeping of the monitor until it stopped. When Chimera's eyes opened, they were still kakugan. Eishi had turned off the monitor and nodded to Chimera, who proceeded to remove the odd suction cup wires from his head. The ghoul boy stood and left the room, kakugan blazing. He quickly went to the training room where his senei was sitting on the ground, legs crossed. The man's head was bowed, his eyes were closed and his mask laid on the ground to the side of him, along with his jacket. The man's tie was loosened and the top few buttons undone. His hands rested on his knees as he sat, obviously meditating. Chimera watched his master for a moment before walking over and joining the man. Chimera sat across from Shikkō-sha and bowed his head, the two sat in silence for quite some time before Shikkō-sha spoke up.

"You wish to test out your new abilities?" Asked Shikkō-sha.

"Yes." Chimera answered and before he could react Shikkō-sha had sen Chimera flying across the room.

* * *

 **Wow, it only took me two days to write this one! How is it? I hope it's alright. I really don't have much to say, I acctually had too much fun writing the bloody fight! It was so dope! I also liked the Deadman Wonderland reference I put in there with the floating blood and the the blood control. I dunno I was tryin' something out. I liked it. How 'bout y'all?**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Sagrn, you had the first of two reviews on the last chapter. Thanks for all the things you said you liked and to answer your question: No, the armored** _ **rinkaku**_ **and crude lion styled armor are his** _ **rinkaku**_ **kakuja, he has another one. Because he's a chimera ghoul he has two typed of kagune which means he can have two types of kakuja as well. I haven't revealed his ukaku kakuja but I have revealed his rinkaku kakuja. In the future both will grow as Eto's did in the manga and as a bonus Imma make him be able to use both kakuja at once much like he does with his regular kagune. Hope that explains everything.**

 **As for you hoobab, did I PM you? I think I did. Anyway, how about that gore? Ehh not as good as it could be, lemme know what I can do better.**


	41. Ch 40 Reboot Ch 5

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

" **You wish to test out your new abilities?" Asked Shikkō-sha.**

" **Yes." Chimera answered and before he could react Shikkō-sha had sent Chimera flying across the room.**

* * *

 **V Database**

 **...**

 **Location: Ikusei Underground Facility, Twenty-fourth Ward, Tokyo, Japan & Iryō no ****Megaversity, Sixteeth Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 8/19/2002, 22:54**

 **Operatives: Agent Chimera, Shikkō-sha, Hatsuyo Isso, Kenjiro Tetsip**

 **Objective: Locate and take down S-rated Tengu**

 **…**

* * *

It was quiet in Ikusei Facility, the only person who was there was Chimera. The doctors left for an important meeting and Shikkō-sha had left to get Chimera's first ever assignment, Isso had left with the man to retrieve the mask and armor Chimera would be wearing. Chimera meanwhile was meditating alone in the training room. He tended to spend more time in this room than any other room in the entire facility, whether it was training, meditating, or sparring with Shikkō-sha Chimera could almost always be found in the training room.

He was sitting with his legs crossed, hands on his knees. His head was bowed and his eyes closed. He had no shirt on, only the baggy pants he would wear with his gi. Even though Chimera was only twelve he had a toned form from constant training and exercise. No fat was on his young body and neither was he skin and bones, he was lean but muscular. Due to his advanced healing factor there was no scars anywhere on his body, scars that would have normally been covering a human.

While meditating Chimera's thoughts often traveled to his parents. He never knew them and didn't know what they looked like but he often try to remember what they looked like but he'd always be met with blank faces. He couldn't remember anything about them, he couldn't remember anything about the short time before he was brought here except the smell of some sort of flower (Jasmine), Chimera wasn't sure. Whenever he thought of his parents he would think of his name, surely his parents hadn't named him Chimera. Perhaps Shikkō-sha gave him the name because his parents never got the chance to name him. That's usually when Chimera would get angry but his anger had faded long ago. Now he was just determined to find the ghoul Yoshimura. The one who supposedly killed his parents after he betrayed the organization, that was so unfair to their infant child. But Chimera knew that's how the world was, he learned a long time ago that the world wasn't fair. He had come to grips with his parent's death and had accepted it. Yes, it was sad that such a young boy had accepted the loss of both parents but Chimera had done so. He didn't want revenge, he wanted justice but more than justice he wanted answers and he'd get them.

He looked up, his shaggy raven hair overshadowing his eyes. His face was contorted in a picture of anger, only it wasn't anger but determination. If anyone else saw him they'd easily mistake the twelve year old chimera ghoul for enraged. Chimera stood up and looked up at the ceiling, squared off his jaw and clenched his fists, he not only had to find the ghoul who killed his parents but he had to repay the organization for taking him in and raising him, taking care of him, training and making him stronger. He'd repay them by destroying anyone they needed him to.

Chimera knew he was about to get his first mission, he knew it would be dangerous. He wouldn't have Shikkō-sha out there if he need the man. Chimera would be on his own for the first time ever outside Ikusei Facility. It was scary but at the same time exciting. Sure he didn't know what exactly he'd be doing but Chimera would get it done. He'd make sure to be exactly what V needed him to be.

"Chimera," A voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts. He turned to the entrance of the training room to see Shikkō-sha standing there. "I have your assignment. Isso has your armor and mask waiting for you in your room. She'll help you put it on, then come see me in the briefing room. It's the room right across the hall." Shikkō-sha jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

Chimera nodded and headed to his room. His bare feet barely made any sound against the dark tile. So when he arrived in his room without a sound he startled Isso. She almost jumped out of her skin, leaping in the air when he tapped on her shoulder. A shierk escaped her throat. After seeing who it was she settled down.

"Sorry, you scared me." She blushed, "Anyway, here it is. It's made of quinque steel so other ghouls won't be able to hurt you in the places it covers."

The armor was only comprised of a lightweight breastplate, arm and shin guards and an armored belt. The breastplate had two slits in the shoulders for his ukaku kagune to come out, with nothing to cover his abdomen, allowing his rinkaku kagune to be summoned at all times. The breastplate connected to shoulder armor by leather belts and the underside of the metal armor had black padding. The arm and shin guards were simple with belt like straps that would keep them tight and from falling off. The mask that came with the armor was styled after the samurais of old it was chrome black, like the rest of the armor and it had a demon face: a large, wide nose, an open mouth with an expression of angry shouting, with both a mustache and beard. Two hooked horn sprouting from the forehead capped off the look perfectly. A complete quinque steel suit of armor…

"That's kinda convenient." Chimera smirked.

"Come on, I'll help you put it on." Isso grabbed the breast plate.

After a few minutes of fitting the armor on properly so nothing would flop around or fall off Isso handed Chimera the mask. He looked down at the mask and saw a contorted reflection of himself. He looked silly in his reflection and also laughed but he kept his serious face and looked up at Isso. He nodded his appreciation and then left to speak with Shikkō-sha. Before he could leave the room Isso stopped him.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat to catch his attention. "You don't have shoes Chimera."

Her statement made him look down at his feet. He wiggled his toes, he'd never worn a pair of shoes before so he didn't see the problem. "Yea. So what?" He looked up at her. "I've never had shoes Isso." He flashed her an innocent smile before he left to the briefing room.

Upon entering the room Chimera saw Shikkō-sha sitting on one side of a table. The man motioned for Chimera to sit in the chair on the other side of the table. Which the twelve year old did immediately. He set his mask down on the table and looked at his mentor. Shikkō-sha looked at the mask out of the corner of his eyes then removed his own mask and set it down next to Chimera's. With his mask gone Shikkō-sha revealed his robotic jaw, Chimera's eyes grew wide at the sight. He liked seeing his sensei without the mask, it was like looking at a completely different person. Which made sense because the man looked so different without the mask. The robotic jaw and the strange markings that continued from under his mechanical looking eyes, down his neck to his down. The man looked like a robot!

"Chimera, your first assignment is to track down the S-rated ghoul Tengu. He's been very active in the sixteenth ward recently. I need you to find him and kill him. You are permitted to eat the body, that should be plenty of food for you. Oh you also have to deal with any witnesses" Shikkō-sha explained. "You're going to be on your own but there will be a limousine that will come get you. Use this to signal the driver." Shikkō-sha handed Chimera a strange bracelet. "It goes around your wrist, just press the circular button there and the driver will be alerted to your location. It should take them five to ten minutes to get there. The driver will bring you back here. There is a communication set in your mask, that why you'll be able to call me if you need anything."

Chimera nodded, letting everything Shikkō-sha had just said sink into his child brain. "I think I understand." Admitted Chimera. "So I'm supposed to kill an innocent if I'm seen?"

Shikkō-sha nodded, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No sir, not at all." Chimera nodded.

"Good," Shikkō-sha stood. "Follow me."

The two left the briefing room and Chimera followed Shikkō-sha down a hallway he had never been down the entire time he had been here. The reason for that was because there used to be a wall where the entrance of the hallway now was. At the end of the hallway there was a garage like room. Said room was fully lit and in the middle of the room was a black limousine. Leaning against the car was a young man clad in a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans. His dark brown hair was tenaciously styled with a disciplined comb. He wore a pair of dark shade so Chimera couldn't see the man's eyes. Taking a sniff of the man Chimera wasn't shocked when the man's scent was human.

"Chimera, this is Kenjiro. He'll be your driver." Shikkō-sha introduced the two. "Kenjiro, this is Agent Chimera."

The young man extended an arm with a clenched fist. "Sup kid?"

"Uh, hi." Chimera wasn't sure how to respond to the casual man.

Kenjiro opened the door for Chimera and Shikkō-sha to get in.

Shikkō-sha cut his eyes at the young man and before he entered the vehicle, "Your father had much more tact."

Kenjiro sucked sucked his teeth, "Tsk right." He climbed into the driver's seat. "Hey lil dude, Imma be drivin' ya around ta night. Where ya headed?"

"The sixteenth ward." Chimera replied.

"Aight, anywhere in particular?" Kenjiro asked as he started up the limo.

"Take him to the area where Tengu has been active." Cut in Shikkō-sha.

"Gotcha!" Kenjiro reached up and pressed a button on the device that was clipped to his sunscreen.

The door of the garage began to open, before it was fully open Kenjiro sped out of the garage. He pressed the button again and the door began to close behind them. The limousine pulled out into a large and empty alleyway. Kenjiro drove the limo out from the alley and into the traffic. Even with the busy night traffic they were out of the nineteenth ward and into the sixteenth in roughly twenty minutes. It would've been a peaceful ride except for Kenjiro was constantly cursing out other drivers like they could hear him.

"C'mon! What the hell you asshole? You totally cut me off jackass!" Kenjiro cursed.

The young man gripped the steering wheel tightly and turned it sharply. The limousine jerked to the right then the left over and over again. Kenjiro seemed to be weaving in and out of traffic. Chimera could understand why he was the driver. The man was flawlessly gliding in and between cars even with the long vehicle. It was amazing how the man could be so skilled at driving and he didn't even seem that old or very experienced. Obviously Chimera was right when he thought Kenjiro would be reckless driver but he didn't expect the man to be _this_ good.

After several more minutes of Kenjiro's skillful driving they slowed to a stop. They had pulled up in front of a school, a megaversity. Chimera didn't know what that was but he assumed this is where the ghoul Tengu had been hunting. The second the limo stopped Chimera got out of the car, he didn't wait for either of the two men in the car to stop him. He slammed the door shut and slipped his mask onto his face and began to walk down the road, away from the limo.

Kenjiro's eyes followed Chimera until the boy disappeared into the night's darkness. "Do ya think he'll okay?"

Shikkō-sha looked out the window in the direction Chimera had gone and nodded his head, "I trained him, he'll be better than 'okay'. He'll return to us with a full stomach."

* * *

Perched on the edge of the megaversity roof was Chimera, he stayed so still he appeared to be a gargoyle. His electric blue eyes scanning the streets below. To say he felt nervous was an understatement. This was his very first assignment for V and he'd be facing off against a dangerous ghoul, tonight could easily be his last. Chimera shook his head, he couldn't think like that. Sure he had to accept the fact that he could die but he was confident in his abilities.

In the distance a scream was cut short. Chimera's head whipped around to face the direction the scream came from. Closing his eyes, he took a deep sniff and he smelt the familiar metallic odor of blood. His eyes opened to reveal kakugan, they glared out of the mask's eyeholes. Chimera leapt down from his perch and landed silently in a flower bed. He sped across the concrete, following his nose. The strong iron scent got stronger. Chimera rounded a corner and found himself in an alleyway. In the dark alley there was a man, he had on a mask which looked exactly like a bird head. He was pacing back and forth in front of a woman who was pinned to the wall of a building. She was gagged and squirming in pain at the kagune shards embedded in his shoulders.

"Wut should I do witcha? I could 'ave some fun beferr I eat cha. Heh, that's wut I did wit the girlie from last night." The man chuckled to himself.

Chimera steeled himself for what he was about to do. His ukaku expanded from his shoulder in their normal blazing wings. Chimera narrowed his eyes and the wings morphed into a blade. Overlapping armor like plates, extending from under the armor like scales a long blade extended past his hand and down to his knees. Chimera clenched his fists and tensed the muscles in his legs.

"Hey Tengu!" Chimera called.

"Huh?" The bird masked ghoul turned to see Chimera standing there.

Before Tengu could do anything or even say anything else Chimera had vanished. Just vanished from sight. The bird masked Tengu blinked. He was sure there had just been someone standing there. It looked like a kid but he had on armor and a mask. Tengu tried to remember. Did the person have a mask? If so that was good news for him, he didn't want to fight investigators tonight.

Tengu's train of thought was interrupted by an unexplainable pain in his left arm. He looked down to see what the cause of this pain was. That's when he realized that his arm had been severed from his body. Suddenly the full pain of losing his arm hit him and Tengu hollowed in pain. Blood sprayed from the cleaved stump where his arm used to be, the detached limb lying useless on the grimy alleyway floor. Tengu bent down and picked up his chopped arm and sloppily lined it up with with his shoulder. It took a while but he was able to get the tissue to grip onto each other. The muscle and bone bonded back together and his arm was good as new but he had lost a lot of blood.

"Ha! I did it!" Tengu exclaimed happy he was able to reattach his arm.

His breath was heavy and he seemed panicked and exhausted. Trying to get his arm back on while not knowing what caused it to be severed had stressed the ghoul out. He looked at the woman who he had pinned to the wall. Her eyes were still wide with fear but she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were fixed on a point behind him. Tengu spun around as quick as he could but when we turned there was no one there but he felt a slight breeze. Tengu could tell there was someone here, he could smell another ghoul but this ghoul smelled odd, a slight mixture of a ghoul's natural scent and some kind of chemical.

"Aight where are ya?" Tengu shouted, "I know yer 'ere!"

An exasperated sigh sounded from behind him, "Behind you."

Tengu turned to see an armored ghoul, the black chrome armor and mask matched perfectly. Only this ghoul was nothing more than a child. It almost made Tengu laugh, only this ghoul was able to sneak up on him, take his arm and move with impossible speed. Tengu decided it was best not to laugh at the younger ghoul or even fight him. Tengu theorized the kid was probably here for some food, he probably smelt the woman's blood and came to take the meal.

"L… look kid, I… I'll share 'er witcha. Which 'alf do… do ya want?" Stuttered Tengu, why was he scared of this child?

"I don't want the human," The armor clad ghoul said. "I'm here for you."

Before Tengu could respond he was sent flying by the younger ghoul. He collided with a wall, blood uncontrollably flew from his mouth. He felt pain everywhere, his entire back was aching but he was no quitter. Tengu pushed himself from the crater in the wall and landed on the ground. His odd club like uakau expanded from his back, spikes extended from the club like kagune. Tengu figure that since they were both ukaku he'd have the edge because he knew he had superior firepower. Sure the kid was fast but Tengu could hold him back with his firepower.

"You're fast kid, strong too. That's odd ta see from ukaku ghouls like us. No matter, Imma kill ya for tresspassin' on mah turf!" Tengu shouted and began firing away.

Tengu continued his relentless firepower but the younger ghoul seemed to be able to weave through, around, and between his attacks, slowly getting closer and closer. Tengu began to panic when he saw how close the armored ghoul kid had gotten. He increased his firepower, knowing he was only wearing himself down further. Meanwhile the chrome clad ghoul seemed in no way tired or showing signs of slowing down. Tengu finally abandoned his long distance and rushed the ghoul who was already charging him. Tengu tried to meet in the middle but the kid was faster than him. The two ukaku wielders clashed but the bladed ukaku sliced right through Tengu's spiked club kagune. Tengu grimaced at the loss of one of his weapons but before he could retaliate his back was carved into. He collapsed, pain exploding from where his kakuhou should have been but this kid had just cut right through both of them. Tengu dropped to his knee, both of his kakuhou were destroyed. There's no way he'd be able to win this fight now, he tried to stand but his vision began to blur at the pain in his back.

"You're the S-rated ghoul Tengu right?" The other ghoul asked.

Tengu couldn't speak so he nodded furiously.

"Huh, you were kinda weak. Maybe investigators couldn't handle the firepower." Spoke the younger ghoul.

A blade through his chest was the last thing the ghoul Tengu knew, his sight suddenly went black and he was gone.

Chimera's kagune retracted back into his shoulder, he looked from the dead form of Tengu to the terrified woman pinned to the wall. Deciding to be a good person Chimera walked over and ripped the shards from her body easily. She fell to the ground, weak and scared. Chimera frowned under his mask and turned from the woman, about to go back to his meal when Shikkō-sha's words echoed in his mind. He frowned even deeper and extended his ukaku again, picturing Tengu's kagune in his mind. The form of spike covered clubs grew from his shoulder. The woman watched in horror at the sight the different kagune. Chimera roared in anger of what he was about to do then whirled around and released a barrage of projectiles. They pierced into the woman and turned her into a pincushion. Chimera then stormed over to Tengu's dead body and feasted on his flesh, slurping up the high concentrated Rc cell blood from where the popped kakuhou were.

* * *

The limousine pulled up a few minutes after Chimera had finished eating. Tengu was left almost completely devoured, nothing was left but a few gnawed on bones, ripped and shredded organs, and the ghoul's face, which was still under the mask. Chimera made sure to leave the mask and stomach contents so the CCG could discover what went down. They'd learn that they had a cannibal on their hands and had to look out. Chimera climbed into the limo and slammed the door shut. The second he sat down Kenjiro took off and headed back to Ikusei Facility.

"How was your first assignment?" Shikkō-sha asked.

"Fine. I killed Tengu, he was actually pretty weak, didn't taste too good either. I had to take care of a witness too. She was suffering, Tengu isn't very accurate. He damaged several of her vital organs but didn't kill her. It was a mercy kill." Chimera explained.

"Whoa, you totally cannibalised him? Bro! That's insane!" Exclaimed Kenjiro from the front of the limousine.

Shikkō-sha glared at the man through the rear-view mirror then turned back to Chimera, "Well done. Your first mission for V was a success."

* * *

 **Took me only one day to write this one… Wait no, that's a lie. I think I started it yesterday. No! I started today. Wow the summer is fuckin' awesome! I hope this was acceptable, not as much gore but instead I decided to dive a bit into Chimera's mind and know his thoughts and whatnot. I feel like it helped the whole character development of the main character. Lemme know what y'all thought :)**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **hoobab, I know I sent you a PM, it was earlier today. Right?**

 **I must say Sagrn, you're a new fan but I'm loving how you're keepin' up with this! It's awesome. I sent you a PM too. But yea haha XP**

 **Bill (Guest) umm no, I can't do that mainly because Kaneki isn't a ghoul in the reboot yet. And tbh he's not really a main character here. I like making fics with OCs because I can pretty much do anything I want. Sorry man /: Also Ryuu/Chimera only has** _ **TWO**_ **types of kagune. He's a chimera ghoul so he has two. He has his father's ukaku and his mother's rinkaku. Doshi is the guy who gets all four.**

 **Miyako15 I gave you a bunch of spoilers over PM lol sorry about that. LMAO XD**


	42. Ch 41 Reboot Ch 6

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **Shikkō-sha glared at the man through the rear-view mirror then turned back to Chimera, "Well done. Your first mission for V was a success."**

* * *

 **V** **Database**

 **...**

 **Location: Eighth Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 8/30/2002, 21:41**

 **Operatives:** **Agent Chimera, Shikkō-sha,** **Kenjiro Tetsip**

 **Objective: Locate and take down S-rated Wasp**

 **…**

* * *

Not much had happened since Chimera's first mission. In fact the young ghoul noticed that Shikkō-sha had been distancing himself from everyone at the facility. It made Chimera wonder if he had done something wrong. His master had even begun to skip training and sparring sessions, leaving Chimera to train and practice on his own but the young ghoul missed sparring with Shikkō-sha. It had been eleven days since Chimera took down Tengu and Shikkō-sha had finally called Chimera to the briefing room.

"Sit Chimera." Shikkō-sha ordered.

Chimera did as he was told and sat in the seat across from Shikkō-sha's. He looked at his mentor from across the table. He was secretly hoping Shikkō-sha had called him in here to say that they'd be starting up their daily training routine again. Unfortunately Chimera knew that wasn't the case. He knew Shikkō-sha had only called him here to send him on an assignment. It was alright though, it wasn't like Shikkō-sha was Chimera's father, he just looked up to the man for his strength and skill.

"Yes sir?" Chimera asked.

"You have a new assignment." The man's words confirmed Chimera's suspicions. Shikkō-sha was all work. "A troublesome ghoul going by the moniker Wasp has been causing trouble in the eighth ward. Your orders are to track him down and take him out."

Chimera adopted his sensei's business like behavior, "Is there anything I should know about him?"

Shikkō-sha turned the folder to Chimera, "Our intel has discovered that he is a koukaku. That means you'll be relying more on your rinkaku this time around. Also we were able to find out where he's been hiding." Shikkō-sha pulled out a picture from the papers in the folder and he placed it on the table in front of Chimera. "It's an abandoned warehouse in the eighth ward near his hunting grounds. Kenjiro will be taking you there. Suit up!"

"Yes sir!" Chimera bellowed and left the room.

He briskly dashed down the hallway and arrived in his room. It was completely empty except for a metal bed frame with a twin sized mattress that Chimera was sure to outgrow. There was a bathroom off the main room, it only had a toilet, sink with a small mirror above, and a shower. There was also a closet off the main room. The closet had all of Chimera's clothes, which were basically all the same thing. Also in the closet there was his armor. Chimera hurriedly strapped it on the best he could. The last time he put the quinque armor, Isso had helped him. He snatched his mask which was resting on his bed, separate from the rest of his armor, and rushed to the garage.

Upon entering the room Chimera saw Kenjiro leaning against the car, he wore the same thing he had on last time Chimera saw him only this time he had a toothpick in his mouth. Chimera noticed that the limousine they used last time wasn't even in the garage. Instead of the all black limo Kenjiro was leaning on a candy red sports car. Chimera wasn't sure where it came from but he thought it looked cool!

"'Ey kid, where we goin' ta night?" Kenjiro asked, opening the passenger side door for Chimera.

Chimera sat down and waited for Kenjiro to get to the driver's seat. Once Kenjiro was sitting down he repeating his question.

"So? Where to lil dude?"

"We're going to the eighth ward, here's the address." Chimera handed Kenjiro a piece of paper.

The man took it and gave it a quick glance, "Aight, let's roll." He started the car and the powerful engine roared to life. Kenjiro smirked at Chimera's awed face. "Yea, she's one o' my favorites ta drive."

"What do you mean by 'one of' your favorites? Do you have more cars?" Chimera asked as they drove out of the garage and into the hidden alleyway.

Kenjiro turned from the roar ahead to look at Chimera, "Well yea, I've gotta few. My entire family worked for V. My dad was a driver for the higher ups so he had a nice paycheck." Kenjiro explained, entering the traffic filled streets. "But he died 'bout four years ago. My mother was a cleaner."

"'Was'?" Chimera echoed.

"Yea, she died a few years after I was born." Replied Kenjiro.

"I see." Chimera turned from Kenjiro and looked out the window.

Chimera felt bad that he didn't feel sorry for Kenjiro in the slightest. At least the man had time with father and a short bit of time with his mother. Chimera's parents were ripped from him by another ghoul. Though he could sympathize with the man, they had both lost their parents Chimera was jealous of Kenjiro though. He was able to know what it was like to have a father, that was something Chimera would never know. It wasn't fair but the twelve year old knew that, he accepted that this world was a cruel and heartless place and the only way he could survive in it was to mirror that.

Suddenly Kenjiro interrupted Chimera's thoughts. "Well enough o' all the sad stuff! What unlucky bastard will you be takin' care o' ta night?"

Chimera was startled by the man's sudden change in attitude. So it took him a moment to answer. "Uh… His name's Wasp."

Kenjiro nodded, "Wasp? I've heard his name in the news. He's one demented motherfucker that's for sure. They said they couldn't even identify the bodies, just a bunch of gnawed on bones."

"Hmm, I'll make sure no one ever has to worry about him again." Chimera continued to look out the window.

There was silence for awhile before Kenjiro turned the radio on. Chimera didn't really listen to the odd techno music the young man had turned on. Instead the young ghoul watched the buildings and other cars pass by. Kenjiro only knew one speed and that was fast, he didn't ever go slow so Chimera could enjoy the view of the city. Chimera theorized it must have been direct orders 'get Chimera to his mission and back as fast as possible'. Nodding to himself Chimera seemed to approve of his reasoning. Chimera frowned at the speed at which they past other cars. Chimera knew they were going at a very fast pace so he was shocked when he saw a person running beside the car, going the same speed!

Chimera shook his head and blinked several times before looking again. The person was gone so Chimera theorized that it was only a figment of his imagination. He stuck with that until he saw the person again. This time he paid more attention to what the person looked like. It was a female, she had a mask on, it looked like a ninja mask all cloth with only her eyes showing. She was dressed in a similar fashion, wearing all black cloth styled like a ninja. Everything was covered except the hole in her mask and her hands. Chimera watched her as she moved with impossible speed to match that of Kenjiro's driving. She turned to him, her eyes were in kakugan form and Chimera could've sworn she winked at him before she turned down a road, away from the car.

"Did you see that?" Chimera asked Kenjiro.

"Huh? See what?" Kenjiro asked confused but Chimera could tell something was up. Kenjiro sounded like he was hiding something. "I didn't see anything, I have no idea what you're talkin' 'bout." The man laughed, almost nervously, to himself.

"So you're telling me you didn't see the ninja lady?" Chimera continued to pry.

"Heh ha what ninja lady?" Kenjiro turned down a road. "We're in Wasp's huntin' grounds. We're gonna pull up at the warehouse soon. You should get ready."

"Oh," Chimera exclaimed, seeing the warehouse up ahead. "Stop here. I don't want him to see 'n' attack you."

Kenjiro laughed, "I'll be fine if he does." He pulled out a handbag. "I've got my quinque with me."

"Right." Chimera got out of the car and put his mask on.

He was glad no one seemed to be out right now, probably due to Wasp's recent activity. It was good for Chimera though, the more troublesome the ghoul the easier it would be for him to get his job done. That sounded very backwards but it was true. Ghouls who were very active often made people wary of going outside at night, which meant Chimera didn't have to worry about witnesses or collateral damage. Chimera ran the side of a building and easily bounded to the roof. He ran silently across the roof then hopped over to another one. He was near the warehouse now and he was looking for an entrance when a strong smell reached his nose. There was the normal scent of a ghoul but it was bathed in blood. The metallic stench stung his nose. Footsteps sounds from behind him, Chimera could hear them. This ghoul might have been very dangerous but he had no idea how to be stealthy.

"Who are you 'n' why are ya prowlin' 'round my feedin' grounds?" The voice was deep and kind of scratchy, like a smoker.

Chimera turned around to reveal his masked face. He wasn't sure what he should call himself and he knew if he told this ghoul why he was here violence was most likely to ensue. Chimera didn't want to give this guy the chance to retaliate. Sure it'd be fun to fight but Chimera didn't need people to see them, they were on top of an apartment complex after all. So Chimera didn't say anything and instead examined what was most likely his target. The ghoul was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black long sleeved shirt but the sleeves were yellow. The mask the ghoul wore was styled after a wasp, how appropriate?

Wasp sniffed the air through his mask, "You smell like shit! Nothin' but ghoul blood on ya." Wasp paused for a moment before continuing, "Wait, are you the Cannibal?"

"Excuse me?" Chimera asked, confused.

"A week er so ago, in the sixteenth ward the ghoul Tengu was cannibalized. There was dead girl too but she wasn't even touched. Tengu was nuisance but 'is firepower was dangerous. 'E didn't deserve a death like that. Another ghoul who was in the area said 'e saw someone small, a kid, eatin' in Tengu's territory the night before 'e was found dead. Rumors spread fast through the ghoul underground kid. The guy said 'e caught a glimpse o' the kid with _two_ bodies, one he was devourin' the other was a dead girl which the kid 'adn't touched yet." Chimera noticed that Wasp's body language was getting tense. "You're 'im ain't cha? You killed Tengu, ya damn cannibal!" Suddenly Wasp's kagune was out.

It was a koukaku, that's for sure. Chimera knew because ghoul biology was pretty much the only thing he was taught outside of fighting. The kagune came out from right under Wasp's shoulder blade. It was shaped like a wasp stinger. Chimera could see the jagged edges of the kagune which was a blood amber in color. Chimera watched carefully, not wanting to reveal his kagune to his eager enemy but he was shocked when a second kagune sprouted from Wasp's other shoulder blade resembling another wasp stinger.

' _Great, just perfect. He's got a dual kagune.'_ Chimera thought.

"Imma kill ya Cannibal." Wasp charged forward, ready to kill his young opponent.

Wasp leapt into the air and came down, speeding towards Chimera. At the last second Chimera jumped into the air and in a series of backflips he flew through the air, landing on the roof of the warehouse that was by the apartments. Wasp, angered that he missed took several steps back before racing forward and bounding across the gap between the two buildings. He barely made it across, his shin bashed against the edge of the building. He cursed at the pain he felt, it made him hate his koukaku's weight.

' _This kid's fast, that's fer sure. His speed was probably 'ow 'e killed Tengu. I gotta be careful. 'Opefully 'e's an ukaku, that way I can outlast 'im.'_ Wasp thought.

Chimera watched Wasp struggle to stand as his leg healed, ' _Hmm low pain tolerance. Probably not used to being hit since he usually goes after humans.'_

* * *

Wasp charged his enemy again. To the armored ghoul, Wasp was rather slow but to the humans he would hunt he was the fastest thing they had ever seen. As Wasp grew closer the child ghoul stood in a casual stance. When wasp reached him he was already gone, Wasp turned around to see the ghoul standing several meters away. Gritting his teeth under his mask Wasp turned and faced the other ghoul which he dubbed as the Cannibal.

"You're slow." Cannibal taunted Wasp.

"Shuddap! You won't even fight me, ya coward!" Wasp barked.

"Oh, you want me to fight? I thought you were just warming up." Cannibal's voice sounded smug.

"Fight ya damn cannibal!" Wasp called out his challenge.

The four spiny, blade tipped tentacles uncoiling from the armored ghoul's back was exactly what Wasp didn't want to see. He knew rinkaku ghouls had the edge on koukaku due to their more aggressive nature. Wasp knew he was screw when he saw the strong extra limbs. But he only got a short look at them before Cannibal vanished from his sight. Wasp spun around and he just barely fast enough to block two tentacles that were aimed for his back. He was knocked back by the sheer power behind Cannibal's attack. How was this kid _this_ strong? Wasp wasn't able to block or dodge the next attack, it came too fast. He felt the pain of being impaled by a kagune. Sure it was only his shoulder but it hurt. Wasp cursed loudly, too loudly. Cannibal was obviously annoyed by Wasp's outburst and sent another kagune blade at him which stuck Wasp in the abdomen. Which only made Wasp's shouting worse. Cannibal ripped his kagune from Wasp's gut and shoulder without caring about how much damage the spiny appendages caused. Wasp's curses were growing louder but wounds closed slowly. He looked from his stomach to see that Cannibal had vanished.

 _Where'd that lil brat-'_ Wasp's thoughts were interrupted by someone whispering in his ear.

"Shutup, you're too loud." Cannibal whispered in Wasp's ear.

Instantly the bug masked ghoul grew afraid. This 'kid' was much stronger than he originally predicting. He was going to die right here, right now. Wasp braced himself for the tentacle through his back, piercing his heart. But instead of that Wasp felt the roof under his feet give and he fell down. Wasp new how large the warehouse was, he lived here, and he was terrified of falling from its full height. He screamed as he plummeted to what he thought would be his death. His arm flailed wildly, that's when he saw his kagune was still active. He smirked in victory and twisted in midair, ready to brace himself with his kagune. Sure it'd still hurt but at least he'd be alive, little did he know that being alive was going to make him wish he died from the fall.

Wasp crashed into the warehouse floor, his koukaku smashing into the concrete. The normally strong kagune crushed under the force of the impact, his arms, which the kagune surrounded, shattered along with the kagune. Wasp screamed in pain, pain he had never felt before. Sure he was a ghoul but he was a lucky one; both his parents were alive and able to raise him. He never had worry about being bullied because he was naturally strong, even for a ghoul. Unfortunately this kid was stronger than him, faster too. Wasp was afraid of the child cannibal above. He desperately hoped Cannibal thought him dead and left so Wasp could heal. Of course his luck had run out, he knew his hopes wouldn't be granted.

A child like voice echoed throughout the empty warehouse. "Oh, you're alive."

Wasp tried to move but his broken arms prevented it. Pain in his stomach had flared up again, Wasp theorized that the wound in his stomach had opened up again before it could fully heal. His breath was ragged and labored. Wasp's bug like mask was damaged, the large eye on the right side was shattered, revealing his eye. It wasn't in kakugan anymore, instead it's normal brown. His eyes searched around in fear of the predator that was watching him from somewhere in the warehouse. The sound of creaking wood, dangling chains and… what was the other sound? It sounded almost like… claws scraping against… metal.

Wasp's eyes grew wide at the sound. He was able to turn so he was looking up, he could better see his surroundings this way. The sound of the scraping came from his left so Wasp's head snapped that way, fear filled in his eyes. The dangling chains caught his attention and he quickly took his eyes away from the direction the scraping was coming from. The scraping only got louder, forcing Wasp to look away from the chains and back in the other direction. He was beginning to get more and more afraid. He could feel the eyes of a predator watching him. He wondered if this is what humans felt when he hunted them. A weak laugh escaped his throat, this is what it was like to be human.

He blinked and when his eyes opened Cannibal was towering over him. Fear overcame him and Wasp broke down, begging like his human victims did. He felt so pitiful, so afraid. He felt like… a human. It only grew worse when his breathing was cut off by a small hand around his throat. He was lifted from the ground, well most of him, his lower legs and feet were still on the ground. He could've run but Cannibal would've caught up to him anyway. Wasp decided that he wanted to die with a small shred of courage. He kept his eyes squeezed shut though, not wanting to see the chrome mask of his hunter.

"You know what, this was fun." Cannibal's voice sounded hollow to Wasp. "I'd say we should do this again but…"

* * *

That was the last thing Wasp ever heard as Chimera sent his hand into the cowering ghoul's chest. Chimera felt the bones crack and pop as he forced his arm deeper into Wasp's chest. He felt around with his finger until an odd sac like organ met his fingertips. Chimera wrapped his fingers around the sac and yanked it out of the body. His arm snagged on a broken rib and sliced into him. Chimera paid no head to it as it healed instantly. He looked at the strange sac organ that was in his hand, it was one of Wasp's kakuhou. Chimera removed his mask and bit into the sac. Rich, dark red liquid sprayed from the organ as he sunk his teeth in it. The crimson fluid splashed up on his face but Chimera didn't care. He slurped down the Rc rich blood like it was life giving. After he was finished he reached in and ripped the other kakuhou out. Chimera's reasoning for eating the kakuhou was simple enough, he did it to obtain as much Rc cells as possible. After he was finished eating/drinking the second kakuhou he began to dine on the rest of Wasp's body.

* * *

While Chimera was fighting Wasp, Kenjiro waited for a specific person. The sound of someone landing near his car alerted him. Kenjiro wasn't spooked though, he knew exactly who it was. The woman dressed in ninja robes from earlier suddenly appeared in the passenger's seat. Except her mask was removed to reveal a beautiful face. Her long black hair matched her brown eyes perfectly. She had a cute upturned nose with thin, delicate lips which Kenjiro captured in an intense kiss. After a few minutes they broke their passionate makeout session.

"Well hello dear." The woman spoke.

"'Ey baby, how are you?" Kenjiro asked.

"I'm good Tetsip. Where's the kid you were with?" Asked the ninja, using his given name.

"Oh Chimera? 'E's fightin' Wasp right now. Why do you ask Ena?" Kenjiro wondered why she cared about Chimera.

"Well he _is_ important to V. He's a cleaner. You know how important it is to keep them alive for as long as possible." The woman, Ena, hissed at Kenjiro.

"Yea, I know." Kenjiro sighed, "'E'll be fine. 'E's tougher than 'e looks. Cannibalistic son o' a bitch."

"Watch your-" Ena was cut off by Kenjiro's lips.

They kissed passionately for a few more minutes as Kenjiro began to kiss down her jawline and neck. Her kakugan flared up at the sudden raw emotion and hormones that were raging between the two. Ena moaned a bit, her hands went up to his hair, her fingers tangling in his dark brown locks. She was getting hotter, they both were. Kenjiro left purplish-red marks all over her skin. Moans were escaping her lips so Kenjiro swooped up and captured them. Their tongues battled fiercely for dominance. Kenjiro let her win and her felt her tongue slip into his mouth and slide across his own and his teeth. His hands crept up to caress her breasts. She moaned into his mouth, allowing him to take control and slick his tongue into her mouth. Ena was beginning to get lost in passion before finally pushing him away.

"I have to go Tetsip. Besides Chimera will be able to I was in here." Ena gave Kenjiro a quick peck on the check before vanishing.

Kenjiro frowned for a moment before the device started beeping. He knew that meant Chimera was done. He was surprised at how quick it went, then he looked at the car's clock. It was two hours later! Damn he and Ena must have spent quite a while messing around. Sure she was a ghoul but they were both part of V so it was kind of okay. Kenjiro started the engine and the car stopped idling. He drove to the warehouse to get Chimera.

When he pulled up he expected Chimera to be standing there waiting for him but there was no one there. Kenjiro looked around while tapping on the steering wheel with his thumb. He sighed exasperatedly, he hated waiting. Suddenly the door of the warehouse burst open, revealing Chimera. Kenjiro looked at the young ghoul. Chimera's face was covered with blood and so was the ghoul's entire right forearm. Sighing like he knew this would happen Kenjiro grabbed the towel with was behind his seat. He tossed it through the open window at Chimera.

"Wrap ya arm in that. I don't want blood all over my car." Kenjiro said jokingly.

Chimera nodded, tossing his mask inside before he wrapped the towel around his arm tightly. To Kenjiro it looked like he had a cloth cast on. Chimera opened the door, snatched up his mask and say down. Once the door was closed Kenjiro sped off.

Chimera sniffed the air, "What's that smell?" He asked.

"What are you talkin' 'bout lil dude?" Kenjiro asked nervously.

Chimera then shrugged as the racing wind blew the scent from inside the car. "Nothing." With that they spent the trip back in silence.

* * *

 **Well this one took two days… Mainly 'cause I was bein' really lazy yesterday. But anyway Shikkō-sha has reasons for closing himself off. Ena and Kenjiro are a thing. Human guy, ghoul girl. Should be interesting to explore.**

 **Chimera took out Wasp a lil too easily didn't he? Yea I thought so. I guess that just means he's stronger than S-rated ghouls. We'll have him battle an SS-rated ghoul next. Yea probably an SS-rated next.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Sent you a PM, Sagrn. Didn't I? I think so lol**

 **hoobab I got Tengu's kagune from that guy. I was too lazy to create one when he was just gonna die easily. Also yea my summer break started this week. And hmm maybe we could collaborate on it? I dunno.**

 **Bill (Guest) Kaneki isn't a main character because he's a normal human rn and won't meet Chimera until I enter the Aogiri Arc of the story. Right now I'm only on the Shikkō-sha Arc. Meaning while Chimera is living at Ikusei when Shikkō-sha is there. Next is the Watanabe Arc. I'll let you figure out what that means. Now to answer your last question, no. Because Kanou doesn't work for V so he'll have no interaction with Ryuu until the Aogiri Arc. So he won't be giving Chimera any new kakuhou. And Watanabe and Eishi aren't going to experiment with that kind of science.**

 **And yes Miyako15, very sad. Lmao you are special ;)**


	43. Ch 42 Reboot Ch 7

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

… **it wasn't like Shikkō-sha was Chimera's father, he just looked up to the man for his strength and skill.**

* * *

 **V** **Database**

 **...**

 **Location: Ikusei Underground Facility, Twenty-fourth Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 9/10/2002, 07:37**

 **Operatives:** **Agent Chimera, Shikkō-sha, Nitta Tokie**

 **Objective: Inform Chimera of** **Shikkō-sha's departure**

 **…**

* * *

Chimera had spent the past ten days training hard. He did physical exercises that most children his age wouldn't. All manner of weight lifting, running and endurance training. He'd been pushing his limits, trying harder and harder to fight without relying on his kagune. Chimera knew how powerful his body was and how dangerous he was with either of his kagune. Unfortunately ghouls were expecting to fight another ghoul with kagune. Chimera wanted to be able to use his martial arts skills and surprise his enemies. He had taken relentless punishment to his body in the form of Kenjiro, who was ordered to train with Chimera. Even though he was younger, Chimera was in charge of the training. He would often have Kenjiro attack him with no intent to retaliate. Kenjiro didn't agree to Chimera's request at first but after getting beat up by the young ghoul in martial arts spars, he agreed.

Kenjiro's quinque was an ukaku type and it took the form of not one but two large handguns. They looked like sawed-off shotguns but they fired like a sniper rifle. Chimera would stand still and call out areas of his body. He expected Kenjiro to aim for and hit the spot he called out. Kenjiro would usually hit the exact spot, expecting Chimera to show some kind of reaction but he never did. Chimera's body would simply real itself instantly, the young cannibal barely showed any signs of even being shot. That's what was what happened the past few days. Today was different, today, Chimera was sleeping in.

While asleep, Chimera's mind was all over the place but at the same time nowhere. His mind's eye kept flashing images of Tengu and Wasp and many other ghouls he had never seen before but Chimera guessed they were other ghouls that he'd eaten. They all looked so angry and full of hate but at the same time, pitiful and afraid. Their eyes, all of them, were hollowed out sockets. Their bodies were covered in bloody lacerations. The skin was gray, like the dead. Bloody, battered form surrounded Chimera. He looked around, not showing any sign of fear. They began to fall around him, dead. Chimera just watched with some form of sick interest.

As they fell they turned into nothing more than blood, splashing and sloshing about in the darkly lit dream. The blood began to float towards Chimera, first meeting his feet then orbiting around his entire body. Chimera didn't try to move or run, he stood still, curiosity had overcome him. The blood seemed to seep into his armor. Chimera could feel the crimson liquid tear into him. Pain filled him, it engulfed his entire being. Everything burned with white hot agony, pain Chimera had not felt in so long. He couldn't remember if he ever had. Pain was so foreign to him and now his whole body felt like it was exploding over and over again. Like each and every pore in his skin has being ripped wider and wider, like he was being skinned alive. And then suddenly it stopped. Chimera lay cowering, curled in a ball, tearing rolling down his face freely. He felt so… so helpless. He hated the feeling he never wanted to feel the way this dream was making him feel. He felt weak and powerless. Two feet, wrapped and covered in bandages gently danced through the remaining blood on the ground. Chimera couldn't tell who it was, his vision was blurring but a girlish giggle reached his ears as his sight blackened.

He awoke with a start. His breathing was labored and his brow was covered in sweat. He looked around his room and he saw Shikkō-sha sitting in a chair against the wall opposite Chimera's bed. The man didn't have his kabuki mask hiding his face but instead was holding it in his hand. His robotic jaw was set in his normal neutral expression. The odd geometric lines that ran up his cheeks, under his eyes and then up his temples were the same on both sides of his face caught Chimera's attention. Shikkō-sha was watching Chimera with his neon green eyes. Chimera couldn't help but notice the odd geometric lines within the man's irises. His eyes looked like… lights. Master and student sat in silence for a moment, their eyes not wavering from each other's gaze.

Shikkō-sha finally spoke up, "How has your training with Kenjiro been going? He told me you have him shoot you. Pain tolerance training?"

Chimera nodded, not saying anything.

"I see. Is it effective?" Asked the oddly marked man.

Chimera nodded silently again, not knowing how to speak to Shikkō-sha.

Said man sighed loudly, "I'm actually here to let you know that I will be leaving Japan."

His words caught Chimera by surprise.

"Le… Leaving?" Chimera echoed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. V is sending me to Germany. They've been having trouble with ghouls in that country as well and I have been assigned to go and fix the problem. I will be on a flight to Germany in two days. That's why I stopped training with you." Shikkō-sha explained.

Chimera nodded, taking this news surprisingly well. "Who will be taking over as my mission manager?"

"A new mentor will be taking my place and will now be in charge of your handling your missions and briefing you. Kenjiro will still be driving you to and from your assignments." Answered Shikkō-sha.

"Understood." Chimera stood up. "I am honored to have been your apprentice and I will use all the things you have taught me to serve V."

Shikkō-sha nodded and stood, "You've done well Chimera. You're the most skilled and fastest learning student I have ever taught. And I am proud of you, Chimera. Serve V well and stay alive so that when I return we can spar once again." Shikkō-sha bowed to Chimera.

Chimera bowed likewise "I will sensei."

Both rose to face one another Shikkō-sha replaced his mask back on his face and left Chimera's room. Chimera watched his master leave, knowing this would be the last time he'd see the man. Would he miss his mentor? Chimera wasn't sure. The man wasn't much of a fatherly figure but he was the only paternal figure Chimera had ever known. Sure the masked master was nurturing like a father but still Chimera could honestly say that Shikkō-sha was in some way a guardian to him. Chimera sat back down on the bed, his nightmare now completely forgotten as he now focused on his master's departure.

Moments later a woman Chimera had never seen before entered his room. He could tell he met this woman before. She had azure blue eyes and blonde hair which was up in a neat bun. She was short, Chimera was only a few inches shorter than her. She was dressed formally, except she had a white cover coat on. She smelled of honeydew and a masked metallic scent that Chimera knew all too well: the smell of blood.

"My how you've grown." The woman said upon seeing him.

"You… know me?" Chimera asked, looking over the woman.

A smile graced her lips but only for a brief moment. "My name is Nitta Tokie, I was the one who brought you here after your parents were killed."

"So… you're my new mentor?" He asked, many other questions pooling up in his mind.

She nodded, "I expect you to up and ready, waiting for me in the training room at seven tomorrow morning."

"Seven?" Chimera asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Her voice was cold, she obviously expected him to have a problem with the time.

"Yes ma'am, I'm usually done with my first two hour warm-up at seven-thirty." Chimera answered, "Shikkō-sha usually had me up at five and we began training at five-thirty… Could we retain my normal schedule?" He asked.

Her eyes widened but they quickly narrowed back to normal, "Shikkō-sha had no mercy on you, did he kid? Alright then, we'll begin at eight. You can do your normal warm-ups from five-thirty to seven-thirty. We'll begin the new routine at eight. Understood?"

Chimera nodded, "Yes ma'am, thank you." He bowed.

She lowered her head slightly then left the room. Chimera sighed, she wasn't going to be any easier than Shikkō-sha.

* * *

 **Hey y'all, Cliffhanger! This one is so short compared to the others... /: Sorry about that but this was something I wanted to finish and incorporate into the story. This is the end of the Shikkō-sha Arc of the story. Next is the Watanabe Arc, it's named that for a reason. Just wait and see. And yes Tokie is back! Yay!**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Sagrn I hope I cleared up the questions you had over PM. And curiosity will just get worse until y'all learn what I have in store for Kenjiro and Ena. You might hate me.**

 **Bill Kanou is the doctor who experiments with ghouls and humans like that. As for Watanabe and Eishi, neither of them are that kinda surgeon so they don't even know how to work with those. Besides Chimera eat the kakuhou anyway. As for "the Chimera dude", Chimera is Ryuu. He just hasn't escaped from V yet so he still goes by Chimera.**

 **hoobab oh man you're gonna hate me for what I have planned for Kenjiro and Ena. You really will. Just fair warning. As for what we were working on yesterday: I AM HYPED!**

 **Miyako15 you're gonna either hate Chimera or feel really bad for him after what I've got planned in the next few chapters.**


	44. Ch 43 Reboot Ch 8

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **She lowered her head slightly then left the room. Chimera sighed, she wasn't going to be any easier than Shikkō-sha.**

* * *

 **V** **Database**

 **...**

 **Location: Ikusei Facility, Twenty-fourth Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 10/21/2002, 00:06**

 **Operatives:** **Agent Chimera**

 **Objective: N/A**

…

* * *

 **Alright y'all this chapter has very discriptive language and aspects of torture. So if y'all can't stomach the stuff…**

 _ **DO NOT READ!**_

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

Chimera sat on the edge of his bed, he was trying to focus on what just happened, which was the torture and murder of Dr. Kaito Watanabe by his hand. But his mind kept flashing back to what that man had done to him.

 _Flashback_

 _Chimera lay strapped down, he had been before so he wasn't worried. What worried him was how he couldn't pry himself free. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to escape. He didn't know why he was here, he'd never been in this room of Ikusei. The room was dark, its lighting was worse than the rest of the facility. Chimera struggled, he wanted so desperately to escape and leave this eery room. The only other thing in the room was a table and on the table consisted of needles, scalpels, tweezers and various other medical equipment. The sound of a door opening forced Chimera to try and see who was there. He narrowed his eyes when they fell upon Dr. Watanabe._

" _Why am I here?" Chimera asked the man._

" _It's simple," Watanabe started. "My real reason for volunteering to work here is because I heard of the doctor that was here before Eishi and I, Dr. Roka I believe it was," A growl escaped Chimera's throat at the mention of that man's name. "Ah yea, Dr. Roka. Well I heard that he tested an experimental regenerative serum on you. Obviously it worked wonderfully but I'm here to make sure just how wonderfully it worked." A sick grin spread on the man's face and somehow Chimera could tell what was about to happen. "Everyday you're going to come to this room and I'll test your regeneration. Hopefully you won't die but if you die I can just blame it on the late Dr. Roka's serum being a failure. V is aware of my actions and though they don't agree with my methods they do believe that your enhanced healing should be tested. That's why your master,_ _Shikkō-sha was sent to Germany. He would surely disagree with my methods and attempt to end my life. He's not a man of science but a man of action, such men often don't agree with my methods so he had to be relocated."_

 _Chimera growled, baring his teeth at the doctor, "I should kill you." Chimera hissed._

" _Oh yea, I'm sure you would love to do that but I'm afraid you're currently nothing more than a twelve year old child. So see I injected you with an Rc suppressant with greatly lowers your capabilities by numbing your Rc cells." The man turned his back to Chimera to retrieve something off the table._

 _Watanabe turned to reveal the scalpel and tweezers, his insane grin spread across his face. The man closed in on the helpless Chimera. An eerie laugh escaped the man's lips and he carved into the youth's body. Chimera's screams echoed around the vast, empty room._

 _Flashback End_

Chimera shuddered and flexed his fingers by repeatedly clenching and unclenching them. He hated that man for the constant torture. Chimera had endured fifty days of the torture since the day that memory actually occurred. He had tried to resist several times but apparently Tokie knew what was happening and dispatched the young ghoul. Chimera would always wake up in Watanabe's torture chamber. Chimera cursed that man's very existence, he hated him. Chimera hated Watanabe more than he hated Yoshimura, the ghoul who had killed his parents.

So that's why Chimera had killed him.

 _Flashback_

" _Come on now Chimera, this will only last a few more months. You just have to survive that long!" Watanabe smirked as he sowed his fingers together._

 _Chimera thrashed in the metal restraints, foam forming at his mouth. His eyes were blazing kakugan, glaring at the man that tormented him so._

 _Flashback End_

Chimera's thoughts then traveled to just a few hours ago.

 _Flashback_

 _He no longer registered the pain, it was like the doctor wasn't even touching him anymore. Chimera shut his body down to everything everytime Watanabe would enter the room. He would feel like he was floating through the air of through space. Nothing registered to the ghoul when he became like this._

" _Hello Chimera, how are you today?" Watanabe asked as he went about stabbing needles through Chimera's body._

 _The boy didn't respond, instead he just gazed at the crazed man through dead eyes. Watanabe had to lean in and listen to make sure Chimera was still breathing. The man leaned in, his ear close, almost touching Chimera's nose. Then in an instant all life came back to the young ghoul and his head snapped forward, his teeth biting into Watanabe's ear. The young ghoul ripped it from Watanabe but then spat it out in disgust._

" _What did you just do you little shit?" Watanabe shirked, "Did you bite me?"_

 _The man's hand cupped the bloody side of his face. Chimera's wrists ripped through the metal cuffs that held him, his feet kicked free as well. Chimera was now free from the wretched table. The boy's body was covered in an organic armor. It encompassed all of him the lion like face that was once there had morphed into a more powerful appearance, that of a tiger. Chimera punched the dammed table, sending it across the room, horribly dented so it no longer resembled a table but a large cup or bowl. Chimera then turned to face Watanabe._

" _ **I'm gonna rip out your insides and make you eat them!**_ " _Chimera shouted._

 _The now terrified doctor raced for the door but he was no match for Chimera's speed. He reached it and broke off the lock, leaving them trapped in room. No one could get in, no one could get out. Watanabe gulped audibly, Chimera could hear it even with the distance between them. A sick, almost evil grin spread across Chimera's face. His once raven colored hair, now stained white, overshadowed his eyes which no longer contained a kakugan. Instead the eyes of his kakugan mask looked like hollowed out sockets. Then suddenly blazing red glowed through his hair. Chimera threw his head back, roaring into the air. He then looked at Watanabe, the man was cowering against the knocked over table. Upon seeing the kagune infused eyes the crotch of the man's pants grew damp. Chimera didn't notice he rushed the man with blind rage but the boy could control exactly what he was doing._

 _Flashback End_

That's all Chimera wanted to remember but the image of the man the tortured and tormented him for fifty day hanging from the ceiling by pins and needles that were stuck through his body remained in his mind. The man's stomach was completely gutted and hanging out. Intestines were forced down the man's throat. His fingers and toes were cut off and sewed together, they were strung through the man's nose. His eyeballs were grossly replaced with his own testicles whereas the eyeballs took their place. The skin from the man's face was removed, perfectly skinned and it was sewn onto the man's back which was covered with criss-crossing gashes which were all sewed shut with corse strings which happened to be the man's own hair. What used to be Dr. Kaito Watanabe was now nothing more than a grotesquely deformed form of what used to be a human being.

Chimera now sat on his bed, his hand were covered in dried blood. In fact his entire body was coated in the stuff. He didn't know if it was his own of Watanabe's but he didn't care. Right now Tokie was on the phone with a higher up executive. They were discussing Chimera's termination, which they could at anytime with the device in his neck. With Chimera's excellent hearing he could hear exactly what they were saying but he didn't bother to pay attention. In all honestly he'd rather die now. He had been brought to low by that man and he brought himself even lower by repeating what Watanabe did to him to the man himself. Chimera could just try to kill himself, he was beginning to hate everything about this place, V and his life in general.

Tokie walked into the room, a stren look on her face. She looked so angry at him. Chimera didn't care, he wished she'd kill him. Was it sad that such a young person wanted to die? Chimera wasn't sure, he had never met anyone else his age.

"You have an assignment Chimera." Tokie glared at him.

His eyes widened when he heard those words. He was expecting so many things to happen. He predicting her saying so many things, just not _that_. He looked up from his floor to meet Tokie's glare. She was able to match his but only for a moment. His eyes held so many emotions: fear, anger, sadness, determination and yet at the same time they were so broken and empty. Tokie was forced to look away from the child.

"Get suited up, you're going to the twelfth ward." Tokie growled, she was angry with the executives' desicion for letting Chimera live.

In her opinion he was too much of a risk and a liability to the organization and he needed to be put down. Not to mention punished for what he did. But once she looked in his eyes she could somehow tell that's what he wanted. This boy wanted to die and that's why he had to live. To live was his punishment, V was forcing him to live as to punish him for killing Watanabe.

Tokie scoffed at the idea but turned back to him. She didn't look at his eyes, instead she looked past him. "You're going after an SS-rated ghoul by the moniker Raptor. Kenjiro will drive you." With that Tokie left Chimera in his shocked state.

* * *

 **So another short chapter but I had to. I didn't really wanna get into the torture too much because I know I'd be giving y'all nightmares if went so into it. Shit man, I should've watched some Saw movies then wrote the torture chapters! Dammit! Oh well, too late now.**

 **I hope all y'all liked this one. That** _ **was**_ **the Watanabe Arc. I originally planned to make it five chapters long but ehh… didn't feel like writing about torture so much. So this was the bare minimum: how it started and how it ended. Yes, his hair turned white. It'll go back to raven like Haise's did. So calm down. Next chapter will actually be after a slight time skip. Cause I want it to be about sometime that'll make y'all** _ **really**_ **hate me.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **hoobab, I agree with him being more hardcore. Anyway hey hoobab, how's the gore level? It's over nine thousand! Lmao XD XP**

 **I sent you a PM Sagrn, gave you a slight spoiler. Sorry 'bout that lol**


	45. Ch 44 Reboot Ch 9

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **In all honestly he'd rather die now. He had been brought to low by that man and he brought himself even lower by repeating what Watanabe did to him to the man himself. Chimera could just try to kill himself, he was beginning to hate everything about this place, V and his life in general.**

* * *

 **V Database**

…

 **Location: Ikusei Facility, Twenty-fourth Ward, Tokyo, Japan & **Twenty-second Ward, Tokyo, Japan

 **Date & Time: 01/13/2002, 21:03**

 **Operatives:** **Agent Chimera, Nitta Tokie, Kenjiro Tetsip**

 **Objective: Infiltrate and gain the trust of ghoul gang; The Mob**

 **...**

* * *

Ever since Chimera had killed Watanabe, Tokie had him out everyday on assignments. Kenjiro had been driving him around but the normally carefree man seemed to be more up tight. Chimera could tell he was hiding something and not just from Chimera because his nervous behavior increased whenever Tokie showed up, which wasn't much as she was usually working for her cover up job, the CCG. So Chimera was usually the only one in the facility, other than Dr. Eishi but the man kept his distance, scared Chimera would do what he did to Watanabe to him. Isso had completely disappeared, apparently she had other things to do for V. The now thirteen year old didn't mind though, he no longer trusted any of the adults around him. He realized that everyone in V was secretive and kept things from him.

At the moment Chimera was meditating, trying to rid his mind of all things which were plaguing his thoughts. The same dream he had before Shikkō-sha left was constantly on his mind. Or rather the ending of the dream. He was always thinking about that girlish laugh and the bandaged feet. Who was that? Shaking his head, Chimera squeezed his eyes tighter closed and continued to meditate. His back faced the room's entrance, which happened to be closed. However his attempts were foiled by the sound of the door sliding open followed by heels clicking against the training room's metal floor.

He didn't look up, he could tell who it was by their scent. Not even opening his eyes Chimera greeted Tokie. "Hello sensei."

"Chimera, I have some good news for you." She began, peaking his interest.

Even though he was intrigued he didn't look up, "Which is?"

He could feel her glare fixed on the back of his head. He didn't understand why she hated him so much but he didn't bother to figure it out. She was boring in his point of view. Sure, she was a very skilled warrior and she was incredibly intelligent but to Chimera she was rather uninteresting. And these days Chimera didn't think much of things who were boring. But what she just said caught his attention and he was dying to know what news she had brought her personally. It must be important or else she would have just called instead.

"You have a new assignment," Tokie began. "But this one isn't like any of your other assignments." Chimera was growing even more intrigued. "You'll be trying to infiltrate a ghoul gang, posing as weak and helpless young ghoul."

Chimera still didn't look up at his newest mentor, "I see. What I am to wear? I don't think wearing my armor and mask will be a good idea. Don't you agree?"

Tokie nodded even though the teen couldn't see her. "I've already got clothes laid out for you in your room, you'll be getting a new mask for this assignment. Kenjiro will drive you to the twenty-second ward. Because most of them have been seen in that ward, that's where their hideout is believed to be."

"How many of them are there?" Asked Chimera.

"Our intel has only been able to identify three of the seven that were spotted in last week's attack. Out of the three identified one of them, presumably the leader is the SS-rated Bumblebee the other two were S-rated ghouls: Hummingbird and Blue Dragon. The other four we weren't able to identify due to the night's darkness. You must be careful though Chimera, they have been antagonizing the CCG and if you are successful in your infiltration you may have to battle with investigators."

Chimera finally stood and faced Tokie, "Understood. I'm going to need an alias to go by. I can't just call myself Chimera and I don't think calling myself the Cannibal would fair any better. After all as the Cannibal I'm responsible for almost a hundred ghoul deaths in over a year. If I told them that they would most likely kill me on the spot."

"I've got that figured out too," Tokie turned through the open folder in her hands until she reached the paper she was looking for. "For this mission your name is Araki Kane, you're originally from the thirteenth ward and fled here from the constant gang wars there." Tokie read, "That way they'll know you can fight because you're from the violent thirteenth ward but you're young enough that they'll take you in."

"Alright, so Kenjiro is going to take me to their territory but then I'm on my own?" Chimera asked.

Tokie shook her head, "No, he'll take you to the outskirts of their territory. I don't need you being discovered the moment you get there. Now go get changed into the clothes I've laid out for you and forget your mask."

"Why am I not taking my mask?" Chimera asked, confused about the reasoning behind it.

"You remember when you took down Raptor in October?" Chimera nodded to Tokie's question. "Well he didn't die."

"What?" Chimera asked, shocked he didn't kill his target.

"The CCG discovered his dying body the next day. He was chewed up badly and was spouting nonsense about a cannibalistic ghoul with a samurai mask. The squad put him out of his misery but they discovered that his kakuhou were missing, ripped from the body and devoured along with his legs where most of the muscle is." While Tokie explained Chimera was cursing himself for not killing Raptor. "So the CCG now has a general idea about who you are, which isn't good for you. They've created a file for you and consider you a high-profile ghoul due to your cannibalistic habits. They want to take you down but in the twenty-second ward the ghoul gang calling themselves The Mob is their main target right now."

"So I need a different mask so they don't know who I am?" Chimera asked, making sure he understood her.

Tokie nodded, "Yes, no go get dressed Chimera… or should I say Araki?"

Chimera left the training room without acknowledging her joke. Upon entering his room he saw an outfit laying on his bed. It was a black tanktop and jeans with a pair of tennis shoes and a black and gray jacket. Chimera quickly changed into his new clothes and turned to exit his room but Tokie walked in just as he was trying to leave. He ran into her and she stumbled back.

"Sorry," He looked at her strangely. "Did that hurt?"

Shaking her head Tokie looked at Chimera, "Alright, take this mask and put it in one of the jacket pockets."

Chimera grabbed the mask which was a half hannya styled mask like a traditional samurai. It was all black except for a lipless open mouth which displayed red gums and white teeth. The detailing was done nicely. He tucked it in a pocket of his new jacket. He then went down the now familiar hallway to the garage. Inside Kenjiro was waiting for them in his usually position; which was leaning against his car. Obviously he knew what this mission was about because he didn't question Chimera's different appearance. He didn't even open the door for Chimera, he just got into the car and started the engine. Chimera growled under his breath and got into the passenger seat. The two didn't exchange words of any kind as Kenjiro drove Chimera out of Ikusei and into the city traffic. No words were shared between the two who once talked a great deal. The reason behind the silence was because Chimera no longer trusted the man. The teen could tell Kenjiro was hiding something from not only him but V as well. So Chimera simply didn't talk to the man.

It didn't take long for Kenjiro to get to the twenty-second ward with his reckless driving. When the car pulled to a stop Kenjiro finally spoke up. "So I won't be waiting here for you tonight?"

Chimera shook his head, "I'm not sure how long this mission will take but I'll activate the beacon when I am."

"Right." Kenjiro replied, "This is your stop kid."  
Chimera got out of the car and left without saying another word and began to walk down the sidewalk. He tucked his hands in jacket pockets and trudged down the street with his back hunched. He looked like an average teenager even though he was only thirteen. Sure his odd multicolored hair was odd but at least his black roots had begun to return so he didn't look too out of place among the strange manner of people walking along the same roadside. Chimera pulled his hands out of his pockets long enough to flick the hood of his jacket up and cover his head. Stuffing his hands in his pockets again Chimera took a whiff of the air to get a general idea of where he should go. The familiar metallic tang of blood stung Chimera's nostrils.

' _Can't be that far away, it's too strong.'_ Chimera thought, taking another good sniff of the area.

The smell of ghouls reached his nose, it was close, too close. The ghoul was probably nearby, maybe even in the crowd! Chimera's eyes began to dart around, searching for the ghoul he knew was near. Unfortunately, the ghoul must've smelled him because Chimera's electric blue eyes met a pair of dark blue ones. Instantly the young teen knew this was the ghoul he detected only a moment ago. He was justing standing there, leaning against the side of a building. His dark blue eyes matched his long blonde hair with bangs that hung just barely in front of his eyes. He didn't look too bulky but instead lean and rather agile. He only looked a few years older than Chimera, meaning he was probably a teenager too.

The ghoul turned and walked down an alley, Chimera decided not to follow him and continued walking down the side of the road. He could still smell the strong stench of blood, it seemed to be wafting from up ahead. Chimera began to walk faster, he wanted to know what the source of the pungent iron scent was. He was close now, the smell was _too_ strong for it now to be nearby. He whipped his right, down another alley to see two men in white overcoats, each holding an odd weapon in their hand as they fought against what looked to be a ghoul. The cause of the strong scent of blood was the ghoul sprawled out on the ground, bleeding out. Chimera had to fight his instincts which were telling him to go and eat.

"Hey kid!" A voice snapped Chimera from his internal battle. "Kid, where are your parents? You need to go home this is dangerous! Those are ghouls in there, get out of here kid!"

Chimera turned from the bleeding ghoul to see a man in a suit and tie shouting out at him. He tilted his head, not really listening to the man. Chimera's attention was still fixed on that smell, the scent of fresh blood. He turned back to see the lone ghoul fighting for his or her life. Chimera watched the ghoul for a moment, paying close attention to the mask and kagune. He quickly deduced this ghoul was a male with an ukaku. He had a black and yellow striped mask covering his face.

Chimera frowned and ran away from the man who was still shouting at him to evacuate the area. Once he was sure he a safe distance Chimera ducked into another alley and slipped his mask on. He looked around to make sure no passing pedestrians could see him, then bounded into the air and reached the roof of the building in front of him. Racing across the rooftops Chimera arrived at the alley where the ghoul, which was surely the SS-rated Bumblebee was fending off two investigators. Chimera steeled himself for what he was about to do. He had never actually fought an investigator but he was able to defeat Tokie and Kenjiro and they were both skilled with quinque, Tokie being an investigator herself. But this time he could possibly get in trouble, the CCG doesn't play around and if they find out who he is he'd be screwed. Chimera smirked behind his half mask, the smirk wasn't one of happiness or glee but more of pure insanity. Chimera grew his ukaku from his shoulder and morphed it into the armored blade he used to fight Tengu and dived off the roof, aiming right at on of the investigators.

* * *

A blur sped past one of the investigators and Bumblebee watched as a long red crack appeared along the dove's face, just above his upper lip and below his nose. The man fell to the ground, the top of his head separated and rolled to Bumblebee's feet. He looked down at the cleanly cut skull in disbelief then looked up to see a young ghoul standing between him and the remaining investigator. Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion at the young ghoul in front of him. ' _This kid killed that dove? He's fast! I didn't even see him!'_ Bumble thought and stepped forward, he put his arm in front of the young ghoul in an attempt to protect him.

"Thanks for the save kid, I think I can take care o' this guy on my own." Bumblebee stepped forward, his kagune expanding from his shoulders.

They took the form of two large bee wings. The odd veins that would be in a bee's wing were a bright red and the normally translucent part of the wing was a grayish color. Bumblebee released a volley of shards which appeared to be bee stingers. The investigator parried them with the skill of a veteran warrior. Bumblebee raced forward, still firing projectiles at the dove. Just as the human finished knocking away the kagune fragments Bumblebee was already there but the investigator was skilled. He turned his body to the side as Bumblebee attacked, using his kagune as thin blades to slice through the man's arm.

"Dammit! I missed." Bumblebee grumbled, "At least ya won't 'ave that arm, you'll bleed out eventually."

His words were proved wrong as a prosthetic arm dropped to the ground. Bumblebee's eyes grew wide behind his mask at the sight and quickly jumped back as the dove swung his large sword like quinque. The size of the blade was enough to cleave through the wall of the building it connected with. The now one armed investigator ripped his weapon from the building's wall and held it with ease, pointing it at Bumblebee who was now glaring at the dove behind his mask.

"I am an Associate Special Class Investigator and I'm not going to be taken down so easily, SS-rated Bumblebee." The dove looked past Bumblebee at the young ghoul who was behind him. "As for your little friend I'm not sure who he is but he has a samurai styled mask, I'm pretty sure he wasn't one of the seven that attacked last week! No matter how many ghouls the Mob has I'll take you down!" The dove took a step forward and got into a formal stance despite missing an arm.

Bumblebee was about to move when the younger ghoul's arm stopped him. "You have to pay attention to what you're doing Bumblebee," The samurai masked kid spoke, his voice sounded so cold and cruel. "I'll handle it, you see to your friend there."

"Now just 'old on!" Bumblebee shouted, "I told ya I can do this!" Bumblebee wasn't sure why he was trying to prove himself to this kid he didn't even know but he did save his life, the least Bumblebee could do was finish off the other dove.

"Then show me." The other ghoul's words were enough to make Bumblebee get angry.

He roared and charged the dove. Luckily the man was too slow and Bumble hit him with one solid punch. The power behind the attack sent the investigator flying. Bumblebee knew the man wasn't dead but he didn't have time to kill the dove he needed to save his friend. Quickly turning Bumblebee raced over to the downed ghoul and lifted them up and held them in his arms.

"'Ey kid, follow me." Bumblebee called over his shoulder and took off at a quick pace.

After running for a few minutes Bumblebee came to a stop in front of an abandoned apartment complex. He turned to look for the kid that should've been following him but the ghoul was nowhere to be seen.

"Is this where we were going?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Bumblebee turned to see the kid sitting on the raining of the second floor stairs. "'Ow'd ya…? Yea, this is the place." Bumblebee jumped up and met the kid on the second story. "C'mon folla me."

Bumblebee led the way with his friend still in his arms. He looked down at his friend and frowned, "C'mon Kitama, stay with me." He frowned deeper, "Takaiti is gonna kill me. Fuck!" Bumblebee cursed, knowing how dangerous the brother of the girl in his arms was.

"What are you talking about?" The masked kid asked.

"Nothin' kid. Who are ya 'n' what are ya doin' in Mob territory anyway?" Asked Bumblebee as they continued walking down the long, narrow hallway.

"I'm Araki Kane and I don't even know who Mob is. I just came here from the thirteenth ward… My parents were killed in the turf wars there, I ran away. Just got to the twenty-second ward earlier today, actually about an hour before I saw you fighting those investigators." The kid, now identified at Araki explained.

"Hmm, I see. Aight Araki, well as for who Mob is, we're a group of ghouls here in this ward and we fight the doves 'ere. There's only seven of us but we're all S-rated of higher. At least that's what the CCG wanted board says." Bumblebee laughed a bit. "My name's Chiseiro Naniro but you can call me Chiseiro. I'm a member of the Mob, this 'ere is Kitama Kirumi, she's also a member." Bumblebee, whose name was now known as Chiseiro, stopped at a door and kicked it because his hands were full with Kitama's unconscious body. "Anyway, ya said ya came from the thirteenth ward?" Araki nodded silently. "That explains why ya can fight, you're probably so used to violence comin' from that bloodfest."

Araki nodded again, "Yea, I mean I had to fight for every scrap of food I got. Scavenging was an option but you had to watch out because you never know whose-"

He was interrupted by the opening of the door. Chiseiro was glad it wasn't Kitama's brother, Takaiti, but instead Sumiten. She was short with slate colored hair up in a bun, except for her bangs which hung over her ice blue eyes.

"Oh my god what happened?" She exclaimed letting him in.

"Doves, there was two of 'em 'n' she took a hit for me. Dumbass kid." Chiseiro said and carried Kitama over to the couch and laid her down. When he turned around he saw Sumiten's rinkaku embedded in Araki's chest. "Sumiten what are ya doin'?!" He exclaimed and rushed over to Araki and Sumiten.

"I don't recognize him so I killed him." Sumiten said simply and ripped her kagune from the boy's chest and walked over to the couch Kitama was laying on.

"Araki, I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean for ya ta get killed man. I'm sorry-" He was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"Shush, I'm fine." Araki said, taking off his mask which had a small pool of blood in it. The kid used it as a cup and drank his own blood back down.

"Wha…? How are you alive? She pierced you right through the chest!" Chiseiro exclaimed.

Sumiten turned from Kitama to see what he was shouting about and was shocked to see the boy still standing, no sign of her even impaling him except the hole in his tank top. She growled and primed herself to attack.

"Calm down Sumiten, 'e's a friend." Chiseiro spun around, trying to calm her down. "'E saved my life earlier 'n' 'e's the reason I was able ta bring Kitama back 'ere. 'E's wicked fast too so I wouldn't fight 'im if I was you. 'E's from the thirteenth ward…"

At those words Sumiten's eyes went wide with surprise. "The… the thirteenth…?" She stuttered.

Araki nodded, "Yea, my parents were killed in the turf wars there. I tried hard to survive there but too many ghouls kept ganging up on me, so I ran away. Had to get away. Besides it reminded me too much of mom and dad…" Araki trailed off with a frown.

"'Ey did you drink your own blood Araki?" Chiseiro asked the kid.

"Uhh yea…" Frowned Araki, "Sometimes I'd have to cannibalise left over corpses of ghouls after gang wars just to stay alive."

"How old were you when your parents were killed?" Sumiten asked.

"I was young, only six." Araki's words sadden the two older ghouls. "Been on my own for eight years."

"Eight years!" A voice shouted from a room inside the apartment.

"Huh?" Chiseiro asked and turned from Araki to see a girl with dark brown hair in a messy fishtail braid. She had camel brown eyes to contrast her dark hair. "Oh 'ey Kiyoko, this is Araki. He saved my ass ta day, thinkin' 'bout lettin' 'im join the Mob."

"Chiseiro would you take off that mask! I can barely understand you." Kiyoko exclaimed, completely ignoring his previous statement.

"Oh, right. Haha!" He laughed and removed his mask to reveal his shaggy navy blue hair which complimented his gray eyes nicely.

They all turned to Araki and noticed how vibrant his blue eyes were. It was like they were glowing, the electric blue irises drew the three ghouls in. Araki was oblivious to this fact and looked down at his clothes. He frowned at the hole in his tank top and tucked his mask into the back pocket of his mask then removed his jacket. The moment his hood fell every ghoul's eyes went wide and they took a step back at the sight. His white strands but white roots were off putting. He looked up with confusion etched into his features.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked.

Naturally the carefree spirits broke into laughter while Araki just stood there confused at their antics. Their laughter was loud enough to wake the wounded Kitama. She groaned, trying to move. Her pain filled noise caught everyone's attention and they rushed over to her side.

"Hey Kitama, take it easy." Chiseiro tried to comfort her.

"I'm fine!" She shouted and they all moved so she could stand up. Instantly she winced and fell to the couch. When they tried to help her again she snapped at them again, "I said I'm fine!"

"No, you're not." Araki spoked up from by the now closed door.

"Who the hell are you?" Kitama hissed.

"Araki don't start with her she's-"

Araki interrupted Chiserio saying, "I noticed that she has several lacerations and contusions along her back. It's possible that one scraped or even worse, pierced her kakuhou. If it is pierced she's completely useless until it heals, if scraped she needs rest and to consume Rc cells to heal properly." Everyone looked up at him strangely, shocked he knew so much about ghoul anatomy. Completely ignoring them Araki looked at Kitama who was in pain and yet pouting. She didn't appear that much older than him and with her shoulder length golden hair and light blue eyes she was quite cute. But Araki seemed to ignore that. "Here."

Chiseiro watched as Araki extended his arm towards the fiery Kitama. She looked at him like he was disgusting but at the same time she too was confused by the young ghoul.

"What the fuck are you doing weirdo?" Growled Kitama.

"Here," Araki seemed to press his arm closer to Kitama's mouth. "Eat, you'll heal faster. Eat."

Chiseiro's eyes went wide at that and he had to look at Sumiten and Kiyoko to see if they had the same reactions. They did, along with Kitama. All three girls stared at the young boy with wide eyes. Shocked he would suggest something like that. Cannibalism wasn't something that most ghouls were very fond of.

"Here!" Araki insisted, "You need to heal so eat!" He encouraged.

Kitama shook her head violently, she didn't want to commit cannibalism.

"Relax, it won't hurt me." A soft smile appeared on the boy's face but to Chiseiro it looked forced. "You need to heal or else you'll be useless in a fight. And I heard the Mob directly challenges the CCG, you'll be no use to the group if you can't fight."

Araki's words seemed to make Kitama snap and she grabbed his arm and bit into it, tearing a large chuck of the meat from his forearm. Araki didn't even flinch as the tissue was ripped aggressively from his arm. It was said that ghoul meat was coarse and tough, obviously this was true because Kitama wanted to reject the meat but continued anyway. As she chewed the rough meat Araki's wound had healed up, leaving no sign of it ever being there except a bit of pinkness where flesh had once been. He smiled at Kitama as she swallowed the now finely chewed meat.

"That didn't hurt you?" She asked, losing her tough girl attitude for a moment.

"No," He shook his head and and then sat down on the other couch. "Why would it?"

"Because I just…" She paused, "Whatever." The attitude was back. "What's with your hair freak?"

"Marie Antoinette Syndrome." Araki replied, not elaborating on those words.

"Aight well I wanna let 'im join the Mob!" Exclaimed Chiseiro, breaking the silence.

"Chiseiro, earlier you said there was seven of you," Araki began. "But there's only four of you. Shouldn't you wait until the other three are back to make a decision?"

Chiseiro looked around and frowned "Hmm, guess you're right kid. We'll wait till Aoryu, Takaiti and Hochikai get back. Till then ya can just stay on the couch."

Araki shook his head, "Is there a balcony?"

"Huh?" Chiseiro asked, not catching what Araki asked him.

"Yes, there is a balcony, Araki." Kiyoko cut in. "It's that door over there." She said, pointing to a slightly open door.

"Thank you." Araki stood, bowed and walked out onto the balcony.

"He's weird." Immediately Kitama was badmouthing Araki.

"'Ey watch it!" Chiseiro exclaimed, "'E saved my ass ta day when yer dumbass decided ta take the hit for me when ya know I coulda taken it. Besides yer ass was hurt bad 'n' 'e letcha take a bit outta 'im"

"Who?" A cold voice called from the doorway.

Chiseiro turned to see Kitama's brother Takaiti standing there with a merciless expression on his face. His dark blue eyes were way darker than his sister's but their hair was basically the same color.

"Oh, 'e's this kid that killed a dove that Kitama 'n' I were fightin'. 'E's out on the balcony right now. We're actually waitin' for ya guys." Chiseiro waved at the three

"Well we're here." A purple haired girl with a high ponytail and bangs that hung just above her purple eyes smirked.

"What's the kid's name?" A lavender eyed boy walked in, his hair was slightly curly but otherwise straight.

"'Is name is Araki," Answered Chiseiro. "I wanna 'ave 'im join the Mob, what do ya guys think?"

That's when more questions arose and complaints were heard. An outbreak of arguing within the apartment could be heard from outside.

* * *

Chimera stood on the balcony and was listening through the walls. He could hear exactly what they were saying and he chuckled to himself silently. He knew they'd want him to join them once he showed them what he could do. And he's definitely show them what he could do. His odd, multicolored hair overshadowed his eyes and an almost evil smirk spread across his features. He's show them what he could do indeed.

* * *

 **Damn! This took me a few days, sorry y'all! I hope all y'all can forgive me X'C Anyway umm the credit to the members of the Mob belong to hawaiian-rainbow, she was pretty awesome for making them all for me. So thank her for the Mob! Also Chimera is going to be going by Araki Kane while with them, just in case y'all couldn't figure that out.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **hoobab, my man! I'm glad you liked the goriness (don't think that's a word XP) but yea i fixed the sentence you pointed out.**

 **Bill (guest) I'm sorry man, I wish you had an account though, it's be easier to communicate about stuff.**

 **Sagrn, I'm glad you're gonna keep it hush hush. Thanks! And Yea his hatred for V and Yoshimura aren't equal but he still hates them both. He just does what V wants so he won't be killed. I think you're gonna like this mission though!**

 **Slimjim77, CRACK INTO A SLIMJIM! Lmao! XP XD CX sorry. N yes, karma is a bitch.**

 **Miyako15 you aren't a weak stomach are you?! If so I'm so sorry XC**

 **Fancy I LOVE your penname. Hilarious! XD (omg making too many faces!) Thanks for liking both versions of the story! I'm glad you can see how much effort I'm putting into it this time! And yes going into detail about his childhood** _ **was**_ **one of the goals. But as for what I have planned, you'll hate me. I promise!**

 **That's a interesting penname ya have there loup. Glad to have new followers :D**


	46. Ch 45 Reboot Ch 10

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **He knew they'd want him to join them once he showed them what he could do. And he'd definitely show them what he could do.**

* * *

 **V Database**

 **…**

 **Location: Twenty-second Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 01/14/2003, 08:52**

 **Operatives: Agent Chimera**

 **Objective: Infiltrate and gain the trust of ghoul gang; The Mob**

 **...**

* * *

"Aight Araki, we decided ta letcha join," Chiseiro smiled at the young ghoul. "But only if ya prove 'ow good ya are. Which means we're gonna attack some doves."

Araki (Chimera) nodded, his face remained neutral. "Sounds good. I'll show you what I can do."

"You can't be better than me kid but yeah sure, let's see whatcha got." The guy with black hair and lavender eyes smirked, puffing out his chest.

"We'll see." Was all Araki replied.

"Cocky brat! Let's fight right now! I'll show you how weak you really are!" The lavender eyed man shouted.

"Aoryu calm down! I don't want ya ta 'urt Araki." Chiseiro tried to calm the other ghoul down.

"No," Araki spoke up. "If he wants to fight, I'll oblige him." He turned to the ghoul, Aoryu. "I have to warn you, though, I won't be going easy on you. There's a chance you could die."

Aroyu sucked his teeth and attempted lunged at Araki but Chiseiro stopped him./ "You lil brat! I'll cut your head off!"

"Let's take this to another room, shall we?" Asked Araki calmly.

"He's right, you shouldn't fight in here." Kiyoko agreed, "You shouldn't be fighting at all."

"Let them fight." The cold voice of Takaiti rung out.

Sighing Chiseiro nodded, "C'mon ya two, ya can fight in the room across the hall."

Aoryu immediately left the room and kicked open the other door. Araki followed and just about everyone else got up to watch. The moment Aoryu entered the room and pulled his shirt off to reveal his toned body. A carving like tattoo on his left pectoral. It was in the form of an ornate dragon colored in with various blue inks. He rolled his shoulders, loosening his muscles for the fight. When Araki entered the room he knelt down and took off his shoes. Then he grabbed his jacket by the collar and ripped it from his body in a dramatic way. Aoryu simply rolled his eyes then glared at the younger ghoul.

"You like dramatics huh?" Aoryu asked then he charged Araki.

The young ghoul twisted his body to avoid a punch Aoryu sent his way and brought his knee up, connecting with the lavender eyed ghoul's gut. The sheer power behind the knee knocked the wind from Aoryu's lungs and he staggered back. Araki didn't give him a chance to recover, he sent a roundhouse kick directly at the older ghoul's head. His bare foot struck the side of Aoryu's head and sent his flying into a wall. The ghoul slammed through the sheetrock and a landed on the other side of the wall, in a bedroom. Araki stood there, slightly bouncing up and down on his toes, waiting for Aoryu to rush back into the room.

He didn't have to wait long, Aoryu bolted through the doorway and directly at Araki. A webless dragon wing extended from Aoryu's shoulder and he used it as a blade, trying to slice through Araki. The young teenager jumped into the air and watched at the kagune sped right under him. With one hand he grabbed the shoulder Aoryu didn't have a kagune on and pushed the ghoul down while flipping over him. Araki landed, spun around and kicked his opponent again, this time with a straight kick to his back. The kick sent an already tumbling forward Aoryu, crashing into another wall. Araki sat down and waited for Aoryu to pull himself out of the wall. This time, he had to wait slightly longer, it was evident that Aoryu was getting hurt worse by smashing through the walls than he was letting on. The tattooed ghoul dragged himself up and glared at Araki sitting on the ground.

"You fuckin' brat!" From Aoryu's wing, a volley of hardened projectiles flew at Araki.

The younger ghoul moved so fast no one saw him. One moment he was sitting on the floor with the kagune shards only centimeters away and in the blink of an eye he saw standing in front of Aoryu, his own ukaku formed into an armored blade was mere millimeters from Aoryu's throat. The older ghoul had fear in his eyes, everyone who was watching from the other side of the room could see it but they couldn't see Araki's face. Said ghoul's face was a picture of hunger. Araki licked his lips, his eyes darting up and down the body of the cowering ghoul. Sudden his ukaku was retracted, the blade closed like a telescope back into his shoulder.

"I win." Araki turned to the others, "I'm going to need a new shirt…" He said as one of the shoulder straps of his tank top fell, no doubt torn because of the kagune.

"We can getcha some new clothes, Araki," Chiseiro agreed. "Welcome ta the Mob!"

At those words, everyone began to cheer and went back to the apartment room to celebrate with fermented blood but Araki turned back to Aoryu, who was watching his with shock still on his face. Araki walked over to him slowly and frowned at the older ghoul.

"Sorry if I scared you…" Araki looked at the ground.

"Huh?" Asked Aoryu, finally coming to his senses.

"I'm just hungry… I haven't eaten in awhile." Admitted Araki.

"Oh," Aoryu rubbed the back of his neck, understanding what he was talking about. "C'mon we've got some meat in our apartment."

Aoryu tried to lead Araki out of the destroyed room but Araki didn't follow him. "I like fresh food. I think I'm going to go hunt on my own."

"Oh…" Aoryu frowned, "I'll let Chiseiro know where you went then."

"Thanks." Araki exited the room and began to walk down the hallway.

"Hey Araki, wait up!"

Araki turned to see who was calling him, "Huh?"

Aoryu jogged up to the young ghoul, "I'm sorry for before… You're strong." He placed his hands on his back and stretched, cracking his back. "You'll do good here with the Mob. Glad to have you."

Aoryu patted Araki on his back and then went back to the apartment to celebrate with the others. Araki reached the end of the hallway and vaulted over the railing, dropping down two floors he landed on the ground with a silent thud. He looked around before pulling the mask out of his back pocket and slipped it on. Araki ran through the backroads and side streets, it was dark so not many people were out but ghouls would be. Araki knew he was in Mob territory so he'd have to travel some distance to hunt for ghouls unless the Mob wouldn't notice a missing ghoul living in their territory.

Araki decided that there probably wouldn't even be ghouls hunting in Mob territory, so he'd have to leave their hunting grounds to find a meal. He had made it some distance from the apartment of the Mob when he first came across a ghoul. He wasn't anything spectacular, meaning he didn't even put up a fight. Araki killed the ghoul with ease and fell upon the body with a grotesque hunger that most ghouls would even find repulsive. Cannibalism was _not_ something ghouls liked to discuss, much like humans in cannibalism. It was something undesired and looked down on, yet the thirteen-year-old ghoul ripped the dead ghoul's kakuhou out and slurped out the heavily Rc cell concentrated blood greedily. After finishing drinking down the Rc cells, Araki tore into the fleshy organ and ate it. He finally began to tear and rip apart the body and devour it, figuring that because he disposed of the kakuhou the police wouldn't find out that this was a ghoul on ghoul crime for a few days. Hopefully, that would be long enough for him to complete his mission.

Araki stood, his bare feet touching the cold asphalt that graced the small road. The crimson fluid oozed from the dismembered body slowly, reaching his feet and warming them with its natural heat. Araki looked down at the blood that was beginning to seep into the cracks and creases of the road and the spaces between his toes. He frowned and began to walk away slowly, the sound of his feet against the street, which would normally have been silent, was emanating the sound wet slapping sound. Araki pulled his mask back over his face and began to make his way back to the apartment.

When he arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door confusion broke out. He could hear them cursing and wondering who was at the door and who should open it. Finally, the door swung open to reveal the face of a woman Araki barely recognized. He remembered that she was a member of the Mob but he didn't remember her name. Her purple hair and purple eyes were the same hues and that bothered Araki but he decided not to say anything about it.

"Damn," She swore. "You're a mess dude!" She let him enter the apartment.

When he entered everyone looked up at him, obviously smelling the coat of blood Araki now wore. They all looked at him in shock but he just sat down on the floor closest to the window. He didn't look around at everyone, instead, he looked out said windows thinking about many things. Images of his old teacher danced through his mind like they were fond memories. Only they weren't, Shikkō-sha would be ridiculously harsh of him and training and sparring would always leave the young ghoul with holes in his body. But at least the man didn't allow him to be tortured, Shikkō-sha didn't even know about it! Araki pondered the thought of if Shikkō-sha was there, what would have happened? Would he still have been tortured or was that V's plan the entire time? Shikkō-sha was now in Germany, dealing with troublesome ghouls like the ones Araki was currently sitting in the same room with. That wasn't a big deal as he had killed almost a hundred ghouls just like these ones, only this seemed different…

These ghouls were almost like a family. They supported each other and cared for one another. They made each other laugh and smile and yet at the same time, they still worked together in the trade of murder. That awed Araki, he wasn't used to people being so friendly with each other and yet still being able to kill in cold blood. Araki looked down at his hands which were covered in dried blood and thought of himself. He wasn't kind, in fact, Araki admitted he was very similar to his master concerning how they treated others. Both master and apprentice were cold, cruel, merciless, and heartless. Araki felt proud that he was like his powerful and skilled master but at the same time he wondered how these ghouls, that sat around him were kind heart souls, at least to each other they were.

"Hey Araki," A female voice cooed.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder Araki looked at the girl who called him. She was the girl with the dark brown hair in the messy fishtail braid and caramel brown eyes. He racked his brain for her name but honestly, he came up blank. She didn't seem that important when he first met her. She must've taken his attention for a sign to continue because she began to speak again.

"You can go take a shower, you know." She smiled at him, "There is running water here not sure why it wasn't turned off, to be honest. But if not I can take you back to my apartment and you can shower there."

Her normally infectious had no effect on Araki who simply nodded, "I would like that but like I said earlier, I have no extra clothes."

"Oh, right…" She looked down for a moment, "I'm pretty sure you can take some of Takaiti's. He's the youngest guy here so he'll probably have the best fitting. They'll probably fit too, you're looking to be five foot, and he's five foot five."

Araki turned to look out the windows again, "That's very kind of you but I'll just keep what I have on."

She looked at him questioningly, "Are you sure?"

Araki nodded, still not looking at her. "I'm sure. There's no point in changing from these bloody clothes when we're just going to go kill investigators tomorrow and I'm going to get soaked in blood again."

Shrugging, she agreed. "I suppose that makes sense. Come on, they assigned me to take care of you until…" She trailed off.

"Until…? Until what?" Araki asked, curious of what she was going to say.

She blushed, "Oh sorry, I got lost in thought. It happens to me a lot actually. What was I saying again?"

Araki sighed exasperated, "You said you were in charge of taking care of me until… Until what?"

"Oh, right!" She giggled, "Until we go on a raid. You're supposed to be with me at all times unless Chiseiro assigns you to someone else during an attack. Is that okay with you?"

Nodding, Araki closed his eyes. He was thinking about who he would kill first and how he would do it. Until an idea popped up in his head. "When do we have our next attack?"

"Huh?" She asked like she only caught the last bit of what he said. "Our next attack? Huh… I think it's tomorrow actually. Kitama wants revenge on the doves for hurting her yesterday."

He nodded again, "Alright, that sounds good." He stood up. "So we're going to your apartment…?"

"Oh! Yes, let's go." She exclaimed like she barely registered what he asked her.

Araki sighed silently, this ghoul was obviously a daydreamer. He wondered how she fared in battle. He guessed he'd find out tomorrow. His thoughts traveled back to his plan, he would need to contact Tokie.

* * *

 **Hey, y'all! I'm sorry about the wait on this kinda short chapter. I've got a bunch of stuff going on right now and it's kinda affecting me and my gumption to do stuff. I'm just unmotivated as of late. But I'm trying to get my spirit back for all y'all who read this fanfic n support it. I'm thankful to y'all for liking what I do! It actually means a great deal to me, especially right now, with the things I'm going through. So thank all y'all!**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **There is a reason Chimera is on the CCG wanted list Sagrn but I'm afraid that's for future chapters. For the next few I'm going to be working on this mission.**

 **Thanks jloup! That means so much to me to hear that this is your favorite fanfic. I'll make sure to keep it going then.**

 **Miyako15, I'm surprised you keep reading this. You seem to be so upset every time I do this. Lol XP**

 **I fixed what you pointed out hoobab. And I dunno if she is or not, I didn't make Kiyoko, hawaiian-rainbow made her, along with every other member of the Mob.**

 **Thank you ale.121! I'm glad to hear you say that!**

 **XxYagixX, you're new so I understand your concerns. They are genuine and I did PM you but I didn't actually answer your questions. A ghoul having every kagune is actually something I've always wanted to explore and I'm sure many can relate to me! But as for Doshi, he is ¾ ghoul and ¼ human. That's why he had a half kakugan in** _ **both**_ **eyes. I kinda made a ghoul template thing, that's cannon to** **my** **story. I can PM it to you or write it in the next chapter. He and Ryuu fight but not going all out because Doshi doesn't really know how to use his kagune for awhile and Ryuu doesn't wanna hurt Doshi** _ **too**_ **bad because he finds him interesting. So yea Ryuu could easily beat Doshi because he actually knows what he's doing. But after Ryuu trains him… Well SPOILERS.**


	47. Ch 46 Reboot Ch 11

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **His thoughts traveled back to his plan, he would need to contact Tokie.**

* * *

 **V Database**

 **…**

 **Location: Twenty-second Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 01/15/2003, 10:31**

 **Operatives: Agent Chimera**

 **Objective: Take down ghoul gang; The Mob**

 **...**

* * *

It was obvious to Araki that his host was not used to waking up early. It was 10:30 and she still wasn't awake. He had taken a shower and Kiyoko, the ghoul who was in charge of him, had gone and bought him a few things of clothes consisting of a pack of tank tops, a pack of boxers which she seemed rather embarrassed about, and two pairs of shorts. Araki wondered how she got the money to pay for these things but he assumed that she must have a secret identity and blend into human society. At least that seemed like the most logical explanation to him.

After spending the last few hours of the day with her yesterday Araki deemed her to be rather odd. She little confidence in herself and she doesn't like confrontation. On top of that, she was awkward, not shy but awkward. He also noticed she tends to zone off and daydream at seemingly random times. She was obviously a kind soul and cared for people, Araki found that foolish. Another thing he noticed was that she was _very_ lazy, probably the reason she hadn't awoken yet and it was an hour and a half until midday. No doubt another Mob member would be sent over to get them if Araki didn't wake her up.

He went to roust her and upon entering her room his eyes were assaulted by a heavy flowery scent and many pastel colors. She laid curled up in colorful blankets in her large bed which was in the center of the wall facing the door, the wall was a mauve purple. Next to her bed was a cute nightstand with one drawer. Each wall was a different color. On the wall the door was on, the yellow wall, there was a desk with a computer and some random papers scattered about. The third wall, the blue wall, had a door to most likely her closet, a modest sized dresser was next to the closest. On the last wall which was red, the room there was a sort of bulletin board with many pictures pinned to it. He assumed most of them were of Kiyoko with friends and what not. Curious, Araki walked over to the board and looked at the pictures.

His theory was correct as most of the pictures had Kiyoko with other members of the Mob. In the pictures, they were all laughing and seemed happy, except for Takaiti. There were also a few pictures with a few other people Araki didn't recognize. The one that caught his eye the most was of Kiyoko with a guy who he didn't recognize but the man looked almost exactly Kiyoko except older. He had the same dark brown hair and caramel brown eyes. Araki guessed that this was Kiyoko's older brother as his host looked too old to have a father that was as young as the man in the pictures.

"What are you doing?" A female voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He turned, "You're awake." She stifled a yawn and smiled at him sleepily, nodding. "Sorry, I originally came in here to wake you but," He gestured to the board. "I got distracted."

"Heh, it's okay Araki." She climbed out of bed, revealing that she was only in a baggy t-shirt and panties. Luckily the shirt was big enough to fall below her bottom, to her mid thigh. Araki looked at her for a moment before turning back to the board where she was looking.

"You all look happy." He admitted with a hidden sadness that even he didn't pick up on.

She smiled at the younger boy, "We were, well we still are but most of these were taken before they died." She tapped her index finger on a photo of four people that looked vaguely like Kiyoko, Chiseiro, and Aoryu, with Chiseiro himself in squatting down in front of the other three. Her finger moved to the guy on the left of the picture. "This is Aoryu's older brother," she moved her finger to the girl who was grinning in the middle, above Chiseiro, with her arms around the other two boys on either side of her. The girl in the photo looked smug. "Chiseiro's twin sister and this," her finger tapped on the third person, the man who looked like her. "That's my older brother." She frowned and walked away from the board. "They were the original creators of the Mob along with Chiseiro. They recruited Sumiten and Takaiti and they were the original Mob." Kiyoko slipped a picture hidden behind others and showed it to Araki.

"See?" The photo had the four from the other picture plus Sumiten and Takaiti in is well. They were squatting down with Chiseiro in the front. A sad smile spread on Kiyoko's face and she tucked the picture back behind the others. "That's how we all met, the new Mob I mean. Aoryu's older brother and mine used to fight for territory until Chiseiro and his twin sister came around. They just showed up in the twenty-second ward and challenged both my older brother and Aoryu's and beat them. Both our hunting grounds became theirs," She laughed a little. "But those twins. Instead of killing them they invited them to join them and that's how everything started. But the doves killed both mine and Aoryu's brothers and Chiseiro's sister."

"I'm sorry to hear that you lost your older brother." Said Araki, not honestly feeling sorry.

"It's alright, you lost your parents too so you know how the loss feels." She looked down at the ground, that's when she realized how she was dressed and blushed. Sure he was six years younger than her but she had never been showing this much leg to anyone except when she was a baby and would run around in diapers.

"To tell you the truth I don't know how it feels." Araki admitted, "I was young and don't really remember them much." Not a total lie but not completely true either. "I can't remember what they looked like… All I can remember is the smell of some flower, I think it's a flower. I'm not sure because I've never actually seen a flower before."

"What you haven't?" Asked Kiyoko, her blush faded and replaced with wide eyes of shock.

"No…" Araki shook his head, "Is that bad?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Of course it's not, I'm just surprised. The thirteenth ward must be pretty violent huh?"

"I suppose… We'd better get going, the sun's been up for awhile now." He changed the subject.

"It has?" She giggled to herself, "I usually sleep in, sorry."

He nodded, "It's okay but get dressed I don't want to miss my first attack as a member of the Mob."

She had obviously started day dreaming again because she seemed so confused when he spoke those words. "Oh right!" She exclaimed and ran to her closet to get clothes.

"I'll wait for you in the living room, then." And with that Araki walked out of Kiyoko's bedroom and closed her door behind him.

* * *

After several minutes, Kiyoko came out of her room. She was wearing all black consisting of a black jacket over a black top of some kind and pair of black yoga pants. Araki raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing before he realized that he too was wearing all black only his arms were exposed because of his tank top and his lower legs were also showing because of the shorts he had on. Both happened to be black. ' _Ironic.'_ Araki thought.

"Do you have your mask?" Kiyoko asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Good," She said, pulling her own mask on. Her mask resembled a large cat of some kind. It was yellow with spots speckled over the face styled like that of a jaguar. She began to speak as she adjusted the mask on her face. "Put it on, Chiseiro texted me our meeting place."

"Will do." Araki pulled his mask out of his back pocket and slipped it on, over his head to cover his mouth. He'd be lying if he said having two masks wasn't cool. He honestly liked the half mask better than the full face chrome mask. But he knew that he'd only have this mask for this mission then he'd have to get rid of it.

As they left Kiyoko's apartment by climbing out of the window, he frowned under his mask about the idea of killing Kiyoko after she had been very kind to him. He wouldn't mind killing everyone else, maybe not Chiseiro either because both of them had been very kind to him, it was a first for the young ghoul. But the others weren't so kind, one stabbed him in the chest, another tried to fight him and another was very snappy and rude. Araki wouldn't have a problem with killing them, or the other that he didn't really talk to but Kiyoko and Chiseiro were kind to him and that bothered him. Their kindness seemed to get under his skin and affect him.

"Araki, let's go!" Kiyoko hissed in a whisper.

Her words pulled him from his thoughts and he began to climb to the rooftop with her. She was very limber and actually very coordinated for someone who daydreamed often and was rather awkward at times. It made Araki wonder what time of kagune she possessed. Something about watching her climb up the wall and maneuver around windows and such made him hungry. He felt like his prey was running from him but he quickly shook his head to rid those thoughts from his mind and looked back up at her. They still have several more stories to climb and they were already high up from the ground. Araki growled and his ukaku burst from his shoulders, stretching the tank top but pushing past the straps and his blazing angel wings spread wide from his shoulders. He flexed the wings a few times before he launched himself into the air, speeding past Kiyoko and continued until he reached the roof. He landed on the edge of the roof with ease then looked down and watched with amusement as Kiyoko slowly made her way up the side of the building.

When she finally reached the roof she looked at the wings with confusion, "I thought it was a blade." She stated, not taking her eyes off the large angel wing ukaku.

"Oh, they can be." Nodded Araki before his face contorted into one of concentration and the blazing angel wings morphed into the armored blade Kiyoko had seen him use against Aoryu.

Her eyes widened with shock. It was _very_ difficult for one to be able to control the shape of their kagune and this thirteen-year-old was able to do just that. Kiyoko wouldn't believe it if she hadn't just seen it with her own two eyes. Apparently she was staring because Araki snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh sorry," She laughed to herself for a bit. "See that building?" She pointed to a large white building only a few blocks away. "That's the doves nest here in this ward. Stay away from that building, understood?"

Araki nodded, "Why? I thought we were supposed to be fighting them."

"We never attack a nest!" Exclaimed Kiyoko, "It's dangerous, there's too many of them in that building. Sure most are small fry investigators but the senior investigators that are there are able to fight and kill S-rated ghouls like me. Four of us are S-rated with Takaiti, Chiseiro, and Sumiten being SS-rated. I'm not sure what you're rating is but the only reason I know why everyone else's, is because of the wanted posters of the billboard the doves have by their building. But anyway, we'd best go meet up with the others now."

"Right." Araki agreed with her and they began to run and leap across the rooftops.

When they arrived everyone else was already waiting for them on the rooftop. Araki looked around to see everyone was wearing all black and a mask that was unique to them. Knowing that they were probably going to get orders Araki pressed a button on his bracelet, calling Tokie. She'd be able to hear everything they were planning and inform the twenty-second ward branch. That why they'd be able to be ready, he also informed her where the Mob's headquarters is so she could organize an attack.

"Alright there's two doves that are patrolling the streets right now," Chiseiro said. "I'm sending Kiyoko, Sumiten 'n' Araki ta take 'em out, the rest o' us will be patrolling the area ta make sure no one interferes 'n' no backup comes in."

"Where will we be?" Asked Araki, knowing he needed more information.

"Right now they're just walkin' 'round the streets. So Imma need ya ta follow 'em 'n' attack when they aren't expectin' it." Chiseiro explained.

"Sounds good, let's good." Sumiten said and took off, Kiyoko followed after her.

Araki pressed the button on his bracelet ending the call and followed after Sumiten and Kiyoko, running across the rooftops. He easily caught up with them and past them, his eyes scanning the streets below for the metal briefcases he remembered they carried from the other day. It wasn't long before he discovered the two, they were walking down the street talking calmly, each with a silvery metal briefcase in hand. He shook his head, muttering about how foolish they were for not paying attention. His blazing angel wings unfolded from his back and he dived at them with incredible speed that no one even saw him. He flew past the two humans, landed on the ground, turned on his toe and then launched himself to the roof of another building. It all happened so fast the others hadn't even made the move to jump off the roof yet. He sat on the edge of the roof dangling his legs as he watched his "companions" look at the two bodies crumpled in a heap on the sidewalk. Blood was spurting out of the beheaded men right where their neck should have been.

"Well that was boring." Araki said to himself. He then pressed the button on his bracelet and spoke very quietly. "Kill them, you were too slow." He waited for a response.

"Just stall them, I'm on the way." Tokie's voice spoke up from the other end.

"Will do." He hung up then waved to the rest of the Mob who showed up on the scene.

They all looked at him with unknown expressions behind their masks. Araki just shrugged and stood up, he took a few steps back then bounded across the street and landed on the roof where the other ghouls were waiting for him.

"I suggest we wait here and see if more show up," Suggested Araki immediately. "That wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be."

"Ah… right." Chiseiro said uneasily.

The others exchanged looks and hesitantly nodded, all except Takaiti. He snorted angrily and glared at Araki. The young ghoul noticed and matched his glare. Takaiti was forced to look away from the hungry look in Araki's eyes. The thirteen year old smirked behind his mask then turned his gaze to the streets below. He was waiting for Tokie but he knew that she'd mostly likely shoot one of the ghouls around him before he even saw her, so instead and closed his eyes and listened. His eyes widened when he heard the cocking of a pistol, he knew she was here. He threw himself at Kiyoko because he didn't want her to die and shouted at everyone, he had to look the part.

"Look out!" He bellowed as he fell.

His body crashing down on the roof, just barely avoiding landing on Kiyoko. A gunshot echoed around the area, his sharp ears rung with the loud sound. A third body join him and Kiyoko laying on the roof. He turned to see a flash of purple and crimson. He looked closely to see one of the members he didn't pay much attention to but Kiyoko cried in his ear, screaming with sadness.

"Hochikai!" Tears ran down Kiyoko's face as she screamed.

"You fucker!" Aoryu shouted and jumped off the roof, diving towards Tokie who was now in view.

The ghoul's solo wing spread from his shoulder and he flew at Tokie. Before Aoryu could even reach her another gunshot rang out and the ukaku wielder's head exploded and he crashed to the ground. Araki licked his lips under his mask, his hunger was getting harder to resist with the smell of blood all around him.

"Get outta' 'ere!" Chiseiro ordered, "I'll take care o' 'er. Run!"

Kiyoko and Kitama didn't hesitate and they took off, running from Tokie. Araki cursed to himself and ran after Kiyoko, he didn't want her to die, she was like an older sister that he never had. She was so kind to him, he'd protect her. Obviously Takaiti was hesitant to leave but when his sister ran away he ran after her, obviously to protect her. But Sumiten didn't run, she stood there with Chiseiro they were going to stay and fight. Several more gunshots could be heard as Araki chased after Kiyoko then there was silence.

"Go to the hideout!" Takaiti shouted at Araki and the girls as they ran and jumped across the roofs.

Araki nodded and followed the girl as they made their way to the hideout. He knew doves would be waiting there for them, the doves would kill them with barrages of Q bullets. Araki increased his speed, he didn't want Kiyoko to die, so he'd get there first and kill them all. Tokie would probably punish him severally but he wanted Kiyoko to survive this. He was going too fast for them to possibly catch up to him and he was headed directly for the Mob hideout.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long y'all! I've been going to the beach so I haven't had much time to write. Anyways I hope this was too soon, I know it was but I hope it's okay /: I feel kinda bad about it but ya know I'm kinda evil so I'll get over it.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Of course you have the first review Sagrn. Was this good enough for the wait? I hope so!**

 **This was kinda longer jloup, what do you think?  
WickedDemon I have a **_**great**_ **idead for your character. Just wait until after Chimera runs away.**

 **XxYagixX I'm sorry, but hey you read this one! XD And thanks for the compliment and yea too late… Sorry /:**

 **So hoobab, this is like a movie huh? Cool! And I'm not giving up on the story it's not even y'all who are pressuring me. It's other shit in my life lol**

 **I'm glad I can put you in your feels Miyako15 XD lol and aww you can relate to the one character Chimera likes.**


	48. Ch 47 Reboot Ch 12

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **He knew doves would be waiting there for them, the doves would kill them with barrages of Q bullets. Araki increased his speed, he didn't want Kiyoko to die, so he'd get there first and kill them all. Tokie would probably punish him severally but he wanted Kiyoko to survive this.**

* * *

 **V Database**

 **…**

 **Location: Twenty-second Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 01/15/2003, 14:19**

 **Operatives: Agent Chimera, Nitta Tokie**

 **Objective: Take down ghoul gang; The Mob**

 **...**

* * *

Araki arrived at the hideout only to see several ghoul investigators standing around the apartment, no doubt there were more inside the building. He clenched his fists and charged forward as a speed that no one would be able to see except someone who was also went such speeds. His ukaku expanded from his shoulders, the blazing angel wings spread wide enough for him to cut down at least four men. He flew between two investigators without them even noticing. Both their heads were severed from their shoulders, blood sprayed from the stumps. Araki turned, swinging his wings, he knocked the two dead bodies down and cast his gaze over the other men who still hadn't even turned around yet.

To Araki they all seemed to be in slow motion as they turned around, their quinques activating. Others had rifles, no doubt loaded with Q bullets. It made no difference to Araki what weapons they had, they were all too slow. His wings morphed into the armored blades he now loved to use and he blocked a spear thrust that was aimed at his gut. Looking around Araki noticed how many investigators were here, there were over a dozen! Those who didn't have metal briefcases kept their rifles aimed down the street Araki had just come from, they were still determined to take out the Mob. The young ghoul knew he had to take out those gunmen if Kiyoko was to survive but at the moment he was surrounded by seven investigators, each with their quinques primed and ready for a fight.

"Ha! This ghoul's just a kid, let's kill him and get ready for the others to show up." One investigator laughed and charged forward.

This man swung his whip like quinque at Araki who dodged with ease only to have the spear wielder he blocked earlier skewer him. The sharp blade pierced his right side, in between his ribs and punctured his lung. The investigator then swung her spear much like a baseball bat and sent Araki flying through the air. He crashed through the railings of the stairs then into the wall, the ghoul's limp body began to tumble and roll down the stairs. Araki grimaced and groaned at the base of the steps, his lung still had not healed due to the added injuries he had just received. He knew he needed a few minutes for it to heal but he didn't have that much time. Kiyoko, Takaiti, and Kitama had turned down the road and were headed right at the investigators.

"No…" Groaned Araki as the three ghouls charged the investigators.

The investigator who spoke earlier barked out orders but his voice sounded far away to Araki's ears. The young ghoul forced himself up, using the railing to help him stand. Rubbing blurriness from his eyes he watched as the investigators began to open fire on the remaining members of the Mob. He clenched his fists and his angel wing ukaku spread from his shoulders. Araki then attacked the men from behind. He released hardened kagune shards which embedded into their backs, killing most of the riflemen. Of course the investigators saw this and immediately retaliated.

The same investigator from before sent his whip like quinque at Araki who, instead of dodging it this time, lifted his arm to block the failing weapon. The whip wrapped around his arm but before the investigator could pull it back and rip off the arm, Araki grabbed the length of the whip and held it tightly, pulling against the investigator's own efforts. The man obviously wasn't expecting Araki to be so strong and was yanked towards the young ghoul. In the blink of an eye, he was impaled by the large wing of the ukaku.

"How did you…?" The investigator coughed up blood with a sick gurgling sound.

Araki slipped the man's body off his ukaku, leaving his wing coated in the thick red liquid. Another investigator charged him while the rest stayed and began to fight the remaining members of the Mob. Araki watched as Kitama and Kiyoko worked together to fend off an investigator while Takaiti was facing two on his own. Turning his attention back to the man in front of him Araki shot hardened kagune at the man who skillfully blocked every strike with his quinque spear. Tired of trying to shoot the man down, Araki charged, his ukaku morphing into armored blades. He swung both kagune blades at the investigator who blocked it with his spear but the man wasn't expecting them to change shape into scythe shaped weapons. The tips of the kagune tore through the man's shoulders and rendered him helpless. Araki sharpened his hand while pulling his arm back and thrust it forward, into the man's chest. Araki wormed his hand through the chest cavity and wrapped his fingers around his enemy's heart, he then ripped the vital organ from the body with a quick tug. The dead body of the man fell to the ground as Araki took a step back to look at his bloodied hand and the still slightly beating heart held firmly in his grasp.

The sound of a gunshot forced him to look up from the heart to see Kitama standing absolutely still. Araki tilted his head until he realized there was a large exit wound in her chest, the bullet had flew right through her. Her face was one of total shock and surprise as she was then stabbed by the investigator she and Kiyoko were fighting. After the withdrawal of the blade from her chest the investigator was immediately killed by Takaiti who sped across the battlefield. Kitama's body began to fall only for Takaiti to catch her in his arm, tears were streaming from under his mask, Araki could see them. Before he could even move to assist Takaiti the older teenage ghoul's head seemingly exploded, killing him. Both brother and sister fell to the ground in each other's arms, blood and carnage all around them.

Araki didn't even think about his next move he instantly rushed Kiyoko as a third gunshot echoed out. He knocked her to the ground as the bullet impacted with the left side of his chest and ripped through his body. He felt intense pain radiating from the wound as he crashed to the ground. Clenching his fists once more the young teen ghoul pushed himself upward as the large wound sealed shut rather slowly but much faster than a normal ghoul's injury would. He looked up at a far away building where he knew Tokie was with his sniper rifle styled quinque. His eyes shot daggers at her even from the distance.

"Kiyoko, come on we're going to kill this bitch!" He helped her up. "She's killed all of your friends, it's time to get revenge."

Instead of responding Kiyoko turned and ran into the apartment. Before she could enter the building though another gunshot rang out and she dropped to the ground, her lower back bleeding profusely. Shock and horror were the only emotions that could be seen on Araki's face as he watched Kiyoko go down. He didn't move, he couldn't, he just stood there looking at her bleeding form in horror. Then suddenly a strong electric shock overcame his body, radiating from the back of his neck. This was a pain he had never felt before, it overtook his entire body and forced him to his hands and knees. Tears of pain leaked from his eyes as he threw his head back cursing and roaring at the white hot burning sensation that had encompassed his entire body. He punched the asphalt repeatedly, cracking it and breaking it but also turning his knuckles to a shredded bloody pulp. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, roaring into the sky until his body couldn't withstand the electricity running through him and he crashed to the ground, twitching and spasming even after the shocking had ended. Smoke rolled off his slightly charred body, his clothes burnt and singed as well. He laid there, unable to move due to the pain that every inch of him was in.

"Ara… Araki…" Kiyoko stuttered.

A groan was all he was able to reply due to the pain he was still in. Somehow that electric shock had affected his regeneration because his hand was still a broken, bloody mess and his burnt skin had not yet healed either.

"Are you… you okay?" Asked Kiyoko, trying to move but the pain from the bullet hole in her abdomen prevented it.

He groaned again, still unable to move or even speak.

"You… you're not nor… normal. Are you…?" She asked, "You eat… eat other ghou… ghouls. That… that's how you're so strong."

He tried to say something but he could not, so instead he didn't reply.

"It… it's oh… okay you know," Kiyoko's voice sounded so pitiful to him, he wondered how much pain she was in. "I… I heard cannibalizing makes ghouls str… stronger. If… if you have tha… that power, the power o… of a kaku… kakuja, use it… save us. Please."

He grit his teeth due to both the pain he felt and how pained Kiyoko sounded. Clenching his fists as the broken hand began to heal, his skin also slowly healing. Before he was fully healed, something exploded from his skin, encasing his entire body in armor which looked like a humanoid dragon. The strap on his half hannya mask was snapped as his face was also covered with armor. Horns growing over his forehead and the crown of his head as a boxish, sharply angled snout grew, a large mouth with razor sharp teeth spread wide, a beard made of downward facing horns matched the four large horns that extended from the top of the head. His ukaku erupted from his shoulders, not in their normal angel wing form but in the form of large dragon wings. His hands were covered with the scaly armor and formed large three clawed talons. Spikes sprouted out from his shoulders, elbows and knees, which were now double jointed much like a dragon's. The only thing the kakuja lacked that a dragon would have was a tail. Araki roared into the sky with the completion of his ukaku kakuja. He dashed about the bloody scene, ripping and tearing apart ghouls and humans alike, devouring them

* * *

Tokie walked past the bloody bodies of the fellow investigators with a nauseating feeling in her stomach and bile rising in her throat. Blood and guts were strewn all over along with bent and broken limbs. All manner organs were scattered about like the world's most gruesome decorations. There lay only one body still intact and that body was of a female, slumped against the wall with a dried blood around her abdomen, covering her fingertips and her lips, chin, and cheeks. Tokie looked the female over with a raised eyebrow. She seemed to have a pile of meat next to her but it was untouched. The young woman was unconscious.

" **Don't touch her."** A deep voice growled from behind her, it seemed to echo on its own but the echo had more of a child's voice.

"Either you kill her or I kill both of you." Retorted Tokie, without turning around.

" **What did you do to me earlier? What was that?"** Asked, now obviously Chimera.

"Kill her, Chimera." Tokie shoved the barrel of her sniper rifle against the female ghoul's head.

" **I said don't touch her!"** Repeated the echoing voice.

"Kill her," Tokie flicked off the safety and rested her finger on the trigger. "Or I kill you both."

Suddenly the female ghoul stirred, she looked up to see the barrel of Tokie's rifle aimed at her head and panic rose in her eyes. She turned to Chimera with a pleading look. The trust she placed in the cannibalistic young ghoul amused Tokie.

"Araki… Help me." Pleaded the ghoul.

"Heh, sorry but his real name is Chimera and he works for me!" Tokie shouted at the teenage female ghoul then pressed a button a her braclet. Suddenly Chimera's body was shocked brutally, not a long as it was before but just as painful. "I'll keep doing that until you kill her Chimera!"

"Chi… mera…?" The she ghoul looked at Chimera with sad confusion, fear still evident in her eyes.

"Kill her now!" Tokie pressed the button again and Chimera's body was hit with another painful electric burst. He was resisting very strongly against killing this ghoul but Tokie kept pressing the button. "Do it, now~!" She commanded one final time, this time holding down the button.

The electricity that ran through his entire body gave off an intense heat that Tokie could feel. She could also see the arcs of electricity sparking off his kakuja. Somehow the armor was absorbing the brunt of the shock but Tokie could tell that the ghoul could still feel intense pain.

"Araki~" The female ghoul shouted, her voice high pitched and filled with concern and fear for the younger teenager.

As those words ripped from her throat Chimera roared loudly and charged her. His claws splayed and ready to kill. He dived into her body, shredding her with ease due to the power of his kakuja. Tokie released the button and the relentless electric shock faded and he mindlessly began to devour the she ghoul's body. Her head rolled over and brushed against Tokie's feet. The female investigator looked down and was met with a mixture of fear and surprise on the teenage ghoul's dead face. Instead of looking away, Tokie glared at it. Then shoved her sniper rifle's barrel into an eye, she pulled the trigger. The head exploded, sending blood and brain matter everywhere.

"Finish up here, Chimera." Tokie ordered, "You're coming home."

* * *

 **Dammit this is short! I'm sorry I made y'all wait so long for something so fucking short! I'm depressed, I really thought it was way longer! UGH! I'm sorry for the short hiatus! Lots of stuff going on in my life right now, tryna get everything sorted out. So bare with me and my short disappearances.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **WickedDemon69, you've got first comment lol XP sorry for making you wait for this short shit.**

 **Yes, hoobab. Yes, he does. Unfortunately he killed her, sorry about that. I haven't fixed those corrections you pointed out, I know I should but blehhh. Also yes and no. Some of them are illiterate. Like Tengu and Wasp. Chiseiro can actually read that's just how he speaks. It's a way setting him apart from the rest of the characters by giving his a certain dialect.**

 **Sagrn, I actually like Tokie as a character. She actually believes that what she's doing is right and and just. So she's an interesting character to me. I'm sorry about Kiyoko's death. It was meant to be more dramatic but I honestly didn't wanna make y'all wait any longer so I published this idea. I'd gone through like five or six already and didn't like any of them, this one is kinda exceptable. I dunno.**

 **Guest, whoever you are, I'm glad you like the general way I'm steering Chimera.**


	49. Ch 48 Reboot Ch 13

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

" **Finish up here, Chimera." Tokie ordered, "You're coming home."**

* * *

 **V Database**

 **…**

 **Location: Ikusei Facility, Twenty-fourth Ward, Tokyo, Japan & Twenty-fourth ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 3/18/2008, 20:25**

 **Operatives: Agent Chimera, Kumiko Fujimoto**

 **Objective: Track down and take down deserters Kenjiro Tetsip and Kenjiro Ena**

 **...**

* * *

It had been five years since Chimera had killed Kiyoko and finished off the Mob. At first, he was devastated but now he wasn't so much depressed as he was then. He had become numb to just about everything, especially his own emotions, the very things that almost made him abandon V and permanently join the Mob. Because of this numb, heartlessness that the now eighteen-year-old felt meant he didn't want to die anymore but he did want to meet someone who could defeat him. Tokie had ended his training once he became a dan in every martial arts form she taught him. He was such a fast learner that it only took him three years! These days Tokie didn't really speak to him and she was never at Ikusei, she was usually at her cover up job: the CCG. Eishi was getting too old to work with Chimera now but the eighteen-year-old ghoul never trusted the man after what happened with Watanabe. Isso had married another member of V and gotten pregnant so she was never around.

The only person who really bothered Chimera was the new woman who took Isso's place. She was a ghoul named Kumiko Fujimoto. She was very beautiful with her long maroon hair and dark brown eyes. She had a flawless figure consisting of plump breasts, perfect sized hips, and a flat stomach. Combined with wide hips and strong legs, which meant she liked to hunt, made her all the more alluring. And she was only five years older than Chimera at twenty-two! She was kind but very flirtatious as well. It was certainly annoying to Chimera. Normally any guy would jump at the chance to be with a woman like her until they found out she was a ghoul of course. But Chimera found her very annoying, especially now while he was meditating.

He sat as he usually did, with his legs crossed and head bowed, his hands resting on his knees. But he only wore only a pair of baggy pants which had elastic bands around his ankles as well as his waist. His once raven hair that had been stained white by Watanabe's torture had almost completely regained it's original color again. His roots had grown in black and his hair was longer than it had ever been, replacing most of the white with black. His odd multicolored hair framed his electric blue eyes, which were closed at the moment. His brows were furled in frustration at the sound of his new "caretaker" walking into the training room. Said room was completely empty much like all of Ikusei Facility but dried blood was splattered all over the floors and walls in thick coats. The metal of the floor and walls were still bent and battered, covered in long slash marks and various other signs of violence and combat. The woman paid no heed to the state of the room in favor of making her way straight towards Chimera. She lowered herself to her knee and wrapped her arms around Chimera's neck, sliding her hands down his chest as she gently dropped to the floor.

"Hey~ Chimera," Kumiko cooed in a sultry voice. "Whatcha doin'?"

Chimera didn't respond, he kept his eyes shut as Kumiko continued stroking his bare chest, her fingernails lightly scraping against his toned body. She hummed sensually in his ear as she began to grab at his chest. His hands shot from his knees and snatched her wrists tightly, he then removed her arms from around him and stood up.

"I was just leaving." His voice was cold and emotionless.

Kumiko pouted, "Aw but why I was having fun."

Chimera's eyes looked murky, betraying no emotion the young man could have possibly been feeling, not like Chimera felt such things anymore. He was simply unfazed by Kumiko's pouts or her attempts at bedding him. He walked away without replying to her, leaving her alone in the training room. His bare feet were completely silent against the black tiled floor of the hallways as he walked to the room where Watanabe had tortured him for fifty days. The stench of the room was horrid, the smell of a rotting corpse was very strong and the sound of jingling chains echoed from around the room. The reason for this terrible odor was the decomposing form of what used to be Watanabe's body, which was still hanging from the ceiling by the numerous thin strings tied to the countless pins and needles stuck into the man's body. Many had ripped through the rotting skin and muscle but others were still jabbed into what was left of the sickening sight of the deformed figure.

Chimera wasn't sure why he had come to this room, perhaps it was because this was the only place Kumiko would not go in all of the Ikusei Facility. No matter his reasoning, Chimera looked at his handiwork, staring blankly at the gruesome sight ahead of him. His emotionless eyes gave him an apathetic expression as he looked at what was left of Watanabe, he then looked past the body at the sound of the jingling chains from the corner of the room. Once his eyes fell upon the cowering form of a humanoid.

"Oh, you're still here." Chimera voiced aloud and entered the dark room.

The closer he got to the person the more they shook with fear. Chimera was only a few feet away now and it was obvious that this captive was male. He had large, brutish features with a hard set jaw line and thick neck. He would have been quite an imposing figure if he wasn't bonded and chained, in the corner of trembling in terror of the teen in front of him.

"You didn't help yourself to the meal I laid out for you?" Noted Chimera, looking at the untouched plate which was just out of the man's grasp.

The way Chimera had the man chained up, kept his hands behind his back and his feet together and closer to the wall than the rest of his body. Because of this Chimera's prisoner was forced to stay on his knees at all times, with his hands uncomfortably positioned behind him. And with the chains wrapped his arms connected to the wall same as his legs he could only move so far. Chimera knew that and had positioned the plate just beyond the man's reach. On the plate was a now dried slab of ghoul meat that Chimera removed from his own arm with a quinque steel knife.

"You know I cut that off my body for you to eat," Chimera spoke like this was a casual conversation. Grabbing the man's hair he forced the ghoul to look him in the eyes. "That's very rude."

"We're both ghouls," The man finally spoke up. "Why are you doing this?"

Chimera released his hold on the man's hair and stood up. He began to pace around, rubbing his chin in thought. "Good question, I want you to tell me everything you know about a ghoul named Yoshimura."

"Who?" The ghoul asked, flabbergasted.

"You know who," Replied Chimera. "Your colleagues refused to answer my question so I had no choice but to kill them."

"But why?" Asked the ghoul, still not believing Chimera's request.

"Simple," Chimera started, a single rinkaku tentacle burst from his back and the ghoul began to quake in fear. Chimera simply sliced through the steel chains that bound the ghoul, freeing him. "I have some business I'd like to sort out with him."

The ghoul dived at the dried ghoul meat. Even though it was already tough and even more so due to the drying out for a day he tried desperately to bite through the meat. "Business…?" Questioned the ghoul, looking up from the lousy meal.

Chimera nodded, "Yes."

"Huh, okay." The ghoul tore off a chunk of meat and gnawed on it aggressively. "Well they say that old man Yoshimura is the Owl but there's also some ghouls sayin' that there's two of 'em. The old man runs a coffee shop in the twentieth ward, that's where my leader the Devil Ape is employed. Other than that I don't know much 'bout the old man. But Devil Ape 'n' us Ape Faces ain't the only ones Yoshimura's got workin' for 'im. The Black Dog 'n' her Black Dobers work for 'im too. And the Raven there too, good luck gettin' to the old geezer." The ghoul began to gnaw unsuccessfully on the tough meat.

Chimera chuckled at his antics, "Thank you for the information." He patted his captive's head like he was a child.

Before the ghoul could even reply Chimera slammed his hand down on the ghoul's shoulder and tugged on his head violently. The teenage ghoul tore the head from the body, several vertebrae as well at the spinal cord were ripped from the blood spurting hole on the decimated neck. Chucking the removed head over his shoulders, Chimera opted to begin eating the body. After only a few bites Chimera grew full and wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand. He stood up and left the room, making sure the door was tightly shut behind him, he didn't plan on going back there for awhile.

As he made his way down the hall he heard the familiar sound of Kumiko's heels clicking against the tiled floor behind him. Pausing in his steps, Chimera turned around to face her. She looked upset for some reason but Chimera honestly couldn't say that he cared. He had no intention of even asking her what was wrong, he was headed to his room to get prepared for his newest assignment. Even though he stopped walking she did not until they were mere inches apart. Then she randomly fell, colliding into his body and she snuck her arms around his neck as if to stabilize herself. Chimera knew exactly what she was doing, so he plucked her arms from his body and removed them, turning back down the hallway.

Kumiko huffed, "You're no fun!" She pouted as Chimera walked away.

Upon entering his room he headed to his closet to retrieve his unique set of armor. Easily strapping on each piece Chimera picked up his mask and looked at it intently as if remembering something. Old memories of the young boy who rebelled against V flashed in his mind's eye. That boy's monochromatic hair was much more obvious then. His all black clothing matched the half hannya mask in color and the electric blue eyes would glow with an emotion that had long since been forgotten by the young man who stood here now. Chimera frowned at the memories of Araki Kane, believing that he buried them long ago. Evidently not. Slipping his mask over his head and onto his face Chimera erased the frown, replacing it with the angry expression of his mask.

"I'm going to track them down," Chimera said to Kumiko. "I should be back in the morning."

"Aww but why~?" Whined Kumiko.

Chimera looked at her with his apathetic eyes behind the mask. "Because they deserted the organization and betrayed us all. Because of their unknown romance and half-breed child the Kenjiro family has birthed into this word, they been assigned to me for extermination." He didn't tell Kumiko that he was supposed to return with the child because he wasn't entirely sure if he was going to do so yet or not.

He turned and left, without giving her time to reply or argue otherwise. He entered the garage and took the only set of keys that hung on the wall. Said keys belonged to an all black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R motorcycle. Chimera learned how to drive it from Kenjiro before the man turned deserted the organization. The cannibal revved the engine of the motorcycle as the garage door opened. He sped out of the facility and rushed right into traffic.

Chimera weaved in and out of traffic, not bothered by the honking of car horns and angry obscenities shouted at him as he sped by. He would reach the docks soon, no doubt that's where they would flee to in hopes of escaping V. Chimera knew what his orders were, to kill both parents and return with the child in custody, the question was would he do as instructed? Did he want another child to endure what he had to? To be forced through so much undesired pain and suffering and turned into a weapon for the organization's use. That's all Chimera was to V; a weapon. And no matter how wrong it was, Chimera continued on. He rarely questioned anything V told him these days, so why was today different? Was it really because he resented everything that had been done to him?

The question came and left unanswered as Chimera decided not to ponder more on these things. Instead, he began to slow down, nearing his destination. Here, at the docks, he would kill the man who used to drive him everywhere and even taught him how to drive. Not only him but his wife as well and - against orders - their child. He would show mercy to this family and send them all to the afterlife together.

Chimera planted his foot on the floor of the empty shipping yard and extended the kickstand. He then climbed off his motorcycle and took a look around the area. There was nothing but large shipping containers and a giant claw-like machine to load and unload them. The salty aroma of the ocean filled Chimera's nostrils as he took a deep and long sniff of the loading dock. He couldn't smell them, not even a scent trail so that meant they hadn't arrived yet. He had the advantage then, he quickly hides his motorcycle behind some empty containers and then set out to lay traps. He had recently learned how to detach his kagune and create kagune traps. It was something he learned while further testing his ability to control his kagune. He laid out six traps throughout the large empty space, knowing that the family would have to pass through if they hoped to get onto the large ship that was docked. Knowing that he had set the stage for this upcoming act, Chimera retreated to the top a stack of shipping containers. There he waited for the Kenjiro family to arrive.

It had already grown dark when Chimera picked up on Kenjiro's scent, the ghoul could tell they were close. He listened intently and he could hear their footsteps so he looked around, peering through the night's darkness with his superior ghoul vision. He didn't have to look for long as his eyes fell upon the couple. It was obvious Kenjiro was in front, with his wife holding their child in her arms. Chimera thought that was foolish as ghouls had far better senses than humans, so why was Kenjiro taking point and not vice versa. Even if they were expecting a confrontation, ghouls were still stronger and faster than humans.

Then it clicked, she was most likely weary from taking care of their child and no doubt there were certain complications with the pregnancy due to the fact that they were two different species. Chimera's ears picked up on Kenjiro's voice and another but it sounded garbled like he was talking over the phone,

"Thank ya for not informin' the CCG," Kenjiro spoke to whoever was on the other side of the phone. "I'm afraid we have ta leave Japan Dr. Kan-" A kagune trap went off and almost skewered Kenjiro with his wife hadn't pulled him back. "I'm sorry I have ta go. There's gonna be a fight." Kenjiro hung up his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. "Aight where are ya, Chimera?" Called out the man.

Chimera didn't move from his position, "Come and find me!"

Chimera's taunt did not go unheard and Kenjiro's head whipped to the left, in the direction Chimera's voice came from. The man clicked the button on his quinque's box and the familiar two handguns expanded from the case. Grabbing both, Kenjiro opened fire in Chimera's direction. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the ghoul and miss continuously. Tired of missing his target, Kenjiro charged into the dark hoping to meet Chimera somewhere in the general direction. His wife called after him, pleading him not to.

"Tetsip, don't!" She shouted after him.

"Get ta the ship!" Kenjiro called back to her as he rushed headfirst into the dark night.

As he ran another kagune trap was sprung and a barrage of hardened shards exploded much like a frag grenade. Several embedded into Kenjiro's leg and arm. Because of the sudden force the running man was thrown into the air. He came crashing down seconds later with a loud thud. Kenjiro groaned and tried to move but the ukaku based kagune trap had shredded his leg, turning it to mincemeat and completely ripped off his lower arm. Kenjiro bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he stifled a scream of pain, tears rolled freely down his face.

Chimera's voice sounded nearby, too close. "Well, that was disappointing. I was almost expecting you to at least land one shot on me."

Kenjiro felt around him with his remaining hand, trying desperately to find one of the quinque pistols. His fingertips brushed against a handle of something that was most likely one of his pistols. Kenjiro hopelessly gripped the pistol and fired randomly into the darkness around him. He had to stall Chimera long enough so that his wife and child could escape. He heard an odd sound, it reminded him of his quinque pistol's cocking. That sound only furthered Kenjiro's desperation, his hand trembled terribly as he searched in vain for his shadow shrouded enemy.

"Fear is a powerful weapon Kenjiro." Chimera's voice sounded even closer. "I had to learn that fear is only an illusion and if you can overcome it then you can achieve anything." The ghoul's voice trailed off. Then Kenjiro could feel a presence above him "So tell me, Kenjiro… What are you afraid of?"

Kenjiro tried to turn around and fire at his attacker but a hand caught the quinque and crushed it. That's when Kenjiro's eyes fell upon Chimera. The teenage ghoul's mask simply reflected Kenjiro's terrified expression. The blazing kakugan stared out at the cowering man with apathy like this wasn't even worth his time. Chimera wasted no more time with Kenjiro, shoving the barrel of a gun between the man's eyes. Kenjiro realized that this was his other quinque pistol at the last minute. A squeeze of the trigger and Kenjiro was killed by his own weapon. An odd sound echoed from behind Chimera, causing the cannibal to stand and take a deep sniff.

"Foolish woman activated a kagune trap." He spoke to himself and began to walk in the direction of the sound, following his nose as the smell of fresh blood had wafted his way.

Chimera walked at a leisure pace, knowing that his new prey had been trapped and wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He could hear her struggling against the rinkaku kagune trap as he slowly approached. He could see the ghoul now, she was impaled by several rinkaku tentacles through her legs and lower abdomen. Luckily she saved her baby by wrapping her own kagune around her. Chimera noted that she was an ukaku, so she must be extremely fast in order to bring out her kagune and use it as a shield. But the rinkaku tentacles of the trap had punctured through her wings, rendering them useless. The cannibalistic ghoul looked at her with the same apathetic gaze that he did all things these days.

"Hand me your child." Commanded Chimera.

"No! I'll never let you take him back to V!" She cried, "I won't let him be turned into a weapon! I won't let you bastard! I'll kill-"

"Ena," Chimera cut her off and she grew quiet at the sound of her name. "I won't be taking him back to V."

Her eyes grew wide, "Wha… what are you going to do…?"

Chimera removed his mask to show her his face. She was shocked to see his strange colored hair. His kakugan faded to reveal his startling electric blue eyes. But the color of his eyes was what interested her so. She stared into his eyes which gazed back at her with indifference. They looked so void of emotion and yet they held many. They were so broken yet forceful, she could see the hurt and hidden insanity behind the apathetic mask the teenage wore at all times.

"I will send both you and your child to meet Kenjiro in the afterlife." Chimera's words were so cold that they sent a shiver up Ena's spine.

"I… I don't want my son to die." Tears began to pour from her eyes freely.

"I don't wish to kill him but I don't want him to go through what I went through." His emotions broke through his stoic mask and his eyes seemed to well up with unshed tears. He blinked and the broken, hurt look in his eyes was replaced with the blank face he wore. "You're going to die in that trap and then your son will be parentless. I could kill you both now and eat you, that way your strength becomes mine and you will both still live on through me."

His words rocked Ena to her core. She didn't expect to hear that from this teenaged ghoul. Ena never thought that the great Cannibal would have thoughts like that. Her lip quivered as she tried to speak, the words she was trying to voice were caught in her throat. The rinkaku tentacles of the kagune trap began to shift and dissipate. She looked at her captor in confusion as the chimera ghoul pulled the mask back over his face.

"I'll give you a fighting chance if you don't wish to surrender." He spoke from behind his mask.

Ena set her son on the ground and got into a fighting stance. Her wounds hadn't even begun to heal but she knew she didn't want to go down without a fight. Suddenly a large pillar with an odd claw sprouted from under her son and encompassed his in the claw. Said pillar seemed to be made of kagune, she turned to Chimera with a glare, then charged him.

* * *

 **So I know that this chapter wasn't all that interesting but hey I've got an awesome fight scene planned for next chapter! And kinda a really heartbreaking ending for it too. Just so y'all know. Anyway I still need OCs y'all! I created a forum which would be the preferred place to send them but unfortunately I have NO idea what I'm doing as I have never created a forum before so I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do. Lol XD I dunno if it's even there, I couldn't find it on the forum list. But I'll post the Application as the next chapter for y'all but sending it through my forum would be better. The forum is called OC Asylum.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Sorry for that hoobab. Tokie isn't gonna die anytime soon, sorry /:**

 **Yes, WickedDemon69 rebellion is always good. Right?**

 **Sagrn, thanks for understanding. Anyways, how was THIS? I hope it was worth the short wait. I feel like it was still too fast paced like the last one. I dunno.**

 **jloup and Miyako15 I'm sorry about the ending but y'all knew it was coming.**

 **Slimjim77, for one love the name and secondly: Really that it? Lol jk**


	50. Ch 49 Reboot Ch 14

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **Her wounds hadn't even begun to heal but she knew she didn't want to go down without a fight… she turned to Chimera with a glare, then charged him.**

* * *

 **V Database**

 **…**

 **Location: Docks of Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 3/18/2008, 00:12**

 **Operatives: Agent Chimera**

 **Objective: Track down and take down deserters Kenjiro Tetsip and Kenjiro Ena**

 **...**

* * *

The fog had rolled in from the ocean, causing the dock they were on to be coated in the thick, wispy clouds. Chimera stood motionless, shrouded in the dark fog, as Ena charged him, her kakugan flaring up. Tattered ukaku wings erupted from her back as she raced forward with impossible speed. She flew past Chimera, landing with grace. She spun around, ready to attack him again only to see that Chimera wasn't there only disturbed fog.

"What…?" She asked aloud.

"You missed." A voice spoke up from behind, startling her.

Ena spun around again, trying to slice Chimera with her kagune. But once again she passed through nothing but thin air. Her eyes grew wide at her second failure. She didn't know anyone who was faster than her before tonight. But she had failed to land a hit on Chimera twice now simply because she was too slow. She had never been too slow before because she had conditioned herself, her whole life to be the fastest ghoul in history. And up until this moment, she believed she was.

Chimera called from a short distance behind her, "That's twice now. I thought the "fastest ghoul in the world would" be a bigger challenge." She turned to glare at him but he was gone again. "I guess no one is stronger than me."

Ena clenched her fists, "Stop toying with me and fight!"

"If that's truly what you want." He said like he didn't really want to.

Ena peered through the dark night as Chimera's form began to draw closer. It looked like he materialized out of the darkness, the fog at encompassed the entire shipping dock seemed to bend around his body and billow around him. His large ukaku wings were spread wide, like some angel of death. His black chrome armor reflected the light of the moon. His mask's design gave Ena the impression that he was angry. She also noticed for the first time that Chimera was barefoot, that how he was able to move without making any noise. He would run on his toes to keep silent. Ena grit her teeth at his appearance, he killed her husband and now wanted to kill her and her son. It made her beyond angry but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of him. This was one of the most dangerous ghouls in not only Tokyo but all of Japan.

Even though her conscience screamed at her to run, Ena stood firm, refusing to grant her own hidden desire. She could smell him, the iron scent of blood seemed to be soaked into his skin. It was like his permanent cologne. She tensed her muscles, as the fear of this younger ghoul began to overcome her. The way he slowly stalked towards her wasn't like anything she had ever seen. It was almost like he was floating over the foggy dock. Cold sweat coated her brow as she began to shake. She blinked and when her eyes opened Chimera was gone. The fog that once surrounded seemed to be scattered around.

Suddenly a deeper voice called out to her, " **What's the matter?"** Chimera's voice echoed the words of the deep, growling voice. " **Are you scared?"** A sound like metal against concrete echoed all around her.

Fear had overcome her and she whipped her head around, searching for her elusive enemy. She couldn't see him through the fog nor could she hear him as his footsteps were so silent he was almost like a ghost. She could smell him but she couldn't pinpoint his location with all the fog. Ena had given up on defeating Chimera, she was simply praying that she could survive long enough to escape with her son.

" **No need to be afraid Ena,"** He taunted her from somewhere in the darkness. " **I'll take good care of you!"**

Chimera tore through the fog with his wings spread and sped past Ena and suddenly her entire body was covered in countless deep gashes. She screamed in pain then attacked with her own ukaku, attacking him with firepower. She dropped to her knee, biting her lip at the pain of her wounds. She had barely healed from the kagune trap from earlier and now she had dozens of lacerations all over her. Cursing her lack of ability, Ena pushed herself up again only for a foot to the back sending her through the air. She crashed to the concrete floor, creating a crater with a large web of cracks under her body. A scream ripped from her throat at the intense pain that had now engulfed her entire body. The impact at which she crashed cause recently healed wounds to burst open again. But the worse injury she had received was her broken spine. The force of the kick had shattered her spine, leaving her completely helpless. She knew it would take a few days to heal from an injury like that, she was done for.

Chimera's armored form seemed to materialize out of the fog once again. Only he didn't look triumphant, Ena could see his eyes through his mask, he looked sad.

"I'm not sorry Ena," He said and she scoffed at him. "I will eat both you and your son now. I told you I would." Said baby's cries in the distance caught both ghoul's attention. "Hmm, interesting," Chimera muttered before practically vanishing before Ena's eyes.

She laid in the crater her own body had created. Blood was pooling up from around her as her wound healed slowly, too slowly. Her consciousness was fading, whether she was dying or simply passing out she didn't know. Fear for her child was the only thing on her mind as she fell into the dark void of nothingness.

* * *

Chimera sped across the fog engulfed dock in the direction of the baby. When he arrived there was another person there. Chimera didn't recognize the man but he appeared to be a few years older than himself. He had snow white hair and cold silver/gray eyes behind a pair of glasses. He too had an apathetic expression on his face. He had on a white overcoat that Chimera remembered was the attire of the CCG. The white haired man had a black and gold suitcase in his hand. Chimera eyed him with strange curiosity as the man did the same to Chimera.

"So," The man started. "You're the Cannibal."

Chimera craned his neck at an odd angle and looked at the man, getting a better look at him. "Do I know you?"

"No, not personally. My name is Arima." The man, now identified as Arima replied.

"Ah, the CCG's great Reaper," Chimera noted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance?"

Arima turned from Chimera to the crying child in the odd kagune pillar. "I'm here to take the child back to V."

"Oh," Chimera titled his head. "Is that so?" He asked, implying a challenge.

"Yes," Arima seemed to pick up on fight Chimera was threatening. "Will you try to stop me?"

* * *

Chimera vanished before Arima's eyes, thinking he knew what the ghoul was going to do, Arima spun around activating his famed quinque IXA. His blade sliced through nothing more than fog. This peeked Arima's interest and he continued his swung, thinking maybe Chimera was trying to trick him. But when his quinque met nothing more than air Arima was truly confused.

"Hey, Reaper!" Chimera called and Arima turned to see Chimera holding the baby in one hand, in the other was his mask. "You won't be taking him back to V, they've got enough cleaners!"

Arima's eye grew wide as Chimera sunk his teeth into the crying baby's throat and chomped down. The ghoul's teeth tore through flesh and crushed the child's windpipe, killing him. Chimera pulled the baby's body away and ripped almost the entire neck from the body. Blood sprayed all over Chimera's face, and body. Arima wasn't sure what his enemy was feeling, as this was the first time he had tasted half-ghoul. Chimera looked up from the blood-soaked body of the dead baby. His kakugan were burning with bloodlust but he still retained the apathy that both men always wore as a mask.

Without warning, Arima charged Chimera. He thrust IXA forward with speed and power. He thought he had felled his opponent before he noticed that his quinque was only embedded into the body of the dead baby. Arima's eyes once again grew wide when he realized this and the fact that Chimera had vanished again. Arima spun around, the body flying from his weapon. Chimera was standing there, obviously with no intent on fighting back.

"I've completed my mission, which was to take out the Kenjiro family." He waved around, "Look around, they're all around this dock somewhere."

He turned to leave when Arima called after him, "Next time we meet I will kill you, ghoul."

Chimera looked over his shoulder, "I can't wait. Until next time then."

Chimera walked away, leaving Arima alone on the shipping dock with the scattered bodies of the Kenjiro family. His eyes were trained on Chimera's back as the ghoul walked away. Arima found the Cannibal as a worthy opponent, their next meeting should be _very_ interesting.

* * *

 **Well to be honest this chapter wasn't anything like I planned it to be! I was actually gonna make the fight between Ena and Chimera more intense but she was never suppose to be strong, she's based on speed and agility, two things that Chimera has as well. So I realized that Chimera would totally dominate the fight. So that's what happened, he terrified the fuck outta her too. Mainly because he's scary. Every ghoul is scared of him, hell even investigators are scared of him.**

 **Also I wasn't planning on putting Arima in this chapter either but it happened anyway. And I didn't want them to fight yet because Arima would kill Chimera and that would be the end of the series. Chimera isn't strong enough to beat Arima yet.**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Slimjim77, you will definitely be seeing that fight. This chapter and the chapter before were really just stations for the hype train that's coming. Chimera's gonna be fighting Yoshimura, Arima, Eto, Tatara, and Kaneki. And those are just a few of the fights I have planned. (The Eto vs Chimera fight isn't what y'all think it is btw sorry).**

 **WickedDemon69, sorry it wasn't that exciting. Like I said, I'm building up hype for future chapters.**

 **Sagrn, once again there's many fights to come. And I feel like this was kinda fast paced but what do you expect, it was about two speedy ukaku ghouls mostly.**

 **hoobab, I know you don't like her but yea, she's back. And yea well you gotta look at what his mercy looks like in this chapter. Still like it?**


	51. Ch 50 Reboot Ch 15

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

" **Do I know you?"**

" **No, not personally. My name is Arima." The man, now identified as Arima replied.**

" **Ah, the CCG's great Reaper," Chimera noted.**

* * *

 **V Database**

 **…**

 **Location: Sixth Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 3/21/2008, 00:52**

 **Operatives: Agent Chimera**

 **Objective: Locate and take down S-rated Dollmaker**

 **...**

* * *

Chimera simply stood there, staring apathetically at the hanging body of a young woman who was dolled up to look like a porcelain doll, her eyes wide open and dead like that of a fish. The cannibal blinked, furthering his bored look. He wasn't exactly sure what he thought of this particular ghoul he was dealing with. He knew that fighting him would be no problem but finding him was the biggest issue, this ghoul had been eluding the CCG for some time now. Chimera sighed and walked over to the body of the young woman and cut her down with a rinkaku tentacle since she had just been put up earlier that night the ghoul's scent should be on her but Chimera couldn't smell anything but strong chemicals, no doubt what was used to preserve the body. He dropped the body Chimera dashed to the wall of a nearby building and scaled up the side of the building with ease.

According to his superiors, Chimera had to stop the twisted ghoul before he began to affect the economy but according to Chimera the Dollmaker was freak with mental issues who would be better dead. Either way, the Dollmaker needed to be put down. Chimera watched the streets below, hoping the creepy Dollmaker would return to view his work. If so, all Chimera had to do was sit and wait for the creep.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and after an hour and a half waiting, Chimera decided it'd be best if he actually tried to go find his target.

As he walked down the streets he didn't receive many odd looks as just about everyone who was out and about was either drunk or too exhausted to notice or care about the masked and armored man they passed by. Chimera came to a road where no one was, everyone seemed to be avoiding the street even though it appeared to be a faster way then walking all the way around the block. Wanting to know why no one went down this street, Chimera walked down the abandoned road. There was certainly an eery vibe about it because of the graveyard, enclosed by a thick white fog. Chimera could smell it, the scent of a living ghoul from within the fog engulfed graveyard. He thought he saw movement within the fog and not the movement of a person or anything but the familiar movement of a kagune. Chimera had been hunting ghouls for six years, he knew how kagune moved and whatever was inside the graveyard was definitely a ghoul.

Chimera decided that a graveyard seemed to an appropriate place for a wacko, who turns his kills into life-sized dolls, would live and walked over to the entrance of the cemetery. The ghoul could most likely smell him now but Chimera didn't mind, he could smell the ghoul too. Whoever was in here wasn't the Dollmaker, this smell was more feminine. The sound of gnawing and crunching reached his ear from his left. He tried to make his way to the sound but the second his bare foot lightly touched the dirt, the crunching stopped. Chimera peered through the fog to find whoever was there but all he could see through the thick fog was clouded movements.

Before Chimera even knew what was going on, his arm was torn off by some white ribbon looking thing that Chimera assumed was a kagune. The end of it was a mouth of large, jagged teeth which were now coated in Chimera's blood. The young man simply gazed that the kagune with what seemed like boredom and his wound squeezed tightly closed for a moment before and entirely new arm burst from the bloody stump, this arm was covered much like a deer's antlers are during the rut except his arm had a thin bloody layer of skin that hung and clung to the arm oddly. Veins and muscles bulged and pulsed as Chimera lifted his arm to look at his hand, squeezing his hands together in a claw-like motion over and over again. He then looked but from his hand back to the ghoul, hidden in the fog.

"Now that you've gotten a taste of me," Chimera said, removing his mask and letting it drop to the dirt. He then vanished with impossible speed, only to appear behind the ghoul shouting in it's ear, "lemme have a taste of you!" before the ghoul could react, Chimera bit into the ghoul's trapezius and tore a large chunk of flesh away as he sped by, landing lightly on the ground several meters away. The ghoul turned to face him, as the wound heal easily, and Chimera got a better look at who he was facing.

She was rather slim but of average height with long, straight white hair that seemed to float around her and she was dressed in a long, pale lavender gown and a white, translucent veil. It was almost like she was glowing in the darkness as the fog around was scattered and dissipated.

"Well, you're not exactly who I was looking for," Chimera began, wiping the ghoul's blood from the edge of his mouth. "But you were able to surprise me and take my arm, only a very powerful ghoul would be capable of doing that. So that means you need to be put down before you become to danger to society." his rinkaku kagune expanded out of his back and he dropped into a fighting stance. The ghoul simply looked at him through the veil that covered her face, not saying anything.

And like the flip of a switch her statue like demeanor changed and she rushed Chimera, with her kagune trailing behind her. Chimera outstretched his arms as if he was inviting her in for a hug but his kagune all aimed for the ghoul as she came closer. Using his kagune like spears, Chimera sent four tentacles at her from over each shoulder and under his arms for a four sided attack but they were all blocked by the female ghoul's own odd, white, toothy kagune, Chimera wrapped his spiny tentacles around her white ones so she couldn't escape and then he release his large winged ukaku. She tried to pull away but Chimera's hold on her kagune was too strong and she couldn't escape as Chimera fired crystallized shards that filled her the entire front side of her body, he then lifted the female ghoul with his kagune and threw her across the graveyard. With his enhanced speed, he raced over to where she was falling, hoping to impale her with his rinkaku but she twisted in the air so she was looking down at him and then primed her kagune, sending them down at Chimera. The teenage ghoul was forced to duck and weave as the white, ribbon-like kagune smashed into the ground at high velocity. Chimera attacked with his ukaku again, trying to shoot her out of the sky but she used the kagune that was embedded in the ground to swing her out of his line of fire and back to the ground.

The second before her feet touched the ground Chimera had arrived and dealt her a quick jab to her jaw, the power of the punch sent the ghoul flying through the air with a broken jaw. Chimera vanished with speed and suddenly appeared behind the ghoul, ready to pierce her through her back but she must've expected this because her kagune was sent at him and tore two of his rinkaku off. She then sent her other two tentacles into the ground and spun around to face Chimera as her feet finally touched the ground.

Chimera didn't waste any time instantly attacked her with his ukaku releasing a seemingly endless amount of kagune shards at her. She danced around the necropolis, easily dodging Chimera's long ranged attacks, using headstones to shield her for short amounts of time as the power of Chimera's kagune degraded them to scattered pebbles and chunks of stone. Finally stopping his long-range barrage, Chimera raced forward with unseen speed but she seemed to match his speed and they clashed in the middle. Kagune crashing against kagune as they battled. Chimera got in close where she was at a disadvantage and he sent a high kick to her jaw, shattering it again and sent her straight up in the air. She sent her kagune into the ground to help her return to the ground but by tensing the muscles in his legs, Chimera shot into the air and they began to fight in a series of punches and kicks. Bloodied and battered the female ghoul summoned two new tentacles and used them to tear through the tentacles that Chimera was using to stay in the air but she never could as Chimera brought out two more of his own kagune and stabbed them into her shoulders, he then whipped the two tentacles to upward, ripping both her arms from her body.

Quickly, she retracted her kagune from the ground she dropped down just before her severed limbs could hit the ground and they reconnected to her body via strings of blood. She used her new arms to cartwheel away as Chimera released a volley of shards at her, trailing her until she vanished into the fog. He lowered himself to the ground and readied himself for her to attack.

He didn't have to wait long as one of her ribbon-like kagune burst through the fog, he was forced to sacrifice another rinkaku to the superior shaped kagune. He knew she'd eat his kagune to heal herself and make herself stronger so while she was doing that he concentrated on his rinkaku, the two torn kagune pulsed and twitched before new tentacles burst from the stumps, good as new. But Chimera didn't stop there he concentrated harder, knowing he didn't have that much time left. His rinkaku began to morph and change shape, the blade tips on his kagune morphed into a toothy mouth, like the female ghoul's but the teeth of Chimera's were evenly spaced and shaped like that of a piranha.

When female ghoul appeared from the cover of the fog she was shocked to see the new rinkaku that Chimera now had and she hadn't gotten over her shock before Chimera used his two kagune to tear through two of hers. She growled in anger and charged forward, ready to rip Chimera apart. Chimera stood, waiting for her, with apathy etched into his face. His lack of concern only served to further irritate the female ghoul and she attacked him with a certain savagery that made Chimera question whether or not he would survive this fight. The mouths on their kagune tore each other's bodies apart and tentacles apart until they were both soaked in blood with one remaining kagune each. Chimera backed away as his wounds healed instantly, the female ghoul stumbled back because Chimera had taken a large chunk out of her leg but her wounds healed almost as fast as Chimera's.

"Who are you?" the ghoul finally spoke up, surprising Chimera with how angelic her voice sounded but Chimera didn't respond instead retracting his ukaku in favor of just keeping his rinkaku out. His normal apathetic expression plastered on his face as he stared at the female ghoul through her veil. "No, you won't introduce yourself? That's very rude!" six more of her ribbon-like, white kagune burst from her back, covered in thick bone like armor, the original four also became armored like the new kagune tentacles. Armor burst from her skin and began to build and become larger in size. All semblance of the humanoid ghoul was erased as eight of the now ten armored kagune formed large arachnid legs and the remaining coiled around each other, forming one large tail, the toothy mouths at the ends of the combined kagune created one large, bulbous stinger with various spines and spikes jutting out at random angles. Behemoth sized pincers erupted from the front of the large colossal. The kakuja was mostly milky white in color with hints of crimson to add a bloodied effect to the overall appearance.

Simply the massive size and frightening mien of this kakuja would be enough to terrify most other ghouls and almost all investigators but Chimera wasn't fazed by the giant, white scorpion kakuja formed in front of him. He simply stared at it the same way he had been staring at the woman whose body was inside. The kakuja rushed him with surprising nimbleness, despite its enormous bulk, which Chimera wasn't prepared for and he was knocked to the side by the monstrous kakuja. Before the cannibal even could fall to the ground he was skewered by the jagged stinger-like tail, the jagged barbs and spines tore through his body; shredding organs, flesh, and shattering bones. He vomited up blood and grit his teeth hard enough to crack them. Grabbing the large kakuja tail, Chimera gazed the solid black orbs that were the kakuja's eyes and pushed himself up, the tail ripping apart more of his body as he allowed himself to be torn in half. The two halves of his body fell to the ground on either side of the gigantic kakuja scorpion. As he descended he gazed up at the only ghoul who was able to actually hold their own against him and finally his unconcerned nature was broken with a triumphant smirk that spread over his face, taking the place of the normal apathetic expression. He landed in the dirt with a _**thud**_ , staring up at the titanic scorpion kakuja, the smirk never fading from his face.

* * *

 **Hey y'all. Sorry this one was kinda short. And NO~! He's not dead! He's the main character, he's not gonna die that easily, sheesh! Anyway the reason why this is kinda late instead of coming two days ago is because I published a new fanfic! It's called The Knight Before, I encourage y'all to go check it out! It's already getting some pretty decent feedback with ten people following it! So hopefully it will become as popular as this one!**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Sagrn, her death wasn't suppose to be sad, it was just suppose to be there because I didn't ever build up her character like I did Kenjiro. And yes, Chimera secretly hates V (Arima does too, shushhhhh)**

 **There ya go, WickedDemon69. That's the next chapter.**

 **How about action for this one hoobab?**

 **If you thought last chapter was a good fight, then how's this one Slimjim77?**


	52. Ch 51 Reboot Ch 16

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! THIS STORY DOES HAVE MAJOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

* * *

 **The two halves of his body fell to the ground on either side of the gigantic kakuja scorpion. As he descended he gazed up at the only ghoul who was able to actually hold their own against him and finally his unconcerned nature was broken with a triumphant smirk that spread over his face, taking the place of the normal apathetic expression. He landed in the dirt with a** _thud_ **, staring up at the titanic scorpion kakuja, the smirk never fading from his face.**

* * *

 **V Database**

…

 **Location: Yanaka Cemetery, Sixth Ward, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Date & Time: 3/21/2008, 01:47**

 **Operatives: Agent Chimera**

 **Objective: Locate and take down S-rated Dollmaker**

 **...**

* * *

The clicking of mandibles. The chewing of flesh. The clicking. The gnawing, crunching and splintering of bone. The gurgling of blood. The clicking of those mandibles. The smacking, slurping, chewing of flesh, his flesh was like music to Chimera's ears. Listening to the bones of his severed legs being gnawed upon, crushed by the clicking mandibles and turned into splinters, felt like some strange, demented form of utopia to Chimera. He was enjoying his own defeat as it had been so long since anyone had bested him. Despite the fact that his legs had already grown back he laid in silence, staring up in awe at the milky white shell of the scorpion kakuja. The blood stained white armor glistened under the moonlight and the fog that enveloped the graveyard seemed to flow out from the gaps in the bone like armor, rolling off the body of the giant monster making it even more terrifying.

Chimera laid still, barely moving except for the raise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled softly, not wanting to alert the gorgeous beast that defeated him, that he was, in fact, still alive. The clicking of the mandibles reminded him of the sound of Dr. Watanabe flicking the needle of the Rc suppressant before injecting it into Chimera's eyes. It was rather intriguing to listen to, as it seemed to make his heart race. Yet at the same time, listening to all the other sounds the kakuja made while feasting simply made him calm, relaxed and happy as this was his first ever true defeat and he was relieved that such a being existed, strong enough to hold their own and even defeat him.

Of course, being a ghoul, this being had to be taken down as it was a threat to the order V was attempting to maintain. That being said, Chimera would have to get up and take the ghoul down, as if he did not, this ghoul could wreak havoc on society and kill and destroy without being put in check. And after gauging the ghoul's strength, Chimera could see that as possible if he did not kill this ghoul here and now. So unfortunately, Chimera's happy mood had to come to an end as he would have to kill this ghoul.

Grumbling to himself, Chimera lifted his head up slightly to look at his bare legs, it looked like he would have to kill this ghoul without any pants. Sighing with a certain amount of apathy, Chimera kicked up off the ground and landed slightly on the balls of his feet, his toes digging into the dirt to gain purchase. This sudden movement gained the attention of the behemoth of a kakuja that stood before him, a bit of his old leg fell from the thing's mouth unceremoniously and flopped into the dirt. Casting a quick glance down at it, Chimera was met with the sight of his own foot, only it was bloodied and quite grotesquely ripped from the rest of the leg, which was now just a shattered, gnawed on tibia and a nonexistent fibula, coated in bloody strands of skin and chucks of meat that clung to the foot and oddly angled bone.

Looking back up at the kakuja from what used to be his foot, Chimera meet the eyes of the beast; all black with no sign of intelligence or human emotion. The ghoul had let her kakuja take over and no longer could could control her own actions. Chimera stared back into the blank, black eyes of the kakuja, as if he was trying to read its mind, and the giant scorpion like monster gazed back, amazed at how he was still alive. It was only like this for a moment however before the enormous kakuja attacked Chimera out of nowhere, forcing him to leap away as the giant bulbous stinger tail came crashing down into the ground where he just stood.

Somersaulting behind a headstone, Chimera called out to the kakuja. "I don't suppose introducing myself know would suffice as an apology, would it?"

An animalistic roar from the monster was the only reply Chimera received before the headstone he hid behind was destroyed and he was flung through the air and back into the dirt. Quickly pushing himself back to his feet, Chimera was had to dodge another strike from the large tail which created a giant crater in the ground where he just was. Clenching his fist, six rinkaku tentacles erupted from Chimera's back in the shape of the piranha mouth tipped kagune he had earlier to match the female ghoul's ribbon like kagune. He raced forward, weaving the the attacks of the giant stinger tail and the snapping claws of the surprisingly quick giant kakuja, Chimera attacked with his own kagune, using the mouths to bite and tear chunks of the kakuja armor away in order to weaken his enemy. However, Chimera knew that his attempts were futile and he would need to go all out in order to defeat this ghoul. This point was further proven by him getting knocked away by one of the large claws of the kakuja.

Chimera's body tumbled through the air, smashing through headstones until he came slamming into one of the brick pillars that held the fence around the cemetery together. The kakuja scorpion was on top of him before he even had a chance to recuperate and Chimera found himself stuck between the giant claws of the beast. Not in the mood to be cut in half again, Chimera spread his ukaku angel wings and fired a volley of shards into the eyes of the kakuja, successfully blinding the thing. The monstrous beast roared in pain, dropping Chimera from it's claws as it trashed around, smashing even more headstones into rubble. Because he didn't wish to loose the upper hand, Chimera attacked the disabled kakuja with his ukaku, using speed to slice deep into the armor and even sever the deadly tail and several legs so it was no longer mobile. Now that the kakuja could not move, Chimera opened fire with his ukaku, firing countless round of crystallized shards into the weakened armor of the beast.

Unfortunately, the kakuja's regeneration was even more impressive than the ghoul's inside of the kakuja was. New legs erupted from the severed stumps and the monstrous thing was mobile once again. The giant scorpion swiped at Chimera with it's enormous claw, swatting him aside and back into the dirt. Chimera crashed into the ground, creating a huge crater in the ground, he smashed through a coffin and crushed the decaying skeleton inside. The stench of the decaying flesh stung his nose and Chimera groaned as he tried to climb out of the hole.

The kakuja snatched him by his wrist and threw him back across the graveyard. Chimera brought out four rinkaku tentacles and used them to stop his flight by stabbing them into the ground. The tentacles dug into the ground and slowed Chimera to a stop, and he faced down the kakuja. The massive creature roared loudly and charged Chimera like a wild animal. Tensing the muscles in his legs and his kagune, Chimera waited for his enemy to draw closer.

Just a bit closer and Chimera could see the glossy black eyes of the kakuja. He launched himself forward, priming his kagune for the kill, the kakuja snapped its claws open and shut as Chimera sped through the air towards it. But Chimera was too fast for the thing and he sent his kagune into the head of the kakuja, right between the eyes. The tentacles pierced deep into the kakuja, rendering it immobile. Chimera began to claw and tear at the armor of the kakuja, peeling it away to find the ghoul inside.

When Chimera finally tore through the thick kakuja to the center where the female ghoul laid, intertwined and encased in armor like kagune which clung to her skin like wet clothing. She was still, unnaturally to the point where she appeared to be dead. But the steady rise and fall of her chest told Chimera that she was still alive. He noticed how her veil still covered her face so he still had no clue what she looked like. So he reached inside the torn open kakuja shell and attempted to move her veil aside. This made her body jerk and she awoke with a start and she looked around with a panic. Suddenly she lurched forward, her pale, slender hands wrapping around Chimera's neck and they both toppled over, falling out of the kakuja and back to the ground once again.

She landed on top of him, her weight pinning him down, her hands still wrapped around his neck, squeezing his throat. Chimera stared up at the veiled face with apathy, no longer entertained by this fight. He raised his hands to her wrists and plucked her hands from his throat and in an instant flipped them over so that he was above her, he snapped her arms with ease and then clamped one of his one hands around her throat. She gasped for air as he slowly tightened his hand around her neck. Her face turning red then purple, her eyes started to cloud over when Chimera finally released his grip. She gasped for air over and over, sucking in the life giving oxygen greedily.

"My name is Agent Chimera," his words seemed to confuse the veiled she-ghoul but he didn't give her time to think more about it as he dived down and tore into her throat with his teeth, ripping out her esophagus. Pulling away, his lips, chin, and teeth stained with her blood, Chimera looked down at her now dead body. " and this was one of the best fights I've ever had. Thank you."

He stood up and looked around at the destroyed graveyard, still shrouded in fog despite the commotion of the fight. Chimera noticed that the reason behind that was the kakuja was fading into the fog and he sighed. Wiping his mouth on the back on his hand he looked down at himself, and realized that he still didn't had pants on. He was about to dig up a newer grave to get some pants when the stench of numerous chemicals stung his nose. He looked away from the headstones in the direction of the thick scent to find a tall man with black, slicked-back hair and red highlights. He was wearing a surgical mask and dark goggles and green hospital scrubs. The man was carrying, in his arms, a young woman dressed similarly to a porcelain doll. Chimera didn't make a move but it by the way the man froze as he passed by the cemetery, Chimera knew the man could tell something wasn't right.

After a split second, the man began walking again, although his behavior was more guarded, he knew he was being watched. Chimera's eyes followed him through the fog of the graveyard, and down the road. By the way this man was dressed and the fact that the woman in his arms was all dolled up the other young woman he had found hanging from a building earlier that night, Chimera knew this man was his target, the ghoul known as the Dollmaker. Looking back down at himself, Chimera knew he shouldn't go running after him without covering up with something but if he took the time to find pants the Dollmaker would get away. So Chimera just did what anyway dedicated cleaner would, chased after the ghoul anyway.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been so long y'all. School has been pretty hectic lately but hey, it's my last year so I gotta do my best to graduate. I know y'all might be a tad bit angry with me for making y'all** _ **so**_ **long but hey, at least I updated! I'm not so evil as to leave y'all on a cliffhanger** _ **forever**_ **! Well maybe I am but that's not the point. I hope y'all liked this chapter, and noPe he still hasn't caught the Dollmaker. Thanks for waiting y'all!**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **Hoobab, I hope you liked the way I ended the fight. It was rather hard to pick back up after so long so sorry if it wasn't up to par.**

 **Sagrn. Yes, he** _ **was**_ **getting his ass beaten. But remember for whatever reason I made Chimera ridiculously OverPowered. Like to the point where it's not even fair. Which makes me upset actually but too late now.**

 **WickedDemon69, I hope that the second half was up to your standards.**

 **Miyako15, lol yes he was happy because he was in half. I hope this chapter cleared up why he was so happy.**

 **Halfeyedknight1, I hope you got caught up on this while I was gone.**

 **Guest, I did update. Haha!**


End file.
